BODAS ARISTOCRATICAS
by zuzu30
Summary: Harry es un marqués que no cree en el amor y un supuesto ladronzuelo le mostrará lo equivocado que estaba.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, a pesar de que no me mandan reviews, les traigo esta adaptación de la novela de Deborah Simmons, con los personajes de JKRowling._

_Espero lesguste._

_**BODAS ARISTOCRATICAS**_

_**Capítulo **__Uno_

El marqués de Godric estaba inquieto.

Decidió ir caminando a su casa londinense y despidió al cochero con un gesto. Ya era medianoche, pero el vecindario elegante todavía reverberaba con el sonido de los carruajes que transportaban impecables pasajeros de un baile a otro. Harry James Potter Evans, cuarto marqués de Godric, agradeció la oportunidad de estirar las piernas tras una hora de aburrimiento en compañía de lo más granado de la sociedad.

Por desgracia, el ejercicio no sirvió para aplacar la extraña sensación que llevaba meses atormentándolo y aquel día, con ocasión de su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, se había hecho más acuciante. No veía razón para aquel desacostumbrado hastío. Desde que entrara en posesión de su título, a la temprana edad de quince años, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto, logrando una posición de riqueza, poder y prestigio que era la envidia de sus pares.

Al principio, había achacado aquel vago descontentó a una carencia de desafíos en su vida. Llegó tan lejos como quiso políticamente, ejerciendo una influencia enorme, más entre bastidores que en la propia Cámara. Aunque sus diversos negocios marchaban viento en popa, podía confiar su dirección a uno de sus muchos y capaces empleados. Los logros en la caza, boxeo y las carreras en su coche habían palidecido con los años, incluso el juego parecía poco emocionante.

Cuando aquella enfermedad sin nombre persistió, Harry pensó seriamente en sentar la cabeza y tener descendencia. Ya era hora de que dispusiera de un heredero y la idea de retirarse a la campiña se le hacía extrañamente atractiva, siempre que pudiera encontrar una esposa adecuada.

Sus amigos se hubieran reído al oírlo, ya que, desde la adolescencia, título y riqueza le habían garantizado una incesante corriente de mujeres y, a pesar de su reputación de rompecorazones, las madres seguían empujando sus hijas hacia él. Poco hacía Harry por infundirles esperanzas. Sus aventuras eran más a menudo con mujeres casadas, atraídas por el relumbre de su posición, o con mujeres de vida alegre, a quienes su propia reputación traía sin cuidado. Cualquiera que fuera su procedencia, las damas no mantenían su interés demasiado tiempo y no había considerado el matrimonio... sino recientemente.

Su nombre era Ginebra y había irrumpido en la temporada londinense como una bocanada de aire fresco. Hermosa, inteligente, inocente y simpática, era hija de un vicario y Potter se encontró irremisiblemente atraído por su sinceridad única. Sin embargo, no tardó en quedar claro que Ginebra se hallaba enamorada de una especie de padrino suyo, el mezquino conde de Slytherin.

Cuando descubrió hacia dónde se decantaban sus afectos, Harry hizo lo que pudo por asegurar su felicidad y ella había acabado casándose con el conde. Qué desperdicio, pensaba y, sin embargo, era innegable que aquellos dos compartían algo muy especial. Harry aceleró el paso, invadido por un extraño remordimiento, y siguió adelante. ¡Maldición, no estaba celoso del cabeza cuadrada de Malfoy! Era lo que compartía con Ginebra lo que él codiciaba.

Tampoco era que creyera en el amor ni en esas zarandajas, pero el noble y la condesa obviamente compartían una amistad basada en intereses comunes, un compañerismo y un afecto sencillo que era raro entre los matrimonios de buen tono. Potter aminoró el paso. Eso era lo que él quería, pero ¿dónde encontrarlo?

Parecía que todas las mujeres de Londres, o bien estaban dominadas por la avaricia y el tedio, o no había una sola idea en sus cabezas. Al mismo tiempo, tenía la impresión de que las de la buena sociedad rural eran lentas de entendederas y hogareñas. La misma hija del vicario era tan diáfana como el cristal, pero no por ello menos excitante. No parecía haber otra como Ginebra y Harry se preguntaba si no había perdido su oportunidad y ahora tendría que conformarse con morir sin herederos o aceptar a una de las avaras mujeres de su círculo.

Y no estaba acostumbrado a conformarse.

El humor melancólico persistía mientras se aproximaba a su, ahora a oscuras, casa de la ciudad. Había concedido a los sirvientes la noche libre tras la improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños que habían celebrado aquella tarde, pero no tenía reparos en irse a la cama sin la asistencia del mayordomo, el ayuda de cámara y los lacayos que normalmente pululaban por las habitaciones. En realidad, prefería disfrutar de la soledad oscura que lo recibió.

No era la primera vez que recorría la penumbra de los salones solo y, desde luego, no se sintió inquieto cuando se quitó los guantes y los arrojó sobre la mesa de caoba. Su reputación de adversario implacable se extendía desde los ambientes políticos a las calles, de tal modo que incluso los carteristas lo dejaban tranquilo.

Con todo, no había ganado su renombre bajando la guardia y al llegar a su despacho todos sus sentidos entraron en alerta. Una presencia sutil le provocó un hormigueo en la nuca y le hizo acercarse con naturalidad a su escritorio para sacar la pistola del cajón.

—¡Alto ahí, caballero! —estalló una voz confirmando sus sospechas.

Una figura salió de entre las sombras de las gruesas cortinas. Harry se hubiera echado a reír al ver aquel golfillo mugriento, sólo que no había nada gracioso en el arma que lo apuntaba. El rapaz, o era muy valiente o muy estúpido para asaltar al marqués de Godric en su propia casa.

Potter se sintió intrigado. Alzó una ceja desdeñosa y contempló a aquel bribonzuelo de aspecto lamentable.

—¿Piensas atracarme? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Las palabras parecieron desconcertar al pillastre, cuyas ropas desastradas y cabellos enmarañados necesitaban un buen lavado.

—No soy un criminal. Es usted quien debe responder de sus fechorías.

¿Fechorías? Harry olvidó por un momento la pistola, sostenida por una mano sorprendentemente menuda y firme, e inclinó la cabeza con interés.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, joven? ¿A mi oposición a la ley de...?

—No me refiero a sus politiqueos. Hablo de su moralidad, o de su carencia de la misma.

¿Carencia de la misma? El habla de aquel jovenzuelo lo sorprendió lo bastante como para que lo estudiara con más detenimiento. A pesar de su aspecto andrajoso, el chico se mantenía erguido, los pies separados, listo para disparar. No obstante, había en él algo sumamente extraño que Harry no acababa de identificar.

—A mí nadie me amenaza, mocoso.

Aunque no alzó la voz ni cambió su tono, lanzaba una advertencia aterciopelada, famosa por hacer que hombres hechos y derechos se echaran a temblar.

El golfillo ni siquiera pestañeó.

—He venido para vengar a mi hermana, a quien usted sedujo y dejó embarazada —dijo el rapaz.

Esta vez, a Potter no le pasó por alto el acento ni la frialdad de su voz. Aquel no era un ratero corriente. ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Y qué era eso de su hermana?

—Puedo asegurarte, mocoso, que no me mezclo con hembras de tu ralea —dijo serenamente.

—¡No emplee ese tono displicente conmigo! Ella sí le gustaba lo bastante como para arruinar su vida. Ha llegado la hora de saldar cuentas.

—Y supongo que eres tú el encargado de saldarlas, ¿cierto? —dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto desdeñoso que hizo sonrojarse al joven.

Era un tipejo extraño. Potter no pudo sino admirar su heroísmo, por muy extraviado que fuera, ya que no tenía la menor intención de dejarse alcanzar por sus balas.

—Escucha, no sé qué te habrán contado de mí, pero no abuso de vírgenes de ninguna clase. Quizá tu hermana sólo trate de protegerse a sí misma...

—¡Mi hermana no miente! —exclamó el chico, dando un furioso paso al frente.

Era lo que Harry estaba esperando. Se lanzó contra él, derribándolo al suelo con la velocidad que hacía de él un boxeador excelente. Le arrebató la pistola, pero el bribón peleaba como una fiera y, de un golpe en la mano, el arma salió girando por el suelo. Tampoco pudo el marqués recuperarla con facilidad. Tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas tratando de someter al chico que tenía bajo su cuerpo, que pataleaba y se debatía como un animal salvaje.

Sólo cuando optó por descargar todo su peso sobre él comenzó a sospechar la verdad. Con un sobresalto, contempló la cara que tenía debajo. Se retorcía de miedo y rabia y estaba tiznada de hollín, pero bajo aquella mugre había una tez clara, mejillas suaves, unas pestañas espesas y largas y unos ojos de caramelo. ¡Por todos los diablos! Metiendo una mano en la harapienta chaqueta, Potter obtuvo su respuesta cuando cerró los dedos sobre un seno pequeño, aunque perfectamente formado, ¡Una mujer!

El sorprendente descubrimiento lo distrajo a la vez que la muchacha, obviamente ofendida por sus manoseos, le clavaba los dientes en el brazo. Le mordió tan fuerte que la soltó con una maldición y, a partir de ese momento, el marqués no supo bien qué sucedió. Vio que ella levantaba la pistola, pero antes de que completara el gesto, disparo.

Harry sintió el desgarro lacerante del metal en su carne, pero se las arregló para ponerse en pie y andar tambaleante hacia el cajón donde guardaba su propia arma. No teniendo intención de morir a manos de aquella mujer peligrosa, tampoco debía darle la oportunidad de recargar.

No hubiera necesitado esforzarse, la asaltante se puso en pie de un saltó y soltó la pistola como si de repente le resultara insufrible. Mirándolo con una expresión horrorizada en sus rasgos delicados, gritó.

—¡Dios! ¡Estás herido!

Parecía que la mocosa tenía habilidad para constatar lo obvio.

—-Sí —dijo él antes de caer desmayado a sus pies.

Bien este es el inicio y la ire actualizando rápidamente mientras mi inspiración regresa para continuar con las historias de mi autoría, hasta pronto. Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger contempló consternada el cuerpo tendido del marqués. Había ido allí para asustarlo, quizá incluso para conseguir algún dinero que tanto necesitaban para criar el hijo que su hermana llevaba en el vientre. Sin embargo, por muy furiosa que estuviera con aquel hombre, no pretendía hacerle daño.

Su primer impulso fue huir de aquella escena terrible, pero, ¿cómo podía dejarlo allí, con su cuerpo alto y hermoso postrado, su oscura vitalidad apagándose? Al arrodillarse junto a él, Hermione vio la mancha, carmesí y delatora, en su levita y se mordió los nudillos para ahogar una exclamación. ¿Y si se desangraba hasta morir? La casa estaba tan silenciosa como una tumba, no tenía idea de a qué hora podían regresar los sirvientes. Su piel bronceada se había vuelto pálida y la ojimiel se inclinó sobre él, fijándose en el mechón oscuro que caía sobre su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ya los había visto. Eran verdes esmeraldas, con unas pestañas negras y unas cejas elegantes. Tenía una cara varonil, con rasgos enérgicos y una mandíbula fuerte, pero también era atractivo, como un arcángel caído en la tierra.

¡Dios! Hermione se apoyó sobre los talones y maldijo entre dientes. Aquel hombre estaba herido y ella se entretenía en contemplar su hermosura. Sí, era guapo y elegante, viril de pies a cabeza, con una fuerza contenida que delataba una determinación de hierro, pero esos mismos atributos debían ser los que habían hundido a Luna en la desgracia. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Pensaba que nunca llegaría a estar de acuerdo con su hermana menor, pero, al parecer, lo estaban en una cosa, el marqués de Godric era tan atractivo como peligroso.

Ahora no representaba amenaza alguna, pensó lejos de sentirse satisfecha de sí misma. A pesar de todos sus pecados, no podía dejar que muriera. Inclinándose de nuevo, trató de levantarlo por los hombros, pero era muy pesado. Todo músculos, se recordó sonrojándose porque la había aplastado con su cuerpo durante la lucha.

Dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos, prosiguió en sus esfuerzos. Se las había arreglado para dejarlo en una postura sedente, cuando oyó un silbido bajo en la ventana. Tras responder de la misma manera, la cabeza entrecana de su cochero asomó apartando las cortinas.

—Me ha parecido oír un disparo —dijo Hagrid antes de abrir mucho los ojos de espanto—. ¡Demonios, Herms! ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—Le he metido una bala en el cuerpo.

Con una retahila de feas maldiciones, Hagrid entró de un salto en el estudio.

—¡Maldita sea, chiquilla! ¡Ahora sí que la has armado buena! No merece la pena arriesgarse a que te acusen de asesinato por los de su calaña. ¿O te gustaría sentir una cuerda alrededor de tu precioso cuello?

Las palabras del cochero dejaron a la castaña paralizada en el acto de poner al marqués en pie. No había tenido en cuenta las repercusiones en caso de que fracasaran los planes que tan meticulosamente había preparado y aquellas consecuencias eran mucho más serias de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Se encogió al pensar lo que les sucedería a todos si la pillaban allí, vestida de aquella forma y con el marqués herido.

Era un accidente. Hermione sabía que ni siquiera había rozado el gatillo, pero, ¿quién iba a creerla? Se había colado en casa del marqués para amenazarlo. Por la furia con que Hagrid la miraba, parecía que incluso él la consideraba culpable.

—¡Maldición, niña! No tendría que haberle hecho caso —masculló el cochero—. Entrar sin permiso ya era bastante malo, ¿por qué has tenido que matarlo?

Hermione dominó el pánico que amenazaba con impedirle pensar y miró al cochero con dureza.

—No está muerto, por ahora. Ven, ayúdame a ponerlo en pie.

—¿Para qué? ¿Vas a enterrarlo en el jardín?

La ojimiel pasó por alto aquel sarcasmo.

—No, nos lo llevamos con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —explotó la voz cascada de Hagrid mientras el marqués daba las primeras señales de vida. La castaña colocó su cuerpo menudo bajo el hombro del noble.

—Ya me has oído. Pero ayúdame de una vez antes de que nos arresten.

—¿Y crees que secuestrar a un noble va a servir de algo?

—¡Baja la voz! No quiero secuestrarlo, sino asegurarme de que no muera.

Hermione volvió a mirar con firmeza al hombre que en los últimos años se había convertido en mucho más que un sirviente. Sus miradas se encontraron hasta que el cochero apartó la suya y se resignó. Con un gruñido disgustado, levantó al marqués y echó a andar.

—Mira que pesa —masculló.

Hermione recogió la pistola caída. No vio manchas de sangre sobre la alfombra, gracias a Dios, y se apresuró para ayudar a pasar al marqués por la ventana.

—Parece el propio diablo, además de tener sus mismos músculos —rezongó Hagrid entre jadeos—. Este señorito te va a dar problemas, Hermione. ¡No te llames al engaño!

—Tú llévalo al coche —respondió ella secamente—. Yo me ocuparé de él.

La confianza de la ojimiel flaqueó cuando su cochero tumbó al marqués sobre el asiento y subió al pescante, dejándola sola con el herido. Seguía inconsciente, la pechera de su levita estaba empapada en sangre y ella se preguntó si sobreviviría al viaje a Hogwarths. Trató de echarle un vistazo a la herida a la tenue luz del farol interior.

Al tantear la zona con todo el cuidado que pudo, no encontró trazas de la bala y suspiró aliviada. Potter tenía suerte, todo indicaba que le había atravesado limpiamente el hombro, pero necesitaba que detuviera la hemorragia con algo. Hermione se estaba quitando la chaqueta harapienta cuando una sacudida llevó a Potter peligrosamente cerca del borde del asiento.

Lanzando una de las maldiciones favoritas de Hagrid, la ojimiel se sentó en el extremo opuesto y se puso la cabeza del marqués sobre el regazo.

—Aguanta, Potter.

Los labios le temblaron al pronunciar el nombre y los apretó, enfadada con su propia reacción. Presionó con el interior limpio de su chaqueta la herida mientras trataba de revivir el ultraje que la había llevado a aquella casa.

—¡Bastardo intrigante! Si te hubieras dejado los calzones puestos no te verías en este embrollo.

Pero su tono susurrante descargaba parte de la amargura de la acusación. Las paredes sombrías del coche parecieron cerrarse sobre ambos. Harry se estremeció, movió la cara hacia ella y el gesto avivó el contacto íntimo de sus muslos con él.

Su experiencia con los hombres se limitaba a Hagrid y a los recuerdos que tenía de su padre, una figura distante pero amable. Los sirvientes y los mozos de establo eran visiones vagas, sin rostro ni nombre y hacía tiempo que se habían ido. Jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre como ahora.

Era inquietante. Jadeaba, los dedos le temblaban mientras apretaba la prenda contra el hombro. Bajo la palma de su mano, podía sentir los músculos que se extendían sobre aquel pecho amplio y se dio cuenta de que no era un dandy ocioso y rico, sino un hombre fuerte y viril.

Con las mejillas encendidas, intentó pensar únicamente en los pecados de aquel hombre, pero, con toda sinceridad, el marqués de Godric había conseguido sorprenderla. Nunca había imaginado que el amante de su hermana fuera tan maduro, tan seguro de sí, tan... peligroso. La había pillado desprevenida , con su atractivo moreno y aquel gesto desdeñoso de su ceja, sin amilanarse ante sus amenazas, había contemplado con indiferencia la pistola que apuntaba a su corazón. Por lo visto, sólo esperaba una oportunidad para saltar sobre ella.

Su rubor subió de tono cuando Hermione recordó la facilidad con que la había tumbado y cubierto con su cuerpo, caliente, pesado y... Había sido algo indescriptible. Entonces, había visto aquella cara sobre ella, sombría y decidida, y su mano había... ¡Demonios! Hermione sintió escalofríos al recordar claramente cómo la mano se había cerrado sobre su seno y un sonido ahogado escapó de su garganta.

¡Diablos, no le extrañaba que Luna se hubiera dejado seducir! En realidad, ella empezaba a pensar que le debía una disculpa a su hermana. Aunque nunca había acusado a Luna en voz alta, sí lo había hecho en silencio y muy a menudo. Aquellos pensamientos inmisericordes sobre la falta de sentido común y la flaqueza de su hermana volvían para mofarse de ella.

Porque si aquel hombre, con su aire frío y seguro y sus manos cálidas y eficientes, había sido la tentación de Luna, Hermione podía entender perfectamente que se hubiera rendido. Más aun, se descubrió preguntándose cómo sería sucumbir a la promesa sombría de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, caer en desgracia con aquel ángel oscuro.

En un momento del viaje, la castaña se dio cuenta de que había conseguido detener la sangría y, a juzgar por lo sereno de su respiración, ya no tenía que preocuparse de que muriera en su coche. Con todo, esa mejora daba paso a una nueva preocupación: empezó a temer que se despertara.

Varias veces lo había visto parpadear y en una ocasión habría podido jurar que la estudiaba con detallado interés. Los dedos nerviosos le habían fallado en aquel momento y apretó con demasiada fuerza la carne desgarrada. Con un gemido, el marqués volvió a desmayarse.

La castaña se sintió culpable, pero aliviada. Al _fin y _al cabo, ¿qué iba a decir si él despertaba de repente? «Lo siento, su excelencia, pero ahora trato de enmendar mi error lo mejor que pueda, siempre que sea obediente y se mantenga tranquilo».

De algún modo, conforme estudiaba su cara atractiva en la penumbra del coche, era incapaz de imaginárselo callado y sumiso. ¡Jamás! Por primera vez desde que había puesto los píes en aquella casa empezó a preguntarse si Hagrid tenía razón. Quizá sólo estaba buscando problemas al hacerse cargo de alguien que parecía tan peligroso como el marqués, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Nunca había estado más ansiosa que aquella noche por ver la luz suave de su ventana darle la bienvenida. Su alivio por haber alcanzado su destino duró hasta que su cochero abrió la portezuela del coche, echó una ojeada al marqués recostado sobre su regazo y maldijo disgustado.

—Ve con cuidado, no vayas a verte en el mismo aprieto que tu hermana, chiquilla —masculló.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fría con la que expresaba lo que pensaba de su advertencia.

—Ha dejado de sangrar, pero hay que lavar a fondo la herida y vendarla si no queremos que se nos muera de fiebre. Llévale al antiguo dormitorio de papá.

Con un gruñido de protesta, Hagrid se echó al marqués sobre la espalda.

-—¡Con más cuidado!

Hermione se arrepintió de haberle reñido en cuanto vio cómo la miraba. Ignorando la actitud del cochero, se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Si lograban llevarlo a la cama sin que Luna los oyera, podría cuidar su herida, descansar un poco y enfrentarse a su hermana al día siguiente.

Por desgracia, la racha de mala suerte se mantenía porque, en cuanto abrió la puerta, oyó la voz de Luna desde el rellano.

._Hermione, ¿eres tú? —llamó su hermana en un susurro trémulo que la hizo sentirse culpable por haberla dejado sola en la casa.

—Si, soy yo. Vuelve a la cama, querida.

—_¿Qué _haces levantada a estas horas? ¿Está Hagrid contigo? ¿Qué demonios lleva ahí?

Con un gemido, Hermione vio que bajaba las escaleras con una vela mientras que Hagrid miraba hacia arriba, sosteniendo al marqués contra su costado.

—Vuelve a la cama, Luna —ordenó la castaña, sabiendo que malgastaba el aliento. Luna tenía el mismo carácter fuerte que el resto de losGranger, cuando se decidía a ejercitarlo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, Hagrid? ¿Dios mío, pero si es un hombre? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién es?

El cochero, que empezaba a agotarse bajo el peso del marqués, acabó de subir los escalones antes de contestar.

—Es su hombre, señorita Luna.

—¿Mi..? Hermione, ¡¿qué has hecho? —dijo enfrentándose a su hermana en cuanto llegó a lo alto de las escaleras.

—Ha sido un accidente. No le disparé a propósito, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

La ojimiel pasó de largo junto a su hermana para abrirle la puerta de la habitación a Hagrid. Siguió al cochero, que no dejaba de refunfuñar, al interior de la alcoba y vio cómo dejaba caer su carga sobre la cama. En aquel momento, un grito desgarrador sonó a sus espaldas.

Luna estaba en la puerta, sosteniéndose en el quicio como si fuera a desmayarse.

—¡Le has disparado! Hermione, ¿cómo has podido?

—No te preocupes por eso. Hagrid, ayúdame a quitarle la levita.

—¡No os atreváis a tocarlo! —aulló Luna, corriendo hacia la cama y empujando a su hermana—. ¡Harry! ¿Qué te han hecho? —gritó dramáticamente mientras se arrojaba hacia su cuerpo inerte.

Hermione miró desapasionadamente al tiempo que Luna, sin preocuparse por lo exiguo de su vestimenta, se quedaba paralizada ante la mancha húmeda de la levita. Sus pestañas revolotearon como si fuera a desvanecerse, pero entonces abrió mucho los ojos y miró al marqués con una expresión horrorizada en su hermoso rostro. Levantándose bruscamente, Luna plantó las manos en sus caderas y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Éste no es Harry —anunció apuntando al cuerpo inmóvil con un dedo acusador.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Hermione.

—Yo tengo motivos para saberlo mejor que tú y te digo que no es él —protestó Luna—. Escucha, Harry es joven , guapo y pelirrojo, no moreno y con la crueldad dibujada en la cara.

La tensión de los acontecimientos hizo que Hermione levantara la voz, exasperada.

—¡Este hombre no es feo ni su cara es cruel!

La castaña se detuvo un momento para contemplar al herido. Obviamente, su cara no era amable, pero era el poder y la determinación lo que endurecía sus rasgos. ¿Que no era guapo? Hermione no había visto un hombre tan atractivo en toda su vida.

—Me da igual lo que digas, no es Harry.

—Entonces, ¿quién es?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa.

_Chicas, chicas —dijo Hagrid por encima de sus disputas.

Las dos se volvieron hacia el con la misma pregunta en los labios.

—¿Qué? —berreó Luna.

El cochero dejó escapar un suspiro descomunal.

_Será mejor que hagan algo antes de que el pobre diablo se desangre sobre la mejor ropa de cama de la casa.

Holaaaa, aqui con un nuevo CAP, como podrán darse cuenta Harry se quedará en la casa de Hermione y allí descubrirá que su corazón no es de piedra. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Potter salía y volvía a caer en la pesadilla. Justo cuando su cabeza empezaba a despejarse, sintió una sacudida, seguida por una oleada de dolor que volvió a sumirlo en el olvido. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero cada vez que pensaba en luchar, oía la voz tranquilizadora de una mujer que lo arrullaba hasta arroparlo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Le acariciaba la frente. No era una caricia sexual, sino más bien un gesto maternal de ternura. ¿Su madre? No, había muerto hacía años. Y aquella mujer susurraba algo sobre la tentación. ¿Se había quedado dormido en un burdel? Ése no era su estilo. O lo habían drogado, o había sido atacado por unos rufianes y, obviamente, había salido peor parado del encuentro. Pero, ¿y la mujer?

Con un gran esfuerzo, Harry se las arregló para levantar los párpados. Al principio no pudo enfocar la vista, pero no tardó en ver que una cara borrosa tomaba forma y en ella había unos ojos de color caramelo. Sus ojos. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Potter abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces todo su cuerpo se estremeció y unas manos rudas lo asieron, lo alzaron y... de nuevo la negrura.

Ella volvía a tocarlo. El marqués sentía el roce misterioso de los dedos sobre el hombro, suaves, pero capaces. Estaba vendándolo. ¿Lo habían herido? No podía recordarlo.

—Me niego a quedarme aquí mientras que... manoseas el pecho de un desconocido.

Era la voz de otra mujer, alta y corrosiva, seguida de un sonido de pasos. Un resoplido, el de una chica, «la suya».

—Me parece que es eso lo que nos ha metido en este lío, Luna —murmuró—. Tú y el pecho de un desconocido.

—¡Diablos, Hermione! ¡No fue el pecho lo que causó el problema!

Era un hombre. Un barítono rudo que se reía groseramente. ¿Cuánta gente había allí? Harry trató de despejarse la cabeza, pero la mujer le puso la mano en la frente, distrayéndolo con la suavidad de su palma, La recordaba bien, tersa y reconfortante.

—Será mejor que le des un poco de láudano — dijo el hombre y Potter redobló sus esfuerzos por despertar.

—No está consciente —protestó la mujer.

«Buena chica», pensó el ojiverde, relajándose una vez más.

—Pues no tardará en estarlo —masculló el hombre—. Y ya verás entonces cómo es el mismo infierno.

«Cuánta razón tienes», pensó Harry oscuramente.

Cuando por fin se despejó, tuvo el sentido común de no demostrarlo. Tenía enemigos y, aunque se había creído intocable, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que uno de ellos fuera lo bastante osado como para intentar perjudicarlo. El dolor que taladraba su cabeza y su hombro no tardó en advertirle que se hallaba herido y de gravedad.

Entonces empezó a recordar. El golfillo mugriento que no era un chico, el disparo. Y luego ¿qué? Lo único que conseguía hilvanar era un recuerdo borroso del mocoso y retazos de conversación. ¿Se había desmayado? Maldición, le costaba trabajo creer que pudiera ir de fiesta en fiesta con el mismísimo caballero Black y que una bala dejara tan indefenso como un niño. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse indefenso.

Y decidió que no lo iba a estar por mucho más Era hora de que arrancara el control de la situación a quienquiera que fuera aquella gente. Estaba casi seguro de que alguien había tenido que pagar al rapaz harapiento de la pistola, porque él no había abusado de la hermana de nadie. Con la posible excepción de Ginebra Wesley, las vírgenes inocentes no tenían atractivo para él y, desde luego, no había dejado a ninguna embarazada. Su padrino le había sermoneado a muy temprana edad sobre las responsabilidades que ataban a un hombre y jamás había engendrado un bastardo.

Siguió haciéndose el inconsciente. Recordaba vagamente la presencia de un hombre y una mujer, además de la chica de las caricias suaves y la voz agradable.

Nada. Harry sólo podía oír el canto de los pájaros al otro lado de la ventana. Deliberadamente, movió las pestañas para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Lo primero que inspeccionó fue su hombro, donde una venda limpia cubría la herida. Movió el brazo con precaución y contuvo el aliento. Dolía mucho, pero se sintió agradecido de que la bala no le hubiera acertado un poco más abajo.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía el torso desnudo y aquel descubrimiento le trajo el recuerdo de unas caricias femeninas y suaves. «Idiota», se dijo de inmediato. Seguramente se trataba de alguna ratera, capaz de cualquier cosa por dinero, de disparar incluso sobre un hombre desarmado.

Sin embargo, no se hallaba en una prisión mugrienta. Con asombro creciente, el pelinegro estudiaba la habitación. Espaciosa y diáfana, resplandecía con la luz de la mañana que entraba entre los cortinajes abiertos. Las paredes eran paneles blancos con toques dorados y el techo estaba elaboradamente tallado. Aunque pocos, los muebles, incluyendo la gran cama en la que se encontraba, eran magníficos ejemplos de estilo Luis XIV.

No sin cierto esfuerzo, Harry se las arregló para ponerse de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero se apoyó en el poste de la cama. Lo achacó a la pérdida de sangre y, lentamente, puso un pie delante del otro hasta llegar al ventanal, donde dejó escapar un largo suspiro ante la vista que lo aguardaba. En vez del cielo cargado de hollín de Londres, divisó las explanadas de césped y los inconfundibles edificios de servicio de una mansión campestre. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Hermione dispuso con esmero la tostada. la mermelada y el té en la bandeja, así como lo que quedaba de jamón y subió las escaleras. Era una oferta de paz para su huésped, como había dado en considerarlo No sabía quién era en realidad, pero era responsabilidad de haberle disparado y arrastrado hasta allí. Ahora se disponía a presentar sus excusas.

Aunque la castaña esperaba sinceramente que fuera un hombre comprensivo, a juzgar por su aspecto, lo dudaba. Quizá un buen desayuno le hiciera sentirse más predispuesto a escuchar explicaciones. Respiró hondo, empezó a subir las escaleras y maldijo entre dientes las faldas que entorpecían sus pasos. En honor a su huésped, había cambiado sus pantalones habituales por uno de sus viejos vestidos. Con todo aunque era de una talla inferior, seguía siendo engorroso. Subiéndose el repulgo con una mano haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja en la otra, apresuró hacia la habitación más grande de Hogwarths.

Abrió con un golpe de la cadera y echó un vistazo, se alegró de ver que aquel hombre continuaba en la cama. Aunque lamentaba lo de su herida, también sospechaba que el misterioso desconocido era más fácil de manejar tumbado que de pie. Bien que recordaba su fría confianza en el estudio y eso lehacía ser precavida.

Pero no lo suficiente. Apenas traspuso el umbral una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su boca mientras un brazo la sujetaba desde atrás. Desconcertada, vio cómo la bandeja caía, derramando sobre la alfombra de Aubusson su contenido. Un grito de horror se ahogó en su garganta al ver el último jamón volcarse del plato. Furiosa, Hermione trató de hacerle una zancadilla a su atacante, pera las endemoniadas faldas la aprisionaban y entonces se encontró apretada contra un cuerpo que reconoció como el de su huésped sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Potter! —gritó contra aquellos dedos, aunque sólo se oyó un murmullo apagado.

No importaba, aquel hombre tampoco era el marqués. Quizá fuera un criminal que hubiera ido a robar la casa del noble. Trató de pensar con claridad, pero el huésped se inclinó sobre ella, su aliento le cosquilleaba la oreja y el miedo que sentía por sí misma remitió ante una nueva amenaza. Se sonrojó, súbitamente consciente de todo su cuerpo apretándose contra ella, tocándola...

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó con una voz que no reflejaba la menor tensión.

Por lo visto, una herida de bala no bastaba para afectar a su compostura. Hermione asintió rápidamente. Lo miró asombrada mientras élgiraba para cerrar la puerta.

Su alivio al no verse sujeta contra aquel cuerpo musculoso no duró mucho, porque la hizo dar media vuelta y la ojimiel se encontró contemplando su pecho desnudo a unas cuantas pulgadas de su cara. Ya lo había visto durante la noche, naturalmente, pero, a la luz del día, cobraba una vitalidad nueva con los músculos tensándose bajo un vello oscuro. Recordando su tacto, la castaña contuvo el aliento con un jadeo. Intentó enfocar su atención en cualquier otro sitio, pero estaba atrapada por aquel pezón desnudo, moreno y firme, y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? —preguntó él rudamente y Hermione, con un sobresalto, volvió a mirarle a la cara.

Seguro y decidido, no parecía que le importara su estado de semidesnudez y lo inapropiado de la reacción de ella. Hermione tragó saliva, buscando su calma habitual, pero era incapaz estando tan cerca de él. Su estatura, el calor de su cuerpo, la distraía. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por negarlo, una oleada cálida corrió por sus miembros hasta remansarse en el vientre, dejando su cerebro vacío de razón. Incapaz de contestar a su pregunta, la ojimiel se limitó a alzar los ojos a su rostro de ángel oscuro.

Aun con aquella actitud amenazante, no se sintió intimidada. Sus ojos no eran fríos y vacíos, sino de un verde esmeralda que hablaba de dificultades superadas, de logros conquistados, y de una vida solitaria que despertó algo muy dentro de ella. Un poco asustada, descubrió que era muy capaz de admirar a aquel hombre. Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre aquellos labios fuertes que se preparaban para hablar muy cerca de su rostro y se quedó fascinada.

—Eras tú —susurró él—. Tu me mordiste.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Hermione.

Intentaba concentrarse, pero él le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la boca con un movimiento extraño y lento que la hizo jadear. Los labios empezaron a temblarle y se entreabrieron, el rostro del desconocido se acercó. Ella sintió que se le cerraban los ojos mientras él la besaba con la boca abierta, con unos labios ardientes, firmes e intensos.

Hermione se estaba derritiendo. Lenta, irremediablemente se hundía en un mundo abismal de sensaciones oscuras. Una languidez pesada y deliciosa la rodeó, robándole la voluntad y obligándola a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Aquel hombre era la fuente de todo, con su pecho desnudo y su beso maravilloso, y ella se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, buscando...

Cuando la lengua la tocó, La castaña jadeó asombrada. Una mano se posó sobre el cuello, sujetándole la nuca y entonces comenzó la danza. La lengua se retorcía, ahondaba y acariciaba, animándola a que hiciera lo mismo. Consintió tímidamente y experimentó otro tirón embriagador de sus sentidos, porque él sabía mejor que cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiera probado antes, a calidez, a sombras y a deseos prohibidos. Hermione deslizó los dedos sobre sus hombros, buscando apoyo en aquel cuerpo.

Y, de repente, el desconocido se apartó. La ojimiel parpadeó y el color abandonó su rostro. La alarma despejó su cabeza en un instante, en cuanto vio una mancha roja extenderse sobre el vendaje. Le había reabierto la herida.

—¡Siéntate! —lo apremió, empujándolo hacia la cama.

El pareció divertirse con su preocupación, pero tomó asiento de buena gana. Haciendo a un lado las almohadas que habían disimulado su ausencia, Hermione lo obligó a acostarse en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abría.

—¡Bueno! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hagrid con un tono lleno de recelo y alarma.

Era evidente que ver a Hermione sobre las sábanas con un hombre medio desnudo no era del agrado de su viejo cochero.

—¡Vuelve a sangrar!

Aunque salió de la cama, se negó a darse la vuelta para que Hagrid no pudiera ver el color escarlata de sus mejillas. No sentía el menor deseo de explicarle que el daño había sido causado por su propia mano acariciante y mucho menos describir lo que había acontecido un poco antes. Mientras se dedicaba a cambiar las vendas, dominó sus emociones de manera que su rostro no revelara nada ni al cochero ni al hombre que le había hecho perder la compostura.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Todos aquellos días criticando a Luna por dejarse seducir y ahora ella permitía que la besara un completo desconocido. Y no sólo eso, sino que había respondido a sus caricias con entusiasmo. El mero recuerdo del lugar oscuro y ardiente al que la había transportado volvió torpes sus manos.

—Aun así, no deberías haber entrado aquí tu sola, niña Hermione —la riñó Hagrid—. Este caballero puede ser peligroso. ¿Qué es esa señal que tiene en el brazo?

—Ahí fue donde lo mordí —dijo la castaña, volviendo a sonrojarse—. Anoche —se sintió obligada a añadir.

Un músculo palpitó bajo sus manos, como si al desconocido le divirtiera aquella pequeña confesión y Hermione, enfadada, dio un tirón de la venda.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó el cochero—. Bien, si has acabado de mimarlo, apártate. Quiero que me dé algunas respuestas.

Lejos de mostrarse preocupado por el inminente interrogatorio, el desconocido se limitó a ponerse aún más cómodo, tensando los músculos como si quisiera tentarla. La ojimiel acabó su tarea a toda prisa para apartar las manos de su piel y poder prestar atención a su cara.

Sin hablar, él arqueó una ceja con el gesto arrogante que ella recordaba del enfrentamiento en el estudio. En aquel momento se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre siempre dominaría cualquier situación en la que se encontrara. El día anterior le había molestado, ahora la alarmaba. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo iba a tratar a los que lo habían herido? Hermione tembló sólo con pensarlo.

-Muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy contenta de que les guste esta linda historia, recuerden que es para gente + de 18 porque luego vendrán escenas muyy hot.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

—¿Estás a gusto ya?

Hagrid no se daba cuenta de la amenaza que suponía aquel hombre, pero el cochero nunca había sido particularmente perceptivo. Era misión de Hermione estar al tanto de las insinuaciones más complejas de la poca gente con la que se relacionaban.

—En realidad, no —contestó en desconocido en el mismo tono—. Me sentiría mucho más cómodo si me dijerais quiénes demonios sois y para quién trabajáis.

Hagrid se quedó con la boca abierta y Hermione sintió un escalofrío de admiración. A pesar de su posición de desventaja, aquel hombre seguía siendo frío y sutilmente amenazador.

Recobrándose, el cochero gruñó rudamente.

—¡No le digas ni una palabra, Hermione!

Su cara había adoptado aquel gesto testarudo que ella tanto temía. ¡Vaya una propuesta de paz!| ¡Adiós a sus intentos de hacer que el desconocido se sintiera como un invitado! ¡El desayuno! Ahogando una de las maldiciones preferidas del cochero, la ojimiel corrió al lugar donde había caído la bandeja e intentó limpiar el desastre. Quizá si lavara aquel inestimable trozo de jamón...

—Soy yo el que hace las preguntas aquí, caballerete —-dijo el viejo con una voz poco amable—. ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hacías anoche en casa del marqués de Godric?

—Por muy sorprendente que le pueda parecer a una persona de tu intelecto, soy Harry James...

—¡Aja! —exclamó Hagrid, volviéndose triunfante hacia la castaña.

Hermione frotaba la alfombra con una servilleta, tratando en vano de quitar la mancha de mermelada.

—Me parece que Evans es el apellido de familia del marqués.

—¿Eh? — el cochero parecía perplejo—. Entonces, ¿eres pariente suyo? ¿Te alojas en su casa? No estará diciendo que es el mismo marqués, ¿verdad, Hermione?

—¡No es Potter! Ya os dije anoche que no se le parece lo más mínimo —interrumpió una voz alterada.

Luna, atractiva y soñadora con uno de sus mejores vestidos, estaba en la puerta. Su embarazo apenas se notaba. Aun así, la ojimiel tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se había dejado besar por mucho que el desconocido fuera el hombre más fuerte, atractivo y seguro que había conocido? ¿Había empezado así su hermana, derritiéndose en un abrazo cálido sólo para acabar embarazada?

—Le aseguro, señorita...

—¡No le diga quién es, Luna! —advirtió Hagrid.

Por supuesto, era lo peor que se le podía decir a Luna. De inmediato, levantó la barbilla y se echó hacia atrás los cabellos rubios platinados en un gesto rebelde.

—¿Y por qué no? Yo, desde luego, no tengo nada que ocultar a este... rufián. Cuando se dé cuenta de con quién se las está viendo, no tardarán en bajársele los humos.

Hermione observó consternada a su hermana, la alarmaban sus continuos esfuerzos por aparentar una posición de la que ya no disfrutaban. Aunque el desconocido no parecía un chismoso, ¿y si volvía a Londres con el cuento de que o habían tenido encerrado allí? Entonces su ruina sería completa.

—Luna, sé buena chica y lleva esta bandeja a la cocina, ¿quieres? Yo me ocuparé de esto —dijo en un tono casual que desmentía la mirada que lanzó a su hermana.

—Sí, dejaré que tú lo pongas en su sitio —declaró la rubia antes de dar media vuelta.

—-Bueno, señor Evans, o quienquiera que seas... —empezó Hagrid.

—¿Esa es la hermana de quien hablabas, la que está embarazada? —interrumpió el extraño.

La castaña sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban de nuevo, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza bien alta.

—Sí —contestó sinceramente.

—Al parecer, tenemos un malentendido que desentrañar.

Harry la miró con ojos entornados, unos ojos de alcoba, reflexionó Hermione enfadada ante el giro que se empeñaban en tomar sus pensamientos. El huésped estaba a sus anchas en la cama de su padre, el pecho desnudo, el pelo revuelto. Ella deseó que se cubriera, aunque sólo fuera para que sus ojos no volvieran continuamente a contemplarlo.

—¿Qué malentendido? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el viejo.

Con un gesto decidido, la ojimiel abrió un cajón en busca de uno de los camisones de su padre. La mayoría de la ropa había sido requisada para uso de la familia, pero aquellas prendas íntimas estaban intactas. Encontró uno y se lo tiró a su invitado.

—Toma. Póntelo.

—No le hacen falta los camisones de tu padre. No se quedará lo bastante —protestó Hagrid—. Voy llevarlo a Londres hoy mismo, sea quien sea.

—-No. Todavía está débil por la pérdida de sangre —dijo ella, tratando de olvidar cómo un momento antes la había abrazado contra su pecho velludo y musculoso—. ¿Y si le da fiebre?

Aunque no era su intención, había disparado sobre aquel hombre y, siendo responsable de si herida, se sentía obligada a cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara, o al menos hasta que pudiera levantarse sin volver a sangrar.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio —anunció el desconocido en un tono de voz que imponía respeto.

Hermione y Hagrid se volvieron hacia él. Su expresión era educada, pero la ojimiel presentía una fuerza de voluntad indomable bajo aquella máscara. Aun recostado entre almohadas, su actitud era distante, como si hubiera nacido para mandar. Hermione sentía una inquietud creciente ante la magnitud de su equivocación. Era tan incapaz de manejar a aquel hombre como a una bestia salvaje.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el cochero, enfadado.

—Porque pretendo averiguar quién ha estado utilizando mi nombre para seducir jovencitas.

—¡Qué! ¿ Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿De qué habla, Hermione?

La consternación de la castaña se tornó insoportable cuando empezó a entrever la verdad.

—Jamás había visto a tu hermana —dijo el desconocido secamente—. Y la última vez que lo comprobé, el único marqués de Godric era yo.

Harry los contempló con calma mientras los dos lo miraban como si acabaran de crecerle varias cabezas. Aunque su nombre no era siempre bien recibido, no podía recordar que le hubieran brindado una recepción como ésta antes. Resultaba interesante, como poco.

Negándose a creer su linaje, el viejo llamado Hagrid seguía dispuesto a discutir. Potter lo detuvo con su mirada más imperiosa.

—Estoy convencido de que la dama, la señorita Luna, dice la verdad, tal como ella la conoce. Sin embargo, puesto que yo soy el marqués y no la he seducido, salta a la vista que alguien se ha hecho pasar por mí, aunque se me escapa quién haya podido ser tan imprudente.

Con la boca abierta, el cochero se rascó la barbilla, pero la chica del pelo castaño, obviamente más inteligente, asentía. Era fácil darse cuenta de que era ella la que estaba a cargo de su hermana y el viejo, y que los dos estaban acostumbrados a cumplir sus órdenes. Se sintió intrigado, no parecía lo bastante mayor como para echarse sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de la casa, pero había en ella un aire serio y eficiente que le dijo que era perfectamente capaz. Como si quisiera confirmar sus sospechas, la chica se puso de pie.

—Debo decir que lamento muchísimo su herida señor mío, y que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para remediar cualquier inconveniencia que este.. malentendido pueda haberle ocasionado.

A pesar del dolor del hombro, Harry se descubrió admirando su valor. Casi no podía esperar saber qué había planeado para él en el caso de que hubiera sido el seductor de su hermana. La boda a punta de pistola tenía grandes probabilidades y no pudo por menos que sentirse agradecido ante la negativa categórica de Luna. La chica rubia de voz chillona no le atraía lo más mínimo, mientras que esta Hermione...

—Naturalmente, puede usted quedarse aquí hasta que se encuentre lo suficientemente repuesto! —dijo ella con la misma educación que si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no del ataque a su persona y posterior secuestro.

Verdaderamente, cada vez se sentía más intrigado con ella.

Con un gruñido hosco, Hagrid se subió los calzones y le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

— A mí me parece bastante repuesto. Puedo llevarlo a Londres en cuanto tenga listos los caballos.

—Tonterías —dijo la ojimiel en su tono dominante— . Necesita comida y descanso, y eso es lo que vamos a proporcionarle. Mandaré a Hagrid con otra bandeja ya que la anterior se ha caído.

Por primera vez, su asombrosa compostura pareció abandonarla. La castaña bajó la vista y, mientras Potter contemplaba cómo el rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas, sintió una respuesta abrasadora en sus ingles- Entonces, con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione se marchó llevándose al cochero con ella.

El marqués se sintió extrañamente afligido con su ausencia. ¡Maldición! A pesar de todo, era una criatura extraordinaria. Le costaba trabajo reconciliar todas las imágenes de ella, el rapaz mugriento, la sanadora gentil, la mujer competente que se hacía cargo de una situación comprometida sin pestañear y la chica inocente que le había devuelto el beso con una pasión titubeante.

Aunque no esperaba volver a ver al asaltante de la noche anterior, le había bastado con mirar a los ojos de aquella jovencita recatada para reconocerla. Eran unos ojos luminosos y dorados como no había visto nunca, serios y claros. Sin culpa, hechiceros.

Deslumbrado, Harry había realizado un débil intento de interrogarla antes de dejarse arrastrar por la lujuria que se apoderó de él, algo asombroso, teniendo en cuenta lo reciente de su herida. Pero lo había olvidado todo al besar aquellos labios. Hermione sabía a vainilla, a dulzura y delicia, con una pasión soterrada innegable que le había pillado por sorpresa. Se estremeció al recordar las primeras incursiones tímidas de su lengua. Lo había encendido sin esfuerzo, Potter no había deseado otra cosa que sentir aquellos pechos entre las manos, sin ropas que los cubrieran. Más aún, había deseado sentirla desnuda bajo su cuerpo, menuda, esbelta y...

Al oír la rápida aceleración de su aliento, Harry se obligó a apartar aquellas ideas de su mente. Lo achacó a la convalecencia. Nunca antes se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de una mujer hermosa. Era un amante experimentado, pero nunca había perdido la cabeza. Nada le disgustaba más que un hombre supuestamente inteligente convertido en un pelele ante la última mujer de moda.

Pero Hermione no era nada de eso y el marqués sabía que había sido extremadamente descuidado al dejarse distraer en aquella situación. Tenía suerte al ser víctima de una confusión de identidad en vez del hallarse a merced de alguien verdaderamente peligroso, por mucho que tuviera el convencimiento íntimo de que la inimitable castañita podía ser muy peligrosa a su propio modo.

¿Quién era? Aunque sus maneras y lenguaje la proclamaban como un miembro de la clase alta, su vestido estaba ajado y ajustaba mal. A pesar de cómo había respondido a su beso, estaba claro que era inocente. Con lo hermosa que era, debía haber llevado una existencia protegida y retirada para permanecer tan pura e incólume, pero ¿qué mujer criada entre algodones se habría disfrazado de ladrón para irrumpir en la casa de un noble y dispararlo? Conocía pocas mujeres capaces de manejar una pistola y, desde luego, ninguna que pudiera superarlo.

¿Y cómo se había convertido en la jefa de aquel extraño trío? Si de verdad habían mancillado a su hermana, ¿por qué no cuidaba de su bienestar un pariente varón? Por instinto sabía que el tosco Hagrid no formaba parte de la familia. Entonces, ¿por qué era tratado como un igual en vez de como un sirviente?

¿Y qué sucedía con el pretendido seductor de la hermana? ¿De verdad se había hecho pasar por el marqués de Godric o sólo era una historia que ella se había inventado para aplacar a Hermione? No sería la primera vez alguien proclamara que era un noble, y no el calderero ambulante, el padre de su hijo. Si eso era cierto, no le iba a hacer feliz que su ardid quedara desenmascarado.

La verdad era que todo aquel embrollo era mucho más divertido que el teatro. Desde la misma identidad de los personajes a la mansión campestre que hacía de decorado, todo formaba un rompecabezas fascinante que Harry estaba ansioso por resolver. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ya no experimentaba la presión sofocante del hastío que lo había perseguido durante meses y eso le hizo suspirar de alivio.

¡Demonios!, si no hubiera sido por el agujero de bala en su hombro, estaría divirtiéndose como nunca.

-Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

Aun no fuí a ver la película, ¿que tal el beso de Harry y Hermione?, al menos se vera lindo. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Para disculparme por la tardanza les traigo un CAP, bien largo, que disfruten la lectura.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry alzó una ceja despreciativa cuando Hagrid entró sin miramientos llevando la bandeja del desayuno. El viejo era la peor imitación de sirviente que él hubiera visto y dejó la bandeja sin ningún respeta por el té, que se derramó. Obviamente, el cochero no estaba acostumbrado a servir la mesa. Potter se preguntó si no estarían escamoteándole el resto de la servidumbre puesto que no había visto una sola doncella o dama de compañía. Contempló con humor cómo Hagrid le alcanzaba la comida, como lo odiara por cada bocado que iba a tragar. Luego se apartó y volvió a subirse los calzones de un modo ciertamente irritante.

El marqués observó al hombre que lo miraba furioso.

—¿Algo más, Hagrid?

—Por cierto, señor mío —dijo el cochero como si le costara trabajo darle tratamiento—. Hermione tiene un corazón tierno, pero no voy a permitir que sufra por eso —gruñó frunciendo las cejas espesas y entrecanas—. Se lo aviso. No voy a quitarle ojo de encima.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Potter, imperturbable.

—Pues sí —gruñó el viejo, como si le ofendiera aquella actitud—. Y pienso que quizá sea el marqués y quizá no.

- Y quizá tú seas un servidor extremadamente torpe o sólo un secuestrador que ha echado a perder mi asesinato —dijo el ojiverde tranquilamente, extendiendo aquella mermelada gruesa y casera sobre la tostada.

Hagrid se puso pálido. Frunciendo el ceño ante el recordatorio de sus actividades criminales, el viejo salió de la habitación con una inculpación que divirtió enormemente al noble.

Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja en el suelo, enfadado consigo mismo por echar de menos la corte de sirvientes y el cocinero francés de su residencia campestre. Aunque pasable, el desayuno había sido escaso y sencillo en demasía, nada comparable con lo que acostumbraba a esperar en mansiones como aquélla.

Se levantó despacio, haciendo una mueca de dolor. De repente, agradeció que el desayuno hubiera sido escaso porque lo sentía rebelarse en su estómago. Apretó los dientes, no le apetecía quedarse en la cama.

Lo más importante era que necesitaba realizar averiguaciones, no sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, sino también para protegerse. Aunque su anfitriona era misteriosa y atractiva, Harry sólo contaba con su palabra de que no pretendían hacerle daño. Iba a asegurarse de que eran tan inocentes como aparentaban antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Volvió a arreglar las almohadas para que simularan la forma de su cuerpo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta. El pasillo se extendía ante él, la alfombra era elegante, aunque un poco desgastada, el silencio palpable. Aquella quietud hablaba por sí misma, nunca había estado en una residencia de campo en la que el servicio no estuviera ocupado de un sitio para otro y los invitados no pasaran el tiempo ociosamente en sus habitaciones o jugando a las cartas.

En realidad, las primeras estancias a las que asomó se hallaban cubiertas de polvo, lo que le hizo preguntarse otra vez por la calidad de la servidumbre en aquella casa. Cuando descubrió los primero signos de ocupación, alzó las cejas sorprendido ropas, guantes y sombreros se desparramaba sobre una extraña colección de muebles que parecían traídos de otras habitaciones. Desde luego, ningún sirviente que se respetase podría tolerar aquel desastre.

Se llevó un vestido azul a la nariz y percibió un empalagoso olor de gardenias, No era de Hermione. Un gran espejo dominaba una coqueta sobre la que había algunos frascos de perfumes y otros artículos femeninos. Sospechó que pertenecían a Luna. Aunque estaba sobrecargada, no había nada realmente inusual en aquella habitación, por lo que siguió su camino.

Otra puerta daba a una alcoba que evidentemente sí era la de Hermione. Harry lo supo de inmediato porque era un reflejo de la chica seria de ojos amielados. Limpia, ordenada, sin ninguno de los adornos románticos y los encajes que había en la habitación de su hermana, apenas una cama, un tocador, un armario, una silla y un escritorio taraceado lleno de libros correctamente ordenados. El espejo del tocador era pequeño, el cepillo de mango marfileño hablaba de necesidad, no de vanidad. No había frascos de perfume. La misteriosa Hermione sabía a vainilla, ¿o acaso simplemente le había parecido tan fresca e incitante como la hierba aromática?

Harry frunció el ceño. Abrió armarios y cajones, pero sólo encontró un vestuario más bien lastimoso que incluía alguna ropa de chico. Aunque le costaba creerlo, se vio poseído por una extraña agitación ante la posibilidad de que hubiera un marido o alguna clase de acompañante masculino con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza para negarlo y todo el cuarto pareció girar. Tuvo que buscar apoyo en el poste de la cama y respirar profundamente. No, podía jurar que jamás la habían besado antes. No había señales de que un hombre hubiera pasado por allí, lo que le hizo preguntarse dónde dormía el viejo.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella respuesta tendría que esperar, aunque el mareo parecía remitir, no se atrevía a poner a prueba su resistencia. En silencio, volvió a su habitación.

Era la más grande y también la más cómoda. Se preguntó por qué no la utilizaba ninguna de las dos muchachas. Podía ser que fueran parientes pobres que no tenían derecho a elegir, o que el ocupante de la habitación se encontrara fuera. Pero se había fijado en varios huecos descoloridos en el lugar donde hubiera debido haber cuadros. ¿Había caído el propietario de la casa en el infortunio? Eso explicaba la escasez de sirvientes, pero ¿cómo y por qué las muchachas vivían allí?

El dolor de su cabeza igualaba al del hombro y se tumbó en la cama. Necesitaba recobrar sus fuerzas cuanto antes. Cerró los ojos, por lo menos no había encontrado nada sospechoso en aquellas habitaciones. Eso confirmaba sus presentimientos de que Hermione, su hermana y el sirviente entrecano eran tan inofensivos como pretendían. Y el sentido común le advertía de que el detestable Hagrid no estaría tan ansioso de librarse de él si hubiera una buena razón para mantenerlo prisionero.

Sí, eran inofensivos, si pasaba por alto que habían entrado en su casa y le habían disparado. El rapto, sospechaba, era el modo en que la ojimiel había querido compensarlo.

Un martilleo insistente lo despertó. Parecía formar parte de él, palpitando en su cabeza, en el hombro, en su garganta reseca y en sus oídos, hasta ensordecerlo. Abrió los ojos y descubrió la figura de un anciano. ¿Uno de sus mozos de cuadra? No, se : dijo al reconocer aquellas cejas canosas.

—Si piensa engatusarlas para que lo dejen quedarse haciéndose el enfermo, he venido a decirle que no funcionará —dijo Hagrid en un tono excesivamente alto y desagradable—. Y no pienso servirle más, tanto si es noble como si tío. Aquí tiene su camisa.

Y le arrojó algo. Potter lo sintió caer sobre su pecho como un bulto de trapos.

—La han lavado y reparado lo mejor posible. Servirá para que se ponga presentable para cenar. Aquí madrugamos, de modo que procure estar abajo a las siete en punto.

Y, con una mueca de disgusto, se subió los calzones y salió de la habitación a zancadas. Harry parpadeó. Hasta los ojos le dolían. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan mal. Se sentó. Su camisa, de las mejores del mercado, llevaba una costura nueva a lo largo el hombro. Sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de exhalar su último suspiro.

El esfuerzo que le costó ponérsela y abotonársela correctamente lo dejó mareado _y _jadeante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? A pesar de todo, fue capaz de ponerse las botas sin el ayuda de cámara, pero el resto de su ropa no debía haberse secado. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a cenar en mangas de camisa, era mucho mejor que hacerlo en la cama. ¿O no? Harry no estaba seguro. Le dolían tanto la cabeza y el hombro que no se acordaba del estómago.

La cortesía, si no la curiosidad, exigía que se dejara ver, de modo que salió al pasillo. La escalera principal bajaba describiendo una curva a un vestíbulo enlosado, pero ningún mayordomo o lacayo se le acercó cuando acabó de bajarla. Se detuvo jadeante y contempló el techo pintado con una sensación de familiaridad. ¿Había estado antes allí y admirado aquellas escenas históricas o sólo se trataba de un recuerdo nebuloso de la noche anterior mientras que despertaba y volvía a perder la conciencia?

Sin servidumbre que lo guiara, el pelinegro se vio obligado a seguir el sonido de las voces a lo largo de una amplia galería. Vaciló cuando volvió a preguntarse si había pasado antes por allí, aunque sabía que no podía haber sido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, la extraña sensación persistió y, unida a su necesidad de hallar su camino sin ayuda, contribuyó a crear una espeluznante impresión de irrealidad.

Aquella impresión continuaba cuando llegó a un amplio comedor en el que su variopinta banda de secuestradores lo esperaba. Hermione, tan encantadora e inmaculada como un ángel. Su hermana, frunciendo el ceño con aire desconfiado. Y el ubicuo Hagrid, que parecía que se hubiera encontrado más cómodo en los establos que ante aquella vajilla de porcelana y cristal.

—Su excelencia —dijo la castaña—. Parece un poco pálido. ¿No debería guardar cama?

Harry la vio acercarse como en un sueño, su rostro oscurecido por la preocupación, las manos listas para sujetarlo. Pensó que quizá debería volver a acariciarle la frente. Desde luego, él sí deseaba acariciar sus cabellos ondulados.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

El marqués trató de hacer una reverencia, pero el mareo se adueñó de él.

—No —se las arregló para contestar educadamente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Por segunda vez en dos días, Hermione contempló horrorizada cómo el marqués caía redondo al suelo. Se arrodilló junto a él y le puso la mano en la frente sólo para ver confirmado lo que más temía.

—¡Está ardiendo! ¡Hagrid, vuelve a llevarlo arriba!

—Hermione, no hubieras debido traerlo —dijo Luna, obviamente disgustada—. Míralo ahora.

La castaña lo hizo y su corazón se partió al ver su cara hermosa cerúlea, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo consumido por la fiebre.

—Yo cuidaré de él —dijo en un susurro.

—¡Pues qué bien! Te guardaré la cena, pero puede que me coma la suya —dijo Luna—. AI fin y al cabo, no tiene sentido desperdiciarla.

—No, claro que no —-dijo Hermione en respuesta a la tranquilidad de su hermana.

Era un defecto de su carácter, rara vez Luna se sobresaltaba con algo a menos que "ese algo" la afectara directamente. Sin embargo, había sufrido mucho en los últimos años y podía perdonarla por desear una ración extra para sí y para el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

—_Si _lo hubiera sabido, lo habría dejado arriba —refunfuñó el cochero mientras lo levantaba.

—No tendrías que haberle dejado bajar —dijo la castaña— Y yo tendría que haber ido a ver cómo estaba antes de dejar que me convencieras de lo contrario.

—Vuelvo a repetírtelo, no es correcto que cuides de un caballero.

Hermione soltó un bufido harto inapropiado y siguió al cochero.

—¡Como si eso importara ahora!

¿Acaso era ella la única con sentido común en toda la casa? El marqués de Godric se hallaba herido y enfermo, sufriendo por su culpa y por su propia mano, y a nadie parecía importarle lo más mínimo. En realidad, los otros parecían fastidiados.

—¡Qué poco correcto por su parte ponerse enfermo sólo porque yo le haya disparado!

Lanzó el sarcasmo directamente a la cabeza del cochero, que se encogió sobre sí mismo y aceleró el paso hasta descargar sin ceremonias el cuerpo sobre la cama.

—Supongo que tendré que quitarle las botas otra vez.

—Sí, y no te olvides de la camisa.

La ojimiel luchaba contra el pánico. Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada si quería salvarlo. ¡tenía que salvarlo!.Por mucho que llevaran años recluidos en la campiña, había oído hablar del marqués. «Rico, influyente y peligroso». Ésas eran las palabras que utilizaban para describirlo y, aunque ella no les había prestado atención cuando planeaba su venganza, ahora volvían para atormentarla.

Por un instante, se vio a sí misma colgada al extremo de una soga mientras que la multitud la llamaba asesina. Entonces se remangó y se puso a trabajar.

—Ve a por el libro de recetas de mamá, por favor —dijo mientras comprobaba el vendaje—. Y mira a ver si queda algún licor en casa. Puede que haya un poco de brandy en la bodega. Y tráete una palangana de agua directamente de la fuente para que esté lo más fría posible.

Hagrid titubeó y ella le lanzó una mirada en la que cuestionaba su dilación.

—No es decente —protestó con expresión terca.

—¿Decente? ¿Cómo piensas ahora en eso? Luna ya está embarazada de un hombre que no era quien fingía ser.

—Bueno, eso no...

Hermione le cortó con una sola mirada.

—Debemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, Hagrid. Lo sabes de sobra.

Los dos se enfrentaron con una mirada venenosa hasta que el viejo bajó los ojos y masculló una de sus maldiciones.

—De todas maneras, no está bien —dijo mientras volvía a mirarla con una expresión de disculpa—. Yo lo cuidaré.

—No —respondió la castaña con firmeza.

Había confiado en su viejo amigo y le había fallado, ya fuera por accidente o a propósito. No había conseguido sino recordarle una lección que hacía tiempo había aprendido, la única manera de asegurarse de que se hiciera algo bien era hacerlo ella misma.

Despidió al cochero con un gesto y esperó a oír la puerta para examinar a su paciente. Bajo el rubor poco natural que manchaba sus mejillas, podía ver la fuerza y la belleza de su rostro. Aquel noble elegante y seguro de sí mismo la había besado, pensó aún asombrada al recordarlo.

No tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho. Quizá la había confundido con una doncella dispuesta a darse un revolcón, o quizá creyera que cualquier chica que vistiera ropas de muchacho era una facilona. Con todo, Hermione se sentía exultante por haber suscitado aquel interés fugaz. Con la lucha en la que se había convertido su vida, nunca había imaginado viajar al mundo sensual y oscuro que había conocido entre sus brazos. Ahora tenía aquella pequeña maravilla para atesorar durante el resto de sus días.

Con un resoplido ante el cariz extraño y sentimental que tomaban sus pensamientos, la ojimiel centró su atención en el enfermo. Era su responsabilidad y si tenía otras razones para salvarlo, aparte de conservar la propia vida, no le apetecía analizarlas.

Hermione abrió unos ojos cansados y miró hacia la cama iluminada por las velas. Harry se había destapado y se agitaba inquieto. Lo único que ella sabía hacer era refrescarle con agua fría. Al principio, se limitó a la frente, pero conforme avanzaba la noche y la fiebre aumentaba, se había atrevido con el pecho y los brazos. Eso le había proporcionado un respiro, pero volvía a consumirse con una fiebre más alta que nunca. Hemione contempló los pantalones que aún lo cubrían.

Hagrid nunca lo aprobaría.

A Luna le daría una apoplejía o tal vez no.

Que se fueran al diablo. Debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar a aquel hombre y si para eso tenía que verlo en paños menores era un problema exclusivamente suyo. Sabía cómo hacerlo porque ella también llevaba pantalones de hombre. Pero una cosa era desvestirse ella y otra desabotonar los pantalones de aquel marqués alto y viril. Sus dedos se negaban a cooperar, aunque consiguió lo que se proponía y abrió los botones. Sujetó la tela a ambos lados de la cintura, tiró con fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces sobre sus muslos con la visión que se desplegó ante sus ojos.

Potter no llevaba ropa interior.

La castaña se sentó sobre la cama, tomó aliento y contempló el gran miembro masculino que descansaba entre un nido de vello oscuro.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó en un susurro.

La sangre le martilleaba en los oídos, se sentía tan febril como el hombre inconsciente, fuera de sí. Tragó saliva y se obligó a apartar la mirada. Decidió que había algo completamente vulgar en que una mujer contemplara las partes intimas de un hombre inconsciente. Quizá todos aquellos años de lucha y soledad estaban cobrándose su diezmo y empezaba a volverse loca. Que Dios la ayudara. Su cordura era lo único que mantenía aquella casa en pie.

Volvió a tomar aliento y a inclinarse sobre su vientre para tirar de los pantalones mientras trataba de no mirar lo que iba dejando al descubierto. Por desgracia, estos se negaron a ceder fácilmente. Se ajustaban a su cuerpo empapado en sudor como una segunda piel y Harry no hacía nada por ayudar. Al contrario, se dio la vuelta repentinamente y estuvo a punto de arrastrarla consigo.

Hermione se repuso y volvió a intentarlo.

—Bien, ahora no tengo que mirar... —dijo contemplando aquel trasero estrecho y musculoso—. ¡Demonios! —exclamó sonrojada.

Como si respondiera, Potter gimió. Alarmada con la posibilidad de que la descubriera mirando sus partes íntimas, Hermione dio un tirón tremendo. Cayó sobre las mantas pero la victoria era suya, tenía los pantalones en la mano. Saltó de la cama, tiró la prenda al suelo y volvió a llenar la palangana con el cubo de agua de la fuente que Hagrid le había llevado de mala gana.

Era una suerte que el viejo cochero no estuviera allí. No sólo había desnudado al marqués, sino que había disfrutado contemplando su desnudez. Una risa extraña burbujeó en su garganta mientras aplicaba el trapo húmedo sobre la espalda, pero murió en cuanto rozó aquellos músculos firmes. Una languidez dulce y embriagadora se apoderó de ella y suavizó la mano que aliviaba la fiebre del enfermo pero aumentaba la suya. Dejó que sus dedos resbalaran sobre aquella piel, diciéndose que no hacía mal a nadie porque él necesitaba refrescarse y, además, no iba a recordar nada de aquello.

Era verdaderamente hermoso, pensó mientras humedecía los muslos velludos. Si tan sólo pudiera conservarlo... La idea la sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el paño sobre la sábana.

Al cabo, volvió a sumergirlo en la palangana. No funcionaría. Ya era bastante malo que lo hubiera herido, que se sintiera responsable de él, que la hubiera besado, para albergar cualquier otro sentimiento por el marqués de Godric. Mientras lo miraba consternada, el letargo que lo había dominado se esfumó. Harry rodó sobre su espalda y levantó una brazo largo, dejando ver el vello de su axila. Gimió como si protestara, golpeó con la mano el cabecero.

—Quieto, quieto. ¡Deja de moverte, Potter!

¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Harry James.

—Harry. Tranquilo, Harry.

La castaña se inclinó sobre él y le bajó el brazo. De repente, se vio arrastrada contra su pecho. Su fuerza, aun cuando estaba tan patentemente enfermo, era alarmante. Demasiado tarde recordó la ojimiel la sutil aura de peligro que la rodeaba.

—¡Oh! —exclamó cuando sintió que enredaba aquellos dedos en sus rizos. Hermione apretó las manos contra sus músculos velludos, pero estaba atrapada, Harry la sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho. El calor la envolvió, junto con el olor de las sábanas limpias, del sudor masculino y... del marqués. Se sintió mareada, desorientada con el rostro a unas pulgadas del suyo. Entonces, el noble movió las pestañas y la miró con unos ojos encendidos por la fiebre, pero sorprendentemente lúcidos. ¿Estaba despierto? Tan pasmada se encontraba que lo único que podía hacer era perderse en aquellos lagos esmeraldas, la respiración contenida, la mente en blanco.

Despacio, sintió que los dedos apretaban sus bucles.

—¿Estás tratando de matarme otra vez, mocosa? —preguntó con una voz tan clara como el día.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Harry aferró aquellos mechones sedosos y se preguntó si estaba soñando. Había vuelto a acariciarlo, pero no sólo la frente y tampoco había nada maternal en sus manos. Había sentido sus caricias inconfundibles en la espalda, en sus nalgas... ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso entre sus piernas! Sin embargo, la expresión pasmada de su rostro únicamente hablaba de inocencia y de horror.

No era un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de calor y caricias sensuales que se resolvía en nada excepto una pulsación en las ingles, un dolor de cabeza y la cara asustada de una jovencita encantadora. Con una maldición horripilante, Potter se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y oyó que ella se apartaba, trastabillando en su prisa por alejarse. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver y obligarlo a beber un poco de té helado cuando lo único que él quería era saborearla otra vez. Apartó aquel brebaje detestable y enterró el rostro en la almohada que conservaba su olor. La oscuridad creció en su interior y Harry se dejó llevar, ansioso por perderse en sus profundidades.

Incluso una pesadilla era preferible a una realidad así.

Hagrid se levantó los pantalones y entró en la cocina vacía. El estómago le gruñó ante la ausencia de los olores propios del desayuno. A esa hora, Hermione ya llevaba tiempo haciendo el pan y siempre tenía algo preparado para él. ¿Dónde se había metido?

De repente, echó a correr y subió las escaleras todo lo deprisa que se lo permitían sus piernas cansadas. Ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse ante la puerta de la castaña, sino que siguió adelante, hacia el dormitorio principal, y entró sin llamar.

Sus temores, vagos y sin forma, se esfumaron en cuanto la vio dormida en un sillón junto a la cama, acurrucada como una gatita, el pelo enredado, su preciosa cara serena. La sonrisa que había esbozado al verla desapareció cuando miró al hombre que yacía bocabajo. Apenas cubierto por las mantas, aquel tipo era un montón de músculos,

No tenía pinta de marqués.

Hagrid entrecerró los ojos contemplando aquella espalda desnuda y pensando en hacer un viaje rápido a Londres. Si no podía llevarse a aquel indeseable, sí podía darse una vuelta por las calles y ver lo que averiguaba sobre el verdadero marqués. Sí, pensó rascándose la barbilla áspera, pero después del desayuno. Su estómago protestaba y, como no quería despertar a Hermione, salió de la habitación en silencio.

No tardó en preparar el desayuno de Luna tal y como a ella le gustaba, de lo contrario, todos en la casa iban a sufrir sus gimoteos, es que desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada su sensibilidad aumentó en un cien porciento. Acababa de servir el té cuando ella apareció en la cocina. Parecía un sueño, vestida con uno de los trajes de su mamá que Luna había arreglado para darle un estilo nuevo. No era que él entendiera mucho de vestidos, pero Luna siempre estaba guapa, aunque a veces lo estropeaba todo con sus modales. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

—¿Donde está Hermione? —preguntó con tono autoritario.

—Arriba, cuidando de su excelencia.

—Quién iba a pensar que ese hombre era más importante para ella que su propia familia —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ves cómo nos tiene abandonados?

A Hagrid le hizo gracia que lo incluyera en su linaje, pero se guardó de demostrarlo. A ella no lehubiera gustado que le recordara que sólo había adoptado a un cochero. Le puso un plato delante _y _fue recompensado con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—¡Bendito seas, viejo amigo!

El cochero no hizo caso del cumplido descuidado y se sentó con ella. Aunque los huevos que había recogido en el gallinero estaban bien, no podían compararse con nada de lo que Hermione preparaba.

—Vuelve a tener esa cara de cachorrito herido—dijo con la boca llena.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Luna distraída.

—¡Vuestra hermana, naturalmente!

Un tanto sorprendida, Luna adoptó un aire regio. I

—Puede que mi hermana no sea una gran belleza, pero jamás ha parecido un perro.

—¡No! No es que Hermione parezca un perro. Es la cara que pone cuando trae uno de sus chuchos, o un pájaro con el ala rota, o ese gato tuerto.

Hagrid se estremeció y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aquel demonio era famoso por robarte la comida en cuanto te descuidabas. Cuando se convenció de que el gato no rondaba por la cocina, volvió a mirar a Luna.

—Ya sabe que se siente obligada a meter en casa cualquier criatura lastimosa que se encuentre.

Luna puso una expresión pensativa y luego frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si el esfuerzo hubiera sido excesivo.

—Supongo que él será como todos sus animales, lo cuidará mientras esté herido, pero luego seguirá su camino.

—Yo no creo que sea tan fácil, señorita Luna.

—¿Por qué diantres no?

—¿Recuerda qué cara puso cuando aquel palomo voló? ¿Y cuando desapareció el cordero con la pata herida? Pues bien, lo de este tipo es mucho más gordo que lo de esos bichos estúpidos. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirá cuando él se vaya?

—Tan contenta como yo —dijo Luna, sin molestarse en disimular el disgusto que le producía el caballero—. La verdad es que no es decoroso tener a un desconocido recuperándose en la habitación de papá. Cuando se haya recobrado lo suficiente, Hermione le exigirá que se marche.

—No, le digo que este individuo no es como un pájaro o un perro. ¿Y si se encariña con él? ¿Qué pasará cuando se levante y la deje?

—Me niego a entender lo que sugieres, Hagrid — dijo Luna, aburrida con una conversación que no trataba de ella misma—. Y también me niego a calentarme la cabeza pensando en ella. Siempre sabe lo que se hace.

El cochero permitió que le dejara los platos sucios a él sin protestar, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la poca importancia que le daba a la situación. Como de costumbre, Luna no podía ver más allá de sus propias narices. Pero él sentía en los huesos que se le avecinaban problemas, lo había sentido en el momento en que puso los ojos en aquel tipo grandote al que Hermione había disparado,

—Pase lo que pase, no será nada agradable. Eso te lo garantizo —masculló para sí—. Nada agradable, no señor.

La ojimiel volvió a lavarlo pasando el paño húmedo sobre el cuerpo enfebrecido mientras trataba de ignorar el ardor culpable que se apoderaba de ella al sentir su piel bajo los dedos. Era un esfuerzo vano, como el intento de mantener un ojo atento a su cara por si se despertaba. Su atención estaba centrada en el abultamiento de sus músculos.

Tan absorta estaba que, cuando se abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó y ocultó el paño de la vista del cochero, que la miraba ceñudo. Se acercó a la cama y miró con disgusto a su paciente.

—¡Por todos los diablos,Hermione! Por lo menos deja que le ponga un camisón. No es decente que; esté medio desnudo mientras lo cuidas.

La castaña se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que las sábanas cubrían decentemente la cintura del enfermo. Hacía un rato que había lavado y tendido los pantalones del marqués. Hagrid no los había visto, de lo contrario no se estaría quejando únicamente por ver su pecho desnudo.

—¿Y quién va a cuidar de él si no lo hago yo? —preguntó sin dejarse amilanar por el ceño del cochero.

—Yo mismo —dijo este, no sin esfuerzo.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Te faltaría tiempo para ahogarlo a él y echar a perder el colchón. No. Es responsabilidad mía, yo me ocuparé de él.

E! anciano se fijó en la forma en que apretaba posesivamente el paño entre las manos. Hermione lo soltó con un esfuerzo y lo dejó en el cubo.

—Bueno, si no puedes apartarte de él ni un momento, hay algo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Hagrid rencorosamente.

El alivio que la ojimiel sintió porque hubiera dejado el asunto del cuidado del enfermo duró poco. De sobra conocía aquel tono hosco que presagiaba malas noticias. Su corazón, ya sobrecargado, se hundió un poco más. ¿Hasta dónde podría soportar? Pero respiró hondo y asintió lentamente. Con una última mirada al enfermo, siguió a su cochero al pasillo.

Luna los esperaba en el salón. Tenía la costumbre de preparar té para aquellas conversaciones, como si simplemente estuvieran disfrutando de una visita de cortesía. Por supuesto, Hermione tenía que admitir que la contribución de Luna a los conciliábulos se limitaba al refrigerio.

Un vez se sentó, le entregó a la castaña una taza y un platillo. Tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al ver los esfuerzos desesperados de Hagrid por mantener las piezas de porcelana sobre su rodilla. Agradeció a Luna las molestias y, sin más titubeos, miró directamente a su viejo amigo que era quien había convocado la sesión.

—Esta mañana, después de desayunar, he ido Londres —dijo hoscamente.

El pánico estalló en el pecho de Hermione al oírlo ¿Había ido sin decírselo? ¿Qué había averiguado? ¿Estaban ya los alguaciles tras su pista? «¡Asesina!» Los dedos le temblaron e hizo un esfuerzo para dominarse. Mas que nunca, necesitaba de toda su serenidad.

—He estado olisqueando por el barrio de nuestro hombre y una cosa sí puedo decir, es el auténtico marqués de Godric.

Aquello no la sorprendió. ¡Por supuesto que era el marqués! Desde que se había enfrentado con él en el estudio no lo había dudado un solo momento.

—¡No! ¡No lo es! —exclamó Luna con un gesto indignado—. ¡Ya os lo he dicho! Ese hombre mayor y feo de arriba no es mi Harry.

Pobre Luna por una vez, la ojimiel fue capaz de verla más allá de su fachada de mundo de fantasía y descubrir la mujer herida que se negaba a admitir la verdad. Aunque no era una persona vengativa, deseó fervientemente haber disparado sobre el auténtico culpable, el hombre que con tanta crueldad había engañado a su hermana, en vez de sobre el marqués.

—El caballero que hay en la habitación de su padre es el marqués, señorita Luna, y debe aceptarlo -dijo Hagrid tiernamente—. He hecho preguntas y ya hay cierta preocupación por su paradero. Aunque no es la primera vez que desaparece varios días seguidos para jugar, su servidumbre está preocupada porque hace dos noches que no tienen noticias suyas, sobre todo porque la última vez que lo vieron camino de su casa fue a la salida de uno de esos bailes elegantes.

—¡Una coincidencia, nada más! —protestó Luna— ¡Eso no demuestra nada!

El viejo la acalló con una mirada antes de proseguir.

—Despidió a su cochero y se fue caminando, por lo que alguna gente teme que fuera asaltado por ladrones, aunque otros se burlan de que alguien se atreviera a desafiarlo. Por lo visto, tiene reputación de saber cuidar de sí mismo —agregó mirando a Hermione intencionadamente.

Ella se ruborizó. Claro que Potter era peligroso. Hagrid no tenía idea de cuánto.

—Adelante —dijo ella.

—Luego está el asunto de los guantes. Unos pocos sirvientes creen que estuvo en la casa, ya que encontraron los guantes dentro, pero nadie está seguro de si ése era el par que llevaba al salir. Parece que hay cierta confusión porque le había dado la noche libre al personal aquella tarde, después de una pequeña fiesta. Era su cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños. La ojimiel sintió deseos de cerrar los ojos. Sólo con un esfuerzo los mantuvo abiertos, aunque se negó a mirar a su empleado.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintiséis —contestó Hagrid, sorprendido.

Una llovizna comenzó a caer contra la ventana. Veintiséis, seis años más que ella y con mucha más experiencia en la nobleza, el poder, la vida y... los besos. Pero no era un viejo, como pretendía Luna.

—Bien, por lo menos no sospechan de nosotros- añadió con serenidad

—No, por lo menos hasta donde he podido enterarme.

—Pero sigo sin comprender —se quejó Luna—Os digo que ese hombre no es Harry. ¿Por qué os empeñáis en fingir que sí?

El viejo se volvió hacia ella con una expresión tierna en el rostro tosco.

—He visto su retrato, Luna. Es el marqués, lo que significa que su galán no lo era.

—¿Cómo es posible...?

Su voz se elevó hasta romperse en un grito confuso. Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma. Por muy molesta que fuera la "inocencia" de su hermana, no le gustaba ver cómo se la arrancaban a tiras, dejándola desnuda y vulnerable.

—No lo sé, Luna —le dijo Hagrid con una voz cargada de emoción—. Sólo podemos imaginar sus intenciones. Ya fuera para ocultar su verdadera identidad o para jugar a ser quien no era, tu caballero mintió, se hizo pasar por otro.

—¡No! —Luna se puso en pie con la mano en la garganta—. ¡No! Es rico, famoso y poderoso y va a volver a buscarme. ¡Ya veréis! ¡Lo vais a ver los dos! —prometió antes de salir corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

La castaña miró a Hagrid, que movía tristemente la cabeza. Sabía que esperaba que fuera en pos de su hermana, pero no tenía fuerzas y sí preocupaciones. más urgentes que los desengaños de Luna. En su casa estaba el verdadero marqués gravemente enfermo, debía volver junto a él.

De repente, se levantó como si estuviera más preocupada por el hombre inconsciente que por su propia vida, aunque se negara a admitirlo.

Harry pasó tres días agitándose, perdido en una fiebre que Hermione no sabía cómo aliviar. Descuidó sus deberes, contestaba bruscamente a su cochero y a Luna y raramente se apartaba de la cama en la que su víctima gemía estremecido. Lo obligó a beber, lo refrescó y lo calmó lo mejor que pudo, pero ahora, mientras caía la quinta noche desde que había entrado osadamente en su estudio, Hermione estaba física y emocionalmente exhausta.

Y era esto último lo que más le consternaba. Luna era la hermana delicada y sensible, inclinada a hacer bandera de sus sentimientos para que todos pudieran verlos, pasando de las cumbres de la exultación a las profundidades del silencio a una velocidad que dejaba a la castaña mareada.

Al contrario, ella era la hermana callada. La tranquila y eficiente Hermione. Fuerte y razonable, en ella recaía la responsabilidad de planear, de decidir y hacer lo que fuera necesario. Los últimos años habían sido una lucha constante, pero se las había arreglado. Hasta ahora. Incluso la estúpida confrontación con Potter le había parecido en su momento la solución más práctica. Necesitaban el dinero y el padre del hijo que Luna llevaba en las entrañas estaba obligado, por ley, a ayudarlos. Quizá disfrutara intimidando al supuesto culpable para que aceptara el trato, pero nunca había sido su intención herirlo.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, los planes cuidadosamente meditados fueron un fracaso y ahora la encontraba desesperada, una emoción tan profunda y dolorosa que la tenía confusa.

Quería convencerse de que el dolor provenía del sentimiento de culpa; no obstante, se daba cuenta de que era algo más que eso. A pesar de la brevedad de sus encuentros y la tensión de sus conversaciones lo que sentía por el marqués iba más allá de su responsabilidad y del tremendo impacto que el tenía sobre sus emociones. Era como si hubiera estado esperándolo toda la vida.

Y eso le daba un miedo de muerte.

Aunque sobreviviera, no había sitio en su existencia para el elegante y poderoso noble, a no ser que fuera para destruirla. Sintió una presión en los ojos y parpadeó furiosamente. No había llorado desde la muerte de su madre, muchos años atrás. Nada, absolutamente nada, la había doblegado desde entonces. Pero al contemplar el hermoso rostro de Harry pálido y enfermo, sus fuerzas agotadas, dejo caer la cabeza y lloró.

Era un llanto por todas las veces que no lo había hecho en el pasado, por todas las esperanzas y proyectos de los Granger, que se habían desvanecido en el polvo, y por el hombre que tenía ante sí, que significaba para ella más que ninguna otra cosa. Lloró en silencio, empapando sus mejillas, humedeciendo su cuello hasta que levantó la cabeza y sorbió por la nariz.

Se hubiera quedado allí, inmóvil, pero el pelo que le acariciaba la mejilla no era el suyo.

¡Dios! ¡Había apoyado la mejilla contra su pecho A la vez horrorizada y reconfortada, la sensación deestar protegida era tan fuerte que se dejó llevar- ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se apoyaba en nadie excepto en sí misma? Sonrió imaginando que el marqués la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes y la estrechaba contra sí.

Como perdida en un sueño, frotó la cara contra el vello que sus lágrimas habían mojado. Respiró hondo para empaparse de su olor y conoció un anhelo como nunca antes había sentido.

—_¿Es una tortura nueva?_

Hermione levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se le nubló la vista. Parpadeó sin osar moverse mientras el rostro de Harry se aclaraba. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una ceja arqueada en una curva interrogante. ¿O era humor? La ojimiel se puso escarlata y volvió de un salto al sillón.

—Yo... Trataba de escuchar tu pulso. Has estado muy enfermo.

—Bien, aún no estoy muerto —dijo él secamente.

Ella se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba para mantener su aplomo. ¿Acaso nada podía desalentarlo?

—Aunque quizá debieras volver a comprobarlo. Me parece que se está acelerando peligrosamente.

Lo contempló escéptica, fijándose en la sonrisa imperceptible de sus labios. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Trató de aparentar indiferencia mientras le ponía la mano en la frente. Estaba fría, benditamente fría.

—La fiebre ha remitido.

—Al menos, ésa sí —susurró él.

Hermione no pudo resistirse a acariciar un mechón de cabellos que le caía por la frente. Durante un momento, sus miradas se entrelazaron y ella sintió aquel ardor impetuoso que la invadía cada vez que lo tocaba. Retiró la mano abruptamente y apartó mirada. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se posaron en la tetera

—Ten, Toma un poco de té que te he hecho, es un reconstituyente que preparaba mi madre.

Harry alzó ambas cejas, pero obedientemente tomó un trago de la bebida que ella llevó a sus labios. ¿Obediente? ¿Potter? Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Aquel hombre sólo hacía lo que le venía en gana y sólo podía envidiarlo por su egoísmo. Era algo que ella jamás podría permitirse_._

Pero sí se permitió disfrutar de la contemplación de sus labios recordando el modo en que la había besado. ¡Aquello era una locura! ¡Ella nunca se había engañado a sí misma ni se había escondido! La suya era una mirada directa. Sin embargo, las manos empezaron a temblarle. No podía hacer nada, el pecho, musculoso y velludo, estaba tan cerca que la desconcertaba. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder, atenazándole la garganta y robándole las fuerzas mientras clavaba los ojos en un pezón oscuro.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo pasar por el momento.

Sobresaltada, la ojimiel lo miró a la cara. Había vuelto a recostar la cabeza sobre las almohadas, las pestañas ocultaban sus ojos, pero la ligera curva de sus labios hizo que se preguntara si no había algún significado oculto en sus palabras.

Pero la amenaza sutil estaba allí, destruyendo el placer que sentía al verlo recobrado porque, con su recuperación, sobrevenían una multitud de problemas, el mayor de los cuales era el propio marqués. Una de las cosas que había oído decir de él era que no se le podía contrariar, ni cruzarse en su camino, su venganza siempre era rápida implacable y expeditiva. Hermione había oído que lo llamaban despiadado y sintió escalofríos al imaginar la fuerza que tanto la atraía volviéndose contra ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer contra alguien que había tenido la temeridad de dispararle, por mucho que hubiera sido accidentalmente? ¿Cómo iba a defenderse, a ella misma y a los demás, cuando volviera a ponerse en pie?.

Gracias por sus comentarios, esta historia me gustó mucho y sobre todo al ponerle los personajes de HP, pero les recuerdo que no es mía sino de Deborath Simmons una excelente escritora. ¡Me encantan las películas e historias de época!.

Bye, cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Harry cerró los ojos. De repente, se sentía extenuado por el simple esfuerzo de beber unos sorbos de aquella bebida detestable. Se encontraba mortalmente cansado y no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con público. Se le antojaba que eso le daba una vulnerabilidad que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Jamás había sido vulnerable.

Ya no había necesidad de que ella se quedara porque era obvio que él no iba a morir, al menos de momento. Pero ella no se fue. Al contrario, oyó que volvía a ocupar el sillón mientras él se quedaba envuelto en su calor y en un tenue perfume a vainilla.

Podía ordenarle que saliera de la habitación, estaba acostumbrado a mandar. A diferencia de muchos de los de su clase, él llevaba el manto de la nobleza con soltura. Nunca bebía en exceso, nunca comía demasiado ni permitía que la lujuria lo dominase. A veces jugaba temerariamente y, en su juventud, había tenido fama de osado, pero jamás había tenido la mente embotada ni el cuerpo débil como ahora. No le gustaba, sin embargo no se sentía amenazado por la presencia de ella en la habitación.

Aunque era la mocosa que le había disparado.

Pensó amargamente que eso no debería reconfortarlo, aun cuando aceptaba la historia del error en su identidad. Incluso creía en el severo arrepentimiento que veía en aquellos ojos fascinantes. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de una mujer que lo despertaba llorando sobre su pecho? Y ésas no habían sido las delicadas lágrimas de una dama que fingiera estar apenada. Las suyas habían sido las lágrimas profundas y desgarradas de alguien que sufría. Harry había sentido deseos de curar sus heridas, de aliviar su dolor, de solucionar hasta el más nimio de sus problemas. Pero apenas podía sentarse.

La frustración acicateó sus sentidos, levantó los párpados sólo para descubrir que ella también lo estaba observando con recelo. ¿Tenía miedo de él? No. Presentía que no había muchas cosas que la asustaran, aunque había un brillo extraño en sus ojos claros. Si no era temor, ¿qué era entonces? ¿Pasión?

Aquella idea le hizo recordar sus sueños... de sus a medias lúcidos y a medias demenciales ofrecimientos de un erotismo como nunca había conocido. Caricias frías, deseo enfebrecido, todo se arremolinaba en la confusión de su memoria, pero, al mirarla, el marqués supo que no podían tener base real.

Y sin embargo... la excitación hizo que se diera cuenta de que se hallaba completamente desnudo. ¿Quién lo había desvestido? Sabía que tenía que ser ella, pero lo preguntó de todas maneras.

—¿Has estado cuidando de mí?

Ella asintió. Sus mejillas se encendieron, dando unas pinceladas de color a su cara pálida mientras lo miraba directamente. A Potter le excitó vagamente comprobar que era una muchacha a la que no asustaban los desafíos. Al menos, una parte de su cuerpo no parecía afectada por la herida o la postración y, aunque aquello le reconfortaba, resultaba un tanto incómodo.

-—¿Por qué? —insistió él.

—Porque no había nadie más —respondió ella con la misma falta de delicadeza.

El misterio que la rodeaba volvió a tentarlo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era aquella chica con un porte serio y unas manos de cortesana? ¿Acaso era un fantasma conjurado por su propio hastío? En nada se parecía a Ginebra con aquel cuerpo menudo, casi de muchacho, pero brillaba con una pureza que se clavaba como un cuchillo en su corazón. Era la personificación de la fuerza, de la honestidad, de la inteligencia.

El pelinegro respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar aquellos desvaríos. Era evidente que todavía no había recuperado el sentido común. Necesitaba descansar y, aunque nunca se había quedado dormido en presencia de nadie, ni siquiera en la dulce compañía de una larga lista de damiselas, quizá pudiera permitírselo aunque sólo fuera por aquella vez.

Hermione oyó un golpe sordo y, sosteniendo la bandeja con una sola mano, abrió la puerta con el corazón en la garganta. Para su alivio, el marqués no estaba tendido en el suelo, como había temido, sino sentado al borde de la cama. Obviamente trataba de levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó mientras dejaba la bandeja del desayuno.

—No puedo soportar esta cama ni un segundo más —replicó en un tono arrogante que la retaba a contrariarlo.

—¡Pues no puedes levantarte, eso salta a la vista! No hace un día que te consumía la fiebre.

—Pero hoy no —dijo él, clavando sus ojos en la castaña.

—Tienes que recuperar las fuerzas —contestó ella, sin dejarse intimidar—. Mira, te he preparado algo de comer.

—¿Más gachas? —preguntó con desdén.

—No. Pan, leche _y _un poco de estofado.

—¿Leche?

—Sí, leche —dijo ella, llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Claro, supongo que preferirías brandy o champagne.

—Desde luego, de ninguna manera voy a beber leche. No soy ningún crío para que hagas de niñera.

La ojimiel lo miró de arriba abajo. Se había puesto un camisón de su padre, pero apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y podía ver sus pantorrillas y los pies desnudos. De repente, se vio invadida por el recuerdo de haberlos tocado y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

No necesitaba probarle su masculinidad, demasiado consciente era ella. Se obligó a mirarle a la cara, convencida de que iba a descubrir un brillo sarcástico en los ojos esmeralda, pero no había en ellos nada burlón. El color profundo no enmascaraba el fuego que ardía en sus profundidades, un ruego que le dejó los miembros laxos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para romper aquella mirada y ocuparse con la bandeja.

—No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre lo sabes perfectamente.

Hermione hizo una mueca, contenta de estar de espaldas a él. Claro que lo sabía, pero la impaciencia que detectaba en su voz la hería como un cuchillo. Al fin y al cabo, había estado una semana cuidándolo, atendiendo sus necesidades con el corazón sobrecogido de miedo a que se muriera. Parpadeó varias veces. Le enfadaba albergar sentimientos hacia aquel noble arrogante.

—Debo ponerme en pie para cuidar de mi mismo.

La castaña se dio cuenta de su frustración, pero no dijo nada. ¡Asno desdeñoso y mandón!

—¡Maldita sea, mocosa! ¡Tengo que usar bacinilla!

Ella se dio la vuelta entonces.

—¿Y quién te crees que se ha encargado de eso mientras estabas enfermo?

Los rasgos del marqués se endurecieron hasta formar una máscara de frialdad mientras que sus ojos relampagueaban furiosos. La ojimiel dio un paso atrás. La barba oscura y corta le daba menos aspecto de marqués y más de hombre peligroso. No era un hombre que pidiera ayuda ni que la agradeciera cuando se la prestaban, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias.

—Te recuerdo tocándome -—dijo con una voz cortante como una espada—. ¿Quieres volver a hacer los honores o... sólo manoseas a hombres inconscientes?

Hermione sintió que le ardía la cara. Se apartó de la mesa con tanta violencia que la bandeja tembló. Maldijo las faldas que le impedían llegar más deprisa hacia la puerta, no deseaba otra cosa que sus viejos pantalones y la vida de siempre, antes de que Harry hubiera aparecido. Con todo, se dio la vuelta en el umbral.

—Ya puedes caerte de narices —dijo arreglándoselas para mantener el tono y la expresión helados—. Te he levantado por última vez.

La pulla no hizo mella en él, porque Harry ni la acusó ni lanzó una maldición. Se limitó a arquear una ceja y ella se preguntó cómo se las apañaba para parecer tan presumido llevando únicamente el viejo camisón de su padre. ¡Estaba harta de jugar a ser una dama delante de aquella bestia insufrible!

Descargo su ira en la cocina, amasando pan con más fuerza de la necesaria y pensando que, si Potter estaba lo bastante restablecido como para levantarse, también lo estaba para largarse. Que se fuera aquella misma tarde, se dijo a pesar del dolor que anidaba en su pecho. Descargó ferozmente los puños contra la masa, asustando a Crooksanhs, el gato tuerto, que abandonó su rincón junto a la chimenea.

Hermione se detuvo, aquélla no era ella. Se había dejado llevar por el irritante noble y lo mejor que podía hacer era librarse de él. Quizá Hagrid pudiera llevarlo a Londres en cuanto se hiciera de noche.

Se negó a descorazonarse y apartó de sí el desánimo junto con su preocupación por la salud del marqués. Era obvio que él estaba deseando salir de allí. Si tenían suerte, cuando se hubiera marchado olvidaría el asunto y no acudiría a los tribunales.

Le subió la cena sólo porque sabía que Luna no iba a hacerlo y Hagrid... Bueno, él actuaba corno un sabueso marcando su territorio. Preparó unas rebanadas de pan, un trozo de pastel de carne y otro de tarta de cerezas en la bandeja y se dio cuenta de que se había calmado al cocinar. Hacía días que no se sentía tan bien y decidió que no iba a permitir que aquel estúpido arrogante le estropeara el buen humor.

Se hallaba en la cama cuando ella entró, pero no estaba durmiendo porque sus ojos la miraron profundos y sagaces. Hermione se dio cuenta de que nada se escapaba a la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos.

—Aquí tienes la cena —dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama—. Cuando hayas terminado, estoy segura de que a Hagrid le hará feliz llevarte a Londres.

Bien, lo había dicho. Que diera saltos de alegría ahora. Se retiró hacia la mesa, sin valor para contemplar su alegría.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

Estupefacta, la castaña lo miró por encima del hombro. Harry no había perdido su compostura habitual.

—Te dije que no tenía intención de marcharme hasta que no desenmascarara al canalla que me ha suplantado.

—Pero antes... dijiste que no podíamos tenerte aquí para siempre.

—Me refería a seguir confinado en una cama, mocosa.

—¡No me llames así! —exclamó ella para no dejarse abrumar por la sensación que derretía sus huesos.

—¿Mocosa? Pequeña entonces —dijo con una sonrisa apenas esbozada—. No me gusta estar prisionero en una cama, ni siquiera en una habitación —añadió con un gesto que abarcaba el dormitorio—. Nunca había estado enfermo y no puedo decir que sea algo que me plazca.

Hermione sintió que ella también tenía ganas de sonreír. Aquélla iba a ser la única disculpa que iba a conseguir, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Ocultando su satisfacción, fue a recoger la bandeja del desayuno y vio que el vaso de leche estaba vacío.

—¿Qué has hecho con la leche? .

—¿A ti qué te parece? —dijo él con la omnipresente ceja enarcada.

La ojimiel se puso una mano en la cadera.

—Supongo que la habrás tirado por la ventana.

Esta vez Harry sí sonrió. Kate sintió que se le fundían las entrañas.

—¡Cuan pobre opinión tienes de mí! Me la he tomado.

—¿Qué?

—Que me la he tomado. Tenía sed y pensé que no estabas dispuesta a traerme nada más hasta que me la bebiera.

—¡Cuan pobre opinión tienes de mí!

Entonces, el marqués sonrió abiertamente y el efecto fue deslumbrante. Hermione estaba convencida de que ni siquiera Luna podría negar lo atractivo que era cuando enseñaba aquellos dientes blancos. Se quedó mirándolo embobada, pero se dio cuenta de que él también la contemplaba de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué demonios te has puesto?

La castaña se sonrojó al recordar los pantalones que llevaba. Se los había puesto furiosa, pero ahora descubría que no quería provocar su desprecio,

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —respondió.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Procuro mantenerme ocupada.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—No importa. Es más fácil moverse con esta ropa, me gusta.

Hermione sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero mantuvo la barbilla bien alta.

—A mí también.

Su voz pareció caer sobre ella como una lluvia de chocolate. Tuvo la sensación de que la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo con la mirada. Tragó saliva. Por lo visto, estaba equivocada al pensar que a él le disgustaba, aunque el marqués nunca se comportaba como se esperaba de él.

—-Aunque me sorprende que tu padre permita que te vistas así —añadió él.

—Mi padre murió.

—Tu hermano, entonces.

—No tengo hermanos.

—Pero debes tener un tutor.

Hermione se puso rígida.

—Eso sí, pero a él no le importa la ropa que llevo.

Si fuera por su tío, podía ir vestida con harapos, pero ella ya había hablado demasiado. Reconoció la chispa de interés que brillaba en sus ojos y, haciendo un esfuerzo, relajó su postura. ¡Aquel hombre estaba sacándole información!

—Cómete la cena.

—Sólo si tú me acompañas.

—Ya he cenado.

—Pues quédate conmigo de todas maneras. Me siento infernalmente aburrido. ¿No tienes una baraja? Quizá pudiéramos jugar.

Parecía tan esperanzado que Hermione no tuvo corazón para negarse.

—De acuerdo. Buscaré alguna.

—¿Y unos libros también?

—¿Qué te apetece leer? —preguntó ella, asintiendo.

—Escoge por mí.

Aunque hablaba en un tono casual, la ojimiel presentía que no había nada casual en aquel hombre. «Calculador» sería una descripción mucho más acertada ya que, tras aquel porte frío, había una mente aguda, capaz de rivalizar con cualquiera. Sin embargo, ¿qué esperaba deducir de unos cuantos volúmenes de la biblioteca de su padre?

Entonces se dio cuenta de su juego. Tendría que asegurarse de que no hubiera emblemas ni anotaciones personales en los libros que le llevara, de lo contrario no tardaría en descubrir su verdadera identidad. A pesar de sí misma, Hermione tuvo que sonreír ante su astucia. Iba a divertirse cruzando las espadas con el marqués, siempre que él no buscara su sangre.

Harry la contempló cuando se iba, tenía una figura atractiva y elegante que no era de muchacho, como había pensado al principio. Le gustaba con ropas de mujer, pero debía admitir que también le agradaban los pantalones, no demasiado ceñidos como para parecer indecentes, pero tampoco muy holgados. Centró la atención en el movimiento de su trasero y sólo deseó arrastrarla a la cama.

—¡Maldición! —masculló sorprendido por la fuerza de su reacción.

Estaba claro que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de los encantos de una mujer. Trató de recordar quién había sido la última. ¿Lavander? ¿Lady Chang? Se había separado de su última querida cuando el hastío se agravó para intimar únicamente con las damas de su círculo. Todos sus rostros se fundieron en una sola cara anodina, ni de lejos tan misteriosa como el rostro de su pequeña mocosa.

Era lista, valiente y sin ninguno de los artificios de las aburridas damas de la sociedad londinense. Su cuerpo seguía excitado. Harry se preguntó si no sería debido a su postración. Quizá cuando volviera a ponerse en pie ya no se excitaría con su captora. Sin embargo, contra toda lógica, tenía la esperanza de que ése no fuera el caso.

Cuando volvió con los libros, el ojiverde se descubrió contemplando sus cabellos castaños, acariciándolos en sus fantasías. Pero la sobria señorita Hermione no iba a aceptar de buen grado sus avances, ¿o sí? Hacía unos días, cuando la había abrazado, había tenido la impresión de que volvía a la vida con sus besos.

Sí, pensó con una sonrisa, había pasión en ella. La suficiente como para enfrentársele con una pistola, como para tocarlo cuando pensaba que él estaba inconsciente. Entonces, se quedó paralizado. Por primera vez en la vida se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de desear algo que ni siquiera él, el acaudalado y poderoso marqués de Godric, podía conseguir. Y eso espoleó su determinación de averiguar su identidad, puesto que era el único medio de estar seguro de que ella era inalcanzable.

Hermione lo miró entonces y el pelinegro dejó entrever su deseo. La estremeció, aunque sospechaba que no tenía idea de lo que realmente quería de ella. Hermione era virgen, estaba convencido. Además, era de buena familia. Aquellas características la situaban fuera de su alcance porque, tal como le había prometido, nunca seducía a jovencitas vírgenes.

Sin embargo, si fuera una pariente pobre, una gobernanta u otro miembro del servicio, podría satisfacer su deseo sin remilgos. Ella dispondría de seguridad, dinero y comodidades suficientes como para ayudar a su hermana al tiempo que él tendría una querida que eclipsaría a todas las del pasado. El deseo estalló en él al imaginarlo y los claros ojos castaños que lo miraban titubearon, Entonces ella tiró las cartas sobre la manta, junto a su mano.

¡Ah, claro que era apasionada su pequeña, pero también era lo bastante lista como para refrenarse!

—¿Piquet? —preguntó con una sonrisa y barajando diestramente.

Hermione parpadeó. Harry volvió a sonreír, satisfecho con la reacción que suscitaba en ella. No tonteaba, ni coqueteaba, sino que se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando la descubría admirándolo. Una reacción de lo más intrigante. Entonces se fijó en el modo en que ella contemplaba sus manos dando cartas. Si aquello continuaba iba a ser un juego de lo más incómodo para él. Harry alzó la rodilla para disimular la erección que empujaba contra las mantas.

—¿Jugamos a guinea el punto?

—No.

—¿A penique?

—No pienso jugar por dinero. En realidad, desapruebo el juego.

El marqués sonrió ante sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura porque ya había averiguado lo que pretendía. La mocosa no tenía un penique, eso era evidente. Pero, ¿y su familia?

—¿No debo preocuparme de que tu tutor se ofenda porque juguemos una partidita?

Inocente como era, no captó la invitación sutil que una mujer de más experiencia hubiera entendido como un coqueteo abierto. Al contrario, lo miró con los labios apretados.

— Hagrid cree que no es prudente que te cuente nada más.

—¿Hagrid? —repitió desdeñosamente—, ¿Y tú confías en su juicio?

Ella titubeó un instante antes de traspasarlo con la mirada clara que tanto lo atraía.

—Puede que no, pero, ¿cómo sé que no me denunciarás al primer juez que encuentres y te reirás de mí cuando cuelgue con la soga al cuello?

La pregunta lo sorprendió tanto que no dudó en dejar escapar una carcajada. Sin embargo, la expresión de la castaña permaneció sombría.

—No es posible que creas que a mí me gustaría verte colgada —dijo incrédulo.

Ella lo miró como si buscara la verdad en el fondo de sus ojos. Harry se sintió extrañamente conmovido, y molesto, por su desconfianza.

—Te aseguro que no pienso delatar ante nadie tu extraordinaria existencia.

Sus palabras parecieron dejarla perpleja.

—Pero te he disparado.

—Por accidente, según todos los indicios. Yo también estaba allí, como recordarás.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, pero no despegó los labios. El pelinegro tenía ganas de zarandearla. ¡No confiaba en él! Teniendo en cuenta que había sido ella quien le había metido una bala en el cuerpo para después secuestrarlo, le parecía algo asombroso. Y enervante.

¡Maldición! Y, hasta que no averiguara quién era, no podía tocarla. Se sentía frustrado, no estaba acostumbrado a renunciar a nada.

—Muy bien —dijo fingiendo indiferencia—. Cree lo que quieras, pequeña, pero ya te has equivocado una vez conmigo.

Harry vio la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro adorable y se reclinó para poder observarla con disimulo. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y aquella criatura no iba a ser una excepción.

Era conocido en círculos políticos por su dedicación y tenacidad. Había quien lo tildaba de implacable, pero simplemente no sufría de buen grado a los estúpidos. El marqués curvó los labios mientras observaba a su más reciente adversario. La pobre Hermione no tenía la menor idea del terreno que pisaba.

Cuando acabara con ella, Harry no sólo tendría su nombre, sino también la pasión que rabiaba en sus entrañas. La pequeña criatura iba a ser suya en cuerpo y alma.

Lo que él no sabía era que nunca más podría estar lejos de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, ya estamos acercándonos a la parte más candente de esta interesante historia porque el marqués de santo y tranquilo no tiene nada.

Bye, no se olviden comentar.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa, gracias por sus comentarios por eso he decidido publicar más seguido con el fin de acabar esta lindísima historia antes de fin de año ¡que buena soy! para por fin dedicarle la atención a mis otras historias casi olvidadas, empolvándose, pues no les quito más tiempo y a leer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry contemplaba la puesta del sol tras las últimas nubes de lluvia. El aire cálido y refrescante del verano le recordaba a Hermione. La echaba de menos.

Era extraño, pero lo achacó a su obligado confinamiento. Al cabo de un tiempo cualquiera se encariña de su carcelero y su pequeña no era fea ni estúpida. Sin embargo, sí había algo que preocupaba a la castaña y le pesaba como una carga sobre sus hombros. Harry pretendía averiguar de qué se trataba.

Sintió alivio al ver que sus ropas estaban colgadas impecablemente en el armario. Era obvio que debía haber servidumbre en aquella casa. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse y salió al pasillo silencioso, pensando que, en cuanto supiera algo más sobre la situación en que se encontraba la peculiar familia de secuestradores, tendría que mandar que le trajeran algo de ropa.

Esta vez se convenció de que había estado antes allí, aunque el recuerdo se resistía a traspasar los límites de su conciencia. Siguió descubriendo los signos delatores de una casa venida a menos, una consola vacía, un espacio más claro en el papel de la pared. Exasperado, el marqués buscó la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones del servicio. Dejó atrás una despensa lastimosa y siguió el aroma inconfundible de un guiso de pollo hasta la cocina. Sin embargo, en vez del cocinero y la multitud de ayudantes habituales, sólo había una figura solitaria en aquella gran estancia.

Hermione. Harry reconoció asombrado sus rizos castaños. Cuando había dicho que «iba a comprobar cómo iba la cena», nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que prepararla ella misma. Y allí estaba, con las manos sin guantes entre vulgares patatas.

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella, descubriéndolo a pesar de que no había hecho el menor ruido—. Quiero decir... su excelencia.

Él no sabía si se sentía avergonzada de que la hubiera pillado haciendo la comida o sólo se azoraba por verlo. ¡Y encima volvía a darle el tratamiento! No se movió, pero sintió que algo había cambiado definitivamente. Supo que su vida nuca volvería a ser la misma gracias a aquella muchacha a la que sólo preocupaba su salud y su recuperación y no las modas ni los perfumes. Por su manera de mirarlo, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que había dejado que el silencio se prolongara demasiado.

—Me parece que nuestra singular amistad te da derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, Harry.

La castaña lo miró y él presintió un ardor en ella que le hizo preguntarse si podría tomarla allí mismo, sobre la desgastada superficie de la mesa. Aunque su mente se rebelaba a un acto tan impulsivo, todo su cuerpo se lo exigía.

—Harry —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Espero que no pretendas clavarme ese cuchillo, ahora que me estoy recuperando —dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo por dominarse.

Y se acercó mientras ella contemplaba el cuchillo que sostenía en una mano.

—No, yo...

—¡Atrás, bastardo! —gritó Hagrid, entrando a la carga en la cocina como si la virtud de la ojimiel corriera peligro,

Obviamente debía haber leído el deseo en su rostro y el viejo, que no era proclive a sutilezas, se lanzó sobre él como un salvaje. A pesar de su convalecencia, el ojiverde lo esquivo sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, un gato, al parecer asustado por el repentino ruido, saltó desde su percha en la chimenea, bufando y siseando. Rebotó contra el pecho de Hagrid, mandando al anciano al suelo cuan largo era.

A continuación, pasó como un rayo junto a Hermione, que soltó la patata que sostenía. En aquel preciso instante, se abrió la puerta y apareció su hermana. El felino pasó junto a sus faldas perseguido por la patata. Luna se llevó la mano a la garganta y contempló la escena. El cochero lanzó una retahila de maldiciones que dejó impresionado al propio Potter. Entretanto, la ojimiel lanzaba tras el gato otra de su propia cosecha, blandiendo el cuchillo como un arma vengadora.

—¡Mione! —gimoteó Luna—. Te tengo dicho que mis pobres nervios no soportan un comportamiento tan vulgar, ni un lenguaje tan desagradable. ¡Oh, cómo lo detesto!

No en balde Harry había escalado las alturas del poder político. Su conocimiento de la gente le dijo que Luna era una niña mimada e ingenua a la que le traía sin cuidado las posibles heridas del anciano ni el supuesto peligro que corría su hermana. Luna vivía exclusivamente pendiente de sí misma en su propio mundo.

—¿Por qué no estás ayudando a tu hermana con la cena? —preguntó mientras la castaña se arrodillaba junto al anciano.

—Yo... Soy demasiado frágil como para sudar en esta cocina calurosa y pestilente. La comida me da náuseas.

—Entonces, tampoco podrás comer, ¿verdad?

—Harry —_oyó _que Hermione decía en tono admonitorio.

Luna, obviamente crecida con el apoyo de su hermana, se echó hacia atrás sus lisos cabellos rubios.

—Pues claro que sí.

—Pues bien, si quieres comer, te sugiero que ayudes, que es lo que yo voy a hacer.

Luna se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad pero su autoridad la redujo al silencio. El anciano también se les había quedado mirando con aire embobado.

—¿Y tú, Hagrid?

—¡Pues claro! Yo siempre ayudo a Hermione—dijo poniéndose en pie y olvidando los arañazos que le había propinado el maldito gato.

Era evidente que la castaña estaba acostumbrada a impartir instrucciones, porque no tardó en organizar las diferentes tareas. El anciano protestó de que quisiera entregar al marqués un cuchillo para que cortara las patatas, pero ella no le prestó atención.

En silencio, Harry tomó la patata y el cuchillo que ella le ofrecía, extrañándose de no haberse fijado antes en las señales que el trabajo dejaba en sus manos. Con un movimiento rápido, cortó la patata por la mitad y pasó a la siguiente.

—Hay que pelarlas antes de partirlas —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa apenas visible en los labios y un chisporroteo de buen humor en los ojos.

El pelinegro también sonrió ante aquel paso en falso.

—Eres una gobernanta muy exigente, ¿no te parece?

Ella se echó a reír, pero no le dejó enorgullecerse de su trabajo. Cuando terminó con las patatas, le suministró un buen puñado de cebollas y zanahorias. Las últimas había que lavarlas, y pelar las primeras era una tarea insufrible. Harry decidió aumentar el sueldo a toda la cocina de su casa en cuanto llegara a Londres. Por suerte, la tarea de matar y desplumar el pollo había recaído en Hagrid.

Empezó a llorar al pelar la cebolla. Se preguntó qué dirían los círculos elegantes de la capital si llegaban a saber que se encontraba reducido a una condición tan humillante. Aunque sus labios sonrieron, la verdad era que esperaba codiciosamente la próxima sorpresa que su pequeña le tenía reservada.

Hermione se relajó un momento antes de que pasaran al salón. Había estado tensa desde que Harry había aparecido en la cocina y le había ofrecido sus servicios. Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo apartada de la buena sociedad, no era tan ilusa como para pensar que se había puesto de moda que la élite ayudara a sus sirvientes.

Con todo, no se sentía cómoda con su ayuda. Había mandado a Hagrid para que sacara una botella de vino de la bodega y ahora se sentía más reconfortada. Formaban un grupo de lo más extraño y la tensión entre ellos era palpable. Las distracciones que Hogwarths podía ofrecer eran limitadas, por decirlo de una manera suave. Luna era una pianista competente y, a veces, ella la acompañaba cantando, aunque apenas lograba afinar. No creía que pudieran impresionar al marqués. Por suerte, Luna pretextó que estaba cansada y se retiró.

La ojimiel no creía que Harry se acostara temprano. Estimulada por el vino, recordó su cuerpo desnudo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

—Yo he estado antes aquí —dijo sobresaltándola.

—¡Imposible! —masculló Hagrid y Hermione se sintió inclinada a estar de acuerdo.

Hacía años que no recibían invitados. Además, ella hubiera recordado al marqués. Ninguna mujer podía olvidar a un hombre como él. Se estremeció. No, seguramente se trataba de una nueva estratagema para sonsacarles información. Era posible que ella se lo hubiera contado todo de buen grado, pero había aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Además, ¿por qué iba a confiar en él? ¿Porque le había dado su palabra y era capaz de encender un fuego devorador en sus entrañas? ¡Ja! Ése debía ser el mismo fuego que había convertido a Luna en madre soltera.

—Usted nunca ha estado aquí, eso se lo puedo jurar —murmuró el cochero amenazadoramente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y siempre has tenido un lugar tan destacado en esta casa? —replicó Harry, alzando una ceja.

El viejo se sonrojó.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

A la ojimiel empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y se arrepintió de haber bebido vino. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de mediar entre los dos hombres. Por ella, podían matarse allí mismo si era lo que querían. Levantándose, lanzó a Potter una mirada fría.

—En la campiña, nos retiramos pronto. Ya que todavía estás recuperándote, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

Una ceja arqueada le dijo a la castaña lo mucho que le sorprendían sus palabras, pero el marqués se limitó a asentir. Tanta obediencia la inquietaba. Harry siempre dominaba la situación. En vez de consternarla, aquello sólo avivó el calor de sus entrañas hasta que se sonrojó. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin preocuparse de si la seguía o no.

El ojiverde contempló aquel trasero envuelto en la tela suave de los pantalones. No era alta, pero sus piernas estaban bien proporcionadas con su estatura. Era esbelta, atractiva y fuerte. El deseo lo abrasaba por dentro.

—Manténgase lejos de ella, ¿está claro?

El tono duro de Hagrid fue como un cubo de agua helada para su ardor.

—Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?

Miró al anciano con arrogancia. Por lo visto, el cochero no valoraba en mucho su integridad.

—Ya se lo he dicho, no pienso quitarle ojo de encima.

Aunque el marqués sentía cierta admiración renuente por el valor con que defendía a las muchachas, no podía consentir que aquella insolencia continuara. Se levantó con una languidez engañosa.

—Me temo que tendrás que descansar un momento porque voy a darme un baño y preferiría que fuera en privado y en la cocina.

El anciano se puso en pie y lo miró ceñudo.

—Muy bien, pero no piense que voy a ayudarlo. Puede llenar los cubos usted mismo, eso le servirá para recuperar las fuerzas.

Antes de que Hagrid pudiera decir una palabra más, Harry le agarró de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared. El anciano parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que necesito recuperarlas?

Espantado, el viejo hizo un gesto negativo.

—Vamos a poner una cosa en claro, Hagrid —continuó Harry con frialdad—. Vas a adoptar una actitud respetuosa hacia mí, no porque te guste, sino porque es tu deber. No tengo intención de perturbar vuestra vida cotidiana ni de hacer el menor daño a Hermione, pero si no me tratas como es debido, me veré obligado a molerte a palos. ¿Qué prefieres?

Los ojos del anciano parpadearon con algo muy parecido a la admiración y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Bueno, no habrá necesidad de eso, su excelencia, ya que ahora están las cosas claras.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, su excelencia, siempre que no haga daño a mis niñas.

—Te aseguro que no tengo intención de molestar a las damas —dijo Harry soltándolo.

Hagrid permaneció un rato pensativo contemplando al noble antes de marcharse.

—Entonces, le dejaré a solas con su baño y confiando en que lave los platos por la mañana.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

El ojiverde esperó a que saliera de la habitación para exhalar un suspiro. ¡Maldición! Había estado a punto de exigir demasiado a su cuerpo. No era ningún tirano, pero no podía consentir que un desarrapado se extralimitara con él. Nadie se extralimitaba con él.

Con otro suspiro se dedicó a la tarea de llenar los cubos y ponerlos a calentar en los ganchos sobre el fuego. Cuando llenó la bañera, acarició el jabón. Parecía casero por su textura. De repente, se sintió furioso al imaginar a la castaña preparándolo.

Sin embargo, olía a vainilla, igual que ella y se preguntó si habría algún jabón francés capaz de producir aquella fragancia inimitable. El baño estimuló su erotismo. No podía estar seguro de todo lo que había pasado con Hermione, pero se juró que volvería a repetirlo en cuanto se hallara completamente restablecido. Apretó los dientes. Él nunca había sido un hombre que refrenara sus deseos, pero las circunstancias y el misterio en que se envolvía aquella mujer lo obligaban a hacerlo. Volvió a suspirar, nunca más podría relajarse tomando un baño. Se daba cuenta de que había cambiado desde su primer encuentro con su pequeña. Sin embargo, mucho más inquietante que eso era sucreciente sospecha deque su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Hermione dio otra vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. No podía dormir porque, siempre que cerraba los ojos, se encontraba asaltada por visiones tan inquietantes como tentadoras. Visiones de Harry.

Con un gemido irritado, se levantó de la cama diciéndose que era normal que se sintiera atraída por el marqués. Era el primer hombre que entraba en su vida desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Y no sólo era rico, poderoso y atractivo, sino que irradiaba un calor que parecía derretir sus entrañas y la obligaba a hacer cosas raras, como devolverle el beso y llorar sobre su pecho desnudo.

La ojimiel se sonrojó al recordarlo. Incluso si ignoraba lo complicado de su situación y las posibles repercusiones de confiar en alguien, tenía que considerar que el marqués podía marcharse al día siguiente. O al otro. Como mucho, se quedaría para rastrear al querido de su hermana y entonces regresaría a Londres, un mundo tan lejano del suyo que bien podía ser la luna.

Le parecía revivir las noches de agotamiento que siguieron a la muerte de su padre, cuando compartía una taza de té caliente en la cocina con la señora Pomfrey. La señora Pomfrey ya no estaba entre ellos, pero Hermione podía prepararse un té. Hacía una noche agradable, de modo que no se molestó en echarse algo por encima del camisón y bajó descalza a la cocina buscando la compañía incierta de un gato tuerto.

Se extrañó al ver la luz cambiante de un fuego tan vivo a esas horas, Hagrid hacía tiempo que debería haber acabado con los platos. Entró en la cocina arrastrada por algo que no acertaba a definir, y a la luz del candelabro, sintió antes de verla, una presencia masculina. Harry estaba allí, frente al fuego, en la vieja bañera de latón. No esperaba que se hubiera tornado la molestia de prepararse el baño, pero el ojiverde era impredecible.

Chan, chan,chan, channn ,¿qué pasará? Pronto lo sabremos y si comentan pronto, bien pronto estará el nuevo Cap. Bye, cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione se quedó paralizada contemplando aquel cuerpo bañado en luz dorada, como un dios pagano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y unos mechones de pelo húmedo caían sobre su rostro. Únicamente el crepitar del fuego perturbaba el silencio. De repente, Harry abrió los ojos y la miró directamente,

—Hermione.

El modo en que pronunció su nombre pareció dejarla sin aire en los pulmones. Desesperada, luchó por conservar la calma y un tono de voz que disimulara su reacción.

—No dejes que tu ropa se moje —advirtió, él sonrió lo justo para que viera que su preocupación le resultaba divertida.

—Ven y báñame tú, pequeña —susurró.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó, absolutamente incapaz de hablar.

—Estaba soñando contigo, Hermione. Soñaba que me acariciabas como antes.

Ella tenía la boca seca, temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no podía apartar los ojos de aquel pecho cubierto de vello oscuro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, fascinada, ebria de deseo.

—Ven conmigo y te recompensaré por tus favores. ¿No quieres que te frote la espalda, Hermione?

Las rodillas le fallaron y tuvo que buscar apoyo en un armario y cerrar los ojos. ¿Sería tan atractivo el hombre que había seducido a su hermana? Abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto negativo y firme. No era capaz de más por temor a que Harry se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de aceptar. Sin atreverse a despegar los labios, luchando contra una parte desconocida de sí misma, la ojimiel se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la seguridad de su habitación y de su deber.

Harry se levantó con un gruñido, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había provocado su insomnio, el baño. Y Hermione, virginal y erótica con aquel camisón blanco que le había permitido ver los pies descalzos hasta los tobillos. Con los bucles desordenados y los ojos muy abiertos, le había parecido una sirena somnolienta y él se había cegado con el deseo de poseerla desnuda y fogosa en la bañera.

Ni él le había pedido disculpas ni ella se había marchado de inmediato, ninguno de los dos se había comportado apropiadamente, lo que para el ojiverde sólo demostraba lo bien que se complementaban.

Algo había ocurrido entre ellos en la cálida penumbra, algo que iba más allá del simple deseo. Su cuerpo volvió a la vida al recordar el contorno de los senos bajo el camisón, las protuberancias de los pezones enhiestos a través de un velo prístino y blanco que no podía ocultar el ardor de Hermione.

¡Maldición! Aunque solía dormir hasta pasado el mediodía, se levantó al amanecer con la intención de explorar antes de que se despertara el resto de la casa.

Observó su ropa con disgusto, no se consideraba exageradamente exigente, como el idiota de Malfoy, ni un dandy como McLaggen, pero se le antojaba insufrible llevar continuamente aquellas prendas remendadas. Decidió poner fin a esa incomodidad; aquella misma tarde escribiría una nota a su ayuda de cámara.

Harrry salió a la explanada de césped, estaba un poco largo para resultar elegante y se preguntó cómo demonios hacían aquellos tres para encargarse de su mantenimiento. Porque, aunque con signos evidentes de dejadez, estaba claro que alguien cuidaba los jardines. Era una pena ya que, a juzgar por los frescos que adornaban los salones, había sido un parque muy atractivo. Aquellas imágenes le habían resultado familiares y ahora, a una distancia suficiente, se volvió para contemplar la mansión en su conjunto.

Hogwarths. La reconoció al instante, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde su primera visita. Se quedó inmóvil, dejando que los recuerdos de un niño de seis años salieran a la superficie.

Sus padres todavía vivían y aquel verano fueron a Hogwarths para celebrar el nacimiento de la primera hija del conde de Chester. Era un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco, y corrían rumores a sus espaldas de que se había malcasado, pero a Harry le gustaba la condesa, con sus ojos brillantes y sus bucles oscuros. Incluso le había dejado tener a su primogénita en los brazos. Él aún recordaba aquella criatura cálida y diminuta que olía a leche y despertaba en él una sensación de maravilla, un bebé que se parecía mucho a su madre...

Era Hermione. Aquello le sorprendió aunque, dada su posición social, tampoco era extraño. Con todo, saber que la había saludado al poco tiempo de venir al mundo y que la recordara precisamente a ella de entre todos los recién nacidos que había conocido, le parecía profético en lo más profundo del corazón.

Harry torció la boca. Habían tenido otra niña, la infantil Luna, pero, ¿qué había pasado después? Los comadrees de la alta sociedad tenían poco interés para un joven que empezaba a conocer la vida y que disponía de todo un mundo nuevo para maravillarse. Sólo recordaba que el conde había muerto unos años atrás, dejando el título en suspenso. ¿Dónde estaba el tutor del que había hablado Hermione? Fuera quien fuese, merecía que lo azotasen por haber recluido a dos jóvenes encantadoras en la campiña, sin gobernanta ni sirvientes, valiéndose por sí mismas como campesinas.

Era inconcebible. Cuando le escribiera a su ayuda de cámara, adjuntaría una nota para su secretario con instrucciones de que investigara discretamente el asunto. El pelinegro apretó los dientes ante la idea de echarse a la cara al responsable de haber reducido a su pequeña a una verdadera servidumbre. Estaba ansioso por oír su versión de los hechos, pero antes tenía que conseguir que confiara en él.

Ahora estaba claro que ninguna de las dos hermanas podía desempeñar el papel de mera consorte para hombre alguno. Sencillamente, nadie convertía en su querida a la hija de un conde. Por lo tanto, Harry debía, no sólo averiguar quién era el causante de la desgracia de Luna, sino también solucionar su matrimonio. Y en cuanto a su hermana.., el ojiverde sonrió, ya tenía planes para Hermione.

Cuando volvió a la casa escribió la carta. Era necesario, no quería que todo el país se levantara en armas para buscarlo. Él era un hombre famoso, importante, un noble que sabía ejercer el poder y administrar su fortuna. En realidad, ¿qué más podía pedir? Nada, se respondió de inmediato. Y, sin embargo, sentía claramente que algo se le escapaba, un misterio elemental que los idiotas como Malfoy sí habían descubierto. ¡Absurdo! Encontró la barra de lacre y selló la carta. Era obvio que las dos chicas no mantenían mucha correspondencia. Le enfurecía el modo en el que vivían encerradas, como parias sociales, presa fácil para los profesionales de la seducción, hombres sin escrúpulos, pero de palabras azucaradas.

Aunque él no podía imaginar a la testaruda de Hermione sucumbiendo a esas melosidades, eran muchos los desalmados que no iban a esperar a que una mujer sola diera su consentimiento, sobre todo si esa mujer llevaba pantalones. El peligro en que se hallaba, en el que había vivido desde Dios sabía cuándo, encendió su ira. Descargó un puñetazo sobre el escritorio.

Temblando, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse mientras culpaba a su herida del mareo. Se dijo que todavía no estaba repuesto, pero tuvo que hacer oídos sordos a una vocecita interior que le preguntaba burlona si podría recobrarse alguna vez.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, fue en busca de la ojimiel. El aroma del pan horneado lo condujo a la cocina, donde la encontró ocupada preparando el desayuno. Verla allí, trabajando en la boca del horno ardiente con aquellos pantalones ajados, desencadenó una respuesta tan violenta en lo más hondo de su ser que habló con una brusquedad que no pretendía..

—Quiero que contrates alguien que te ayude en el pueblo más cercano. Es Hogsmade, ¿no?

Hagrid estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un bocado, y Hermione lo miró consternada.

—Lo sabes.

Tenía el rostro congestionado, pero si era debido al horno, a la sorpresa, o a que recordaba el encuentro de la noche anterior, Harry no sabía decirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Que esto es Hogwarths y que tú eres la hija del conde de Gryffindor, reducida a trabajar como una simple mujer de la cocina? Sí, lo sé y por cierto que también me gustaría saber quién es el responsable.

Hagrid y Hermione lo miraban en silencio con ojos testarudos y airados, Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, al maestro de la sutileza política, por meter la pata de aquella manera. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Con sólo pensar en cómo tenían que trabajar las manos de Hermione perdía la cabeza.

—Nos las apañamos perfectamente —dijo ella, dándole la espalda con rigidez.

Tenía su orgullo y el ojiverde lo había pisoteado. Quería disculparse. ¡Maldición! Quería besarla y hacer las paces. Pero, sobre todo, quería sonsacarle la verdad de modo que pudiera vengarse de su tutor.

Alarmante. Aquel exceso de emociones era definitivamente alarmante. Harry dejó escapar el aliento y se sentó a la mesa. Quizá fuera mejor centrarse en un problema menos acuciante.

—Sí, te apañas perfectamente —dijo mientras que ella le ponía delante un plato con huevos revueltos, salchichas y pan fresco— ¡Hurra! Maravillosamente bien. Con todo, no me parece que un poco de ayuda esté de más. Yo correré con los gastos —añadió. Y antes de que la ojimiel pudiera protestar, se volvió hacia el cochero, que seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta—. He escrito unas cartas para que las entregues en mi casa hoy mismo.

El anciano cerró la boca y le lanzó una mirada calculadora.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que no va a denunciarnos a las autoridades por el rasguño que Hermione le hizo?

Harry alzó las cejas y tomó el tenedor.

—Ese rasguño es más bien un agujero de buen tamaño, pero Hermione y yo sabemos que fue un accidente. Y, a menos que tengas pensado matarme en el acto, será mejor que me ponga en contacto con mi personal. Aunque tenga fama de desaparecer durante días para jugar unas partidas, tarde o temprano alguien se preguntará dónde me he metido. Cuanto más te retrases, mayor será el revuelo, y estoy convencido de que no quieres atraer innecesariamente la atención sobre las hijas del conde.

La amenaza implícita acalló las protestas del cochero. Hagrid se volvió a la castaña, que acababa de sentarse a la desvencijada mesa.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó ella con calma.

No se echaba a llorar ni se dejaba llevar por el mar humor. El marqués se dio cuenta de lo mucho que admiraba el dominio que tenía de sí. A pesar de su menudez, era fuerte, sensata y hermosa.

—Ya te lo dije, he estado antes aquí. Cuando he salido esta mañana, reconocí la fachada norte al instante.

Hagrid lanzó un bufido incrédulo, lo que le acarreó una rápida mirada admonitoria por parte del pelinegro. Parecía que el cochero hubiera olvidado el acuerdo al que habían llegado la noche anterior.

—-¿Decías algo? —preguntó Harry fríamente.

Con una mueca hosca, el anciano sacudió la cabeza. Harry esperó a que Hermione volviera a posar en él aquellos ojos increíbles.

—Vinimos para celebrar tu bautizo.

Él deseaba decir más, describir el bebé que había tenido en brazos, revelar la historia que había entre ellos, aquellos momentos breves y lejanos que habían compartido, pero Hagrid estaba escuchando.

Además, la castaña no parecía ni sorprendida ni complacida. Se limitó a asentir, como si la noticia no fuera sino un peso más que añadir a la pesada carga que soportaban sus hombros delicados. Su falta de fe desencantó y enfadó a Harry. ¿Tan poco aprecio le merecía?

Había una delgada línea divisoria entre mantener la dignidad y mantenerlo a distancia. Aunque era consciente de su existencia, no obstante, el ojiverde no dejaba de rozar esos límites. Apretó los dientes y quizá hubiera vuelto a hablar imprudentemente si Luna no hubiera hecho su entrada en aquel momento. Saltaba a la vista que acababa de levantarse de la cama sin preocuparse por nada del desayuno el cual empezó a servirse.

Una mirada le bastó a Harry para saber que, por muchos infortunios que se hubieran abatido sobre los Granger, ella todavía se las arreglaba para desempeñar el papel de hija del conde. Por desgracia, al hacerlo, había convertido a su hermana en una sirviente y saberlo bastaba para que al marqués se le quitara el apetito.

Absurdamente irritado por su falsa languidez, descubrió que tenía ganas de extender los brazos y estrangular aquella soñadora con sus propias manos. No obstante, apretó con fuerza el tenedor y trató de recuperar su humor habitual. Durante años, había discutido con los pusilánimes del gobierno sin perder la compostura, ¿qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

—De modo que no tardarás en marcharte.

El comentario de Hermione le escoció aún más. ¿Acaso no veía el momento de librarse de él? No quería que la ojimiel se humillara por halagarlo. Hacía tiempo que las féminas de la alta sociedad habían aprendido a no arrojarse a sus pies, puesto que tal comportamiento sólo le inspiraba desprecio. Nunca, sin embargo, se habían visto desairadas sus atenciones, ni siquiera en su juventud. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran y no podía decir que le gustase.

—No pienso irme hasta que no averigüe quién ha estado usando mi nombre —dijo con sorprendente vehemencia.

Podía poner a un investigador de la policía en el caso o volcar en él sus recursos ilimitados, tanto en dinero como en personal, para descubrir al culpable, pero había desestimado esas opciones, el más discreto de los investigadores podía hablar demasiado y Harry no quería que se supiera lo del impostor. Tenía una posición en que pensar y no iba a permitir que un patán lo convirtiera en el hazmerreír del reino.

Aun así, no tenía por qué quedarse en Hogwarths cuando disponía de un pabellón de caza muy cerca. La idea era atrayente, pero también la desechó porque no quería poner sobre aviso a su presa. Se dijo que la decisión de permanecer escondido allí era puramente lógica y no tenía que ver con su renuencia a dejar sola a su mocosa en compañía de un viejo bastardo y una chiquilla tan mimada como fantasiosa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente se dio cuenta de que Luna lloriqueaba sobre su plato.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —le espetó.

Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a los gimoteos en la mesa, podría haber sido más gentil si la mujer en cuestión no hubiera sido aquella criatura hostigosa. Luna lo miró furiosa con unos ojos azules que no eran sino un contraste con la calidez de los ojos de su hermana.

—¡No puede quedarse usted! ¡No lo permitiré!

Harry oyó que Hermione trataba de mediar, pero la ignoró.

—Discúlpame, ¿no querías que descubriera la identidad del padre de tu hijo?

Luna abrió la boca y se puso en pie, la viva imagen del sufrimiento femenino.

—¿Y entonces, qué? —gritó—. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lo encuentre? ¡Usted lo encadenará, colgará a mi bienamado!

Entonces, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, echó a correr y salió al jardín. Se hizo un silencio casi palpable. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hagrid y Hermione intercambiaban miradas descorazonadas antes de volverse hacia él. La expresión del cochero era sombría y acusadora. La de Hermione, una mezcla de exasperación y censura que le hizo apretar los dientes. Jurando en silencio, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa.

Con una última mirada al desayuno casi intacto, se levantó y fue tras aquella niña malcriada.

Harry había visto antes aquellos arranques melodramáticos, por supuesto. Londres estaba llena de jovencitas y mujeres malcriadas, algunas con verdaderos problemas provocados por sus maridos o amantes, o por deudas de juego. De vez en cuando, él intervenía para saldar pagarés atrasados, pero no era la clase de hombre que proporcionara consuelo y las mujeres no lo buscaban. Lo conocían demasiado bien.

Luchando contra su creciente enojo, la encontró llorando bajo un aliso alto. Frío y calculador, se dijo que podía ser una fuente de información. Se sentó en el banco de piedra diciéndose que aquello no tenía nada que ver con la cara que había puesto la ojimiel ni con su deseo de aliviar la carga que agobiaba sus hombros.

—Te aseguro que no tengo intención de llevar a tu «bienamado» a la muerte.

—¡Eso es lo que usted dice!

—Pues sí, es lo que digo —repitió antes de suavizar deliberadamente su tono—. Supongamos que me cuentas qué sucedió exactamente.

Luna le daba la espalda mientras sollozaba suavemente.

—¿Qué va a hacerle?

—Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a usar mi nombre —respondió Harry con una sonrisa cínica. Naturalmente, un muerto no podía suplantar a nadie, pero aquel tipo podía ser útil para otras cosas vivo—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que se case contigo.

«Suponiendo que no esté casado y tenga hijos», añadió en silencio. Aquello hizo que Luna se diera la vuelta.

—¡No será necesario que lo obliguen a hacerlo! Ya estaríamos casados si alguna desgracia no le hubiera impedido regresar —dijo con la voz rota—. Ha tenido que pasar algo para arrancarlo de mí, ¡Lo sé!

—Entonces, deja que te ayude.

Luna cedió y se enjugó las lágrimas. El pelinegro pensó que sus ojos estaban sorprendentemente límpidos para haber llorado tanto y tan desconsoladamente.

—No se puede imaginar lo que hemos pasado desde el fallecimiento de papá. ¡Oh! Ha sido indeciblemente horroroso, estar encerrada aquí, sin ver a nadie, sin tener nada. ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!

—Tienes a tu hermana —le recordó Harry.

—¡Hermione! A ella no le preocupan los vestidos de moda, ni los bailes elegantes, ni los pretendientes guapos! Verás, Harry... ¿Puedo tutearte? — Él asintió en silencio—. A ella no le importa trabajar como una sirviente, limpia, amasa y cocina hasta que se echa a perder las manos.

Con un considerable esfuerzo, Harry permaneció callado. Como si presintiera su desaprobación, Luna hizo un mohín coqueto.

—¡Oh, nada molesta a mi hermana! Es invulnerable, te lo aseguro. En cambio, yo me hallo poseída por unas sensibilidades más delicadas. No podía soportar una existencia tan dura y empecé a alejarme paseando, cada vez más lejos, tratando de escapar de mi... ¡prisión! Y entonces, un día, él apareció en el bosque.

El marqués apretó los labios, esperaba alguna pista que pudiera llevarlo hasta aquel impostor.

—Me dijo que era dueño de un pabellón de caza muy cerca y... que yo era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Empezamos a vernos lodos los días.

—¿Dónde?

Luna lo miró sin comprender y luego arrugó el ceño, incómoda con su interrupción.

—En el bosque, ya te lo he dicho.

—De modo que nunca llegaste a ver el pabellón de caza.

-—No —dijo sorprendida ante la sugerencia-—. No quería dar que hablar a los sirvientes, pero había una granja abandonada y... íbamos allí a menudo.

Al menos no habían invadido su propiedad. Sin embargo, el patán había seducido a la hija de un conde en una choza. Aunque Luna le traía sin cuidado, no podía tolerar tamaña osadía. Ardía en deseos de ponerle las manos encima al responsable. Ella había tenido el buen sentido de sonrojarse.

—Pero luego empecé a sospechar... de mi estado. Cuando se lo confesé, pareció alarmarse, pero fue tan tierno como siempre. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero me di cuenta de que estaba inquieto. Se me ocurrió que pensaba en mi tutor —dijo en un tono bajo y furioso.

—¿Y quién es ese caballero?

—¡Tío Tom! —respondió ella con una vehemencia sorprendente.

—¿El hermano de tu madre? —dedujo Harry, ya que nadie había heredado el título de conde—. ¿Y dónde se encuentra?

—¿Quién puede saberlo? En Viena, en Roma. ¡Nunca lo hemos visto! Él deja direcciones y Hermione le escribe, pero raramente contesta.

—¿Y vuestros abogados?

— Hermione fue a hablar con ellos después de que papa muriera —dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros—. Tío Tom será nuestro tutor hasta que nos casemos. Yo sabía que ni siquiera mi marq... Bueno, mi amado podría conseguir su permiso. Le propuse que huyéramos, pero no quiso ni oír hablar de eso. No quería perjudicar mi reputación —dijo con un gesto desafiante que recordaba a la castaña—. Pero ahora, temo que mi tío haya ideado algún artificio para mantenemos separados.

Harry apretó los dientes. Al parecer, el querido tío Tom Riddle ya había ideado más de un artificio. Todo indicaba que se había adueñado de la fortuna de las muchachas. Si no había vendido la mansión debía ser porque estaba unida al título. Luna empezó a llorar otra vez y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Con un gesto distraído, él le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, vamos. Yo me ocuparé de Riddle. Ahora cuéntame cómo es tu enamorado.

—Es joven y guapo —dijo Luna ahogando los sollozos— pelirrojo de ojos azules, y no es tan cruel como otros que yo me sé.

-—¿Qué entiendes tú por no ser cruel?

—Él no tiene tu arrogancia insufrible, ni me habla en un tono que me hace sentir inferior. ¡Y no te atrevas a reírte de mí! ¡Oh, cómo te detesto!

Harry había empezado a formarse una idea de quién podía ser aquel bribón y eso era lo que había provocado su sonrisa. Lejos de ofenderse, arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí, te aborrezco! Lo has echado todo a perder! No eres él y has destrozado mi última esperanza.

El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido. Nunca habría esperado tanta sinceridad e inteligencia en aquella niña inmadura. Ahora sí lloraba de verdad. Quizá Luna se pareciera a Hermione y quizá no. De todas maneras, él iba a encontrar a su «bienamado» por mucho que se escondiera. Frunció el ceño, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Luna iba a tener muchos más motivos para aborrecerlo.

La castaña los vio en lo alto de la suave pendiente y empezó a subir hacia ellos. De repente se detuvo. Luna inclinaba la cabeza y la apoyaba contra el pecho de Harry, que la sujetaba entre sus brazos. A ojos de Hermione sólo había una razón para que un hombre abrazara a una mujer. Sabía perfectamente que los apetitos del marqués no habían sido atenuados por la herida ni la convalecencia. ¿Acaso no había tratado de engatusarla la noche anterior para que se metiera con él en la bañera? El recuerdo dejó de ser placentero y se sonrojó.

No podía negar lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Claro, por supuesto que Harry prefería a Luna.

Su hermana era refinada y hermosa, con una piel como la nieve y unas ropas de ensueño. Ella no se ponía pantalones de hombre y tampoco olía a cocina, sino a perfumes delicados. Él tenía que estar oliéndolos sobradamente, con la barbilla sobre sus cabellos y movía la boca como si susurrara dulces galanterías. La estaba acariciando, pasando la mano desnuda sobre el hombro.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho que le arrebataba el aire para respirar. Luchando contra sí misma, apartó la vista de la pareja. Hagrid tenía razón desde el principio. Los nobles siempre serían nobles, y Harry no era mejor que el resto. La había engañado, pero no importaba, había sido para bien. Como tantas otras cosas en su vida, Harry estaba más allá de su alcance y de su control y ella no podía culparlo por eso.

Claro, por supuesto que prefería a Luna.

Huuuuyyyy Hermione celosa ¿que hará ahora?

Bye, prometo actualizar antes de navidad. Se cuidan


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui esta su regalo de navidad para los fieles lectores de esta linda historia y muy especialmente para aquellos que me escriben sus reviews.

CAPITULO 10

Hagrid llamó a la puerta de servicio enfadado por tener que hacer de chico de los recados para el marqués «Harry», le llamaban ahora las chicas, sobre todo Hermione. Como un gusano en una manzana, se había abierto camino en Hogwarths. Si Hermione no llevaba cuidado, también se abriría camino bajo sus faldas, o pantalones, según el caso.

Mascullando una maldición, Hagrid volvió a llamar con más fuerza. Le daba igual lo que dijera el marqués, tenía ojos en la cara y veía cómo miraba a la castaña, ¡como un hombre hambriento una comida opípara! Deseaba a su niña, pero él iba a impedir que la hiciera suya aunque eso le costara la vida, lo cual bien podía ser el caso, pensó recordando cómo le había golpeado contra la pared.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El cochero se sobresaltó. Una mujer de aspecto fuerte había aparecido en la puerta secándose las manos en el delantal.

—Tengo un mensaje de su excelencia para su ayuda de cámara, el señor Snape.

—¿Que trae un recado del marqués? —dijo la mujer emocionada.

Sin dilación, le hizo pasar a la cocina, donde varios sirvientes estaban comiendo y lo instaron a sentarse.

—¡Tenemos noticias! —exclamó excitada—. Joan, ve a buscar a Snape.

—Sí, Maxime —dijo una joven menuda.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó al ver aquella increíble cantidad de comida sobre la mesa—. ¿Vaciando la despensa mientras Potter está ausente?

Maxime se echó a reír como si hubiera contado un buen chiste y le dio un palmetazo en la espalda que estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de bruces sobre el plato que alguien le había puesto delante. Sin hacerse de rogar, Hagrid empezó a comer cordero frío y pastel de riñones. La cocinera se encargó de servirle después tarta y dulces.

Cuando Snape, un tipo seco como un palo y aún más estirado, apareció, Hagrid tenía la boca llena. Le entregó la carta y se negó a retorcerse de impaciencia mientras el mayordomo la leía. ¡Pero si parecía más noble que el mismo marqués con sus ropas caras y su espalda tiesa!

El mayordomo mandó un lacayo con una nota para el secretario y le dijo al cochero que esperara allí en un tono tan arrogante que Hagrid estuvo a punto de saltar del asiento. Además, aquel remilgado se llevó a Maxime consigo. El resto del servicio le sometió a una lluvia de preguntas, pero el viejo no estaba dispuesto a decir nada que pudiera comprometer a sus muchachas.

—Pero bueno, ¿se encuentra bien, al menos? — preguntó un lacayo, con tanta vehemencia que Hagrid asintió con un gruñido.

Asombrado, contempló aquellas caras sonrientes y escuchó las hipótesis que su desaparición había suscitado. Estaban divididas entre las que la achacaban a una intriga política y las que la atribuían a un asunto amoroso. Él no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Era posible que le tuvieran cariño a aquel individuo?

Estuvo a punto de perder el apetito, aunque no dejó de comer. Maxi volvió, pero no dejaba de dar órdenes y el revuelo aumentaba. Al cabo, Hagrid frunció el ceño, buscó la puerta y a punto estuvo de tropezar con el mayordomo estirado, al que seguían algunos lacayos con baúles.

—Cargad los baúles en el coche -—dijo el mayordomo.

—¡Eh, un momento! ¿Qué es esto?

—Su excelencia ha requerido sus efectos personales.

- ¿Dos baúles? - Hagrid puso mala cara, pero subió al pescante y dejó que ataran aquellos malditos trastos al viejo vehículo. Maxi apareció a toda prisa con más cajas.

—Maxime, ¿sigue buscando tu hija un puesto de costurera? Debemos procurar llevarla con nosotros.

—¡Oh, gracias, señor Snape! Que Dios los bendiga a usted y a su excelencia —exclamó Maxi, antes de regresar al trote a la casa.

Hagrid estuvo a punto de caerse del pescante.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Iremos directamente a Hogsmade para recoger a la señora Aboth, la hija de Maxi. Tiene que ayudarnos a comprar las piezas de tela que el señor ha encargado comprar para dos jóvenes damas a quien no tengo el placer de conocer. La señora Aboth se ocupará de confeccionarles los vestidos.

—¡Alto ahí, hombre de Dios!

—Snape.

—Me da igual cómo se llame. Yo no tengo órdenes de volver con ninguna mujer.

—Por supuesto que sí -—dijo el mayordomo, mostrándole la carta de Potter—. Su excelencia reseña bien claro que he de llevar una costurera conmigo.

—-¡Con usted! ¿Y dónde cree que va, caballerete?

—A asistir al marqués, buen hombre.

Pero antes de que Hagrid pudiera seguir protestando, apareció Maxi. Se había puesto un viejo sombrero y llevaba un morral enorme. Al principio, el viejo creyó que se trataba de provisiones para el viaje, pero Snape la ayudó a subir a la cabina.

—Ahora ya podemos irnos —dijo antes de subir él mismo.

Hagrid oyó cerrarse la portezuela y rechinó los dientes. No pensaba obedecer las órdenes de aquel cuervo estirado. Él era un hombre libre y las niñas llevaban años perfectamente sin la interferencia de su todopoderosa excelencia. Lo que tenía que hacer era poner aquel tipo de ropas raras de patitas en la calle, pero se contuvo al pensar en Hermione vestida con pantalones y en Luna cosiéndose los vestidos.

Y luego estaba Maxime. Todavía tenía en la boca el sabor de sus guisos maravillosos. Sin duda, contar con ella iba a suponer una verdadera ventaja para Hogwarths. Mientras que él se encargara de vigilar a Potter, ¿qué daño podía hacer un poco de ayuda?

Hizo chasquear las riendas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sus recelos contra el marqués no habían hecho sino empezar.

Harry sonrió al ver el asombro de Snape y el irreprimible grito de alegría de Maxime. Ambos llevaban años a su servicio y podía contar con su lealtad. Cuando el mayordomo se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa de ver a su señor vestido con un atuendo que distaba de ser impecable, le presentó a la hija de Maxi como la señora Aboth.

—¡Su señoría, por favor, llámeme Hanna! Le agradezco el trabajo de todo corazón. Ha sido muy duro desde la muerte de mi Seamus. Mamá siempre está alabándolo y yo _me _sentiré honrada de hacer todo lo que pueda a su servicio. Espere, mire el señor las telas maravillosas que hemos comprado.

Sacaron una pieza de tela dorada del coche. Era seda, perfecta para hacer juego con los ojos de Hermione. Su pulso se aceleró sólo con imaginar a la mocosa cubriendo su desnudez con aquella tela suave.

—Gracias —dijo él, tomando la pieza—. Dejaré que Hagrid os muestre vuestras habitaciones.

Harry entró en la casa sin hacer caso de los refunfuños del cochero. Llevaba toda la mañana sin verla. Aunque nunca se había preocupado por la moda femenina, ardía en deseos de verla con el nuevo vestuario, con escotes amplios en los trajes de seda, camisolas de encaje, medias traslúcidas y ligas de volantes, vistiéndose y desvistiéndose para él.

Sonreía cuando entró en la cocina. Al verla, el deseo estalló en él como un relámpago. Jamás había imaginado que pudiera existir un ansia de posesión semejante hasta que conoció aquella criatura menuda que tan difícil le hacía controlarse.

Como si presintiera su presencia, la ojimiel se volvió, pero apenas le dirigió una mirada.

—Hagrid ha vuelto —dijo él, controlando cuidadosamente sus emociones.

—Bien.

—Y también ha venido mi mayordomo, Snape, con la cocinera de mi casa y una joven viuda que.,.

—¡No podemos permitirnos alimentar a tanta gente! —exclamó ella furiosa.

Harry arqueó una ceja, sorprendido con su vehemencia.

—Le diré a Hagrid que vaya a comprar provisiones. Naturalmente, dado que son mi responsabilidad, correré con los gastos.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Acaso no sabes vivir sin mayordomo? —-se mofó ella.

—Creo que ya he demostrado que puedo, pero prefiero disponer de servicio.

—¿Y la viuda? ¿Qué servicio imprescindible te proporciona ella?

El marqués entornó los ojos.

—¡Ha venido para confeccionar un vestuario nuevo para ti y para tu hermana! —dijo mientras tiraba la pieza de seda sobre la mesa.

Se desenrolló como un río de estrellas sobre la baqueteada superficie, pero la castaña apenas se dignó mirarla.

—¡No me hacen falta tus vestidos elegantes!

—¿Quieres decirme qué demonios te pasa?

—-Nada. Quizá sólo sea que prefiero mi propia ropa. Además, ¿qué pago esperas a cambio de tus regalos? Quizá pienses que, puesto que Luna ha arruinado su vida, eso la convierte en una presa fácil para tu lascivia, pero no consentiré que la sigas acechando.

Por un instante, Harry se quedó tan apabullado que sólo pudo mirarla. Entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, su humor se esfumó al ver que, ciertamente, Hermione estaba decidida a luchar hasta la muerte por su hermana. Se sintió orgulloso de ella, tan fuerte y convencida en su indignación.

—Te aseguro que no siento el menor interés por Luna.

La ojimiel le lanzó una mirada tan llena de recelo que Harry se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de ganarse su confianza.

—Os he visto esta mañana en el jardín.

El marqués arqueó una ceja desdeñosa.

—Sí, porque con las miradas acusadoras que me habéis lanzado tanto tú como tu cochero, he creído que era mi deber consolarla. Eso es lo único que has visto, pero con sumo gusto evitaré acercarme a ella en lo sucesivo —dijo haciendo una pausa para sonreír maliciosamente—. Sobre todo si eso te pone celosa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione retrocedió, pero la mesa chocó contra sus muslos. Harry avanzó hacia ella, desafiándola.

—Lo que dices de Luna no son más que tonterías —musitó él—. Los dos sabemos hacia dónde se dirige mi lascivia, como muy bien has dicho.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos cuando el marqués le pasó la mano por el cuello. Acariciándola suavemente, vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían y sus pestañas se entornaban, demostrando la verdad de su afirmación. Entonces inclinó la cabeza. Al besarla suavemente, sólo buscaba borrar toda sospecha de su mente y marcarla como suya.

Eso era lo que pretendía, pero no había contado con que Hermione quería más. Sintió que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, estrechándolo contra sí y Harry sonrió sin apartar los labios, satisfecho con su respuesta. Sin embargo, aquel beso titubeante le arrebató el buen humor y profundizó la caricia, apremiándola a que abriera los labios. Cuando ella cedió, se desató un infierno ardiente al tiempo que él introducía la lengua.

Por lo general, Potter se conducía con más sutileza. Era vagamente consciente de su falta de comedimiento. Siempre había sido un amante excelente, hábil y cuidadoso, pero cuando la ojimiel se alzó de puntillas y aplastó los senos contra su pecho, puso a prueba hasta dónde llegaba su dominio de sí mismo. Harry deslizó las manos sobre su espalda hasta abarcar las nalgas y apretar su erección contra el arco de sus muslos. El suspiro de asombro que provocó sólo sirvió para exacerbar una excitación que ya le resultaba inusitada en su intensidad.

—Sí, criatura —murmuró—-. Rodéame con tus piernas.

El marqués la ayudó, alzando sus muslos, acariciándolos, cruzándolos contra su espalda. Y entonces la tuvo apretada contra sí, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que su mente se nublaba, que todo su ser palpitaba de deseo por ella. Sin pensar, Harry la tumbó sobre la mesa, sobre la seda derramada. Ella se había quedado con los brazos exangües y lo miraba con unos ojos lánguidos de deseo. Tenía los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, las piernas separadas para él.

Y el ojiverde sólo pensaba en que iba a poseerla allí mismo, enseguida. Ya no controlaba su respiración, pero escuchaba el rugido de su propia sangre en los oídos, apremiándolo. Ahora, enseguida. Podía bajar los pantalones de Hermione, desabrochar los suyos, penetrarla y al infierno con su virginidad. Jadeante, puso las manos sobre aquellos muslos que le robaban el sentido, acariciándolos un momento para luego apretarla sin miramientos contra sus ingles. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras que Harry la sujetaba con más fuerza y empezaba a frotarse contra ella. Allí, ahora.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a estallar, el marqués oyó una exclamación ahogada al otro extremo de la cocina. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Snape en la puerta, con una expresión cuidadosamente vacía en el rostro.

—¿Está tomando un bocado entre horas, señor?

Lentamente, como si saliera a tientas de una niebla espesa, Harry quitó las manos de los muslos de Hermione y la ayudó a sentarse. Su cuerpo protestó al verse privado de aquel calor. Aunque la erección era dolorosa, el marqués dio un paso atrás y se las compuso para hablar.

—No, Snape. Sólo estamos probando la pieza de tela que has traído. Buena compra —dijo con frialdad, aunque se abrasaba por dentro.

—Gracias, señor —contestó el mayordomo mientras Hermione se escabullía.

Harry la vio huir sin poder impedirlo y empezando a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había estado a punto de despojarla de su virginidad en una vulgar cocina, donde cualquiera podía verlos. En realidad, habría consumado sus propósitos de no haber sido por la interrupción providencial de Snape.

Estupefacto, el marqués miró a su impasible mayordomo sin poder decidirse entre darle las gracias o matarlo en el acto.

0-0—0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Fastidiado, Harry contempló cómo Hermione se excusaba y se levantaba de la mesa sin mirarlo siquiera. No la siguió, había aprendido que las negociaciones más fructíferas sólo se llevaban a cabo cuando los ánimos estaban apaciguados. Desde el día anterior, cuando había estado a punto de arrebatarle la virginidad sobre la mesa de la cocina, ella lo rehuía como si fuera un leproso. Evidentemente, no aprobaba esa manera de comportarse en público.

Lo malo era que él tampoco.

No estaba seguro de qué clase de locura se había apoderado de él, pero se sentía infinitamente agradecido porque el mayordomo les hubiera interrumpido antes de que la situación llegara demasiado lejos. También daba gracias a su buena suerte de que hubiera sido Snape y no Hagrid quien llegara en ese momento, de lo contrario, habría acabado con un cuchillo atravesado en la garganta.

Hagrid lo miró, pero en vez de mostrarle su hostilidad, como de costumbre, le sonrió al tiempo que se palmeaba el vientre.

—Diré una cosa en su honor, su excelencia, usted sí que sabe escoger una buena cocinera

—Estoy de acuerdo en que Maxi es una joya, pero el mérito de haberla escogido se lo debemos a mi madre. Y ahora que tus más inmediatas necesidades están satisfechas, quisiera empezar la caza de mi suplantador —dijo, observando cuidadosamente al cochero—. ¿Qué sabes del lugar donde Luna se citaba con su amante?

El cochero abrió la boca y se sonrojó.

—¿Qué?

—Luna me contó que se veían en el bosque, en una cabaña abandonada, cerca de mi pabellón de caza. ¿Puedes llevarme allí?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Hagrid, receloso.

—Quiero echarle un vistazo —respondió Potter con frialdad—. Quizá encontremos alguna pista sobre la identidad de ese bribón.

—Claro que sé donde está. Estuve esperando a ese bastardo noche tras noche después de que Luna nos lo contara. Pero él no volvió a asomar por allí. El pichón ha volado, así de sencillo. No hay nada que pueda llevarlo hasta él.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Me disculparás que quiera cerciorarme por mí mismo.

—Como guste su señoría. Tengo que llevar a Maxi de compras al pueblo, pero puedo indicarle el sitio de camino.

El marqués asintió. Puesto que no tenía la menor confianza en la capacidades para investigar del cochero, no se contagió de su pesimismo. Si sus sospechas se confirmaban, era muy probable que el impostor hubiera dejado una pista y él tenía la esperanza de encontrarla.

Una hora después, Harry reconocía que aquel lerdo tenía razón. En la cabaña sólo había una cama estrecha, una mesa y sus sillas y unos pocos efectos más, recorrió la choza un par de veces y apartó las sábanas.

—Son de Luna —dijo el cochero—. Las trajo de la casa. Todavía están limpias.

Harry sólo veía polvo por todas partes. Luna no se ocupaba de menudencias como barrer bajo la cama. Se acercó a la mesa. Nada. Además, incluso debía de ser suya, substraída del pabellón de caza.

A continuación, se acuclilló junto a la chimenea y escarbó entre las cenizas con un palo, pero no había un solo trozo de papel ni nada revelador, sólo troncos quemados y tizones fríos.

—Nada —exclamó frustrado.

—Ya se lo dije —dijo Hagrid, aunque sin el rencor habitual—. Es inútil, su señoría.

—No hay nada inútil. Si este lugar no nos brinda una respuesta, entonces debemos buscarla en otra parte. Vamos a buscar en las cercanías primero. Aquí está Hogwarths —añadió trazando en el suelo polvoriento una cruz encerrada en un círculo—. Bien, quiero que me cuentes quién vive en un radio de diez millas alrededor.

El viejo lo miró sin comprender y luego su expresión se tornó beligerante.

—¿Quién dice que ese cañalla vive en las cercanías? ¿Cómo sabe que no era uno de sus nobles amigos echando una cana al aire?

Harry contempló al cochero con calma.

—Nuestro impostor no es noble.

—¿Por qué no? —bufó Hagrid—. ¿Por lo que hizo?

—No, más bien por lo que no hizo. No le ofreció regalos a Luna, ninguna chuchería para presumir de fortuna. Además, no llevaba anillos, ninguna joya exclusiva, ni siquiera un reloj.

El cochero abrió la boca asombrado.

—Ayer tuve una larga conversación con Luna — explicó Harry—-. Descubrí que ese tipo ni siquiera poseía un guardarropa digno de mención, por lo que debemos descartar que tuviera dinero. Por supuesto, es posible que nuestro hombre sea algún aristócrata arruinado que se encontrara de paso. Pero entones, ¿dónde se alojaba? ¿De qué vive?

Hagrid no respondió y el marqués prosiguió con sus deducciones en voz alta.

—No, apuesto a que nuestro impostor es un plebeyo, aunque no de baja estofa. Un campesino o un calderero ambulante no hubiera engañado a Luna presentándose como marqués. Por lo tanto, sospecho que debe pertenecer a la burguesía de la zona, o alguien en circunstancias similares que viniera de visita. Esperemos que se trate de lo primero, así daremos con él antes.

—¡Que me cuelguen! ¡Sí que es usted listo!

—Un gran halago viniendo de ti, sin duda —dijo Potter con una sonrisa irónica—. Vamos, recapacita y dime quiénes pueden ser nuestros sospechosos.

Hagrid se acuclilló frente al marqués y estudió la marca en el suelo.

—Bueno, digamos que esto es el norte, hacia ese lado no hay nada excepto las tierras del viejo conde. Al oeste está su elegante pabellón de caza. El pueblo queda al sur, pero hay pocos burgueses ahí. Hay un hacendado un poco al este.

—¿Tiene algún hijo?

—Sí, pero es demasiado joven para andar persiguiendo a las chicas —dijo el cochero sonriendo.

—¿Hay algún otro hombre joven por los alrededores?

—Ahí está el problema. Verá, ya no estoy al tanto de los comadrees como antes. Ya sabe que casi no salimos de Hogwarths. Creo que hay un sobrino o un primo, alguien que dirige las tierras del hacendado desde la granja, pero no sé. Tendré que enterarme. Luego hay que pensaren el vicario, tiene cinco hijos y tres pueden rondar la edad del que buscarnos. También vive al este del pueblo, su hermana tiene una casa por allí. Además, hay una pequeña casa solariega cerca, pero no estoy seguro de quién vive en ella ahora.

—Entonces nuestras investigaciones se centran en la zona al sureste de la casa. Tanto el vicario como el hacendado han podido recibir invitados este invierno, por no hablar de los residentes del señorío. No creo que deba mostrarme en el pueblo, de modo que tengo que fiarme de ti por ahora — dijo Harry mirando fijamente al cochero.

Para su sorpresa, este asintió e infló el pecho como un sapo. Acordaron que las pesquisas comenzarían aprovechando el viaje a comprar vituallas El cochero se le quedó mirando un momento y, al cabo, su cara se distendió en una sonrisa.

—-Empiezo a pensar que es usted muy capaz de encontrar a ese canalla.

El pelinegro agradeció el elogio con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una ceja se alzase ante la falta de fe del cochero.

—Por descontado que voy a encontrarlo. Yo nunca fracaso.

Cuando Hagrid y Maxi se fueron, Harry encontró que las dos hermanas estaban ocupadas con la costurera. De no ser por Luna, hubiera prescindido de todo decoro para personarse en la sesión. La imagen de una Hermione medio desnuda, envuelta en seda y encajes, le hizo hervir la sangre.

Aprovechó para recorrer la casa y hacer que Snape tomara notas sobre los muebles, el estado de conservación de la casa y sus posibles problemas. Por encima de todo, era perentoria la instalación de un cuarto de baño. Volvió a ver los huecos que habían dejado los cuadros y decidió que tendría que hablar con la castaña sobre los objetos que faltaban en la casa y sobre el más que improbable apoyo financiero de su tutor.

Sin empacho alguno, registró los cajones del estudio, pero no pudo encontrar ningún tipo de correspondencia del infame Riddle. Lo que sí encontró, cuidadosamente guardado, fue el libro de cuentas de la mansión.

Harry lo abrió sobre el escritorio y comprobó sorprendido que la anotación más reciente se debía al pago de un cerdo, ya matado. Recorrió una larga columna de pagos menores hasta encontrar la primera entrada de dinero. Maldijo entre dientes.

La misma mano delicada que había escrito el resto de las cifras consignaba la venta de una urna de basalto de Wedgwood por poco más que calderilla. Las maldiciones no cesaron mientras recorría las columnas. Un busto de Bernini, un retrato de Lely, todo vendido por mucho menos de su valor a un único individuo, el hacendado Slugorh.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó Snape preocupado.

—He descubierto adonde han ido a parar los objetos que faltan y es peor de lo que me temía.

-¿Oh?

—Sí, algunas obras de arte verdaderamente valiosas han sido vendidas por cantidades irrisorias al hacendado local.

—Quizá sea su única fuente de dinero, señor. No debe haber muchos en los alrededores que puedan permitirse comprar las pertenencias del conde -sugirió el mayordomo.

Justamente, pensó Harry. A menos que las muchachas tuvieran contactos en Londres, cosa harto improbable, el hacendado era su única esperanza. Aun así, no tenía que haberlas engañado tan descaradamente. Había una diferencia entre conseguir una ganga y desplumar a unas chicas inocentes, entre hacer negocios y robar a unas damas que estaban por encima de la categoría social de un hacendado. Como personificación de la autoridad local, Slugorh debería estar cuidando de las chicas y no... De repente, Harry se preguntó si no sería él quien estaba presionando a lo que quedaba de la familia Granger para hacerse con sus tesoros.

—¿Señor?

Harry contempló al mayordomo y se extrañó ante su expresión.

—El libro de cuentas, su excelencia.

Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió que había arrugado la página en su puño. Lentamente abrió la mano y empezó a alisarla. En lo que se refería a Hermione, actuaba como un salvaje, con unos instintos que no tenían nada que ver con los modales de un hombre civilizado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito alarmante.

No había más entradas que la venta de objetos a Slugorh. Hasta donde él sabía, Riddle no pasaba ningún tipo de pensión a sus sobrinas ni éstas cobraban el arrendo de los numerosos campesinos instalados en sus vastas tierras. Al contrario, parecía que invertían lo poco que tenían en víveres para la subsistencia.

El marqués tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dominar su ira. La idea de que su pequeña tuviera que luchar, no solo con la cocina y la limpieza diaria, sino con la administración de unos fondos casi inexistentes, despertaba en él instintos violentos. Añadió mentalmente Slugorh a la lista de asuntos pendientes, tras el desenmascaramiento del impostor y el ajuste de cuentas con el tío Tom.

Estaba pensando en que las Granger iban a mantenerlo ocupado bastante tiempo, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La cocinera entró con una sonrisa resplandeciente. También Hagrid parecía más animado. Harry los invitó a tomar asiento.

—Bueno, su excelencia, tenemos buenas y malas noticias —dijo el cochero—-. Esta primavera ha habido actividad en todas partes, en la casa solariega, en casa del vicario y en la del hacendado. Por lo que dicen, la gente ha estado entrando y saliendo como si no tuvieran casa propia. De todas maneras, algo hemos sacado en claro. De los hijos del vicario, uno es demasiado gordo y el otro demasiado rubio. Eso nos deja únicamente a Ezra, el mayor. Sólo otro mozo de los alrededores encaja con la descripción de la señorita Luna, el sobrino del hacendado, Vernon Dudley.

—Muy bien — dijo Harry pensativo—. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. No tengo que deciros que debemos mantener nuestras pesquisas en secreto. No quisiera despertar en la señorita Luna esperanzas infundadas —dijo mirando especialmente al cochero.

Hagrid volvió a sorprenderlo asintiendo solemnemente y saliendo del estudio para ayudar a Maxi sin decir una palabra. Snape cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—El culpable podría ser cualquiera y ha tenido tiempo de sobra para poner tierra por medio, señor.

—Puede que sí, pero he aprendido a no menospreciar lo obvio.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer a continuación?

—Tender una trampa, Snape —dijo Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Ya veremos lo que cazamos.

Hermione balanceaba los cubos y caminaba contenta

con la libertad que le proporcionaban los pantalones. Seguía el linde del bosque hacia e! lugar en que las zarzamoras se habían adueñado de los viejos pastos. El aire le parecía particularmente limpio y fresco tras las horas de rigidez con la señora Aboth.

Tanta probatura sólo había servido para recordarle otra vida, una que había vivido mucho tiempo atrás, que ya no le servía. ¿Para qué quería ponerse aquellas telas lujosas? No había bailes ni visitas de sociedad en su agenda, sólo trabajo urgente.

Por el contrario, para Luna había sido un puro éxtasis. Hermione no había tenido corazón para estropearle tanta felicidad mientras que la hija de Maxi las trataba como si todavía fueran herederas, y no unas pobres mendigas. Pero la castaña conocía la verdad, un cerdo era mucho más necesario que todos aquellos refinamientos.

Y todo por aquel marqués arrogante e impulsivo. Por cierto, jamás habría pensado que un hombre tan atractivo y poderoso pudiera sentirse atraído por una chica con pantalones de hombre. ¡Todo era culpa suya! Un auténtico caballero jamás la habría puesto en aquel compromiso. El incidente del baño había sido otra cosa, algo puramente accidental y, aunque Harry había tratado de seducirla, ni siquiera había movido un dedo. Lo del día anterior era algo muy distinto. Harry había empezado y si ella había avivado las llamas con su respuesta, Hermione se negaba a considerarse responsable. El marqués no tenía ningún derecho a jugar con ella para divertirse.

Tendría que haberse disculpado, pero ni siquiera parecía arrepentido. En realidad, se había puesto a charlar con el mayordomo como si no sucediera nada. La ojimiel tragó saliva pensando en lo poco que significaba para él. Las manos le temblaban cuando empezó a recoger las primeras frutillas maduras.

Era degradante que ella se hubiera dejado arrastrar mientras que Harry la ponía encima de la mesa como quien se dispone a tomar un postre. Su vida ya era bastante difícil como para complicarla con su visitante.

Un sonido de movimiento alteró el silencio, Furiosa, Hermione vio aparecer al marqués en persona, impecablemente vestido de pies a cabeza, sin una gota de sudor en la frente a pesar del día caluroso.

Ella sintió deseos de empujarlo pendiente abajo. Apretó los labios, le dio la espalda y tironeó de los tallos con fuerza suficiente como para poner en peligro sus guantes.

—Hermione.

La voz se abrió camino en ella hasta meterse bajo su piel, cálida e incitante, pero ella se negó a reconocerlo.

—Me propongo solucionar el problema de Luna.

El tono sarcástico alertó a la castaña de que no tenía la menor intención de excusarse por su comportamiento. O quizá fuera que significaba tan poco para él que ya lo había olvidado. Aquella idea hizo que aplastara una mora entre los dedos. Se quedó mirándola sorprendida.

—Ve con cuidado o acabaras pinchándote.

Hermione se volvió hacia él furiosa, pero de repente pensó que podía estar divirtiéndose con ella y regresó a su tarea tras lanzarle una mirada helada.

—He empezado a buscar al impostor. Maxi y Hagrid han ido al pueblo a ver lo que oían. Tenemos algunas pistas prometedoras, pero no quiero que Luna sepa en lo que andamos

—Tienes miedo de que ella se entrometa —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo.

-—Pues sí, da la impresión de ser bastante obstinada, desmedidamente temperamental.

«No como yo», pensó. No como la razonable Hermione. Aunque agradecía los esfuerzos de Harry en beneficio de su hermana, no podía aplacar la rabia que la invadía.

—Bien, no seré yo quien se lo diga —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo, aunque lo que quería era gritar, patalear, hacer cualquier cosa con tal de arrebatarle el completo dominio de sí y de la situación.

—Bien. Creo que será lo mejor, al menos hasta que averigüe qué clase de hombre es. Trae, deja que te ayude —dijo acercándose.

Alarmada, ella lo miró de reojo.

—¡No! No hace falta-—protestó.

Pero ya era tarde para apartar la mirada. «!No, por favor! ¡No te quites la chaqueta!». Y, aunque aquellas palabras eran gritos en su cabeza, Harry no podía oírlas. Se quedó ante ella en camisa y chaleco, y comenzó a remangarse.

Hermione lo había visto con mucha menos ropa, desde luego, pero nunca bajo la luz del sol. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Como si no se percatara de su mirada, Harry tomó el otro cubo y se acercó a las zarzas. No llevaba guantes. La ojimiel contuvo el aliento al ver que arrancaba una mora y la hacía rodar en la palma de su mano. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, las mejillas ardiendo, la sangre martilleando en sus oídos.

—Te vas a manchar las manos.

—No importa.

Tendría que haberlo imaginado. A pesar de toda su elegancia, Harry estaba a sus anchas en cualquier parte. Ella no tenía dificultad para imaginárselo como un caballero normando, o como un guerrero vikingo, fuerte y orgulloso... Tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse en llenar el cubo lo antes posible para escapar de su presencia embriagadora. Por un momento, sólo se oyó el roce de los arbustos y el canto de los pájaros. La castaña creyó que había logrado recuperar la compostura hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Siento cualquier molestia que pudiera causarte ayer.

¿Molestia?

—Tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra, pero, por lo general, no soy tan impulsivo.

¿Impulsivo?

—Parece que tienes un efecto muy peculiar sobre mí, criatura.

¿Peculiar?

No hacía falta que Hermione recordara lo extraordinario de sus propios sentimientos.

—Siempre que entiendas que esos vestidos nos los regalas libremente, sin esperar contrapartida de ningún tipo.

—Me insultas, Hermione. ¿De verdad crees que yo trataría de sobornarte? ¿Imaginas que alguna vez he tenido que pagar para disfrutar del sexo?.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

—Me encantan tus sonrojos, Hermione, pero creo que prefieres que se te hable claro.

—Sí, pero incluso eso tiene sus límites.

Harry se acercó hasta que los cabellos oscuros rozaron su pecho.

—¿De verdad, Hermione?

Su proximidad, su calor, su voz lenta y líquida, hicieron que ella sintiera deseos de derretirse. Rebelándose, se dio la vuelta furiosa para apartarlo. Las manos abiertas se estrellaron contra el chaleco bordado en oro. Algo se espachurró bajo sus dedos.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento, retiró las manos y vio la mancha oscura que se extendía sobre la seda. Consternada, le miró a la cara esperando un estallido de ira. Pero el marqués arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

—Hermione, querida, estas cosas no son propias de ti.

Harry recogió la fruta aplastada y se la lanzó. La ojimiel ahogó una exclamación humillada cuando la sintió aterrizar en su garganta y resbalar por su cuello. Harry la miraba con unos ojos en los que ardía una promesa oscura.

—Yo la recogeré.

—-¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó ella.

Un auténtico caballero se hubiera marchado hecho una furia, pero Potter ya había demostrado que no era un noble al uso, sino un hombre impredecible, peligroso. Mientras Hermione miraba sin salir de su asombro, Harry mojó un dedo en la pulpa y se lo puso al alcance de los labios. Ella podía haber retrocedido, pero no tenía dónde ir. Y entonces el ojiverde la tocó suavemente, delineando la forma de sus labios con la yema del pulgar mientras ella estallaba en llamas ante aquella sencilla caricia. Hermione sacó la lengua y se la pasó por los labios.

—Te has dejado un poco.

La castaña sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban cuando Harry se inclinó sobre ella. Se movía despacio, como si quisiera excitarla hasta que ella anhelara que la tocase. Y eso exactamente era lo que le pasaba. Cuando le pasó la lengua por los labios, fue algo tan deliberado y delicioso que Hermione sintió ganas de gritar. Se sujetó a sus brazos para no caer.

Aquella exploración tranquila la volvía loca, suspiró al sentir el roce familiar de su lengua en la boca. Harry le acarició la frente, las mejillas, las orejas, antes de buscar la vena que palpitaba en su cuello.

Con cada movimiento de la lengua la ojimiel experimentaba una sensación nueva y exquisita. Para ella fue un respiro resbalar al suelo y sentir la hierba en la espalda. Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, Harry le había sacado la camisa de los pantalones para introducir las manos. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando sintió sus pulgares en los pezones súbitamente enardecidos. El pelinegro la besó en el cuello y bajó sobre los pliegues de la camisa hasta cerrar los labios sobre un seno.

Era un tormento exquisito sentirlo, ardiente y húmedo, a través de la tela. Y entonces... se apartó. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio meter una mano en el cubo de moras. Sacó los dedos embadurnados de jarabe oscuro y llevó uno hacia su boca.

—Saboréame, Hermione —susurró.

Y ella no pudo negarse. Insegura, pasó los labios por uno de los dedos chorreantes y vio cómo sus ojos relampagueaban. Entonces él apretó hasta conseguir meterle el dedo en la boca y ella chupó el líquido dulce.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento, aunque quizá fuera una imprecación. La castaña estaba demasiado obnubilada para descifrarlo. El calor de él la abrasaba y cuando le subió la camisola y llevó la boca a sus pechos para lamer la mezcla de zumo y pulpa, creyó que se consumía.

Hermione gritó estremecida de placer, pero entonces notó su peso encima y él bebió sus gritos mientras se apretaba contra sus muslos. Su peso era algo glorioso, una maravilla de calor y músculos y el miembro rígido que presionaba contra su feminidad, la respuesta a sus anhelos más inquietos.

En un relámpago de lucidez cegadora, Hermione supo lo que quería. Lo había visto antes, aunque parecía haber crecido desmesuradamente y palpitaba contra la unión de sus muslos como una promesa oscura de plenitud. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Su deleite abrasador se enfrió al darse cuenta de que ella era tan fatua como su hermana, si no más. ¿Acaso era capaz de entregarse con tanta facilidad a un hombre que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento y sólo jugaba con ella por diversión?

—No.

Hermione empujó contra su pecho y Harry alzó la cabeza. Por un instante, ella vio un apetito voraz, una intensidad tan salvaje y tan reñida con la exquisita compostura del marqués que se quedó sin aliento. De repente, desapareció y volvió a ser el de siempre,

—Últimamente parece que siento inclinación por los sitios más inapropiados —dijo él, apartándose a un lado.

Entonces Hermione se convenció de que sólo había imaginado su respuesta torturada, porque Harry hablaba sin que la menor alteración en su aliento indicara lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

_**Uyyy estos nobles no se miden, de ahora en adelante habrá más escenitas hot de los protagonistas ¡y eso que se controlan!**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!... y no coman mucho.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Y como premio a sus lindos comentarios aquí les traigo el capítulo más largo para que les dure hasta el próximo año, en el siguiente aparecerán personajes que determinarán las acciones del marqués respecto a Hermione, ¿podrá Hermione soportarlo?, ya lo veremos.

CAPITULO 11

Harry irrumpió en la cocina llamando a su mayordomo tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Maxi y se ganó una mirada furiosa del cochero, que se hallaba sentado en un taburete en el rincón.

—Y ahora, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

El marqués le lanzó una mirada capaz de asustar al más valiente. No le había picado ningún insecto, pero había una parte de su anatomía que le estaba causando problemas con su insistencia en levantarse, tanto si quería como si no. El ojiverde se ajustó la levita y maldijo al miembro que desde su juventud había creído controlar tan bien. Por lo visto, había esperado mucho para mostrarse defectuoso.

—¿Sí, señor? —dijo Snape apareciendo en la puerta.

—Lleva la bañera a la habitación de la Srta. Hermione y asegúrate de que disponga de suficiente agua caliente — dijo Harry, agradeciendo la distracción—. Que Hagrid te ayude, así tendrá algo que hacer.

—¡Eh, un momento! —empezó a protestar, pero entonces entornó los ojos con recelo—. ¿ por qué diantres necesita Mione darse un baño a estas horas?

—Ha estado recogiendo moras —dijo Harry, dejando el cubo que se había ocupado en llenar sobre la mesa.

Con una última mirada al cochero, fue a su habitación. Era inconcebible la audacia de este, aunque tampoco podía reprochársela. Hermione no era una de esas damas de virtud incierta a las que él estaba acostumbrado. En otras casas, incluida la suya, todo el servicio sabía cómo y cuándo ser discreto. Pero Harry no deseaba que todos se enteraran de que habían estado revolcándose. ¡Maldición!

Se quitó la ropa arruinada. La erección había llegado al punto de ser dolorosa, el pelinegro hubiera necesitado enterrarse en Hermione para aliviar aquella compulsión implacable.

Aunque un prado no era su lugar preferido para desflorarla, tenía que admitir que hubiera servido de sobra. El lugar no importaba con tal de que consiguiera poseerla, mientras ella le respondiera con una pasión igual a la suya. ¡Maldición!

Llenó la palangana que le había preparado el mayordomo y metió la cara una, dos, tres veces antes de levantarla chorreando para secarse. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Su tendencia a perder el control cada vez que se acercaba la castaña resultaba inquietante, como poco. Le gustaba la chica. Admiraba su valor callado, su fuerza, su inteligencia. Las circunstancias se habían confabulado para darle una transparencia de la que carecían las mujeres de su tiempo y que era deliciosamente refrescante. Era una persona en la que se podía confiar, leal y lógica. Para ser una mujer, añadió con una sonrisa. Bajo aquella apariencia razonable, ardía un fuego que le había chamuscado más de una vez. Era una mujer misteriosa, tan atractiva o más que Ginebra. Y mucho más directa y desinhibida, mucho más de todo. Quizá demasiado.

Harry volvió a maldecir con rabia. Pensándolo objetivamente, no estaba seguro de que le gustara lo que sucedía cuando trataba de seducirla. Perdía todo sentido y sutileza, toda conciencia de sí mismo. Únicamente con pensar en cómo había perdido la cabeza con las moras le hacía jurar en voz alta. Y no sólo ocurría cuando la tocaba, ella empezaba a afectarlo incluso cuando no estaba cerca, de una forma que él nunca habría sospechado.

Lo que había comenzado de una manera harto sencilla se estaba convirtiendo en algo más complejo de lo que alcanzaba a imaginar. Por primera vez en años, el ojiverde puso en duda su buen juicio. Hizo una mueca al pensar que los planes que se había trazado para la pequeña condesa tendrían que ser reelaborados.

Tres días después, Harry estaba tras de la puerta de la cabaña, esperando al amante de Luna. Puesto que las noticias de que las Granger habían recuperado inesperadamente su fortuna no habían atraído a nadie, le había pagado a un mozo del pueblo para que entregara a cada uno de los sospechosos un mensaje de parte de «la hermosa dama que vive en Hogwarths».

Era una súplica febril de que «se encontraran aquella tarde donde siempre» y no significaría nada para un inocente, pero el culpable acudiría sin falta, aunque sólo fuera para encontrar que lo habían desenmascarado.

Potter sonrió al imaginarse al bastardo capaz de seducir a una chica tan ingenua. Los había visto antes. Naturalmente, no daba ningún crédito a la opinión de Luna, estaba casi convencido de que la naturaleza amable y tierna que ella atribuía a su amante era tan falsa como su título. Por desgracia para él, había elegido el nombre equivocado para representar aquella charada.

Harry apretó la mano en torno a la pistola. Aunque prefería usar los puños, su hombro no estaba para contiendas y un hombre acorralado siempre era peligroso. Previniendo aquella eventualidad, Snape se hallaba apostado entre los árboles, listo para intervenir si el bribón se le escapaba. Hagrid, que no era fiable para cumplir órdenes, no había sido informado de la aventura. Seguramente, no se había movido de su cómodo asiento en la cocina de Maxime.

Un sonido en el exterior lo alertó de inmediato. Alguien se acercaba y, a juzgar por el ruido, no se preocupaba por el sigilo. Por un instante le pasó por la cabeza el temor de que Luna hubiera adivinado sus intenciones, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una figura claramente masculina.

Un pelo rojizo oscuro , alto y de constitución mediana. Hasta ahí, el individuo encajaba perfectamente en la descripción. El joven se volvió repentinamente y sus ojos azules relampaguearon alarmados. Iba bastante bien vestido, aunque no con el estilo exquisito de la buena sociedad.

El impostor.

Se quedó allí, mirando a Potter con la boca abierta hasta que el silencio se hizo molesto.

—¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu favor? —estalló Harry, preguntándose si aquel tipo era idiota o sólo un cobarde—. Podría matarte por esto.

Sus palabras produjeron efecto al fin. El joven se dejó caer en una de las sillas y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Y no merezco otra cosa —gimió.

El ojiverde lo contempló con disgusto, ofendido con que aquel triste mocoso se hubiera hecho pasar por él.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿El tutor de la señorita Luna? —preguntó el joven, evidentemente confundido.

Harry soltó una carcajada que resonó de una forma horripilante en la choza.

—Soy el marqués de Godric —tronó y pudo disfrutar al ver cómo el joven se quedaba blanco como la cera.

—¡Su excelencia! Yo... Perdóneme, no quería...

—¿Robar mi nombre? ¿Hasta dónde te atreviste a llevar la charada? ¿A Chesterton? ¿A Londres? ¿Acaba todo en este acto de corrupción de menores, o te has atrevido a firmar pagarés en mi nombre?

—¿Corrupción de menores? Alto ahí, señor mío.

—No, alto ahí tú —dijo Harry implacablemente—. Has utilizado mi nombre para gozar del sexo, para abusar de una chica inocente que...

—¡Basta!

El joven se puso en pie, miró a Potter a la cara y volvió a sentarse despacio. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que era mejor para él dominar su genio.

—Haga lo que quiera conmigo. Máteme ahora mismo, si le place, pero no meta a la dama en esto.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece, muchacho?

Harry sintió cierto alivio al ver la ira que cruzaba por el rostro del joven. Por lo visto, la belleza de Luna no era totalmente vana. Al cabo, se levantó y, por primera vez lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Ronald Billius Wesley, señor. Y no tiene motivos para calumniar a lady Granger. Ella es la única inocente en todo esto.

—Ya no —dijo el marqués.

—No —repitió Wesley bajando los ojos—. Pero no es lo que usted piensa... Yo... estaba inspeccionando esta propiedad... Dirijo la granja para mi tío, el señor Dudley. Él me había estado hablando de comprar más tierras. La encontré en el bosque y creí que era un ángel, un hada, de tan exquisita y hermosa. Wesley se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en sus botas.

—Cuando dijo que era una de las hijas del conde, supe que no me haría mucho caso, siendo pariente pobre del hacendado, de modo que mentí. Sabía que el marqués... que su excelencia tiene un pabellón de caza cerca de aquí, de modo que declaré ser Godric. Pensaba que sólo íbamos a vernos un momento y no creí que hiciera daño a nadie.

—Pero volviste a verla.

—Sí —admitió Wesley—. No pude contenerme. Era encantadora y majestuosa, como una reina, pero también tierna y dulce.

Harry alzó una ceja escéptica. Él todavía no había descubierto aquel aspecto de Luna.

—-Siempre me decía que sería la última vez, pero era como un fuego que me abrasaba la sangre, necesitaba verla.

Ronald alzó la cabeza como si buscara comprensión. Harry rehusó dársela, pero se sintió incómodo. Lo que el muchacho acababa de describir encajaba peligrosamente con su propia obsesión por Hermione.

—La amo, señor.

La completa devastación que veía en la cara del muchacho hizo que el ojiverde se alegrara de todo corazón de no suscribir aquella estupidez.

—-Entonces, ¿por qué la abandonaste?

—¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? No tengo dinero ni esperanzas, carezco de título, no tengo absolutamente nada que ofrecer a una dama como Luna.

—Aun así, un hombre que proclama estar enamorado no abandona a su amada ni a su hijo a su suerte. Las Granger se hallan en una situación sumamente precaria para que tú añadas más cargas de las que sobrellevan.

La expresión asombrada del pelirrojo le hizo soltar un bufido exasperado. Luna no debía haber sido demasiado cándida respecto a la situación en que se encontraban.

-—Yo creía que su tutor le impediría casarse con alguien... sin título ni fortuna —dijo el muchacho, volviendo a ocultar el rostro tras las manos.

Harry dudaba que hubiera alguien más indicado que aquel jovenzuelo chiflado que, sin la menor duda, estaba dispuesto a pasarse la vida de rodillas a los pies de Luna para adorarla. Con todo, aquella chica también tenía su carácter y raramente coincidía la opinión de Luna con la suya. Aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado poner su vida en orden, no tenía ganas de que le considerara culpable en caso de que su gran amor se amargara.

Ahora le tocaba a la rubia decidir.

Potter la encontró en el jardín, cosiendo primorosamente a la sombra del gran aliso. Llamándola para no sobresaltarla, se acercó y apoyó una mano en el tronco. Luna lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que no lo irritó lo más mínimo. Si todo salía bien, pronto se vería libre de aquella niña fantasiosa.

—Lo he encontrado —-dijo sin preámbulos, disfrutando con su expresión anonadada—-. Se llama Ronald Billius Wesley y es sobrino del señor Dudley, para quien dirige la granja vecina.

Contempló las emociones encontradas que cruzaban por la cara de Luna, esperanza, consternación, desengaño y una ira creciente. Antes de que se pusiera hecha una furia, continuó.

—Dice que usó mí nombre para impresionarte, pero que no pretendía hacer ningún daño. Dice que te ama y que se casaría contigo si tuviera un porvenir.

Luna se puso muy seria. Harry vio lo que parecían lágrimas de verdad anegar sus ojos mientras ella se enfrentaba a la realidad.

—Si lo quieres, lo contrataré para que administre una de mis fincas —dijo él, divirtiéndose al contemplar cómo aquella boca primorosa se abría sorprendida— - Si no, trataré de concertar un matrimonio honroso para ti, aunque no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Luna suspiró y se contempló a sí misma con una sonrisa que la hizo parecer menos mimada e indefensa. Harry se preguntó si no sería eso lo que Wesley había visto en ella. Entonces, Luna lo miró recelosa.

—Este... señor Wesley, ¿dice que quiere casarse conmigo? ¿No lo habrás obligado tú?

—Ni siquiera le he hablado de la propuesta de emplearlo.

Luna frunció los labios y se levantó con aire decidido.

—Quiero verlo.

—Está aquí cerca —dijo el pelinegro y silbó.

Snape esperaba entre los árboles, vigilando al canalla sin corazón que había resultado ser un muchacho amedrentado al que sus responsabilidades asustaban más aún. Aunque Harry no podía perdonar sus actos, tampoco pretendía acabar con él. Bastante castigo tendría al verse encadenado a Luna de por vida, pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El pelirrojo descendió por la pendiente y se hincó de rodillas a los pies de Luna, lo que no hizo sino confirmar las sospechas de Potter. Miró a su mayordomo mientras los dos amantes se reunían entre lágrimas, pero, como de costumbre, la cara de Snape no expresaba nada. El marqués lo llamó con un gesto mudo y ambos volvieron a la casa,

—Snape —dijo Harry con desprecio mientras huían de aquella escena melosa-—. Si alguna vez se me reblandece el cerebro hasta el punto de suplicarle a una mujer para que me conceda sus favores, pégame un tiro en la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

Algo en la voz del mayordomo sonaba tan falso que llamó la atención del pelinegro. Pero Snape parecía tan sobrio que decidió que debían ser figuraciones suyas. Distraído, el siempre vigilante marqués no alcanzó a ver la amplia sonrisa de su sirviente.

Hermione estaba sentada en un rincón, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en su propia cocina. Había ido a ayudar con la cena, pero Maxi le había dicho que, en el caso de que necesitara una mano, tenía a Hagrid y a su hija para eso.

—Como señora de la casa, no debería estropear sus bonitas manos —había dicho la cocinera.

La lógica le decía que debía alegrarse de tener una responsabilidad menos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que la habían desplazado mientras escuchaba el incesante intercambio de bromas entre Maxi y el cochero.

—Anda con cuidado con ese gato del demonio —-dijo Hagrid interponiéndose entre la cocinera y la bestia inmunda.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con esta cosita? —replicó la cocinera, acariciando al animal.

Para asombro de la castaña, el gato dejó que lo acariciara antes de darse la vuelta y volver a encogerse sobre los ladrillos de la chimenea. Otra deserción. Hermione no tardó en fruncir el ceño ante su propio egoísmo. Tendría que alegrarse de que el gato le diera confianza a otro ser humano, de que a Hagrid le gustara la amable cocinera, de verse aliviada de algunas cargas, por el momento. Pero tenía que dominarse para no ponerse a gritar por la futilidad de encariñarse con gente que podía desaparecer al día siguiente.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la causa de su dolor apareció en la puerta. Era alto y tenía que inclinarse para pasar , la castaña se preguntó por qué se molestaba en bajar a la cocina. La ojimiel creía que un noble de su alcurnia siempre se quedaba en sus aposentos, lo que era la razón de que ella buscara la compañía de los sirvientes.

Hermione lo evitaba desde el incidente de las moras y sólo tenía que mirarlo para que aquella oleada de sensaciones se apoderara de nuevo de ella, reviviendo las caricias de sus manos, de su boca saboreándola. Ruborizada, apartó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz. Pero, claro, Harry no lo hizo. ¿Tenía que aprovechar la menor oportunidad para atormentarla? Vio que sus botas relucientes se detenían ante ella.

—Creo que la ocasión requiere una cena para celebrarlo, Maxi —dijo y Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida—. El pretendiente de Luna ha vuelto a pedir su mano.

La castaña lo miró estupefacta mientras que Maxi lanzaba grititos de alegría y Hagrid lo atosigaba con preguntas hostiles. Harry levantó una mano para detener la riada de maldiciones que salía de la boca del cochero.

—Sólo es un crío, Hagrid. Luna le tiene confuso y doblegado.

—¿Quién es? ¿El sobrino de Dudley?

—Precisamente.

—Aquí llegan, señor —anunció Snape desde la puerta.

La ojimiel se obligó a sonreír, pero su mente era uní caos. ¿Luna se casaba? ¿Quién era aquel muchacho? ¿Por qué no había dado la cara antes? Aunque había soñado con que alguien solucionara los problemas de su hermana, ahora se descubría extrañamente herida por no haber intervenido en aquel final.

Pero entonces entró la rubia, sin aliento y con las mejillas encendidas, arrastrando tras de sí a un joven. Lo primero que pensó Hermione fue en lo poco que se parecía a Harry. Era joven, pelirrojo, desgarbado, más alto, menos fuerte, con una expresión de inseguridad que no era ni la sombra de la del verdadero marqués.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado Luna que era el verdadero Potter? La sonrisa se esfumó pero, no obstante, _se _acercó a felicitarlos. El cochero, que había jurado privar al amante de Luna de sus atributos, le dio unos joviales palmetazos en la espalda. La castaña tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Luchó por mantener su cordura mientras estudiaba al hombre que iba a casarse con su hermana.

—¿Y cómo va a mantener una esposa y un hijo, señor Wesley? —preguntó.

—¡Ah, eso! —contestó Luna con un movimiento de la mano—. Harry le ha ofrecido un puesto como administrador de una de sus fincas.

—No ganará una fortuna, pero sí lo suficiente para mantener una casa —dijo este mirando ceñudamente a Luna.

—Después de haber vivido aquí, no seré exigente se apresuró a asegurarle la muchacha.

Por alguna razón, aquel comentario hirió a Hermione, que había hecho lo imposible con lo poco que tenía. Tampoco contaba nada?

—¿Qué va a pasar con nuestro tutor? —preguntó empujada por algo oscuro a lo que no se atrevía a poner nombre—. Estoy segura de que se da cuenta de que Luna es menor de edad.

Cuando vio que la felicidad de su hermana se desvanecía, la castaña quiso tragarse aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, era mejor que la situación quedara perfectamente clara.

—Según mis informes, vuestro tutor se encuentra fuera del país —dijo Harry—. Haced públicas las amonestaciones. Cuando el clérigo local las haya leído tres domingos consecutivos, podréis casaros. Dudo que vuestro tutor llegue a enterarse del aviso, por no hablar de que plantee alguna objeción.

Y si se le ocurría hacerlo, tendría que vérselas con el marqués de Godric. Su gesto desdeñoso lo decía claramente. Harry lanzó una mirada a la ojimiel en la que la conminaba a no dudar de él. Sin embargo, en vez de tranquilizarse, a ella le resultó enojosa la confianza del marqués.

—A pesar de todo, me gustaría estar segura de que esto es lo que mas le conviene a mi hermana. Luna, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?

Asintiendo de mala gana, Luna dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente a Wesley y fue al salón con su hermana.

—Llévanos un té, Maxi —dijo con un movimiento de la mano.

Hermione se preguntó si el puesto que le ofrecía Potter incluía cocinera y doncella, pero sabía la respuesta. Hasta las casas más pobres disponían de criados. Todas menos Hogwarths. Apretó los labios y empujó a su hermana a una de las salitas que daban a la galería.

—¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que deseas, Luna?

—Sí, yespero que no vayas a echarlo a perder ahora,hermana.

La pulla le dolió porque, durante años, no había hecho otra cosa que luchar para mantener a su hermana contenta.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y debo admitir que tu... caballero es bastante joven. ¿Serás feliz con él? ¿En una casa pequeña y con un hijo al que cuidar?

Luna suspiró e hizo un mohín.

—¿Preferirías que me quedara aquí, trabajando como una criada y atada a una casa que no significa nada para mí, a un legado que no me ha reportado nada? Mione, no te sientas dolida, sé que has trabajado duramente por las dos, pero yo no soy como tú. Siempre has sido la lista, la fuerte, la valiente. Puedes montar a caballo, amasar el pan y llevar las cuentas. Tú sabes hacerlo todo, ¡todo! Te odiaba por eso, pero ahora tengo algo que es sólo mío. ¡Oh! Harry me ha propuesto arreglar un matrimonio con otro hombre, pero me siento cómoda con Ronald. Él no me apartará en un rincón mientras resuelve sus asuntos como esos nobles arrogantes hacen. No, él me prestará atención. Sí, vivirá pendiente de mí y yo no tendré que hacer otra cosa que estar bonita para él.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos- Jamás se le había ocurrido que su hermana pudiera sentir celos de ella. ¿Y por qué? , sólo podía parpadear consternada, incrédula.

Sin embargo, la rubia tenía razón en una cosa. Las dos habían oído hablar de matrimonios en los que la infidelidad era común en ambos cónyuges y la ojimiel tenía la corazonada de que era mejor que su soñadora hermana se viera apartada de la tentación. Aunque técnicamente era una mala boda, su unión con el señor Wesley no podía ser considerada humillante. En realidad, era probable que viviera mejor que en Hogwarths, donde cada día era una lucha constante.

Hermione reprimió los sollozos cuando Luna la abrazó, el primer signo de afecto que recibía de ella en mucho tiempo. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en las palabras, ella se había ido, charlando excitadamente sobre su boda como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellas.

La castaña se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, respiró hondo y trató otra vez de poner orden en el caos de su mente. Todo ocurría demasiado aprisa. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que todo cambiara cuando, tan sólo quince días antes, la vida era perfectamente predecible? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Harry había aparecido y ya nada volvería a ser igual.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El pelinegro estaba decepcionado. No sabía muy bien qué había esperado de Hermione, pero no aquella tranquila resignación. ¡Demonios, hasta sus oponentes políticos le profesaban más admiración! Había hecho lo imposible para salvar la reputación y la idea romántica que su hermana tenía del amor, pero, ¿acaso le había dado las gracias?

No quería que ella se echara a sus pies llevada por la gratitud, pero por lo menos podía fingir que le impresionaban sus dotes deductivas. Era como si le dijera, «Buen trabajo, su excelencia. Ahora, largo de aquí».

¡Ah, no! La mocosa no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de él, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Su irritación iba en aumento, siempre tomaba lo que quería, él era un Potter y nadie se atrevía a negarle sus deseos.

De repente, sus dudas se esfumaron. Deseaba a aquella mujer, no sólo físicamente, sino para que compartiera con él sus pensamientos, su alegría y su pasión para siempre. Era un apetito alarmante en intensidad. Cuando Harry notó que el sentimiento lo invadía, sintió un impulso primitivo de echársela al hombro y llevarla a su cueva. Bueno, al menos a su pabellón de caza.

—-Su excelencia, ¿puedo tener unas palabras con usted?

Hagrid interrumpió los impulsos salvajes que se habían adueñado de sus pensamientos. El cochero lo contemplaba con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué?

—Que si le apetece que demos un paseo por el jardín.

Harry apretó los dientes. Era la última persona con quien le apetecería pasear. ¿Qué pretendía el cochero, volver a asaltarlo? Flexionó el brazo. Aunque no esperaba otra bala, él siempre estaba preparado para cualquier contingencia.

Hacía una noche cálida y deliciosa, el aire estaba cargado de perfumes y el cielo plagado de estrellas. Por desgracia, su acompañante no era una dama, sino un sirviente hirsuto por el que Potter tenía pocos sentimientos caritativos. Pero no era la primera vez que se veía obligado a asociarse con personajillos a los que estimaba poco o nada, de modo que mantuvo una expresión estudiadamente neutral mientras caminaba junto al anciano.

—Yo... sólo quería darle las gracias, señor — dijo Hagrid, sorprendiéndolo—. Ya sé que no siempre lo he tratado como usted se merece, pero tenía que pensar en mis chicas. Ahora que me he dado cuenta de que sus intenciones son buenas, puedo decir que nunca he visto un trabajo más astuto.

El placer de Harry al oír los parabienes del viejo estaba empañado por su deseo de escuchar unos sentimientos similares de boca de cierta dama de la casa. Con todo, asintió y siguió caminando.

—Vaya, si no llega a ser por usted, Luna nunca habría recuperado a su hombre y sólo por eso debemos estarle agradecidos. Pero...

Hagrid hizo una pausa como si meditara lo que iba a decir. El marqués tuvo un negro presentimiento. Ahora que su misión había terminado, ¿le había dado la castaña instrucciones de que lo despidiera? Por primera vez en muchos años, sintió que se acaloraban sus mejillas, haciendo que se alegrara de la oscuridad. Si a Hermione se le había ocurrido que podía deshacerse de él de una manera tan ruin, sería mejor que pensara en otra cosa. Aún no había acabado con ella ni en sueños.

—Todavía nos queda un problemilla. Y, puesto que se debe a su presencia aquí, he pensado que quizá a usted se le ocurriera el medio para remediar la situación, por así decir.

Harry se preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando, no estaba de humor para descifrar los comentarios crípticos de aquel patán.

—Quizá si fueras más explícito...

En la oscuridad, vio la sonrisa del cochero y se detuvo en el acto. La sonrisa del viejo era siempre más amenazadora que sus halagos. Potter se puso tenso. Sus ojos penetrantes exploraron el jardín, pero nada se movía excepto las hojas de los árboles.

—Bueno, verá... es un asunto bastante delicado —dijo Hagrid, rascándose la barba—. Admito que lo juzgué mal, señor, pero me ha demostrado que me equivocaba. Ahora espero que haga lo correcto.

_¿Y qué es lo correcto?

—Bueno, el caso es que hace ya tiempo que aquí no hay una dama de compañía como es debido. Por supuesto, antes la había, pero, en cuanto se acabó el dinero, se fue como el resto de la servidumbre. Todos se fueron, excepto la señora Pomfrey y un servidor. El buen Dios se llevó a la señora Pomfrey el otoño pasado y desde entonces estoy solo. Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, aunque yo sabía que no era correcto.

Harry asintió, pero aún no sabía de qué estaba hablando el cochero. Este le lanzó una mirada astuta.

—Admito que no vino aquí por su propia voluntad, pero como su decisión fue quedarse, usted y yo sabemos lo que sus elegantes amigos van a pensar al respecto. En otras palabras, ha arruinado a mi Hermione sólo con quedarse aquí sin otra mujer que Luna.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el viejo estaba sugiriendo. Disimuló su humor, pero relajó sus músculos. Sin embargo, fue el cochero el que empezó a inquietarse.

—Ahora no se ponga a practicar boxeo conmigo —dijo alzando ambas manos—. No quiero pelear con usted, pero creo que debería portarse bien con Hermione y la única manera de hacerlo es casándose con ella. Es de su misma clase, hija de un conde, no podría encontrar un linaje mejor en todo Londres. Si usted se marcha, será a mi pequeña castaña a la que despreciarán y no a su hermana, por mucho que la pobre niña no haya hecho nada para merecerlo.

Harry no tardó en hacer una lista de varias actuaciones de la ojimiel que no podían considerarse precisamente correctas. Sin embargo, aunque el cochero las ignoraba, gracias al cielo, él las recordaba vivamente. Sabía perfectamente que había comprometido la reputación de Hermione en varias ocasiones y lugares que iban desde la cocina al prado. Al mismo tiempo, tenía por fuerza que admirar el valor y la lealtad del viejo, no muchos sirvientes se atrevían a sugerirles una boda a sus superiores. El pelinegro apretó los dientes, a pesar de la mordacidad con la que a menudo se habían enfrentado, se sentía tentado a aliviar los temores del cochero.

—Te aseguro que no tengo intención de dejar a la señorita Granger plantada.

Por desgracia, parecía que la castaña últimamente, olvidándose de su pasión floreciente, prefería que la dejaran sola. Los sentimientos que Harry albergaba a ese respecto distaban mucho de ser firmes.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —dijo Hagrid insatisfecho—. ¿Está diciendo que va a casarse con la chica?

El marqués titubeó. Era un jugador experimentado y nunca enseñaba sus cartas. Hacía poco que había comenzado a revisar sus planes originales, aunque las dudas que lo asaltaban tenían tendencia a esfumarse frente a la mujer en cuestión.

Harry contempló el cielo estrellado. Conocía los temores del anciano porque también los había sentido, pero no tenía obligación de casarse con Hermione. Sólo unos pocos sirvientes leales estaban al tanto de su estancia allí y no tenía por qué enterarse nadie más.

Y todavía podía dar caza al tío Tom, arrebatarle el control de la herencia de las manos y entregar la custodia de alguien más fiable. Una vez convenientemente vestida y acompañada, Hermione podría disfrutar de la temporada de Londres. Harry se la imaginó en los salones de baile, rodeada de pretendientes y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

Ya no era la chica inocente de antes, por supuesto y su profundamente arraigado sentido del honor lo llamaba a cumplir con su deber. Con todo, la castaña no había salido perjudicada por lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Harry sólo había desatado su pasión, pero ella todavía podría ofrecer a su futuro esposo una virginidad intacta.

Y de repente, aquello determinó la decisión del marqués, no una vida entera de sopesar opciones y explorar alternativas, sino una reacción visceral y violenta ante la idea de que alguien pudiera hacer el amor a la mujer que él había elegido como esposa. La posesión, pura y simple, lo arrastraba, junto con unos celos rabiosos de un hombre sin rostro y sin nombre que le retorcieron las entrañas.

De ese modo, el hombre al que describían como brillante, cínico, despiadado, pero jamás impulsivo, bramó su respuesta sin considerar siquiera las posibles repercusiones de sus actos para él mismo y para la mujer que tan a menudo parecía disgustada con él.

—Sí, me casaré con ella -—dijo, prácticamente ladrando.

Hagrid asintió vehementemente.

—Sí, por los dioses. ¡Qué buena noticia, señor! Espere a que se lo cuente a Maxi. Esto va a hacerla feliz, sí señor.

—Claro, será un verdadero éxtasis para todos masculló Harry..«Excepto, claro, para la futura novia».

Hermione se ocultaba en la penumbra de la cocina creyendo que allí estaría a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Maxi se había ido a la cama para levantarse temprano, pero ella ya no tenía que despertarse al amanecer. Maldijo en voz baja, furiosa por su mal humor. Tendría que estar contenta. Luna había dejado atrás un futuro lleno de peligros y tenía la felicidad garantizada.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si alguien le hubiera roto el corazón? Era la primera vez que tenía celos de su hermana. Y, mezclada con aquella envidia abrasadora, había desespero y desolación. Luna y Hagrid se marchaban y la casa que tanto había luchado por mantener en pie se haría pedazos. No era un secreto que el cochero iba a seguir a Maxi a Londres. Tendría que hablar con Harry para que empleara a Hagrid en sus cuadras y así pudiera estar cerca de la mujer de la que se había encariñado.

Y entonces ella iba a quedarse verdadera y completamente sola. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse y Hermione se aferró al borde de la vieja mesa como si fuera un salvavidas. ¿Y si caía enferma allí sola? Tendría que establecer algún tipo de relación con el pueblo, pero, ¿a quién podía dirigirse? ¡De ningún modo podía decir que se encontraba sola en la mansión!

—¿Hermione?

La voz de su viejo amigo la hizo parpadear y ahogar un sollozo. No quería que la viera en aquel estado o no iría a Londres con Maxi. Hermione se dio la vuelta y agradeció la escasa luz de la cocina.

-¡Oh, Hagrid! ¿Eres tú? Estaba buscando el último pedazo de esa deliciosa tarta de cerezas que Maxi ha hecho.

—Lo siento, pero me la he comido yo —dijo el cochero sin el menor remordimiento—. Pero podemos tomar una copita de ese vino que ha comprado su excelencia. Tenemos cosas que celebrar.

Hagrid encendió la vela con una astilla del fuego y se volvió a mirarla,

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —dijo ella—-. ¡Tendríamos que haber brindado por la felicidad de Luna! Y pensar que su caballero estaba todo este tiempo al alcance de la mano.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! El hombre de Luna, sí. Su excelencia es muy listo, de eso no hay duda. Me equivoqué con él, Mione.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron tanto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la botella. De lo que no cabía la menor duda era de que Maxi había ablandado su hostilidad hacia el marqués. Con todo, la castaña no esperaba una capitulación tan rotunda. Hagrid se dio cuenta de su sorpresa y sonrió.

—Bueno, comprenderás que tenía que cuidar de mis niñas, ¿y que sabía yo de ese tipo, excepto que era despiadado, peligroso y que nadaba en dinero? No eran buenas credenciales, que digamos, sobre todo siendo uno de esos elegantes señoritingos de Londres. Pero él es distinto, Mione.

Hermione sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Hagrid hablaba para convencerla? Sirvió el vino y se quedó mirándolo. Lo conocía lo bastante como para desconfiar de su repentino cambio de opinión.

—Es un buen chico. Tan listo como el que más ,sabe hacer lo correcto cuando se le da un empujoncito.

El viejo le guiñó un ojo y bebió de su copa. —Y tampoco es uno de esos tipos esmirriados e insípidos. Estoy seguro de que engendrará muchos hijos.

La castaña volvió a parpadear. ¿Qué le importaba ella los hijos que pudiera engendrar? Paladeó el vino, hacía tiempo que no probaba una cosecha como esa.

—Será un buen marido para ti —dijo Hagrid mientras dejaba la copa vacía.

Hermione estuvo a punto de escupir el trago que tenía en la boca. Tragó con esfuerzo y tosió. Aun así, le costaba trabajo hablar.

—¿Marido? —-preguntó, convencida de que había oído mal.

—Aja. Estoy seguro de que será perfecto para ti.

La sorpresa de la ojimiel fue sustituida por una frialdad que brotaba de lo más hondo de su corazón.

—¿Perfecto?

—Eso mismo. Ha sido de lo más razonable. Yo sólo le he explicado que estar aquí sin una carabina apropiada levantaría comentarios entre los demás nobles. Él ha estado de acuerdo, ni siquiera ha discutido.

Así era Harry, razonable, claro como el cristal. Y, claro, haría lo que se esperaba de él porque era un hombre honorable. La tomaría como esposa tanto si ella quería como si no.

La sola idea le produjo escalofríos. No se hacía ilusiones, aunque era hija de conde, nunca había ocupado el lugar que le correspondía entre la sociedad de buen tono. No estaba preparada para otra cosa que no fuera la vida en la campiña. En cuanto a sus demás atributos... Hermione sabía que no podía compararse con las bellezas rutilantes que aguardaban el regreso del ojiverde a Londres. ¡No estaba dispuesta a que nadie le tuviera lástima! La ira le dio fuerzas y dejó la copa con un golpetazo.

—Pues bien, puede tomar su noble y sacrificada oferta y ahorcarse del árbol más alto— dijo con una voz que temblaba de emoción.

—Vamos, Mione. Déjate de rabietas, es una buena noticia.

—¿Para quién? ¿Lo has obligado a tomar esa decisión para así poder irte con Maxi? Has de saber que no tengo intención de retenerte aquí. Tampoco te necesito. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sin necesidad de que te sientas responsable de mí.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, temblaba de ira, pero se dio cuenta de que Hagrid se quedaba pasmado.

—Vamos, pequeña. No es asi, de ningún modo. Yo creía... ¡Condenación! Creía que te gustaba ese tipo.

—Figuraciones tuyas. Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi hermana, nada más. Ni loca voy a permitir que me ponga los grilletes. Fui yo la que entré en su despacho y le disparé, gracias a nuestra querida Luna.

— Mi niña, sé razonable.,.

¿Razonable? ¿Sensata? Hermione ya no quería ser nada de eso. Estaba resentida contra todo y contra todos por haberle arrebatado la placidez de su existencia y los seres que más quería. Era la indignidad final, le habían preparado una boda por vergüenza mientras que su hermana se casaba por amor.

—¡No! —dijo en voz baja, aunque sonó como una amenaza siniestra en las sombras de la cocina . Y no quiero oír una palabra más de tu ridículo plan, Hagrid. Vete a Londres con Maxime, pero no trates de ponerme en un bonito paquete, como si fuera un trasto inservible.

— Hermione...

En otro tiempo, el tono quejumbroso de Hagrid l_a _hubiera conmovido, pero aquella noche no. Ella estaba tan furiosa que le dolía la cabeza. Temió que si no salía pronto de allí perdería lo que le quedaba de decoro y explotaría en mitad de la cocina. Sin atreverse a ponerse a prueba, pasó junto al cochero con un aire regio más propio de su hermana.

Y entonces echó a correr por la escalera del servicio, rezando para no tropezarse con nadie y menos con Harry.

Tras una noche de insomnio, la castaña seguía del pésimo humor. Aunque se encontraba algo más, tranquila, se sonrojaba cada vez que se imaginaba a Hagrid obligando al marqués a que aceptara casarse con ella. Su primer impulso fue pasar el día encerrada en su habitación fingiendo estar enferma, pero siempre había hecho frente a los problemas, de modo que acabó decidiéndose a bajar sin que nada en su expresión dejara entrever el torbellino que la consumía por dentro. Era mediodía cuando entró en el comedor, pero los restos del desayuno seguían sobre una mesa de servicio y la ojimiel picoteó sin orden ni concierto. Era evidente Maxi no tenía ninguna necesidad de nadie en la cocina, pero quizá pudiera engatusar a Snape para que la ayudara a limpiar alguno de los cuartos de arriba. Aunque era el ayuda de cámara personal de Harry, parecía más que dispuesto a colaborar con ella siempre que era necesario. Hermione no tenía ganas de buscar a Hagrid y tener que oír un sermón sobre su reputación amenazada. ¡Ja! Cuando la supervivencia diaria era lo más importante, nadie tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas tan intangibles.

Estaba levantándose de la mesa cuando una chica con un delantal blanco y almidonado se acercó y le hizo una bonita reverencia.

—¿Puedo traerle algo más, milady?

—¿Quién eres? —-pregunto la castaña sin salir de su asombro.

La chica sonrió.

—Soy Dora, milady, la nueva doncella. El señor me ha mandado llamar a Londres. ¡Jamás en mi vida había estado en el campo!

¿La nueva doncella? Hermione se sintió indignada ante las libertades que se tomaba el dichoso marqués. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, negándose a verter sus imprecaciones sobre una chica inocente.

—No... Gracias, Dora —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Fue a la puerta y contempló distraída cómo la chica empezaba a recoger la mesa. Era obvio que la doncella estaba allí para limpiar, de modo que notenía sentido estorbarle. Apretó los labios y decidió trabajar en el jardín mientras el tiempo fuera bueno

Las herramientas se guardaban en un viejo cobertizo. Un vistazo a los rosales le dijo que iba a necesitar una pala para sacar las malas hierbas Rodeó los establos para ir a buscarla y entonces se dio cuenta de que había heno fresco en los pesebres. Una mirada al prado cercano le bastó para comprobar que los dos únicos caballos que tenían estaban tranquilamente al sol.

Su irritación creció. Empezaba a sentirse como una extraña en su propia casa, completamente al margen de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa en los establos, Maxi?

—¡Lady Hermione menudo susto me ha dado! —-dijo! la cocinera llevándose la mano a su amplio busto—í Me parece que el señor Snape y el señor Thomas han ido a Londres a traer los caballos de su excelencia. También han traído a Dora y debo decir que es un alivio tener alguien para que ayude aquí.

La castaña se sonrojó. No había el menor reproche en el comentario de la cocinera, pero, aun así, ella se sentía culpable. De algún modo, el triste estado en que se encontraba Hogwarths era culpa suya.

—¿Y dónde están las bestias?

—Tengo entendido que su excelencia ha salido a caballo para ir a hablar con los arrendatarios.

¡Sus campesinos! Hermione apretó los dientes para no hablar y cerró la puerta. ¡Cómo se atrevía! De acuerdo que en los últimos tiempos no había hablado con la gente que trabajaba las tierras de su padre.

Eso era porque no tenía ningún mando sobre la heredad, tío Tom controlaba las rentas y su recaudación, como todo lo demás, ¿Qué derecho tenía Harry a entrometerse?

Por mucho que hubiera soñado con encontrar quien compartiera sus cargas, jamás había tenido intención de abandonar sus responsabilidades Ya era bastante malo que el ojiverde se hubiera adueñado de su casa, instalando en ella a sus propios criados sin pedirle permiso, gastando el dinero de sus bolsillos insondables a manos llenas, para que encima se comportara como si las tierras que pertenecían a los Granger desde hacía siglos fueran suyas.

¡Cómo se atrevía! No había ningún vínculo entre ellos, a pesar de los ridículos esfuerzos de Hagrid. Su única conexión con los Granger era que el impostor se había valido de su nombre y eso ni siquiera podía considerarse una verdadera relación. ¿Qué derecho tenía a irrumpir en sus vidas, poniéndolo todo patas arriba, arrebatándole sus tareas y dejándola sin nada que hacer?

Conteniendo los sollozos, fue a sentarse a un altozano y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras el resentimiento, la rabia y la desesperación amenazaban con hacerla estallar. ¿Cuántas veces había lamentado su posición como cabeza de familia, cocinera, doncella, mozo de cuadras, ama de llaves y chica para todo? Desde la muerte de su padre, no había hecho otra cosa que cargarse con responsabilidades que habían terminado por volverse agobiantes. Pero prefería estar agobiada antes de que nadie la necesitara. Le daba pánico no tener nada importante que hacer, se sentía anulada. Hacía que se sintiera como una rareza de buena cuna, la hija excéntrica de un conde que llevaba pantalones y se entretenía trabajando en la tierra _o _en los fogones, que podía jurar como un marinero y cuidar de su caballo, pero que carecía de un lugar propio en el mundo aristocrático en el que había nacido.

Hermione sabía que no podía volver atrás, que nada serviría ponerse un vestido elegante y jugar a ser una dama. Era incapaz de pasar el resto de sus días pintando acuarelas, tocando el pianoforte charlando de «absolutamente nada». No podía volver a ese mundo fatuo, era demasiado diferente. Pero, si no podía regresar y también había perdido su sitio en su propia casa, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Como iba a vivir?

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, inmersa en sus propias miserias, cuando oyó un .sonido de cascos. Se apresuró a secarse unas lágrimas delatoras. Jamás permitiría que Harry la viera, no era una llorica como su hermana. No, ella estaba hecha de un material mucho más duro y el ojiverde estaba a punto de comprobar cuánto.

-jHermione!

Ignorando el calor que se apoderó de su cuerpo al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, la castaña se volvió tratando de no fijarse en sus músculos mientras desmontaba, segura de que nunca había existido un judas tan guapo y atractivo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le preguntó con toda la frialdad de que era capaz.

Por toda respuesta, Harry levantó aquella ceja infernal.

.—Esta vez te has extralimitado.

- En serio? No sabía que me hubieras puesto límites, Hermione.

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, pero ella se negó a dejarse arrastrar a otro de sus juegos de esgrima verbal.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a ver a nuestros colonos!

—Sólo trataba de descubrir cómo les va. Ayer mismo me tropecé con una familia que abandonaba las tierras porque no podían seguir soportando el abuso. Creí que te gustaría ver a tu tío rendir cuentas por su codicia, que ha estado a punto de destruir tu patrimonio.

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Corno se había enterado de lo de su tío Tom y por qué no le había dicho nada a ella? Naturalmente que quería llevar a su tío ante la justicia, pero Harry estaba pasando por encima de ella y ella se negaba a ser pisoteada. Lo miró con furia. Él permanecía tan frío, compuesto y elegante que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abofetearlo.

—¡Maldito seas tú y tus aires despóticos! — estalló al fin.

Hermione le golpeó en el pecho con los puños, incapaz de reprimir la ira y el dolor de tantas humillaciones, incluida su propuesta de matrimonio. Le golpeó salvajemente aunque sus puños hacían poca mella en aquel pecho firme. Al cabo, Harry le sujetó las muñecas y la miró con dureza.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¡No tienes derecho! ¿Quién te crees para venir y hacerte el dueño y señor de la casa? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces, bestia arrogante? No, tú te quedas ahí, tan tieso como tu mayordomo, sin pestañear siquiera. ¿Es que no sientes nada?

Harry entornó los ojos.

—Sí siento. Siento excesivamente en lo que a ti respecta, ¡maldición!

La castaña lo miró, asombrada por la furia que asomaba a su rostro, por la postura amenazante de su cuerpo. Se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero era demasiado tarde. Harry no la dejó escapar.

Las profundidades verdosas de sus ojos se iluminaron y Hermione vio apabullada cómo le levantaba la mano y llevaba sus labios al punto donde el pulso palpitaba en su muñeca. Se echó a temblar y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Cuando él repitió lo mismo en su otra muñeca, Hermione notó que se desvanecía y hubiera caído si Harry no la hubiera tomado en brazos. El mundo giraba enloquecido mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Vagamente, supo que habían entrado en los establos y que la dejaba sobre el heno fresco.

Hermione se estremeció al volver a mirarlo. Ya no era el marqués que ella conocía. Aquel hombre que se cernía sobre ella era un desconocido con el pelo revuelto por el viento y un brillo salvaje en los ojos. Se quitó los guantes, los tiró a un lado y siguió con la levita. El chaleco vino a continuación.

¡ Dios! ¿Acaso iba a quitarse todo? El corazón de la castaña le estallaba en el pecho. Ya lo había visto desnudo, claro, pero no a propósito, no desvistiéndose como un hombre poseído por los demonios. Era como si la pátina de frialdad con la que se ocultaba cayera al suelo con las ropas.

La camisa se abrió para revelar aquel pecho hirsuto con la cicatriz roja del disparo. Harry se detuvo a mirarla y Hermione se estremeció de miedo y excitación cuando lo vio echarse sobre ella, buscar su boca con lascivo abandono. La ojimiel no sabía qué había encendido aquél estallido, si la ira o la locura, ni siquiera sabía si sólo jugueteaba con ella, pero no podía rehusarse más de lo que podía dominar su propia pasión desbocada. Había olvidado cómo era el tacto de su pecho y se lo acarició deleitándose con el movimiento de los músculos, el vello suave, los pezones duros, la piel suave de su espalda. El ojiverde gimió y descargó su peso sobre ella hasta que Hermione pudo sentir su erección.

Y el calor. Era un fuego que surgía de Harry para envolverla. Él le acariciaba las orejas, los cabellos mientras descargaba besos sobre el cuello. Las lenguas se unieron en un vals embriagador que disparó su deseo. Sintió aquellas manos fuertes sobre los senos antes de que él empezara a tironear impacientemente de su camisa mientras mascullaba imprecaciones.

Había desaparecido el amante dulce y sosegado de la colina de las zarzas, en su lugar había un hombre cuyas manos temblaban al tocar su vientre desnudo. La besó allí, metió la lengua en el ombligo, sobresaltándola con una sacudida de placer, antes de trazar con la punta la cintura de los pantalones. Hermione estaba ebria de un ardor dulce y le sonrió mientras él trataba de abrir la bragueta.

Su chispazo de humor se evaporó al oír el sonido de un botón que saltó y cayó a su lado mientras él le abría los pantalones. Y entonces sintió el deleite de que una mano explorara el vello de sus regiones más ocultas.

—¡Hermione! ¡Dios, pequeña! —murmuró junto a su estómago.

La mano siguió bajando, obligándola a separar los muslos, sondeándola.

—Estás húmeda. Lista para mí.

Harry se estremeció y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos ardían con un fuego que ella nunca había visto, con una ferocidad que la esclavizó. El aire pareció temblar entre ellos, cargado de anticipación.

Y entonces sintió uno de sus dedos insinuándose hacia arriba. Hermione gritó y cerró los ojos ante aquel placer impío, tan exquisito, tan intenso... Alzó las nalgas y salió al encuentro de los nudillos y Harry introdujo más aquel dedo mientras apretaba el pulgar contra su cuerpo. Con un gemido inarticulado, la castaña se sujetó a su brazo y le clavó las uñas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que el calor crecía hasta explotar en sus entrañas y una espeluznante oleada de fuego la dejó exánime.

Durante un rato, Hermione fue incapaz de moverse, hasta que una especie de olisqueo hizo que abriera los ojos.

Vio a Harry y, por encima de su hombro, una gran forma oscura. Su caballo, obviamente cansado de esperar un mozo de cuadras que no aparecía, frotaba los ollares contra su espalda. Con una maldición, el pelinegro apartó la testuz del animal, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a desistir. Aunque Hermione hubiera querido echarse a reír, la expresión que veía en su cara se lo impidió. La miraba con una emoción tan exquisita que ella parpadeó. Al instante siguiente habría desaparecido y sus rasgos volvían a ser impasibles Harry se levantó dejándola allí, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones bajados.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes —dijo él en un susurro— Ahora, los dos conocemos la pasión que hay bajo la superficie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En silencio, Hermione dejó que la señora Aboth la ayudara a probarse el primer vestido para los últimos retoques. La castaña no era capaz de humillar a la viuda, que obviamente se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo. El vestido le sentaba perfectamente, flotando sobre su cuerpo como si careciera de costuras. Hermione se sintió extasiada.

A requerimiento de la costurera, se miró al espejo. La chica que le devolvió la mirada no tenía nada que ver con ella, sino con una versión más joven y despreocupada, mas esbelta y bonita de sí misma.

—Es precioso, señora Aboth.

El color le parecía familiar, como un cielo de estrellas que se extendiera sobre... Hermione se envaró al recordarlo.

—El señor en persona lo escogió porque hacía juego con sus ojos y tenía razón —dijo la señora Aboth con una sonrisa—. Está hermosa, como el brillo del amanecer.

Hermione dio la espalda al espejo, todo su placer arruinado con la sola mención de Harry. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, preguntándole cómo podía haberse mostrado tan lasciva con él, que le habían bastado unos pocos instantes para transformar toda su ira en un deseo arrollador. Hermione había llorado al recordar como, después de haberle proporcionado la experiencia más intensa de su vida la había abandonado medio desnuda en el suelo del establo.

Lo había acusado de ser incapaz de sentir y la venganza de Harry había sido terrible. Si pretendía darle una lección, había tenido un éxito rotundo. Jamás volvería a tratar de atravesar su coraza de frialdad por miedo a cortarse. Con todo, Harry había sentido placer ¿Lujuria, anhelo, disgusto?

Aunque lamentaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos, la ojimiel se preguntaba qué habría pasado de no haberles interrumpido el caballo. En la colina, ella había sido fuerte, pero ayer, toda su determinación se había disuelto bajo el fuego salvaje de sus caricias.

De repente sentía escalofríos y tuvo que pasarse las manos por los brazos.

—Vaya, milady no está acostumbrada a descubrirse tanto, ¿verdad? Pero yo tengo la solución.

La señora Aboth sacó un chal salpicado de lentejuelas que hacía juego con los complicados adornos del traje. Aunque trató de convencerse de que no iba con su carácter llevar aquella exquisitez, Hermione sintió su peso sensual sobre los hombros como una caricia, como si fueran las manos del marqués, ¡Infiernos! ¿Acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel dichoso hombre?

—¿Le ocurre algo, milady? Se ha puesto un poco pálida. Permítame —dijo la costurera mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas—. Así está mejor mi madre me ha ordenado que la lleve primero a la cocina. Quiere verla antes que nadie. Espero que no tenga inconveniente

Hermione asintió distraída y se dejó llevar. Maxi alabó el trabajo de su hija y después la condujeron al comedor, donde Luna aguardaba a su caballero, que últimamente pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la mansión. Aunque intentó reunir valor, lo cierto era que la castaña no tenía ninguna gana de asistir a la comida especial que Maxi había preparado. La cena del día anterior había sido un trámite enojoso y estirado que no quería volver a repetir.

Hagrid ya no comía con ellas, se quedaba en la cocina con Maxi y su hija. Hermione no se lo reprochaba, el aire del comedor se hacía irrespirable entre los pavoneos de Luna y las zalamerías de Wesley. Harry y ella no se dirigían la palabra.

Parecía estudiarla, como si fuera un bicho raro, lo que era cierto, por supuesto. Sólo que a Hermione no le gustaba que se lo recordaran. Ni siquiera le había propuesto matrimonio, a pesar de las fantasías del cochero. Extrañamente, en vez de sentirse aliviada. La castaña sólo experimentaba una decepción dolorosa. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquella propuesta sólo había sido una broma de Harry para divertirse a su costa y contentar al cochero.

Se enfadó consigo misma. ¡Harry no podía ser tan cruel! Además, ¿qué sabía del marqués en realidad? Era un hombre, y como tal, un misterio para ella. De lo único que estaba convencida era de que no podía continuar así, sin sentirse segura del papel desempeñaba en su propia casa y avergonzada por la pasión que el ojiverde despertaba en ella sin el menor esfuerzo. Aunque le agradecía lo que había hecho por Luna, no veía razón para que siguiera en Hogwarths. Con cada día que pasara se haría más difícil prescindir de él. Se haría más difícil para los demás, aclaró Hermione consigo misma. Ella no podía sino alegrarse de perderlo de vista.

Decidió pedirle que se fuera durante la cena. Era demasiado arriesgado hablar con él a solas. Aunque no hizo ruido, Harry debió oírla porque se dio la vuelta y esperó a que entrara en el comedor. Sus ojos parecieron desvestirla a zarpazos que incluían la ropa interior. De pronto, hermione fue consciente de que había sido su dinero el que había pagado aquellas ropas y se sintió extrañamente perversa y excitada a la vez.

En contra del sentido común, ella lo miró intensamente, desde los hombros, pasando por el pecho, hasta los gruesos muslos embutidos en un pantalón de ante. Se echó a temblar y decidió cambiar de actitud. Era mejor no torturarse más con el marqués de Godric. No tardaría en marcharse, como ella sabía desde el primer día.

Si al menos no fuera tan alto, atractivo, tan seguro de sí, tan soberbiamente masculino. Si no pusiera en peligro su paz de espíritu...

Si Hermione no amenazara el dominio que siempre había tenido de sí mismo..., pensó Harry mientras la miraba acercarse. Estaba más hermosa que nunca vestida con aquella seda dorada y él tuvo que luchar para refrenar el deseo que abrasaba sus ingles, cuerno deseo aquello era lascivia pura, pero había ido más allá, como había quedado patente en el establo, era una necesidad salvaje y profunda de aparearse.

Un impulso animal casi incontrolable.

No estaba seguro de que le gustara aquella sensación desgarradora. Pero cuando vio aquella tela amoldarse a sus curvas, el blanco níveo de los senos que había saboreado, cuyo recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, empezó a dudar de que le quedara alguna alternativa.

Harry le ofreció su brazo. Hermione le sonrió con una frialdad que no delataba su pasión secreta y se dejó llevar a la mesa. Los platos de Maxi carecían de sabor para el marqués, absorto en la contemplación de la ojimiel. Cada instante parecía infaliblemente erótico, el revoloteo de sus pestañas, una inclinación de cabeza, el roce de su pelo sobre la nuca, lo atraían como imanes.

Trató de distraerse con los otros comensales. Pero la adulación abyecta con que Wesley agasajaba a Luna sólo le recordaba su propia obsesión. Se alegraría cuando mandara a aquel par de tortolitos a la más lejana de sus posesiones y no tuviera que volver a verlos.

Tras la comida, condujo a una Hermione inusitadamente fría al salón, enfadado consigo mismo por el fuego que el más leve roce de sus manos desataba en sus entrañas. Si ella notó su inquietud, no lo demostró. Se limitó a acomodarse y a volver hacia él una cara sombría.

—Supongo que, ahora que has conseguido tu objetivo, no tardarás en dejarnos —dijo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se pusiera visiblemente rígido, pero lo disimuló alzando una ceja.

-Tanta prisa tienes por librarte de mí, Hermione? La castaña se sonrojó y miró de reojo a la pareja. Pero Luna y su caballero estaban demasiado embelesados en el sofá.

—Sólo quiero saber cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte —explicó ella.

- ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o le temblaba la voz?, se preguntó Harry.

—Ahora me siento responsable de ti y quiero aclarar la situación con tu tío —replicó él, derivando la conversación deliberadamente hacia asuntos prácticos.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —intervino Luna, dejando a su prometido en mitad de un arrumaco—-. ¡Quizás puedas conseguirme una dote!

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Luna, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en su hermana. Aunque acostumbrado a adivinar los pensamientos de la gente, la expresión gélida de Hermione le resultaba ilegible. ¿Acaso quería que se quedara para siempre? Harry aún no conocía una mujer que lo hubiera rechazado y, a pesar de todo su distanciamiento, presentía que podía encender su pasión con la misma facilidad que en el establo. La miró deseando que contestara a unas preguntas que no podía expresar con palabras.

-¡Hermione!

El grito sobresaltó a todos. Un hombre bajo y robusto irrumpió en el salón seguido de cerca por Snape.

¿quien será?, ¿que hará Harry?, ¿Hermione recibirá la propuesta del marqués?

Hasta un nuevo Cap. Gracias por los reviews y ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	12. Chapter 12

Y en este nuevo año continuamos con mas de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y buenos deseos, espero no me maten por dejarlo allí.

Promesa: Si me envían más de 5 reviews actualizo más pronto.

—¡Ah, al fin te encuentro! —siguió el recién llegado

—Le pido disculpas, señor —dijo el mayordomo con una expresión tensa de disgusto—. Pero este caballero insiste en ver a lady Granger.

—Señor Slugorh —saludó Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo.

— ¡Padrino! —exclamó Wesley, poniéndose en pie .

—¡Y tú! —masculló el hacendado—. ¿Qué son todas esas tonterías de que te casas? Tu tío no esta muy de acuerdo con ello.

El señor Slugorh. Harry fijó una mirada de desprecio en el pequeño bastardo que había timado a las inocentes hermanas Granger. Enfadado por su conversación con Hermione, el pelinegro se sentía más que tentado a estampar al hacendado contra la pared.

—Señor Slugorh —dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba—. Qué visita tan oportuna. Estaba deseando hablar con usted.

Este giró en redondo y se enfrentó a Harry.

—¿Y quién demonios es usted?

El pelinegro sonrió peligrosamente.

—Yo soy Potter.

—¿Potter? —repitió el hacendado perplejo—. ¿El marqués?

Cuando Harry asintió, el hacendado tragó saliva ostensiblemente. Era obvio que hasta Sligorh había oído hablar de él y Harry se sintió satisfecho de su reputación.

—Ha llegado usted en el momento preciso, ¿podemos hablar?

—En privado, ¿eh? ¿Qué es todo esto, Hermione?

El hacendado la miró presa del pánico, pero se quedó mudo al verla tan regiamente vestida. Harry se detuvo un momento para admirarla. Le hizo un gesto a Snape que sin pestañear asumió sus deberes de mayordomo para conducir al marqués y a su invitado al despacho y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

—Por favor, tome asiento —dijo Harry, señalando hacia una de las sillas desnudas junto a la chimenea apagada.

Mientras caminaba para sentarse tras el escritorio, aprovechó para estudiar a su oponente y experimentó una vaga decepción. El hacendado era como muchos de su clase, un hombre entrado en carnes y de cara colorada con pretensiones de ostentar un título más alto, pero carente de la inteligencia suficiente para mejorar su posición.

La barriga prominente y los anillos caros hablaban de gustos refinados en la mesa y de prosperidad. De repente, Harry se preguntó si el pequeño bastardo no habría vendido los objetos que había rapiñado de Hogwarths para sacar pingües beneficios. Cerró los puños con rabia y los abrió lentamente, dejando que el hombre los viera mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Yo... Bueno, su excelencia. En realidad, no comprendo de qué tenemos que hablar —murmuró el hombre—. He venido a ver a Her... a lady Granger por un asunto que concierne a mi ahijado.

—¡ Ah! La inminente boda, supongo.

Sligorh le miró con los ojillos sorprendidos.

—¡Sí! Yo... bueno, es algo poco habitual. Si, señor, muy poco habitual.

—Estoy convencido de que usted no pondrá objeciones al casamiento.

El hacendadomiró nervioso a su alrededor y se aclaró la garganta**.**

—No creo que sea asunto de su excelencia.

—¡Oh, pero se equivoca! Estoy muy interesado.!

Este hizo una mueca y abandonó los buenos modales.

—Seamos claros, el chico sólo recibe una pequeña pensión de su madre y Dios sabe que lady Granger no tienen dinero. Mi primo Dudley ha dejado que estemuchacho viviera con él por respeto a su padre.

—El hijo menor de un vizconde, según tengo entendido.

El hacendado se sonrojó.

—Bueno, sí, pero la sangre no cuenta cuando manda el bolsillo. Como iba diciendo, hemos permitido que el muchacho viviera bajo el techo...

—Para aprovecharse de sus capacidades sin tener que pagarle.

—¡Eh, oiga! -—exclamó Sligorh, aparentemente al límite de su paciencia—. Quisiera saber qué conexión tiene con esta casa.

Harry sonrió levemente.

—Muy bien. Aunque no es del dominio público, en atención a las circunstancias, se lo confiaré a usted —dijo inclinándose hacia delante, como pidiendo un favor de aquel engreído— Lady Hermione Granger y yo estamos prometidos.

Harry volvió a arrellanarse en su sillón mientras el hacendado se quedaba con la boca abierta.

—Pero... pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Ni siquiera me lo ha mencionado!

Para evitar especulaciones con respecto a su compromiso, el pelinegro mintió con soltura.

-Es un viejo acuerdo. Nuestras familias lo acordaron cuando ella no era sino un bebé. Ha sido secreto guardado celosamente hasta que los dos estuviéramos seguros de nuestros sentimientos.

Slugorh estaba estupefacto, pero se tragó el cuento.

—-Son unas noticias asombrosas, señor —dijo asintiendo como si ya estuviera maquinando de qué forma podía sacarle provecho—. Eso cambia todo lo demás —dijo sonriente.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —dijo Harry secamente—. Entonces, ¿no piensa oponerse a la boda entre lady Granger y su ahijado?

El hacendado volvió a carraspear.

—En fin, tal como decía, no disponemos de espacio para otra familia en la casa, pero si su excelencia va a encargarse de su sustento...

—No hace falta que siga preocupándose de sus ingresos. El señor Wesley saldrá de la casa de su tío el Sr. Dudley, para entrar a trabajar a mi servicio, espero Ud. se lo comunique oportunamente.

Slugorh farfulló un poco más, arrepintiéndose sin duda de sus palabras ahora que el pariente pobre iba a convertirse en cuñado de uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Harry no le prestó atención.

—Pero ése no es el motivo de que quisiera hablar con usted, señor mío. Tengo entendido que ha tomado prestados ciertos artículos de esta propiedad y me gustaría que los devolviera cuanto antes.

Sligorh se puso escarlata, los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas.

—¿Que yo tomé prestado? Compré esos objetos, su excelencia.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry con una mirada quehizo retorcerse al hacendado en su asiento.

En el silencio que sobrevino, el marqués tomó de manera casual un abrecartas con empuñadura de plata. Era una bagatela que Hermione podría haber vendido al hombre que tenía delante. Pasó los dedos sugestivamente a lo largo de la hoja. Slugorh pasó del sonrojo a la palidez absoluta.

—Bueno, entonces quizá pueda restituirlos como regalo de bodas para las damas, ya que han sido vecinas suyas desde antiguo, como gesto de buena voluntad - dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Slugorh farfulló una protesta, pero Harry le despacho como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Perfecto, ya sabía yo que llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Estoy seguro que va a ocuparse de eso este mismo instante. ¿Quiere que le prepare una lista completa? —preguntó levantándose.

—¡No! Lo recuerdo todo, pero...

—¡Snape!

El mayordomo abrió al instante la puerta.

—Acompaña al hacendado hasta la puerta, por favor.

—Muy bien, señor—dijo Snape sin dejarle a Slugorh otra opción que seguirlo.

Harry sonrió lentamente. Ya sólo le quedaba pararle los pies alquerido tío Tom Riddle para acabar sus tratos con las Granger. Con una excepción, pensó mientras sus ojos relampagueaban. Todavía tenía que vérselas con Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados, los nudillos blancos. ¡Maldición!

Fue a reunirse con los demás. Quizá había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en claro con una mocosa. Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando oyó voces airadas en el vestíbulo. ¿Se había atrevido Slugorh a darle problemas a su mayordomo?

Furioso, giró sobre sus talones decidido a dejar la huella de sus puños en aquella cara rechoncha y colorada. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se detuvo en seco.

El hacendado se había marchado, pero en su lugar había nuevos visitantes. Dos hombres y dos mujeres, para ser exactos. Harry contuvo el aliento al reconocer al caballero. Hablaban alegremente con Snape mientras el mayordomo trataba de deshacerse de ellos. Hubo un momento en que Harry hubiera podido escapar sin que lo vieran, pero titubeó y perdió la oportunidad.

—¡Potter! —gritó alegremente uno de los hombres al descubrirlo.

Gimiendo para sus adentros, a Harry sólo le quedó tratar de capear el temporal mientras se preguntaba qué habría traído a Diggory y sus compinches a Hogwarths. Avanzó hacia ellos y notó que el otro hombre, un personaje nauseabundo llamado Mc Laggen, lo miraba de una forma harto peculiar.

—¿Pero eres tú, Potter? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Por Dios, tienes a toda la capital hecha un hervidero de rumores con tu desaparición —dijo Mc Laggen volviéndose hacia Diggory—. Y añadiré que a mí también me gustaría saber qué es esto. ¿Dónde infiernos estamos? ¿De quién es esta casa?

Ligeramente sordo, hablaba con una voz demasiado potente, como Harry empezaba a recordar.

—Se encuentran en Hogwarths, la casa ancestral de los condes de Gryffindor.

Harry se quedó paralizado al oír la voz fría y tranquila de Hermione. Un silencio pesado descendió sobre los presentes. Las mujeres dejaron sus risillas y se volvieron para contemplar a la dama que acababa de aparecer. Era preciosa, por supuesto, se conducía con más dignidad que ninguno de ellos pensó el ojiverde con orgullo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es ésta dama? —gritó Mc Laggen.

—Eso digo yo —intervino Diggory, llevándose unos grotescos impertinentes a los ojos para observar a la castaña con descaro.

—Lady Granger —dijo Harry, apresurándose a ponerse a su lado-—. Deja que te presente al vizconde Diggory, al señor Mc Laggen y...

—¡Sí, claro! —dijo Mc Laggen—. Esta bella viuda es la señora Patil y su hermana, la señorita Parvati.

—Potter, mal bicho —dijo Raleigh, bajando los impertinentes para seguir mirando a Hermione—. Aposté una pequeña fortuna a que habías descubierto un tugurio nuevo. Nadie va a ganar esas apuestas, ¿quién habría podido suponer que te había dado por la vida rústica? Pero ya veo el motivo de que estés aquí —añadió con una reverencia hacia la ojimiel.

Las bromas del vizconde Cedric Diggory, que habitualmente divertían a Harry, rechinaron en sus oídos. De repente, los cuatro visitantes avanzaron y comenzaron a atosigar a Hermione con preguntas.

_¿ Cómo es posible que nunca la hayamos visto en Londres? —preguntó la viuda tímidamente.

- ¿Qué, cómo? Eso, ¿qué hace aquí, recluida en el campo? — preguntó Mc Laggen.

- ¡Quizá quisiera quedarse el marqués para ella sola —sugirió la señorita Parvati.

Harry supo que tenía que poner coto a aquellas especulaciones de inmediato, antes de que fueran demasiado lejos o de que Hermione, ofendida, hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—O quizá fuera Potter el que quería esconder este diamante del resto del mundo —dijo Diggory, saliendo en defensa de la ojimiel de un modo que irritó al marqués.

Sintió una necesidad primitiva de gritar que era exclusivamente suya, de anunciarlo en términos inequívocos. Haciendo un esfuerzo para dominar las emociones aberrantes que se rebelaban en su interior, Harry se inclinó hacia ella.

—La verdad es que me habéis descubierto -dijo alzando ligeramente una ceja—. He estado pasando unos días de descanso con mi futura esposa.

El anuncio del pelinegro fue recibido con distintos grados de estupor, aunque el que se reflejaba en el rostro de su «prometida» era el más expresivo. No tardó en recuperarse, pero las otras dos mujeres alborotaron cloqueando sin pudor. Mc Laggen no quitaba su mirada rapaz del escote de Hermione con un interés tan falto de tacto que puso lívido a Harry.

Diggory era el único que no la miraba como si tratara de averiguar qué tenía para haber atrapado al marqués de Godric. Al contrario, el vizconde miraba al pelinegro y su mirada, habitualmente lánguida, brillaba con interés.

—¡Espléndida noticia! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Tendría que haber imaginado que te guardarías una diosa como ella para ti sin darnos al resto de los mortales la menor oportunidad! Quiero ser el primero en expresar mis felicitaciones —dijo inclinándose sobre la mano de una Hermione aturdida.

—¿Y cuándo será la boda, su excelencia? —preguntó la señora Patil tras su abanico—. No hemos oído nada sobre su compromiso en la capital.

—Viene de antiguo, fue un acuerdo al que llegaron nuestras familias cuando mylady era poco más que un bebé —dijo Harry, clavando una mirada tan imperiosa en aquella mujer que la hizo retroceder— . Ahora que ambos tenemos edad y suficiente sentido común, supongo que la boda no tardará en celebrarse.

—¿Potter casado? Vaya, esto sí que es gordo. Ahora ya no os quejaréis de que nos hemos perdido por mi culpa. Me gusta tomar las riendas, ya sabe —dijo Mc Laggen a Hermione—. Quería probar mi coche nuevo. Tengo que haberme equivocado en algún cruce, pero bien está lo que bien acaba, como diría el bardo.

—Pero llevamos viajando una eternidad —se quejó la señorita Parvati.

—Y todavía estaríamos dando tumbos por esos caminos si no llego a ver las chimeneas de la casa —dijo Diggory.

—Bien, ahora podemos darte las indicaciones correctas, si es que tenéis prisa —dijo Harry mientras maldecía en silencio su mala suerte—. Pero si os apetece descansar un poco y tomar un refrigerio, podéis uniros a nosotros en el salón.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho refrigerio? ¡Justo lo que nos hace falta para revivir! —tronó Mc Laggen.

El ojiverde no tuvo más remedio que conducirlos al salón. Para su asombro, sintió que una mano le sujetaba por el brazo.

—Id vosotros —dijo Diggory, haciendo una breve reverencia ante una Hermione inusualmente pálida—. Quiero hablar con Potter un momento.

Harry se resignó a sufrir el interrogatorio. Aunque no soportaba muchos de los caprichos elegantes de Cedric, sabía que bajo aquella frivolidad exterior se escondía el corazón de un verdadero amigo, una rareza entre la gente de la buena sociedad. Además, Harry sabía que podía contar con la discreción de vizconde. Lo llevó al despacho y cerró la puerta.

—¿Y bien? —empezó Diggory con un tono de voz evidentemente humorístico.

—¿Y bien, qué?

El vizconde se echó a reír.

—¿Qué estas haciendo de verdad en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios? Y con una chica que estaba más sorprendida que yo al oír que vais a casaros.

Harry frunció el ceño. No se explicaba por qué había tenido que sorprenderse tanto. ¿Acaso creía que la había seducido hasta el punto de casi haber consumado su desfloración si no tenía intenciones de casarse con ella? Aquella idea le resultaba molesta. Aunque sabía que no estaba obligado con la castaña, descubrir que ella siempre esperaba lo peor de él no era reconfortante.

—Las circunstancias nos han unido —dijo Harry por no contarle cómo se habían conocido en realidad—. Tú sabes que llevo un tiempo pensando en tomar esposa y lady Granger cumple todas mis exigencias.

—¿Que son? —dijo Cedric sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es inteligente, atractiva y de buen linaje — concedió el pelinegro, remiso a revelar demasiado.

Ni siquiera a Diggory.

Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—¡Por favor, Harry! Eso es demasiada sangre fría, incluso tratándose de ti. ¿Me estás diciendo que no sientes afecto por la muchacha?

—No creo que eso sea necesario para hacer un buen matrimonio. Lady Granger tiene muchas virtudes admirables, honestidad, fuerza y una entereza que desafía cualquier adversidad. Estas cualidades .son más valiosas que cualquier coqueteo pasajero.

—¡Hum! —exclamó Cedric recuperando la sonrisa—-. No es un caso de atracción entre extremos. Apuesto a que esa chica y tú os parecéis demasiado como para que podáis vivir tranquilos. Por lo que he visto de ella, tiene una voluntad comparable a la tuya, lo cual puede ser un tanto incómodo para un hombre acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad desde que andaba a gatas.

Ignorando las chanzas del vizconde. Harry se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

—Yo esperaba que pudiéramos tener una vida tranquila juntos, pero...

—¿Pero?

Potter se dio la vuelta.

—Ahora no estoy seguro.

Cedric dejó escapar un silbido largo y bajo.

—Esto es muy serio. ¿El gran Potter asaltado por la duda?

—Desde el principio supe que era la adecuada. Más que adecuada, en realidad. Pero tiene un efecto peculiar sobre mí. Junto a ella pierdo la compostura hasta extremos que resultan inquietantes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me ha dado por dar puñetazos a las paredes.

La violencia era un aspecto de aquello, pero había otros más difíciles de expresar incluso a su amigo. Regresó a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior.

—He perdido toda sutileza, Cedric. Lavander no me reconocería —admitió en voz baja, refiriéndose a una de sus queridas más famosas.

—¡Diablos, pero si es de lo más alarmante! — exclamó Diggory con sorna—. Temo seriamente por tu cordura. Sólo falta que te golpees el pecho como un gorila y columpies a la chica de la lámpara del salón.

Harry frunció el ceño. No estaba para humoradas,

—No me gusta.

—Pero sigues siendo el mismo —argumentó el vizconde.

—¿De verdad? Eso es lo que yo me pregunto.

Cedric se puso serio y lo miró.

—Te has pasado la vida buscando incansablemente algo. Puede que lo hayas encontrado.

Harry no contestó. Había estado buscando paz, o al menos una compañía tranquila, no aquella pasión demoledora que amenazaba los fundamentos de su personalidad. Oyó que su amigo suspiraba.

—Bien, ahora tendrás que casarte con ella, o hacer alguna maniobra estrambótica. Mc Laggen no es alguien que deje pasar por alto un chisme tan jugoso. ¡Demonios! Antes de una semana lo sabrá todo Londres.

—Lo sé.

El ojiverde había pensado que acabaría de decidirse sí lo anunciaba en público, pero seguía teniendo dudas sobre Hermione y sobre sí mismo. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Cedric dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Y qué me dices de ella? No parecía demasiado entusiasmada por encontrarse prometida al soltero más solicitado del reino.

-—Es demasiado cabezota. Algún día, esa testarudez le va a traer problemas. Claro que Lady Granger se casará conmigo, hará lo que sea más razonable.

Diggory sacudió la cabeza.

—No todas las mujeres están dispuestas a soportar tu despotismo, Harry. Ni siquiera por el privilegio de convertirse en marquesa. A Hermione no parece interesarle tu fortuna ni tu título, ni tus considerables encantos —añadió con una sonrisa irreverente.

El marqués volvió a fruncir el ceño. Por supuesto que a su pequeña no le impresionaban aquellas cosas, ésa era una de sus virtudes más atractivas. Con todo, no podía rehusar su nombre. Y ahora que había anunciado su compromiso, tampoco podía negarlo.

—Debe casarse. Su tío se está bebiendo su fortuna como si fuera agua. Según mis indagaciones, está derrochándola con mujeres, juego y con regalos caros. Se encuentra en Escocia, pues tuvo que huir de Inglaterra después de ciertos hechos desagradables con una dama de buena familia.

—Él no es el conde.

—No, el padre de Hermione se casó con una mujer de rango inferior. La condesa era adorable y encantadora, pero su hermano no. Tom Riddle recluyó aquí a las chicas para que se valieran por sí mismas, sin gobernanta, sin el servicio mínimo —masculló sintiendo una oleada de rabia que empezaba a ser familiar—. Me gustaría matarlo con mis propias manos, Cedric.

Harry se dio la vuelta para que su amigo pudiera ver hasta dónde llegaba su cólera.

—¡Hum! —murmuró el vizconde—. Será mejor que canalices ese exceso de emoción hacia el tálamo nupcial, o te arriesgas a que te detengan por asesinato.. Yo diría que necesitas una licencia especial, si la chica es mayor de edad.

—Lo es.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento y sintió que parte de la tensión se relajaba.

—Entonces, hazlo —-dijo Cedric poniéndose en pie—. Aunque sólo sea para tener piedad de mi pobre cabeza y dejar de andar de un lado para otro.

Harry detuvo sus pasos y lanzó a su amigo una mirada furiosa.

—Yo jamás ando de un lado para otro.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo el vizconde sonriendo—-. Es propio de las bestias, ¿verdad? Creo que Malfoy solía decir lo mismo.

La mirada del marqués se tornó asesina.

—No me compares con el idiota de Malfoy y su esposa, mi matrimonio será completamente distinto.

—¿Ah, sí? —-dijo Diggory levantando los impertinentes.

—¡Sí! Esos dos se creían muy enamorados, mientras que Hermione y yo nos embarcamos en un acuerdo razonable que reportará beneficios a ambos. Ella podrá recuperar su fortuna, además de mi nombre, y mi título, mientras que yo tendré una esposa que me dé herederos. Es así de simple. Y baja ese trasto ridículo de una vez —dijo mientras le daba un manotazo de camino hacia la puerta.

Simple, Un negocio sencillo. Un contrato matrimonial, se decía Harry tratando de no prestar atención a la risa de su estimado amigo.

Hermione se comportó con educación, llamó a la doncella para que sirviera té y pasteles e hizo las presentaciones, como si en realidad fuera la señora de la casa y no una campesina muerta de hambre. Aunque los inesperados visitantes podían sin duda adivinar la decadencia de Hogwarths, la castaña se tranquilizó diciéndose que no tenían forma de saber que el servicio era sólo temporal y que no había ninguna gobernanta en la casa. Hablaba forzando la voz para que el odioso señor Mc Laggen la escuchara, se defendió de las preguntas envenenadas de la señora Patil y contempló cómo Luna se desenvolvía eficientemente frente a un público nuevo.

Por una vez deseó tener un poco de la belleza deslumbrante de su hermana. A pesar de su flamante vestido, se sentía gris como un ratón en comparación con las visitas. Y el atuendo del más dandy de los caballeros dejaba pálidas las ropas de las señoras a pesar de sus sombreros de plumas, sus escarcelas empedradas y sus abanicos que ellas agitaban, cerraban y movían como si se comunicaran en un lenguaje secreto.

Y, mientras comían pasteles a bocados diminutos, miraban a Hermione con los ojos entornados y unas sonrisas manifiestamente falsas en los labios. Eran como las ilustraciones de víboras exóticas que había en los libros de su padre, hermosas y mortales al mismo tiempo. La castaña tenía ganas de volcarles las sillas y derramarles el té encima.

Sin embargo, les respondía con ademanes fríos mientras hacía oídos sordos a una voz interior que le decía que aquél era el mundo que había abandonado y al que no podría volver, por mucho que dijera un tirano arrogante como Harry. Cuando recordaba el dolor que le había producido su anuncio, se negaba a admitirlo, concentrándose en mantener el tipo frente a las visitas.

—Pero tiene que conocer a lady Parkinson. ¡La fama que tienen sus recepciones! ¡Vaya!, pero si todo el mundo ha estado en Green House! —dijo la señora Patil.

Hermione estaba a punto de terminar con aquella cháchara maliciosa y hablarles muy claro, cuando el pelinegro regresó con el otro dandy.

— Mylady no ha estado en Londres últimamente — dijo, poniéndose tras su silla y apoyando las manos en el respaldo—-. Ha pasado varios años de luto por la muerte de su padre y no ha estado de humor para esas frivolidades.

—¡Tiene que traerla cuanto antes a la ciudad! — protestó la viuda con un revoloteo de abanico.

—Quizá después de que nos casemos —dijo él, sorprendiendo a la ojimiel al rozarte los hombros con la punta de los dedos—. Me perdonaréis si parezco un poco egoísta con lo que es mío.

Hermione vio que la señora Patil se quedaba con la boca abierta ante la posesividad de que hacía gala el marqués.

—Y ahora, permitid que os dé las instrucciones necesarias para volver. Estoy seguro de que tendréis prisa por acabar vuestro paseo.

Aunque Diggory se veía privado de su refrigerio, no protestó. Se limitaba a contemplar la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, pero colaboró a que los otros se animaran a marcharse. Estupendo. Hermione estaba hasta la coronilla de ellos. Se puso en pie para despedirlos, aunque era consciente de que Harry seguía a su espalda.

Cuando se fueron armando el mismo alboroto con que habían llegado, la castaña dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro antes de encararse con el ojiverde. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraban solos, la pareja de tortolitos había aprovechado la despedida de las visitas para escabullirse al jardín. De repente, se sintió sin fuerzas para el enfrentamiento.

El marqués no dijo nada, pero la miraba con una intensidad perturbadora, como si quisiera asomarse al fondo de su alma. Hermione apartó los ojos, temerosa de que él adivinara sus sentimientos, porque, _a _pesar de su cólera y humillación, su corazón había estallado de alegría al oírle anunciar su compromiso. Por fortuna, su mente se había apresurado a acabar con aquellas tonterías románticas. Ahora estaba decidida a oponerse a esa locura. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a admitir su afecto, Harry ya se encontraba demasiado seguro de él.

Lo miró una vez más y tomó aliento.

—No —dijo con firmeza.

—No, ¿qué? —preguntó él arqueando una de sus infernalmente expresivas cejas,

—Que no voy a casarme contigo.

—Por supuesto que si —dijo él acercándose.

Hermione retrocedió.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! Te agradezco el esfuerzo para no perjudicar mi reputación, pero no es necesario, te lo aseguro. No pienso volver a ver a esa gente odiosa ni me importa lo que puedan decir de mí.

El ojiverde apretó los labios un momento antes de distenderlos en una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, pero yo sí!

—Bien, entonces es tu problema, ¿no? —preguntó ella, desafiante.

—Y el tuyo también, me temo.

Su dominio de sí la exasperaba.

—No. Es el tuyo. Yo sólo quiero volver a mi vida de siempre y que dejes de entrometerte.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso Hermione, lo sabes perfectamente.

—No puedo hacerlo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedo... ser como ellos —dijo con un gesto hacía el ventanal—. No puedo ir a Londres y enredarme en conversaciones con miserables como ésos, sonreír cuando no me apetece y agitar el abanico...

—¿Te refieres a Mc Laggen y compañía? — dijo él sin disimular su desprecio—. Son unos idiotas que no merecen ni arrastrarse a tus pies.

El corazón de la castaña amenazó con derretirse al escuchar la encendida y pronta defensa que hacía de ella, pero no se lo permitió.

—No puedo fingir que formo parte de ese mundo. Soy cocinera, mozo de cuadras y doncella. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser una dama.

Harry dejó escapar un sonido a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada. Intrigada, Hermione se volvió hacia él.

—Tú posees más integridad y dignidad que cualquiera de las que se consideran damas. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras, lo que te plazca. Después de lo que has hecho aquí, puedes enfrentarte a cualquier cosa.

Su fe en ella era desalentadora. Quizá con su ayuda podría volver a aquella existencia de lujos y oropeles, pero ésa era la última de las razones de su negativa.

—No importa porque no voy a casarme contigo.

-—¡No seas ridícula! Eres una chica con mucho sentido común, pequeña.

Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello, era como un estigma. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser prudente? ¿Cuando había entrado en el despacho del marqués con una pistola en la mano? ¿O la primera vez que le había mirado a la cara... o le había acariciado? La castaña sentía el anhelo imperioso de vestirse como un muchacho y huir del despotismo de aquel hombre, abandonando la casa y el título que tanto significaban para ella.

—Tú deseas respetabilidad para tu hermana. ¿Cómo puedes conformarte con menos para ti misma?

Harry se erguía ante ella tan arrogante como siempre, mientras ella no tenía nada, ni siquiera una compostura que pudiera considerar exclusivamente suya.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo quiero — acertó a decir.

—iOh, creo que sí! —dijo con una sonrisa provocativa que encendió la piel de la ojimiel.

Aquella reacción involuntaria la puso furiosa.

—No te deseo.

De nuevo una ceja arqueada y burlona.

—Me hieres, Hermione.

—Ojalá pudiera —susurró ella, pasando a su lado sin mirar atrás.

—Voy a tramitar una licencia especial para que podamos casarnos lo antes posible.

La castaña estuvo a punto de trastabillar. Tendría que haber imaginado que un hombre como él era capaz de lograr sus propósitos con celeridad fulminante, aunque fuera una ceremonia que ella no deseaba, Echó a andar otra vez con un sabor amargo en la boca, sin hacer caso de sus veladas advertencias.

—Espero que hagas lo correcto, cariño.

Viéndola marcharse, Harry se sintió indefenso, una sensación desconocida que lo enfureció y consternó al mismo tiempo. Sabía que debía ir tras ella para asegurarse de que todo quedaba claro, pero sus continuas negativas lo habían dejado vulnerable y sin defensas.

¡Negativas! ¿Cómo era posible que se negara? Era ridículo. Cualquier mujer en su posición tenía que estar loca para rechazar su propuesta. No sólo necesitaba su fortuna y su poder para recuperar el patrimonio que le pertenecía por derecho, sino que acababa de anunciar su compromiso en público. ¿Cómo demonios podía decirle que no?

Harry fue a los ventanales y se asomó sin ver. Era obvio que Hermione no se sentía capacitada para ser su esposa, debía ir a su lado y asegurarle que no tendría que malgastar el tiempo en la dudosa compañía de la sociedad elegante. Podían dedicarse a viajar o podían instalarse en cualquiera de sus numerosas residencias campestres. ¡Demonios, por él podían quedarse en Hogwarths!

Y hubiera ido a buscarla enseguida para decírselo, si no hubiera presentido que había algo más en sus negativas que un simple disgusto por codearse con la élite. Hermione era demasiado valiente para arriesgar su futuro por una nimiedad como ésa. A juzgar por su expresión recelosa _y _desafiante, tenía otros motivos para tirarle a la cara su proposición de matrimonio, ¿pero cuáles? El ojiverde fue hasta el umbral, pero se detuvo.

Era la primera vez en años que se sentía inseguro.

El sentido común y su experiencia en negociar le decían que debía ir a buscarla y arrancarle la verdad, pero sentía una extraña resistencia a hacerlo. Jamás había conocido lo que era una negativa y no deseaba hacerle más preguntas, sobre todo en vísperas de su boda por una razón muy simple.

No estaba seguro de querer oír sus respuestas.

Al final, Hermione decidió ser razonable, como del costumbre. Era inútil luchar contra una voluntad más fuerte que la suya y desperdiciar su única oportunidad de tener un futuro que no estuviera enfangado de trabajo y privaciones. Tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que tío Tom no volviera nunca, de que Hogwarths se perdiera y ella se viera obligada a ganarse la vida en el mundo exterior. Comparado con esas visiones, el matrimonio con Harry parecía el menor de los males, de modo que dejó de discutir.

Adoptó una postura lógica, diciéndose que se casaba por conveniencia, porque estaba segura de que era así como lo veía el marqués. Él no esperaba nada de su unión y lo mismo debía hacer ella porque eso era lo que se estilaba en la alta sociedad, donde los lazos legales significaban poco y la fidelidad menos aún. Con suerte, Harry se conformaría con dejarla recluida en Hogwaths mientras él regresaba a Londres. Entonces, la única diferencia entre su nueva vida y la de antes sería un ligero cambio de circunstancias en la casa y una hoja de papel que la ataría por siempre a un hombre que no la amaba.

Y sí su corazón resultaba destrozado en el proceso no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ya se curaría algún día, como todas las demás heridas de su vida, haciéndola más fuerte al cicatrizar. Se apoyó en esa fuerza para guardar la compostura durante una breve ceremonia, descolorida y mortecina, y la parodia de celebración que hubo después.

Sólo más tarde, cuando Harry sugirió que se retiraran y Dora la condujo a la antigua habitación de su madre, se echó atrás. Las mejillas se le encendieron ante la sola idea de consumar aquella farsa, puesto que sabía que el ojiverde únicamente le había propuesto casarse obligado por su propio sentido de la nobleza, después de que Hagrid se lo hubiera recordado. Los besos que le había dado en el pasado no eran sino puro divertimento y Hermione se negó a darle uno solo más.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, asqueada de entrar, pero la presencia de Dora evitó que protestara. Aunque no le cabía duda de que los sirvientes estaban enterados de los motivos que habían llevado a una boda tan repentina, quizá la mascarada sirviera para detener sus murmuraciones. La castaña estaba convencida de que era un esfuerzo inútil, sin embargo se tragó el orgullo _y _entró en la habitación. Dejó que Dora la ayudara desvestirse como si siempre hubiera dormido allí, pero cuando el elegante vestido estuvo colgado en el armario, despidió a la doncella cuyos sonrojos y sonrisas vergonzosas eran un doloroso recuerdo de lo que aquella noche debería haber sido.

En ropa interior, se agachó para quitarse las zapatillas y las medias. No necesitaba que la ayudaran para ponerse el camisón, pero cuando abrió los cajones, no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Aquello la irritó. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que había algo sobre la cama. Contuvo el aliento al ver la prenda de gasa y encaje que le habían preparado. Era tan ligera y vaporosa que apenas podía ocultar algo. Nunca había soñado con ponerse un atuendo parecido y, desde luego, no iba a empezar ahora, cuando su noche de bodas sólo era una burla de lo que debía ser.

Cuanto más miraba el picardías( babydoll), más quería retorcerle el cuello a Harry con él. Estuvo apunto de ahogarse cuando la invadió la rabia que tanto tiempo llevaba conteniendo. Lo más seguro era que se estuviera riendo a carcajadas, esperando a que se presentara ante él con aquel tenue velo, como si fuera una odalisca.

Arrugando la prenda en una mano, abrió la puerta que conectaba los dos dormitorios y se plantó en medio de la habitación. Harry, que estaba de pie junto a un viejo sofá que había encontrado en algún rincón de la casa, se volvió sorprendido. A pesar de su cólera, Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva al verlo.

¿cómo será su noche de bodas? ¿se consumará este matrimonio? ¿sobrevivirán?

Nos reencontraremos pronto


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por sus comentarios, cumplo mi promesa, recuerden que este es un capítulo bien fuerte con escenas explícitas, ¡se los estoy advirtiendo!, después no me culpen. Ja, ja

CAPITULO 13

Continuando con la noche de bodas, la castaña entró al cuarto de su flamante esposo...

Se había quitado casi toda la ropa y sólo llevaba los pantalones. Hermione había olvidado lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, desde la masa de músculos firmes y vello oscuro que era su pecho a las líneas duras de sus pies y sus pantorrillas. Por un momento, se quedó sin habla.

—¿Hermione? —dijo en un tono humorístico que le hizo mirarle a la cara.

—-Mis pertenencias han desaparecido.

La ceja infernal volvió a arquearse.

—Es costumbre que los matrimonios duerman en habitaciones distintas. Pero, si quieres, compartiré la mía contigo encantado —dijo con una sonrisa erótica que la dejó sin aliento.

Pero la castaña se obligó a reaccionar, se negaba a ser el objeto de su caridad o de sus bromas.

—No.

—¿Ah, no?

—-No —insistió ella con más firmeza—. ¡Y tampoco pienso ponerme esta... cosa!

Le tiró el picardías al pecho y la prenda resbaló sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Hermionee olvidó su cólera, pero no tardó en recobrarse.

—Ya puedes ir borrando esa sonrisa satisfecha. Este matrimonio es un fraude y los dos lo sabemos. No hay necesidad de que finjas otra cosa.

—¿Un fraude? Te aseguro que no. Es completamente legal y vinculante.

Parecía tan tranquilo, tan frío, allí medio desnudo, que la ojimiel tenía ganas de golpearlo. Sin embargo, trató desesperadamente de enfrentarse a su humor con desapego.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Te has casado conmigo sólo porque tenías que hacerlo, por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ti si no lo hacías.

Ella se preguntó si el destello que había pasado por sus ojos era de sorpresa o simplemente se lo había imaginado ella. Harry sonrió de medio lado.

—Hermione, te aseguro que jamás me he preocupado lo más mínimo por lo que pudieran pensar los demás. ¿De verdad crees que la verborrea infame de

gente como Mc Laggen me preocuparía lo bastante como para hacer ese sacrificio?

Aunque tan arrogante como siempre, a la castaña le pareció apreciar cierta rigidez en tomo a sus labios, un signo de tensión.

—Pero dijiste que...

—Los argumentos que utilizara para convencerte de que aceptaras mi proposición no tienen nada que ver con la propuesta en sí. Mi posición y fortuna son tales que no me vería afectado por un escándalo, a no ser que se tratara de un asesinato.

—Puede que sí.

Sin embargo, la castaña se preguntaba qué estaba diciendo el marqués. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, la tensión en el dormitorio era palpable, como si el mismísimo Potter estuviera afligido.

—Pero tú tienes sentido del honor, un código que te obligaba a casarte conmigo después de haber vivido aquí sin una carabina adecuada. Eso fue lo que Hagrid me dijo, me contó que te había convencido para que... hicieras lo correcto.

Ya lo había dicho. Había conseguido expresar lo peor y más humillante de todo aquel asunto. Que se atreviera a negarlo, pensó mientras levantaba la barbilla.

Para su sorpresa, el ojiverde lanzó una carcajada ronca que pareció resbalar sobre su piel, excitando sus sentidos. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que sólo llevaba su ropa interior,

—¡Me insultas, pequeña! ¿De verdad crees que organizaría mi vida a capricho de un cochero flojo de entendederas?

Aprovechando su confusión, Harry dio un paso hacia ella. De repente, Hermione se sintió invadida por un calor envolvente, a pesar de que "su marido" todavía estaba lejos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero no vio nada divertido en sus ojos.

—Sin embargo, admito que lo que aceleró mi decisión fue la visita inesperada de Diggory y sus amigos. Con todo, te aseguro, mocosa, que me he casado contigo por la sencilla razón de que quería hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —dijo ella en un suspiro tan inseguro y tembloroso como ella misma.

—Por muchos motivos y uno de los principales tiene mucho que ver con ese picardías precioso que te he comprado.

Harry contempló la prenda en el suelo y luego volvió a mirarla como si reconociera alguna debilidad. ¿Harry? No, el marqués no tenía ninguno de los defectos que sufrían el resto de los mortales. Todo él era eficiencia despiadada, poder e intelecto deslumbrantes. ¿O no? La castaña sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Te deseo, Hermione.

Bueno, eso estaba claro. Si sólo pudiera aceptarlo.

—Pero... yo creía que sólo te estabas divirtiendo conmigo.

Harry estaba muy serio.

—No. Jamás —dijo dando otro paso sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Te deseo, Hermione.

—No te creo —murmuró ella, a medias para sí misma.

—Pues créelo.

Él le tomó la mano y se la apretó contrala bragueta. Ella se sobresaltó porque no estaba como cuando lo había bañado. Bajo su palma había un miembro grande y rígido que palpitaba como un viviente, haciendo que ella se sofocara y contuviera la respiración.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó perpleja.

—El cuerpo de un hombre cambia cuando desea una mujer —ronroneó el pelinegro con una voz que parecía chocolate caliente.

Lentamente, guió sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en una caricia que abarcaba su asombrosa longitud. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se encendía deliciosamente, al ritmo lánguido que sólo él sabía, encontrar. Era como una señal que la llamaba. Había conocido antes aquel deseo que la derretía, pero la ojimiel retiró la mano y retrocedió.

—No —dijo, negando incluso la evidencia física.

—Sí —dijo Harry dando otro paso más—. Te deseo, Hermione. A ti y únicamente a ti —insistió él mientras ella sacudía la cabeza—. Te he deseado desde la primera noche, cuando descubrí que no eras un muchacho. Ya entonces quise sentirte debajo de mí.

—No —susurró ella.

La cama detuvo su huida. Harry sonrió sensualmente.

—Sí. Y vuelvo a sentirme afiebrado, pequeña. ¿No quieres enfriarme?

El pelinegro llevó las manos a los botones y ella se sonrojó aún más al recordar cómo lo había bañado cuando estaba enfermo.

—Casi deliraba, pero ya te deseaba entonces.

La bragueta se abrió y dio paso a su miembro largo y rígido, tal como él decía. Hermione tragó saliva mientras él se llevaba las manos a las caderas para bajar lentamente los pantalones.

—Podía sentir tus manos sobre mí y quise tocarte, saborearte, sentirme dentro de ti...

La castaña sabía que sus mejillas debían estar escarlata. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Su sangre parecía espesarse al verlo allí, ante ella, gloriosamente desnudo. Harry avanzó un paso y ella cayó sobre la cama lanzando un grito, sólo para ver que él seguía avanzando.

—Te he deseado cada minuto desde ese momento. En mi baño, en mi cama, en mi vida. Dónde y como yo quiera. Debajo y encima de mí, delante de mí.

Sus ojos destellaban con una luz que la abrasaba.

—Tus senos en mi boca, tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Ardiente. Empapada en sudor y en la fragancia de tu perfume.

La ojimiel trató de tragar pero tenía la boca demasiado seca, sus reacciones eran demasiado lentas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, pero Harry se la metió en la boca. Suavemente, despacio. Toda idea de resistirse desapareció de su mente cuando se fundió contra él. Su propia desnudez, que en otra época la hubiera alarmado, se convirtió en libertad, en una receta para dejarse atormentar por el placer líquido de sus caricias, de los dedos que recorrían su cuerpo como aves exóticas.

Le acarició los cabellos, los hombros, la cintura. Depositó besos intensos, ardientes, en la palma de sus manos, en el hueco de sus brazos, enlos arcos de sus pies y aprovechó para meterse sus dedos en la boca, sobresaltándola con las sensaciones que traspasaron su cuerpo y se remansaron entre sus piernas. Le masajeó las pantorrillas, los muslos, y apretó el rostro contra su vientre. Le acarició con la lengua el ombligo, las costillas y la cara inferior de los senos. Y entonces sus manos los tomaron, juntándolos de manera que la lengua pudiera ejercer su magia sobre ambos pezones. Y todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era jadear de deleite y temblar bajo sus manos expertas.

AI fin, cuando ella empezó a gemir de necesidad, Harry se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué me dices ahora, pequeña?

¡Cómo si ella fuera capaz de negárselo! Perdida en un torbellino de sensaciones, más allá de la conciencia, la reciente marquesa era incapaz de articular las palabras para responderle. Lo miró, glorioso y fuerte, y se sintió indefensa para resistírsele, ni ahora ni nunca. El resentimiento que albergaba hacia sus modales despóticos se desmoronó en el momento en que vio cómo temblaba con todo su cuerpo, una demostración involuntaria de deseo que no podía fingir.

—Sí—jadeó ella.

Harry alcanzó una almohada y se la puso bajo las nalgas. Hermione se abrió para él, pero no sintió vergüenza cuando sus manos se deslizaron hacia la unión de sus muslos y desplegó los dedos. Mirándolo, ebria de fascinación, ella vio que posicionaba su gran miembro y entonces sintió su presión satinada contra ella. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacía atrás, pero la voz de Harry, suave e insistente, hizo que le prestara atención.

—Mírame, Hermione.

Y ella lo obedeció. Su cuerpo parecía áureo a la luz de los candelabros, los músculos tensos mientras se preparaba para entrar en ella. Y penetró con un delicioso movimiento deslizante que la hizo jadear de placer. Sin embargo, la castaña sabia que sólo había entrado la punta y vio que su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse, como si protestara por aquella lentitud. Hermione quería alzar las nalgas, arrebatarle el control férreo tal como él iba a arrebatarle la virginidad, pero no pudo, no cuando presintió que Harry tenía la necesidad de controlar aquel acto, como todo lo demás en la vida.

Por lo tanto, se mantuvo quieta mientras él empujaba más hondo hasta que se sintió estirada y llena. El pelinegro la acarició y ella trató de aceptar un poco más de su miembro, pero no era suficiente. El empezó a jadear, el rostro tenso, los músculos brillantes de sudor. La ojimiel sintió su presión cada vez más dura y entonces se mordió los labios para soportar un relámpago de dolor mientras su carne se desgarraba, dejando paso a toda su longitud. Harry tiró de sus nalgas hacia arriba y Hermione se encontró sentada contra él, completamente llena.

—Sí, ahora eres mía, mocosa —masculló él.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de un poseso y la castaña se preguntó si los suyos también tendrían aquella expresión frenética y salvaje.

—Sí—contestó ella.

—Será mejor dentro de un momento. Deja que recupere el aliento.

Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gimió mientras empujaba contra ella.

—¡Hermione! —gritó aunque era él el que se movía.

Abruptamente se aferró a ella, ahondando tanto que la castaña tuvo que morderse los labios de nuevo.

—¡Maldición!

Hermione lo sintió pulsando en sus entrañas, grande, duro y...

-—¡No! —volvió a gritar.

Y entonces todo su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y sufrir espasmos. Abrazándose desesperadamente a sus nalgas, apretó sus ingles contra ella y la ojimiel sintió las sacudidas que le estremecían muy dentro de sí. Una nueva sensación de calor líquido en el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían hizo que se preguntara si aquello había acabado.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza y respiró a grandes bocanadas, como si estuviera agotado. ¿Ya había derramado su semilla en sus entrañas? ¿Había alcanzado el mismo éxtasis que ella en el establo? Si era así, no parecía demasiado feliz.

¡Maldición!, juraba en silencio mientras trataba de respirar. Se había puesto en ridículo como un jovenzuelo inexperto, algo que no le ocurría desde que una encantadora y solitaria mujer casada lo había iniciado en los ritos del amor a muy temprana edad. Jamás, en todos los encuentros que había gozado desde entonces, había fracasado en satisfacer a su pareja antes de buscar su propio alivio. ¡Jamás! Rabioso y disgustado consigo mismo, el ojiverde estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación hecho una furia, pero no podía hacer eso. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera quería salir de su cuerpo! Bajo su desprecio por sí mismo hervía una excitación como tampoco nunca había conocido.

Era por Hermione, claro. Se aventuró a mirarla y volvió a maldecirse. Lo miraba perpleja, interrogante, mientras él sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Pero eso se había acabado, decidió acariciándola y besándola en la boca. El beso, pensado para consolarla y excitarla, tuvo un efecto bien distinto ya que la apasionada respuesta de su castaña avivó su propio deseo con asombrosa prontitud. Probó a moverse dentro de ella y sonrió contra su boca.

De nuevo él mismo, Harry le proporcionó placer con movimientos lentos, suaves y profundos, llevándola hasta el borde una y otra vez mientras contemplaba el éxtasis dibujarse en su hermoso rostro. Aquél era el sexo al que él estaba acostumbrado y, sin embargo, al contrario que su habitual distanciamiento, sentía un... un algo profundo y pleno por Hermione que hacía de su unión algo más que un deleite mutuo. Sus sentidos parecían aumentados, su cuerpo más vivo que nunca, su mente más rápida. Quizá fuera porque había esperado demasiado para hacerla suya y no dejarla abandonarlo nunca.

El marqués se echó hacia delante al pensar aquello y la castaña gritó, jadeando y vibrando en torno a él tan ferozmente que el tenue control que había recobrado se quebró como una ramita bajo sus botas y sus planes de retardar su propia gratificación no tardaron en seguirlo. Hermione gritaba su nombre y él empujaba con ímpetu, aferrando sus nalgas mientras se perdía en sus entrañas en una sensación ciega e inconsciente.

Después, el ojiverde se quedó tumbado largo rato, mirando sin ver al lecho mientras ella dormía. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo y la sensación de su cuerpo acurrucado contra él, de sus cabellos acariciándole, era a la vez extraña y maravillosa. Enojado, decidió que iba a llevarla a su cama, pero cuando se movió, sólo fue para apretar los brazos en torno a ella.

¡Maldición! Era peor de lo que había creído. El deseo que había creído dominar al poseerla no hacía sino crecer _y _agudizarse, rozando peligrosamente la frontera de la necesidad. Harry apretó la mano libre, no podía tolerar tamaña debilidad. Tenía que levantarse e ir a algún sitio, donde fuera, únicamente para demostrar que era capaz.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aunque era demasiado pronto para ella y el pelinegro lo sabía, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, haciendo caso omiso del control que había creído poseer toda la vida. Hasta aquella noche. Se había portado como un mozalbete, no una, sino dos veces. Se había visto reducido a lanzar gruñidos y maldiciones incoherentes. Quizá Cedric tuviera razón y lo siguiente que le esperaba era golpearse el pecho como una bestia de la jungla.

Le mortificaba no estar comportándose mejor. Siempre había dado por supuesto su intelecto superior y lo había utilizado para aumentar su riqueza, su influencia, seguro de que no había un poder más fuerte en el mundo. Pero ahora algo estaba sucediendo, algo estaba cambiando en él y no le gustaba.

Había empezado allí, en Hogwarths. Quizá lo único que necesitara fuera volver a su ambiente habitual, a las responsabilidades que había descuidado, al mundo de la gran ciudad. Sería divertido presentar a su esposa en sociedad y observar las reacciones de aquellos engreídos. Podía empezar los trámites para recuperar el patrimonio de Hermione y retomar las riendas de sus asuntos políticos y financieros. Acción eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Su seguridad se tambaleó en cuanto su esposa se movió en sueños y le pasó un muslo de satén por encima. Apretando los dientes, se preguntó si ella perdería su lustre, su desmesurado atractivo, entre las esplendorosas damas de Londres. Sin embargo, el muslo que tenía encima demostraba lo contrario. ¿Acaso nunca iba a aplacar su deseo por ella?

Se dijo que quizá lo consiguiera si volvían a hacer el amor, aunque sólo fuera una vez más. No estaba del todo despierto, pero la erección empezaba a ser dolorosa. Harry le acarició la espalda y se volvió hacia ella. Con unsuspiro apenas audible. La castaña abrió la boca para él. Levantó los brazos y separó las piernas y Harry se vio perdido de nuevo.

Hermione se negaba a despertar de aquel sueño maravilloso con el pelinegro, un sueño en el que su matrimonio no era por conveniencia sino por deseo mutuo y.. abrió los ojos, excitada en el mismo instante de darse cuenta de que no lo había soñado.

Harry no se había casado por lástima, deber o diversión, sino que sentía algo por ella. Lo había visto en la tensión de su cuerpo y en lo profundo de sus ojos mientras hacían el amor. Al fin había logrado abrir una brecha en su compostura, lo había visto perder el control por ella, a causa de la pasión. Había sido maravilloso.

_**¿Qué tal hasta aquí?, bien hot , verdad, pero aún falta la otra cara de la moneda y es que estos chicos son un caso!**_

Hermione se desperezó con languidez, más feliz de lo que nunca había soñado. ¡Cómo podía cambiar la vida en una sola noche!

Oyó pasos y vio que su marido entraba desde la otra habitación, seguido por la voz de Snape y se apresuró a meterse entre las sábanas. No sería capaz de hacer pasar a su mayordomo mientras ella se encontraba en la cama, ¿verdad?

—¿Ya te has despertado? Bien.

Harry fue al tocador. Algo en su voz, una amenaza de frialdad, hizo que ella lo mirara con recelo. Estaba vestido con ropa de montar, el vivo retrato de un aristócrata elegante.

—¿No te has levantado muy temprano?

—Yo creo que no. Eres tú a la que se le han pegado las sábanas. Es más de mediodía.

Hermione se sentó cubriéndose con la sábana. Nunca se había quedado durmiendo hasta esa hora, claro que tampoco nunca había pasado la noche haciendo el amor.

—Como no tengo vestidor, he tenido que llamar a Snape a la habitación contigua.

—¿A Snape?

Harry se volvió para mirarla con ojos desapasionados.

-—Es mi ayuda de cámara. No podía dejar que cumpliera sus obligaciones contigo en mi cama.

La castaña cerró la boca y tomó aliento antes de intentar comprender lo que el ojiverde estaba diciendo.

—¿No quieres que duerma aquí? —preguntó asombrada.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Supone empezar el día de una manera harto incómoda.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire. ¿Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos? Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Harry se dirigió a la otra habitación.

—No importa, pero será mejor que llames a tu doncella porque nos vamos a Londres esta tarde.

—¿A Londres?

—Sí. La casa de allí es una de mis residencias principales, tengo que atender los negocios que he descuidado últimamente.

—¿Y Luna?

—Ya lo he arreglado. Se quedará con el hacendado y su esposa.

—Es una pena que ella no sea mayor de edad, si no, también podrías casarlos en un día y asunto terminado —masculló ella, saliendo de la cama.

Harry se rió mientras le miraba las piernas, pero no tardó en apartar los ojos.

—Buenos días. Te veré en el desayuno —dijo saliendo de la habitación sin mirarla una sola vez más.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Aquel aristócrata desdeñoso no era el mismo hombre con quien se había unido en el más íntimo de los actos. ¿Dónde estaba el amante que había pasado horas acariciándola, el marido que había lavado la sangre de su virginidad como si fuera un sacramento?

Comenzó a sollozar. Aquello era peor de lo que ella se había imaginado. Al menos, un matrimonio de conveniencia no habría despertado sus expectativas. Sin embargo, ahora había probado lo que podía ser una verdadera unión, lo que era entregar su amor a aquel hombre, pero él prefería ignorarlo.

¿Por qué había tenido que decirle que la deseaba? ¿Por qué le había hecho el amor? Nunca había creído que fuera un mentiroso, ¿pero qué otra cosa iba a pensar? Acababa de burlarse con su comportamiento de la ternura de la noche anterior, había aceptado sus sentimientos sólo para poder tirárselos a la cara, como si quisiera decir: «Vamos, mocosa. No digas bobadas. Tu cariño no me sirve de nada».

¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Era evidente que la fantasía de que él sentía algo por ella sólo había sido una ilusión. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía ella de las intimidades que habían compartido? Lo que había sido trascendental para ella, no significaba nada para Harry. Menos que nada, porque ni siguiera quería que durmiera en su cama.

La furia desplazó a la desesperación. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Apretó los labios y decidió que el marqués no tendría que volver a preocuparse por eso. ¡Jamás volvería a su cama! Y en cuanto a sus órdenes perentorias... ¿Conque era así como pensaba tratarla, eh? Quizá había olvidado que ella era la mujer que le había disparado y que no se inclinaba ante ningún hombre.

«Esto es lo que me importantus lindas órdenes, Potter», pensó chasqueando los dedos. Y entonces empezó a elaborar sus propios planes.

Uhmmm, ¿qué estará planeando Hermione?, ¿porque Harry habrá actuado así?, ¿será el miedo lo que los hace comportarse como tontos?. Todo esto se responderá en los siguientes caps, asi que no olviden enviar sus comentarios.

Bye, cuídense.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola les agradesco los comentarios.

Aqui va un nuevo Cap, largo como les gusta.

Hermione estaba en el jardín cuando la encontró y ya había desahogado su ira contra un montón de malas hierbas. Ella también lo había visto, por supuesto, pero, imitando el comportamiento de su esposo, apenas se dignó a dirigirle una mirada mientras cavaba la tierra. Se imaginó que un terrón particularmente duro era su corazón, si es que lo tenía.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Su voz era más dura de lo habitual y la ojimiel disfrutó perversamente de la tensión que denotaba. ¿Acaso estaba enfadado el gran Potter? Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Trabajo, como casi todos los días. Ayer, con el engorro de la ceremonia, me retrasé por tu culpa.

Tuvo la inmensa satisfacción de ver que, por lo menos, lo había alterado. Cuando levantó la vista él la miraba ferozmente.

—Sabes condenadamente bien que ya no tienes que comportarte como una sirvienta. Deja eso para otra y vístete como es debido. Nos vamos a Londres.

Hermione se agachó para arrancar un ejemplar de mala hierba particularmente grande.

—No —dijo cuando se levantó— »Tú» vas a Londres. Ésta es mi casa. Vivo aquí.

—Ya no. Ahora eres mi esposa.

«¿Lo soy? ¿De verdad soy tu esposa, Harry?», pensó Hermione. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Se negaba a sentir otra cosa que no fuera enojo. Sus otras emociones eran demasiado profundas y dolorosas.

—Por ley, debes obedecerme.

La castaña soltó una risa burlona y muy poco aristocrática.

—Si querías eso, me temo que te has casado con la mujer equivocada. Eres un cabezota arrogante y despótico.

El ojiverde ignoró sus epítetos. Era como si no hubiera hablado.

—No me voy a ir sin ti.

—Entonces, quédate. Pero no esperes que vaya contigo a la capital. No hay nada para mí allí.

Por su culpa, ya no había nada para ella en ninguna parte, pero ella no iba a admitirlo. Levantó una brazada de hierbas con más fuerza de la necesaria y tuvo que ver cómo se deshacía.

—No me provoques, Hermione —dijo él. Pero la castaña ya conocía aquellas amenazas oscuras—. No creo que te gustara tenerme como enemigo.

La reciente marquesa se quedó quieta y cerró los dedos en torno al mango de la pala mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme hasta que conseguir mi sumisión?

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon. Apretó los labios. Ella recordó lo peligroso que era retarlo.

Aun así, se mantuvo en su sitio sabiendo que, si cedía en ese momento, estaba perdida para siempre.

—Creo que sabes que yo nunca te golpearía —dijo él entre dientes—-. Pero no me costaría trabajo arrastrarte a Londres tal como estás. ¿Quieres hacer tu primera aparición en público vestida como una mendiga, gritando y pataleando mientras te saco del coche?

—No, pero te garantizo que a ti te gustaría menos aún. Te convertirías en el hazmerreír de la buena sociedad porque la gente diría que es una pena que el gran Potter no pueda controlar a su propia esposa.

Por un momento, la ojimiel pensó que había ido demasiado lejos. Harry dio un paso hacia ella con los ojos entornados y vio que respiraba hondo, como si fuera a explotar. Pero soltó una carcajada que disipó la ilusión de que fuera a perder el control; de su distinguida y elegante persona.

—Has estado a punto de incitarme a la violencia mocosa —dijo alejándose unos pasos, la viva estampa de la gracia masculina. Volvió a acercarse a ella—. Vamos, pequeña. ¿No querrás que la gente te crea una marimacho? Tu reputación está a salvo. ¿Por qué destruirla ahora que puedes ocupar el puesto de marquesa?

Volvía a tentarla con su voz de terciopelo y el poder de su personalidad concentrado exclusivamente en ella, dando la impresión de que era el centro de su vida. Al igual que con su propuesta de matrimonio, hacía que pareciera tan lógico que era una locura negarse. Hermione tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

—Vamos —la apremió—. ¿Cuánto hace que no visitas Londres? Te llevaré a todas partes, a ver el Támesis, al teatro, al Astley, al Almack...

No era extraño que fuera tan buen político, pensó ella con amargura. Estaba tan acostumbrado a manipular a la gente, a someterlos a su voluntad indómita que, incluso sabiéndolo, le costaba trabajo resistirse a su poder de seducción.

—No dejes que un montón de cabezas huecas como Mc Laggen te intimiden. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, Hermione —dijo en un tono sobrio que la desafiaba a negarlo—. No tendrás miedo de ellos, ¿verdad?

La ojimiel se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba enmascarando sus intenciones con el reto y levantó la barbilla. Lo único que a ella le daba miedo era su propio marido y lo que podía hacer para herirla más, si ella se lo permitía. Pero no iba a consentírselo.

—Vamos, cariño. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Aquella frase en particular la alarmó. La castaña lo miró con recelo, pero su mirada velada era indescifrable. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de algo más que un mero viaje a Londres, o era ella la que imaginaba cosas que no estaban allí, creyendo ver lo que quería en vez de la realidad?

—Te desafío.

Su voz era como una caricia líquida, prometiendo toda clase de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con aquel viaje. Evidentemente, el ojiverde se daba cuenta de que la determinación de su esposa estaba flaqueando. Tenía razón. Ella nunca había dado la espalda a un desafío. Pero aquel... enfrentamiento emocional podía ser mucho peor que cualquiera de sus batallas con Hogwarths, tío Tom o Luna. Era su corazón lo que se hallaba en juego y ya estaba suficientemente malherido. Se preguntó si aquel desafío no sería una propuesta formal para que lo ayudara a convertir su matrimonio vacío en algo más. ¿Acaso no era capaz de conseguir que su unión funcionara?

Apretó el mango de la pala hasta que le dolió la mano. Bajó la vista al suelo. En una vida llena de desafíos, aquél era el mayor al que se había enfrentado. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía conseguir que Harry la quisiera?

—Puedes hacerlo, mocosa —insistió con su voz suave.

Sobresaltada de que repitiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Hermione lo miró de nuevo. Por un segundo, algo pasó por sus ojos, una súplica oscura que le recordaba lo que habían compartido aquella noche. Otra vez volvió a preguntarse si le estaba pidiendo algo más de lo que nunca le diría con palabras. Aunque parecía una tontería, la ojimiel se aferró a esa visión fugaz y tomó su decisión.

Dejó escapar el aliento.

—¡Está bien!

De inmediato fue recompensada con su sonrisa más maliciosa. ¡El muy sinvergüenza! Sabía cómo salirse con la suya, eso por descontado.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿sabría ella hacer lomismo?

A final, Hermione dejó Hogwarths por propia voluntad, pero con un peso en el corazón. La casa estaría cerrada mientras se encontraran en Londres y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se abrieran sus puertas. Ni siquiera el lujo del coche del marqués, que había hecho llevar exclusivamente para hacer el trayecto, consiguió elevar su ánimo. Incluso aquella cabina espaciosa parecía contribuir a aislarla de su marido, que iba a caballo. Los sirvientes los seguían. Sola, Hermione vio cómo la vida que había conocido desaparecía para siempre tras un recodo del camino.

Aunque sólo habían trascurrido unas pocas semanas desde su visita furtiva a la casa de Harry, la situación en que se encontraba era harto distinta a la de entonces. En vez de entrar por la ventana del despacho, pistola en mano, lo hizo por la puerta principal, llevando sólo una escarcela elegante. Fue presentada a la servidumbre con toda solemnidad como la nueva marquesa.

La castaña se sintió incómoda ante tantas miradas escrutadoras. Aunque sabía que Hogwarths había tenido en tiempos tantos o más empleados, ni se acordaba ni estaba acostumbrada. Para su enojo, apenas habían llegado cuando Harry lanzó sobre ella una horda de modistas capitaneada por una francesa voluble. Por lo visto, su nueva posición requería un número infinito de vestidos que habían de ser confeccionados lo antes posible. Aunque la señora Aboth seguía trabajando, aquellas mujeres tenían que coser a un ritmo frenético para satisfacer las exigencias del marqués.

Aquello resultó agotador. Cuando la multitud recogió sus cosas y se marchó, Hermione estaba exhausta y de mal humor. Trató de echar una cabezada, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño en aquellas habitaciones extrañas y, cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo la despertó una joven que dijo ser su doncella personal. La ojimiel permitió que la desconocida la vistiera para una cena temprana y siguió a uno de los muchos lacayos hasta el comedor, donde había preparada una mesa interminable y resplandeciente para dos únicas personas.

Sirvientes sin nombre la atendían por todas partes, mirándola de un modo que le hizo arrepentirse de haber decidido asumir el papel de marquesa. Las pocas caras que podían serle familiares y que sabía que tenían que estar cerca, no aparecían por ninguna parte. Hagrid debía estar confinado en los establos, Maxime en la cocina y Snape ocupado en sus obligaciones como ayuda de cámara.

La cena fue un evento insoportablemente afectado y, aunque la ristra interminable de platos delicados hubiera tentado a un santo, Hermione no pudo hacerles justicia. Se contentó con mover un poco la comida en el plato y tomar algunos sorbos de vino. Harry parecía tan extraño como el resto de la casa y la conversación, que había fluido entre ellos sin esfuerzo durante su convalecencia, era ahora escasa y crispada.

Cuando la castaña se excusó de la mesa con el pretexto de que estaba cansada, Harry asintió.

—Seguro que es por el viaje. De todos modos, aún es temprano en Londres. Creo que iré a echar un vistazo al White.

La prontitud con que estaba dispuesto a dejarla la irritó aún más, aunque tampoco estaba segura de lo que esperaba de él. Tenía la sensación de haber dejado en Hogwarths su optimismo habitual y empezó a pensar que sus grandes planes de ganarse el cariño de su marido no tenían la menor esperanza de cumplirse porque estaban condenados al fracaso desde el principio. Demasiado tensa para discutir con él, dejó que uno de los lacayos la llevara a sus habitaciones, donde despidió a la estupefacta doncella para poder desvestirse y asearse por sí misma. Aunque mucho más lujosa y mejor equipada que las habitaciones de su mansión campestre, su nueva suite le parecía fría y solitaria. Todo en ella era nuevo y precioso, pero carecía de significado o de valor sentimental.

Hermione sacó de su equipaje el cepillo de plata y marfil que había sido de su madre, pero no tenía más posesiones y era imposible darle un poco de alma a la suite. Echaba de menos a Hagrid y a Luna, incluso añoraba a su gato tuerto. El gato debía soportar la soledad mejor que ninguno de ellos, pero la ojimiel estaba preocupada por él y aún se deprimió más al pensar que ninguno de sus seres queridos la necesitaba.

Una vez que se puso una versión más recatada del camisón de su noche de bodas, se acercó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Harry. No tenía llave para cerrarla, naturalmente, de modo que encajó el respaldo de una silla bajo el pomo, atrancándola. No aguantaría indefinidamente, pero el cerrojo improvisado le haría saber al ojiverde que no era bienvenido. Que se quejara de su presencia en su cama. Sin embargo, era una victoria amarga y, cuando se metió entre las sábanas frías, no pudo dormir.

Dos días de matrimonio y, aunque la mayoría de la gente todavía estaría celebrándolo, se sentía más sola y miserable que nunca en su vida.

Harry no tenía interés en visitar el White. Sólo fue para probar que podía hacerlo, para demostrar que era un hombre normal que controlaba sus acciones y los apetitos de su cuerpo. Y porque sabía que si seguía mirando a su mujer por encima de la mesa acabaría poseyéndola allí mismo, que el diablo se llevara los sirvientes y el cansancio que ella pretextaba.

Había tenido la esperanza de llegar a distraerse de la mujer que se había apoderado de su vida con el juego, al que siempre dedicaba una concentración absoluta. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una de las mesas, se vio detenido por varios conocidos que le preguntaron dónde se había metido durante las últimas semanas y si los rumores que corrían sobre su compromiso matrimonial eran ciertos.

Cuando anunció que, en realidad, ya se había casado, se alzaron algunas cejas. Harry maldijo su lengua. ¿Qué hombre iba a preferir tan pronto el White a sus deberes maritales? Sólo alguien que se hubiera casado con una dragona horripilante. Potter cerró la boca, no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre su esposa. Con una mirada fría, se libró de los menos tenaces.

—¡Harry! Disculpa, Zabini —dijo Cedric Diggory, agitando una mano lánguida para espantar a la concurrencia—. He de mantener una conversación a solas con nuestro recién casado.

Aunque el ojiverde estaba acostumbrado a los modales de la aristocracia y a las preguntas incómodas, agradeció la intervención de Cedric y lo siguió a un rincón tranquilo, donde el vizconde pidió una botella de champagne, aunque Harry no se encontraba de humor para celebraciones. Él habría preferido algo más sustancioso, pero cuando su amigo alzó la copa, este se le unió, tragando el líquido espumoso con una mueca.

—Tengo entendido que hay que felicitarte —dijo el vizconde con desgana.

Harry no se dejó engañar. Sabía perfectamente que tras la pose indiferente, su amigo le tenía en el punto de mira.

—¿La has traído contigo a Londres?

La pregunta sorprendió y molestó al marqués.

—Por supuesto. ¿Crees que la dejaría encerrada en aquel caserón?

El vizconde se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de champagne sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No sé qué pensar de un hombre que empieza a remolonear por su club tan sólo un día después de su boda.

En vez de encararse con su amigo, Harry apartó la mirada. La intuición de Cedric lo había pillado desprevenido más de una vez. No quería admitir el motivo por el que estaba allí, ni que el deseo que sentía por Hermione lo estaba consumiendo. Había creído que iba a poder saciarse en la cama, pero sólo había conseguido empeorarlo, que se hiciera más fuerte. Al final había huido de él, algo que no había hecho jamás en su vida. Por primera vez se sentía un cobarde y, aunque no le gustaba la sensación, se negaba a depender de nadie para nada. Y eso incluía a su esposa.

—Bien, ¿dónde está?

La pregunta sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—En casa. En la cama.

—¿Sola? —-preguntó el castaño con un interés casual.

Potter se puso tenso. Luchó contra sí mismo para permanecer sentado cuando lo único que deseaba era lanzarse a la garganta de Cedric.

—Sola —masculló.

El vizconde volvió a encogerse de hombros, como no fuera consciente del terreno peligroso que pisaba.

—Pero por cuánto tiempo más, me pregunto dijo en un susurro mientras hacía girar el champagme en la copa—. Una mujer tan hermosa suelta por Londres y teniendo en cuenta cómo son los matrimonios de la aristocracia...

Con una expresión sarcástica, dejó en suspenso la frase y dio rienda suelta a la imaginación del marqués.

Sí, sabía de sobra que la mayoría de los aristócratas, tanto hombres como mujeres, cambiaban de amante con más frecuencia de la que se bañaban, pero él no tenía intención de que su matrimonio fuera de ésos. Él pretendía mantenerse fiel y esperaba lo mismo de su esposa, no le gustaba que lo compararan con la gente que tanto despreciaba

—No comparo lo que hago con las costumbres del resto de mis contemporáneos —dijo Harry—. Si hubiera querido un arreglo de ese tipo, no habría escogido una mujer como Hermione.

—¿En serio? —dijo el castaño, arreglándoselas para que una sola palabra rezumara escepticismo—pues entonces te sugeriría que no dejaras sola a la dama demasiado a menudo, de lo contrario tendrás que abrirte paso entre la multitud sólo para llegar a tus habitaciones. En cuanto la población masculina de Londres se entere de que ella está disponible, se pisarán la cabeza para ser el primero en gozar de la mujer de Potter y ponerle los cuernos al gran marqués.

Harry apretó los dedos en tomo a la copa.

—Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que no la deseen por su belleza. Es encantadora, un soplo de aire fresco. Virginal, por así decir. Sí, será un trofeo, no sólo para el primero, sino para el último de los amantes que acepte.

El cristal estalló entre los dedos del ojiverde.

—No habrá ningún amante —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Dejó caer los trozos de cristal al suelo y se secó la mano con el pañuelo. La sangre brotó de un corte en la palma. Harry se enrolló el pañuelo alrededor de la mano.

—Te has herido. ¡Condenadas copas! —dijo Diggory mientras llamaba a un sirviente—. Bueno, ¿por dónde, íbamos? De todas las parejas que conozco, los que reservan sus favores para el matrimonio no son los que están unidos por una promesa, ni por un contrato, sino por amor.

Luego hizo una pausa para traspasarlo con una mirada que se mofaba de su ferocidad.

—¿Tú la amas, Potter?

Harry no se dignó a contestar. Cedric había traspasado los límites de su amistad. Rara vez alguien osaba interrogarlo y nunca a burlarse de él. No había nadie que se atreviera. Su primer impulso fue aplastarle la cara bonita a aquel petimetre. Sin embargo, le dio la espalda y se alejó de él, de las mesas de juego, del White.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Como una música primitiva, el nombre resonaba en su sangre al ritmo que marcaba su corazón, pero se negó a preguntarse por el significado de aquel ritmo peculiar.

La castaña seguía despierta cuando oyó entrar al marqués cuyos menores movimientos eran perceptibles en aquel silencio. Aunque le dio la espalda a aquellos sonidos, pudo imaginar perfectamente sus actos quitándose la levita y dejándola sobre una silla, aflojándose el lazo, desabrochándose la camisa... de repente le pareció que aquella habitación enorme era un sitio estrecho y caluroso. Hermione se tapo la cabeza con la manta que había estado aferrando con ambas manos. Volvió a bajarla. ¿Se habría metido en la cama? ¿Se había desnudado? Por desgracia recordaba demasiado bien aquel cuerpo desnudo y lo conjuró en su mente, dorado a la luz de las velas, oscuro y tentador.

Hubo un traqueo en la puerta. La ojimiel se puso rígida cuando oyó girar el pomo. Un golpe. La silla resistió. Aunque había improvisado aquel dispositivo para impedirle la entrada, Hermione no pensaba que iba a descubrirlo. Creía que iba a quedarse con sus amigos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y luego se acostaría solo. ¿Acaso no había puesto objeciones a que ella ocupase su cama?

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, temprano en casa y tratando de llegar hasta ella. ¿No iba a captar la insinuación y dejarla en paz? No era probable, Harry nunca permitía que contrariaran sus deseos. Un silencio extraño sobrevino. La castaña contemplo la otra puerta, la que daba al pasillo. Se preguntó si no intentaría entrar por allí o preferiría volver a las distracciones que lo esperaban en la ciudad.

¡Crash! Hermione se encogió. La silla que atrancaba la puerta voló por el aire y golpeó violentamente contra la pared. Y allí estaba Harry, una figura oscura que llenaba el marco desencajado con una amenaza vaga que la hizo temblar.

—¿Estás tratando de impedirme el paso, mocosa?

Su voz era un ronroneo aterciopelado que parecía reñido con aquel estallido de violencia. Eso le recordó lo peligroso que era, pero se negó a dejarse amedrentar. La marquesa se sentó y alzó la barbilla.

—Esta mañana te quejabas de mi presencia en tu cama.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué torpeza por mi parte!

El pelinegro entró en la habitación. Llevaba una bata larga de seda que se movía al andar y se ondulaba en pliegues suaves en torno a su cuerpo firme. Al verlo, Hermione tragó saliva. Se detuvo junto a la cama, sombrío a la luz de los rescoldos de la chimenea, haciendo que se le secara la boca.

—En el futuro dormirás conmigo. Siempre — dijo en un tono duro que sugería un significado más profundo—. Ahora, sé una buena esposa y ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Era un desafío. Ella lo supo en cuanto buscó su mirada en la penumbra. Sin embargo, el gran Potter había capitulado. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

La desdicha de Londres y una casa llena de desconocidos se evaporó bajo el fuego de su mirada. Lentamente, Hermione se puso de rodillas ante él. Los dedos le temblaban al desatarle el cinturón y la bata se abrió para descubrir la anchura de su pecho, el vello rizado que llevaba hasta su erección. Alzó los brazos y le quitó la bata, dejándola que cayera sensualmente sobre su cuerpo. Entonces le besó el pecho y pasó las manos sobre el vello rizado, tocándolo libremente, como siempre había deseado. La ojimiel se inclinó hacia delante y le lamió el pezón y los músculos duros que cubrían sus costillas.

—¡Hum! ¿Otra vez vuelves a morderme;? —dijo él, recordándole su primer encuentro en el despacho.

¿Cómo podía Harry hablar? ¿Como podía pensar? Hermione apenas podía acordarse de quien era, sentía que las extremidades se le transformaban en jalea y, sin embargo él seguía allí, frente a ella, tranquilo y sereno. Era evidente que tendría que cambiar de táctica. Ella trazó una senda descendente de besos, hundió la lengua en el ombligo y le acarició el miembro.

Conoció un momento de triunfo cuando él contuvo la respiración. Pero aquellas exploraciones avivaban su propio deseo. El calor era súbitamente insoportable. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar mejor mientras lo acariciaba. Harry tuvo que notar su ansiedad porque levantó el borde de su camisón, refrescando la piel enfebrecida. Entonces, sacándoselo por la cabeza, hizo que se recostara en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

—No vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta, Hermione. Jamás vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta.

Aquel susurro urgente era a la vez una advertencia y una súplica. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Harry le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó en la boca.

A la castaña le pareció que la besaba por todo el cuerpo, en los párpados, tras los oídos, en las venas de las muñecas, en las plantas de los pies, en los tobillos y en las piernas. Sus labios estaban en todas partes, húmedos y ardientes, encendiendo sus pasiones, pero cuando llegaron al rincón íntimo entre sus muslos, Hermione protestó.

El ojiverde la ignoró y la sujetó fuertemente mientras se adueñaba con la lengua de sus sentidos.

La castaña no tardó en sujetarse a las sábanas, elevando las nalgas y gritando su nombre, sabiendo que nunca podría negarle nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fiel a su palabra, Harry la acompañó a todas partes, enseñándole las zonas de la ciudad que no conocía, las distracciones elegantes y las vistas exóticas reservadas a los que tenían dinero para pagar. Aunque Hermione recordaba vagamente otras visitas de su infancia, no había vuelto a aquel mundo rutilante desde que la tragedia se había cernido sobre Hogwarths. Pero ahora era marquesa. Se sentía a la vez maravillada y consternada por lo que opinaba de Londres y por lo que la ciudad opinaba de ella.

La gente la miraba, era lo normal. Harry era un personaje destacado y conocido, cualquiera que lo acompañara despertaba interés. Sin embargo, no acababa de convencerse. El asombro que despertaba por las calles no tardó en dar lugar a una atención más incisiva que la hizo sentirse como uno de los animales de la casa de fieras.

Las damas murmuraban tras sus abanicos sobre la repentina boda del marqués y la idoneidad de su esposa, mientras los hombres especulaban sobre sus encantos de la manera más ofensiva. Aunque Potter había hecho circular la historia de que estaban comprometidos desde infancia, las comadres no se conformaban con una explicación tan mediocre de los esponsales. Hablaban de la mala boda que había hecho el padre de la ojimiel, de las muertes de sus padres, hasta el nombre de Riddle era pronunciado alguna vez en los tonos sombríos reservados para las ovejas negras.

Incluso escondida en un palco privado del teatro, Hermione los veía señalarla sin miramientos desde otras localidades. Eso le molestaba porque no estaba acostumbrada a exhibirse. Harry, demasiado arrogante siquiera para darse por aludido, los ignoraba olímpicamente. Ella empezó a imitar su actitud distante, aquel comportamiento desconsiderado no se merecía el menor respeto.

Cada vez era más hábil en aquella charada, pensó con una sonrisa mientras la doncella ponía un collar de rubíes y diamantes en tomo a su cuello. Despidió a la chica y se levantó para darse un último vistazo en el espejo. La mujer que le devolvió la mirada poco se parecía a la chica que se vestía con ropas de muchacho en Hogwarths. En realidad, no parecía distinta a las mujeres que formaban el círculo social del marqués, pero la transformación no la enorgullecía.

Se sentía incómoda metida en aquel personaje. En su mente, empezó a abrirse camino la idea de que ella no era sino un adorno elegante para Harry, Ella deseaba mucho más y, a pesar de su aparente éxito social, el desafío que la había llevado allí aún no estaba resuelto.

Cierto que ya no albergaba temores por encajar en una mayoría de mujeres toscas y de lengua viperina que formaban la élite. El ojiverde tenía razón, lo único que debía hacer era llevar la ropa adecuada y no perder la cabeza. Pero, ¿y el auténtico valor que hacía falta para estar junto a su marido? Hasta ese momento, sus esfuerzos para conquistar su cariño se habían resuelto en humo. Aunque Harry acudía a su cama cada noche y no discutía sobre dónde dormía, todavía seguía distanciado de ella de una manera que Hermione no creía posible hasta que vio cómo otros hombres trataban a sus esposas.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que los matrimonios ricos y aristocráticos rara vez se dejaban ver juntos en público. Era más corriente que cada cual siguiera su camino, a veces ambos con uno o varios amantes. Los supuestos caballeros, mantenían queridas y coqueteaban con las esposas de los demás, mientras que las mujeres tenían hijos cuya paternidad era incierta.

Poco acostumbrada a ese comportamiento, Hermione se sentía estupefacta y aterrorizada. Aunque Harry no se había separado de ella en varios días, ella se preguntaba si ése era el futuro que los esperaba. Sintió escalofríos. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba conquistar e! corazón de su marido, pero cada día que pasaban en la ciudad parecía alejarla del sinvergüenza atractivo que la había seducido desde la cama donde convalecía. Era un compañero atento, con una conversación interesante y, sin embargo, nunca se acercaba demasiado, ni de palabra ni de obra.

Hermione no sabía cómo llegar hasta él.

La idea ominosa de que quizá no lo lograra nunca hizo que contuviera la respiración. Harry hacía honor a su reputación, era arrogante, frío, quizá despiadado, con inclinación a controlar a la gente, y eso incluía a su esposa. Los rumores insistían en que sólo tenía una pasión, el juego. Era posible que ya no tuviera espacio para otra.

Con una última ojeada al espejo que se negó a contestarle, la castaña se envolvió en su propio manto de desdén y bajó a reunirse con él. Aunque habían asistido a diferentes espectáculos y recepciones, aquella noche iba a ser su presentación oficial en sociedad en una reunión que organizaban los Parkinson.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el corazón todavía se le desbocaba cuando lo veía vestido de etiqueta, un traje negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando su porte musculoso. La ojimiel se preguntó cómo era posible que pareciera tan frío llevando tanta ropa, cuando ella se acaloraba a pesar de la levedad de su vestido.

—¿No tienes calor con ese traje? —preguntó mientras le tomaba del brazo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante y luego soltó una carcajada suave.

—Es un poco agobiante y me pica el hombro — confesó.

Su herida. La sonrisa de Hermione palideció al recordarlo.

—No estamos obligados a ir. Podemos quedarnos cómodamente aquí —dijo, sonrojándose con la idea de desvestirlo ella misma—. Yo... podría lavarte el hombro... —añadió casi sin aliento.

Bajo la mano, sintió que el pelinegro tensaba los músculos del brazo, pero apartó la mirada.

—Debo admitir que es toda una tentación, pero les he prometido a los Parkinson que te llevaría y es lo que pienso hacer. En serio, pequeña no dejarás que esos idiotas te intimiden, ¿verdad?

Hermione se puso rígida. Era una regañina, suave pero reprimenda al fin y al cabo. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolía. ¿Acaso no la deseaba? ¿Era posible que no la hubiera deseado nunca? Las viejas dudas resurgieron para sumarse a los temores que le inspiraba el estilo de vida de que era testigo en Londres. Tropezó y aprovechó para retirar la mano de su brazo. Harry no intentó volver a recuperarla mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje. La marquesa se cerró el chal sobre el pecho, presa de un frío repentino.

El frió duró hasta que llegaron a su destino, una mansión elegante, tan llena de gente que la ojimiel se sintió agobiada antes de entrar. La anfitriona, lady Parkinson, se la llevó para presentarla a una multitud de conocidos. Hermione sólo pudo ver un momento al marqués antes de que desapareciera entre el gentío. Sufriendo bajo una infinidad de ojos ávidos y las miradas despechadas de señoras acompañadas de sus hijas, la castaña se sintió abandonada mientras que la cháchara de lady Parkinson flotaba a su alrededor como una lluvia de palabras.

¿Dónde se había metido Harry? ¿La había dejado sola a propósito? Los temores que anidaban en sucorazón crecían por momentos. ¿Estaba coqueteando con la esposa de otro? Mientras saludaba a las damas con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione no dejaba de buscarlo entre los invitados, pero había demasiada gente, demasiadas habitaciones, demasiados sirvientes que iban de un lado para otro.

—¡Lady Potter! —dijo una voz masculina.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y reconoció al amigo de su marido, el vizconde Diggory, que había llegado poco después que ellos. A pesar de sus modales de dandy, a la castaña le caía simpático y sonrió al saludarlo.

—¡Es espléndido encontrarla aquí! —dijo Cedric con una sinceridad que brillaba en sus ojos-—- No le importa que la aparte de este tumulto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa irreverente.

Hermione negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Justo lo que yo pensaba. Miserables criaturas. ¿Le apetece que salgamos a respirar aire fresco?

Ella asintió y aceptó su brazo para salir de la casa. La brisa nocturna era un alivio bienvenido tras el agobio que reinaba en el interior. Se apartó del vizconde para apoyarse en una balaustrada decorativa,

—No han dejado de repetirme que nadie que se precie se queda en Londres durante el verano —dijo Hermione— Entonces, ¿quién es toda esta gente?

Cedric se echó a reír.

—Es usted deliciosa, pero ya me lo figuraba. ¿Le importa que nos tuteemos? —preguntó y ella asintió—. Todos son unos don nadie, la casa está atestada de ellos, se alimentan de su propia insignificancia.

El castaño apoyó la espalda contra un muro y levantó los impertinentes para estudiarla con detalle.

—Tienes una costumbre muy desagradable -dijo ella por encima del hombro.

—¿Eh? ¡Mis excusas! —exclamó él mientras volvía a reír—. Eres una joven fuera de lo común. Me pregunto si serás real. ¿Tengo que pellizcarme o prefieres hacerlo tú?

—Preferiría que no hubiera pellizcos, si no te importa —dijo ella, sonriendo a su pesar.

-—Que me cuelguen si lo hubiera creído, pero veo que eres una oponente digna del marqués. Corre el rumor de que eres tan fría como él, la compañera perfecta para el gran Potter.

—Eso no es todo lo que se rumorea —replicó ella sintiendo que se evaporaban sus ganas de reír.

—Pero los dos sabemos que todo lo demás son zarandajas.

—¿De verdad?

La castaña contempló los jardines pensando en Harry. Los motivos que había tenido para casarse nunca habían estado claros para ella.

—Debo confesarte, que nunca creí que vería a Potter tan enamorado. Es un hombre bueno, aunque más de una vez me he preguntado si tenía hielo en las venas en vez de sangre. Resulta reconfortante descubrir que también es humano.

¿Lo era? ella no estaba tan segura. Y tampoco podía aceptar fácilmente lo que Cedric había dicho sobre que estaba enamorado. Harry no tenía el aspecto de un hombre que sintiera algo, y menos que estuviera herido de amor. Había muchas cosas que ella habría podido decir, pero, a pesar de toda su simpatía, el vizconde era un hombre muy atractivo además y la castaña no se sentía cómoda discutiendo aquellos asuntos con él. Lentamente, retiró las manos de la balaustrada.

—Me siento mucho mejor después de respirar este soplo de brisa. Gracias, Cedric.

—¡Diantres! He dicho algo inconveniente, ¿verdad? —dijo él, al parecer perplejo—. Mi hermana se queja continuamente de que soy un bocazas.

Hermione sonrió.

—No, sólo eres como debes ser. Te agradezco que me hayas rescatado de todos esos estirados.

—¡Bah! Tú estás infinitamente por encima de ellos, de modo que ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo con una expresión sombría en su cara juvenil—. Te esperan tiempos difíciles. Yo procuraré ser tu amigo, si puedo.

—Ya eres un amigo —le aseguró , dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Cedric apartó los ojos un momento antes de volver a mirarla más serio que nunca.

—Que me cuelguen, pero quiero decirte que tú eres lo que él necesita, aunque puede que todavía no se haya dado cuenta. Es muy obstinado y está acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

—Lo sé.

Aunque la emocionaban los esfuerzos del castaño por darle esperanzas para su matrimonio, no estaba preparada para mantener con él una conversación así. Dejó que la condujera de vuelta a la casa, pero su marido seguía sin aparecer por ninguna parte y, cuando otro caballero saludó al vizconde, lo dejó ir, dominando la sensación de abandono que la invadía con una buena dosis de irritación hacia el ojiverde.

Antes le había dado miedo no encajar en su mundo. Ahora se asombraba de haberse molestado en pensarlo. Por fuera, estaba al mismo nivel que toda aquella gente. Por dentro, jamás podría estarlo. ¿Dónde la habían llevado sus modales refinados y sus vestidos elegantes? No habían servido para conquistar el cariño de su marido, por mucho que Cedric dijera lo contrario.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se fijó allí principio en dos mujeres que murmuraban tras sus abanicos mirándola fijamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, se escabulló de allí. Se le ocurrió que quizá pudiera encontrar un sitio para sentarse en alguna de las habitaciones. Acababa de doblar por un pasillo razonablemente tranquilo, cuando oyó que alguien mentaba su nombre. Aun cuando sabía que seguramente no se trataba de nada agradable, detuvo sus pasos.

—¡Por Dios que sí!—exclamó un caballero de corpulenta figura, cuyo pelo empezaba a escasear—. Sólo Potter podía ir a buscar una campesina y encima acabar casándose con una heredera tan atractiva.

—Había oído que estaba buscando esposa, pero, ¿por qué una provinciana?

—Creo recordar que estuvo interesado en lady Ginebra Malfoy en su época, aunque nunca me lo imaginé conviviendo con un vicario por suegro —dijo el primero, riéndose de su propia gracia.

Hermione se retiró discretamente.

—Una virgen fresca para darle descendencia es lo que buscaba. Apuesto a que no tardará en engordar con el heredero del marqués en la barriga.

La castaña no pudo seguir escuchando. ¿Era posible que no fuera sino una yegua de cría? ¿Una muchacha lo bastante ingenua y conformista como para cumplir con los requisitos que Potter le pedía a la madre de sus hijos? ¿Y quién era lady Malfoy?

Luchando contra unos celos inusitadamente, mortificantes, Hermione no vio que lady Parkinson se dirigía hacia ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Reprimiendo un suspiro de resignación, permitió que la anfitriona le presentara a dos caballeros que inmediatamente empezaron a deshacerse en halagos v zalamerías de la manera más ridícula. No eran como Cedric, en sus ojos no había sinceridad, sólo lascivia. La castaña no tuvo dificultad en darse cuenta de la clase de amistad que buscaban.

¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Cómo podía abandonarla entre aquellos miserables? ella se preguntó si no estaría haciéndole la corte a otra mujer, alguna dama sofisticada que fuera demasiado excitante como para relegarla a la condición de madre de sus hijos. ¿Acaso había llegado ya el futuro que ella más temía?

Harry deambulaba inquieto por la casa de los Parkinson, diciéndose que no era necesario vigilar a Hermione. Empezaban a correr rumores sobre cómo el marqués bailoteaba en tomo a su mujercita y, aunque él nunca había prestado atención a las habladurías, se acercaban demasiado a lo que él sentía como para sentirse cómodo.

Claro que la había acompañado constantemente desde su llegada. ¿Acaso no había prometido enseñarle la ciudad? Y si había retrasado su asistencia a las inevitables fiestas y reuniones era porque esperaba a que las murmuraciones sobre lo repentino de su boda se calmaran un poco.

No tenía nada que ver con las predicciones de Cedric.

Pasó por el salón de cartas, pero no tenía interés para él. No podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. Siempre se había burlado de los hombres que perdían el seso con las bellezas de cada temporada y aquella noche se sentía uno de ellos. Era absurdo, ridículo, mortificante, inconcebible. ¡No estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo!

—¡Vaya, Potter! ¡Pareces una nube de tormenta! ¿Ya te está dando problemas tu esposa? —preguntó con sorna una viuda entrada en años.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía los puños apretados. Deliberadamente, relajó los dedos y clavó en la mujer una mirada de desprecio que la hizo abanicarse.

A pesar de la distracción, el problema principal seguía siendo el mismo. La necesidad que tenía de la castaña le estaba devorando las entrañas. No importaba cuánto se esforzara en negarlo, deseaba a Hermione, deseaba su cuerpo, su olor, su voz dulce, su fuerza serena, su mente rápida. Su elegancia era algo innato en ella y no tenía nada que ver con la ropa que llevara, era una gracia espiritual.

Pero se había convertido en una adicción, cuanto más gozaba de ella, más desmedido era su deseo. Tras el sermón del vizconde, Harry se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejarla sola. En consecuencia, tenía que sufrir todo el día sus tentaciones. Pero eso tampoco cambiaba nada, la deseaba en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. En la biblioteca, sobre la mesa del desayuno, todo se convertía en escenario de su placer.

«Placer». Aquélla era una palabra descolorida para describir lo que sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella. El ojiverde se estremeció al recordar aquel continuo éxtasis que jamás habría creído posible. La sangre empezó a hervirle en las venas y se maldijo a sí mismo por su falta de contención.

Era algo mucho más profundo que el sexo.

Harry era consciente de que eso sólo era un aspecto de su creciente obsesión. Como la bestia primitiva en que temía convertirse, codiciaba cada pulgada de su piel, cada suspiro de su boca, cada mirada de sus ojos de miel. Y el ambiente en que una vez se había movido con soltura se convertía en una rampa que la mantenía apartada de él.

Tomó una copa de un camarero que pasaba y dio un trago sin mirar. ¡Otra vez champagne! Pero siguió buscando a su esposa. Cuando la encontró, se quedó paralizado. ¡Cedric tenía razón! Hermione ya no se hallaba bajo la protección de lady Parkinson, sino que ocupaba el centro de un círculo de bribones que no dejaban de mirar babeando la amplitud generosa de su escote. Quizá los atrajeran sus evidentes encantos, o quizá, como decía Diggory, la posibilidad de llevarse a la cama a la mujer de un hombre notable. Daba igual, la rodeaban y la miraban con lascivia.

No iba a tolerarlo. Aunque en la fiesta había muchos hombres cuyas esposas estaban coqueteando con otros, é se detuvo y respiró hondo. Se dijo que Hermione estaba manejando a sus admiradores con su aplomo habitual. En realidad, sus ademanes eran notablemente más fríos que los de la mayoría de las invitadas que se desvivían por descubrir su anatomía para que se fijaran en ellas. Hermione no. Sin embargo, lo molestaba que mirara a otros, que los escuchara, que los obsequiara con una sonrisa... sus dedos se cerraron sobre la copa que sostenía.

—Ya veo que tu esposa no ha tardado en hacer algunas conquistas.

Harry no tuvo que darse la vuelta para reconocen a Cedric. Vigilaba a un individuo particularmente osado que se inclinaba para susurrar algo al oído de "su mujer". ¿Cómo se atrevía a rozarla con su aliento?

—Trae acá esa copa —dijo el vizconde, quitándosela de la mano—. No puedes ir por todo Londres rompiendo la cristalería, Potter.

El pelinegro apenas oía a Diggory. Conocía al miserable que abordaba a su esposa, era un vividor que siempre iba detrás de cualquier cosa que se vistiera con muselina. Boot, se llamaba. A Harry le hubiera encantado estrangularlo allí mismo.

Vio que Hermione se apartaba, pero Boot insistió. Incluso llegó a levantar la mano y pasársela suavemente por el hombro. El marqués se soltó de Cedric y sin hacer caso de la expresión alarmada de la castaña, se interpuso entre su mujer y aquel indeseable.

—No toque a mi esposa —lo amenazó.

—¿Cómo dice, Potter? No sabía que fuera tan. posesivo —dijo Boot con una sonrisa taimada.

Harry se contenía para no dejarlo reducido a pulpa, aunque le hormigueaban los puños. —Vuelve a tocarla y te mato.

Oyó las expresiones de asombro de los que miraban, pero no les hizo caso y se inclinó hacia Hermione.

—¿Nos vamos?

Cuando ella asintió, la tomó del brazo y echó a andar entre la multitud que se apartaba a su paso, ignorando los comentarios que su salida suscitaba. Tampoco quiso ver a Cedric que los despedía con cara de preocupación.

-UUUYYYYY ¡qué pasará?, ¡me encanta el vizconde Cedric Diggory!, es súper inteligente, hará reaccionar a Harry y todavía falta el encuentro de Hermione con Lady Ginebra, una amenaza y una huida.

Espero sus comentarios..¿que les trajeron los reyes?. Bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Hola de nuevo, aqui con un nuevo Cap. muy decisivo para la trama espero sus comentarios sobre la decisión de los protagonistas.

Harry no podía ver nada, estaba demasiado furioso. Otro hombre se había atrevido a tocar la piel suave de su mujer. Tendría que haberlo retado. Un duelo no perjudicaría su reputación. Era demasiado poderoso.

Sin contemplaciones, la hizo subir al coche y se sentó frente a ella para evitar la tentación de estar demasiado cerca. No sirvió de nada porque la deseaba más que nunca.

Aquel deseo infinito lo obligaba a ser agresivo en protesta por su desamparo. Contempló la causa de su obsesión. Miraba por la ventanilla perfectamente serena y Harry sintió el súbito impulso de hacerle perder la compostura, de convertirla en el esclavo desvalido que era él. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no sentía ella la misma pasión? Mascullando imprecaciones, clavó en ella una mirada colérica para ocultar su anhelo.

—No quiero que el nombre de mi esposa ande de boca en boca. Tanto si te gusta como si no, tienes una reputación que cuidar.

Hermione lo miró sin miedo, como siempre.

—¿De qué estas hablando?

—¡De que permites que te manoseen en público!

Ignorando su exclamación ofendida, el ojiverde prosiguió sin poder refrenarse. Tenía que castigarla porque era la culpable de que él no pudiera contenerse.

—¡No lo toleraré! Los bribones que te adulan y halagan lo hacen sólo porque eres mi esposa. Para ellos sólo eres un trofeo que conquistar para exhibir más larde. ¿No lo entiendes?

Una expresión dolorida cruzó por el rostro de la castaña y Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada, incapaz de contemplar los resultados de sus actos. Dejó escapar un resoplido al tiempo que la opinión que tenía de sí mismo bajaba vertiginosamente de las cumbres más altas.

—Sí, entiendo perfectamente mi papel, pero, ¿qué me dices de ti, Harry? ¿Tienes intención de ser fiel a los votos que me obligaste a pronunciar en Hogwarths?

Él volvió a mirarla, molesto con su insinuación.

—¿Dudas de mi palabra, mocosa?

—No, pero este mundo es muy distinto del mío. He descubierto que hay muy pocos hombres fieles. ¿Vas a seguir la moda y llevarte a la cama a la mujer de otro?

La pregunta era absurda. Cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo hervía única y exclusivamente por ella. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo.

—Me ofendes cuando me pones a la altura del resto de la chusma. Jamás he sentido deseos de estar a la moda.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices de las queridas, de las mantenidas? ¿Piensas tener una? Las viudas hablan de las necesidades masculinas como si ese comportamiento fuera inevitable.

«Las necesidades masculinas».

Aquella frase dio en el blanco. El pelinegro se rebeló y prefirió la cólera antes que admitir que era allí donde residía su mayor debilidad.

—¿Temes que no puedas satisfacerme, mocosa?

La burla surtió efecto. Harry vio que se sonrojaba violentamente. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse.

.—No tengo ninguna querida, ni permito que mi vida sea dictada por los caprichos de mi polla.

Y eso había sido verdad durante un tiempo, hasta que había conocido a Hermione. Vio que ella hacía una mueca y siguió adelante como un poseso.

—Vamos a aclarar una cosa. Yo no necesito nada, nada en absoluto.

Aquella afirmación le produjo un placer perverso. Quizá si se convencía de su invulnerabilidad lograría recuperarla. Traspasó a la castaña con la mirada que reservaba para sus oponentes, reafirmando su mentira, ganando poder a su costa.

—Jamás he necesitado nada. Ni a nadie, no lo olvides.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione fingió una sonrisa mientras contemplaba el baile. Una pequeña reunión, le había prometido Harry. Pero después de sermonearla para que _se _comportara, había vuelto a abandonarla a su suerte. La joven marquesa sabía que no tardaría en volver echando chispas, como si quisiera castigarla por el simple hecho de estar viva.

Le dolía la cabeza de tratar de comprender a su esposo. Pasaba el día junto a ella, pero como si no soportara su presencia. Aun así, cada vez que la perdía de vista un momento, regresaba de peor humor.

Si no hubiera sido por las atenciones que le prodigaba en la cama, Hermione habría denunciado que su matrimonio era un fraude. Sin embargo, después de lo que había oído en la fiesta de los Pankirson, no sabía lo que pensar de aquellos momentos que ella atesoraba. Quizá lo que ella interpretaba como pasión sólo era un medio de que Harry consiguieran el primogénito que buscaba.

Le había dejado perfectamente claro que no la necesitaba. ¿Acaso recelaba de los esfuerzos que hacía por conquistarlo? Hermione se estremeció de indignación. ¿Qué otra cosa lo habría impulsado a negar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera albergar por ella en aquel tono cruel y con aquella mirada salvaje?

Era descorazonador incluso para una optimista sin remedio como ella. Empezaba a dudar de que alguna vez pudiera quererla. En realidad, desde la boda, estaba cada vez más malhumorado y frío y cada nuevo día en Londres era más deprimente que el anterior.

Era desdichada y se sentía sola. Echaba de menos Hogwarths a Croshands y a Luna, Incluso a Hagrid al que, aunque estaba en Londres, no veía nunca. Un día, se había atrevido a ir a los establos, pero al ver el espanto del mozo ante sus preguntas, había vuelto a casa frustrada. Al día siguiente trató de ver a Maxi, sólo para verse expulsada de la cocina, como si aquél no fuera un sitio apropiado para una marquesa.

Pero a quien más echaba de menos era a Harry. Sólo por las noches creía ver retazos del hombre que había conocido. Siempre arrogante, había empezado a ser abiertamente despectivo. La ojimiel no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo mucho más. Ella no era de las que abandonaban, pero incluso los mejores jugadores saben que es preciso recortar las pérdidas, una máxima que su marido le había dicho mientras le explicaba un juego de cartas.

Hermione frunció los labios. Ahora tenía celos hasta de un mazo de cartas.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Entonces notó que la estaban mirando. Se había acostumbrado a las miradas curiosas, pero esto era distinto. Sintió escalofríos y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. ¿Quién la vigilaba?

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio el surtido habitual de viudas, jovencitas y dandys. Fue paseando la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una rubia que la observaba a su vez. En vez de disimular, la mujer se acercó a ella.

—Espero que perdone mi atrevimiento. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerla, lady Potter, que, cuando la he visto sola, he pensado en presentarme.

La hermosa pelirroja parecía precavida, aquello era algo que no debía hacerse en sociedad. Sin embargo, Hermione encontró refrescante su candor.

—No faltaba más —dijo la marquesa.

Se vio recompensada con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Oh! Gracias al cielo que no es usted una remilgada, aunque sospechaba que la esposa de Potter no podía serlo —dijo con un chisporroteo en los ojos—. Sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas, por eso me gustaría que me llamara Ginebra. Mi esposo es el conde de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Lady Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su consternación. Aquella mujer era hermosa, alta y voluptuosa, sus cabellos rojizos caían ensortijados a ambos lados de su _ros_tro. En resumen, era todo lo que Hermione no podía ser y eso era un duro golpe.

—Porque es usted lady Potter, ¿verdad? —dijo Ginebra al ver cómo la miraba.

Hermione vio que sus ojos marones vacilaban y de inmediato se sintió culpable porque no había en ellos la menor traza de la astucia calculadora que tan a menudo había visto en Londres desde su llegada.

_Sí, pero, por favor, llámame Hermione.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Ginebra se iluminara como el sol de la mañana.

—Ha sido un matrimonio por amor, ¿verdad? -preguntó con aire conspirador la condesa.

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a la castaña que no se anduvo con rodeos

—Difícilmente.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se empañaron, como si estuviera confusa. Miró a su alrededor. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, conducía directamente a Harry.

Se encontraba en compañía de un grupo de hombres, más imponente y más atractivo que ninguno, más de todo que ninguno. La ojimiel podía evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco cada vez que lo miraba. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y trató de levantar sus defensas adoptando una actitud fría. —Tengo entendido que me precediste en el afecto de mi marido.

Fue el turno de Lady Malfoy de quedarse con la boca abierta. Miró a la castaña sorprendida y de repente soltó una carcajada clara y contagiosa.

—Difícilmente —repitió—. ¡Potter es demasiado intenso para mí! Era muy atento, pero debo confesar que dudaba de que en su corazón tuvieran cabida los sentimientos. Ahora, me alegra comprobar que los tiene firmemente arraigados.

A Hermione le llevó un momento comprender lo que decía la otra mujer, pero antes de que pudiera objetar que aquello no era cierto, la condesa prosiguió.

—Te juro que jamás esperaba ver al gran Potter tan colado, sobre todo después de la forma despiadada en que se mofó de mi marido por haberse enamorado de mí. Es satisfactorio ver que se ha lIevado su merecido.

Hermione quiso protestar. Harry sentía tanto amor por ella como por el gato tuerto.

—Fíjate, no te quita los ojos de encima —dijo señalando con un gesto hacia el grupo de hombres—. No ha prestado atención a nadie más desde que entraste en el salón. Ha encontrado la horma sus zapatos.

La ojimiel contempló a su esposo, pero no pudo decidir si la miraba a ella o a Ginebra. De todos modos, aquel gesto obcecado de sus labios no parecía una muestra de devoción.

—Había oído que tú eras igual que él, pero la gente es muy maliciosa y no sabía si eso era un cumplido o simple difamación —dijo Ginebra con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Ahora me doy cuenta que sois tal para cual. ¡Es maravilloso! Espera a que se lo cuente a Draco —-dijo mientras hacía un gesto con su mano hacia un nombre que se encontraba hablando con una señora ataviada con turbante.

Viendo a Ginebra, Hermione tuvo que admitir que no podía imaginar al despiadado de Harry con una criatura tan alegre y vital y cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener sobre sus intenciones desapareció cuando lord Malfoy llegó a su lado. Draki, como irrespetuosamente llamaba Ginebra al conde, era casi tan alto, elegante y atractivo como Harry, aun que no compartía la frialdad del marqués ni su descarada arrogancia. La sonrisa afectuosa que dedicó a su mujer hizo que el corazón de Hermione se encogiera de envidia.

El suyo sí que era un matrimonio por amor.

—Draki, cariño, te presento a Hermione. ¡La esposa de Potter! _¿ _A que es encantadora?

—Una verdadera diosa, como diría Cedric -dijo Draco, inclinándose sobre su mano y haciéndole un guiño cómplice.

— ¡Y se han casado por amor! —continuó la pelirroja.

El desmentido de la castaña murió en sus labios cuando vio la fuerza de la súbita e intensa mirada que le lanzó el conde.

—¿En serio? —dijo un tanto pícaramente—. ¡Tengo que felicitar a Potter de inmediato por este repentino vuelco de la situación! — y entonces se inclinó hacia su esposa—. Tenemos que estar en casa de tu tía dentro de una hora exactamente.

—Sí, Draco —contestó Ginebra.

—_No _podemos retrasarnos.

—No, Draki —dijo la condesa con un chisporroteo en los ojos.

Se miraban con un amor tan patente, que a Hermione se le partió el corazón. La alternancia de hielo y fuego en su relación con Harry parecía una triste burla de lo que compartía aquella pareja y por muchos esfuerzos desesperados que hiciera la ojimiel nunca conseguiría estar a su altura. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo al alcance de su mano lo que ella nunca podría tener.

—Le gusta ser puntual —explicó Ginebra con una sonrisa indulgente cuando el conde las dejó—.Me temo que no estaremos demasiados días en Londres porque detesto estar separada de mi hijo, pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos a Slytherin antes de que el verano termine.

—No puedo responder por mi esposo —dijo Hermione con una tensión evidente.

Parte de su desdicha debió asomar a su rostro porque la condesa parpadeó asombrada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Has sido muy considerada y deseo lo mejor para ti.

—Pero nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco -dijo ella, rehusando desanimarse—. ¡Yo misma voy a pedírselo a Potter!

Hermione se obligó a asentir, pero tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que nunca visitaría la mansión Malfoy ni volvería a ver a Ginebra. En realidad, mientras que la pelirroja salía del salón, alcanzó a ver la expresión de Harry y no presagiaba otra cosa que un continuo fracaso.

Quizá había llegado el momento de que abandonara.

El marqués avanzó a grandes trancos hacia la casa sin hacer caso de que su mujer no se esforzara por mantenerse a su paso. Ignorando el recibimiento del mayordomo, se lanzó escaleras arriba sin esperarla siquiera. Habían adoptado la costumbre de ir directamente a sus habitaciones al regreso de los compromisos nocturnos porque, por lo general, la bragueta de Harry amenazaba con estallar.

No era el caso aquella noche. Aunque despidió al mayordomo como siempre, el pelinegro no sentía la necesidad palpitante que lo acosaba todas las noches en cuanto volvía a su casa. Estaba demasiado furioso. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró contra la pared mientras maldecía entre dientes. «¡Ese idiota de Malfoy! ¡Cómo se atrevía!» Harry no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había tratado de reírse de él, pero Malfoy... Aunque había querido aplastar su sonrisa presuntuosa, optó por ignorar las taimadas insinuaciones de que estaba tan loco por Hermione como Draco por Ginebra.

¡Calumnias! ¡Mentiras! él nunca sería culpable de la devoción abyecta que caracterizaba al matrimonio Malfoy, ni Hermione se comportaría de un modo tan nauseabundo, ¡gracias a Dios! Y sin embargo, la sonrisa intencionada de Draco había hecho vibrar ese nervio, el miedo a su propia debilidad, que le ponía tan frenético como furioso. Tirando de su lazo, entró en la habitación de Hermione, haciendo que su doncella huyera asustada como un ratón. Ella estaba sentada frente al espejo de la coqueta, pero, por primera vez, el ojiverde apenas se fijó en el modo en que la luz de los candelabros arrancaba reflejos en su pelo y doraba sus hombros desnudos,

—¿Has visto a ese asno pomposo de Malfoy? —gruñó mientras dejaba caer el pañuelo blanco al suelo.

—Sí, me lo han presentado —dijo ella con serenidad—. Su esposa es encantadora.

—¿Ginebra? ¡Sólo Dios sabe lo que puede ver en él! ¡Ese hombre es un perfecto idiota!

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero Harry no le prestó atención, sólo podía caminar arriba y abajo, demasiado furioso con el advenedizo del conde como para pensar en otra cosa.

—¡Tendrías que haber visto cómo se le llenaba la boca con todas esas tonterías sobre el amor verdadero! ¡Igual que una colegiala romántica! ¡Es capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre hecho y derecho vomite!

—Ellos parecen muy enamorados.

—¿Enamorados? ¿Amor? ¡Qué absurda etiqueta! para algo tan sencillo como es compartir intereses e intelectos! Tienen compañerismo, nada más —espetó él, negando sus propias sospechas de que los Malfoy poseían los secretos que una vez había soñado para él mismo.

—Puede que sólo te sientas picado porque Ginebra haya elegido a otro.

Harry necesitó un momento para entender así las palabras de su esposa.

—¿Qué? —dijo alzando la voz y volviéndose hacia ella.

Hermione también lo miró con unos ojos claros y directos, como siempre.

—Corre el rumor de que estabas enamorado de ella.

—¿De Ginebra? —dijo el ojiverde desdeñosamente— La encontraba ingeniosa y alegre, pero no creo que se le pueda llamar enamoramiento a eso.

Le costaba trabajo creer que alguna vez hubiera pensado que la hija del vicario sería una buena esposa y que él hubiera estado buscando una esposa con la que pudiera compartir una amistad similar

Por primera vez en su vida, sus cuidadosos planes habían fracasado, porque no sentía nada de eso por la mujer con quien había contraído matrimonio.

Al darse cuenta, miró a Hermione sacudido por la sorpresa. Era inteligente, sí, y hermosa, elegante y honesta, y todas las demás cosas que él había estado buscando en una mujer. Pero su idea de una relación amistosa no encajaba en modo alguno con la necesidad imperiosa que sentía por ella. Debía haberse quedado con la boca abierta mientras evaluaba el alcance de su equivocación porque ella frunció los labios parodiando su famosa mueca de desdén.

—¡Oh, claro! Tú no crees en el amor. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Harry? Sólo porque tú no le concedas tu aristocrática aprobación no significa que no exista. ¡El suyo es obviamente un matrimonio por amor y debo decir que me parece mucho mejor casarse por cariño que sólo para adquirir una yegua de cría!

Harry torció la boca. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—¿Qué yegua de cría?

¡Por favor! —dijo ella con un gesto delicado de la mano, como si estuviera molesta con él—. Ya me he enterado de que estabas buscando esposa para eso, una sencilla chica de provincias que te diera un heredero y poco más.

-¿Qué?

Ultrajado, el marqués olvidó que el deseo de empezar a tener descendencia había sido lo que lo había impulsado a buscar esposa, tal como Hermione decía. Pero aquello estaba tan lejos de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba que sólo podía considerar sus acusaciones como ridículas.

—¿Por eso vienes todas las noches a mi cama después de haberme tratado como un trapo durante el día, para dejarme embarazada?

Aunque había habido un tiempo en que Harry ni siquiera hubiera pestañeado al oír aquello, la descarnada descripción de lo que sucedía entre ellos dejó petrificado. Iba a su cama porque tenía que hacerlo, porque no podía evitarlo, porque aquella muchacha había reducido su poderosa voluntad a la nada.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?

La castaña se encaró a su mirada feroz sin arredrarse. I

—No sé que pensar, Harry. Dímelo tú.

¡No! ¡Se negaba a ser un perrillo faldero como elpusilánime de Malfoy! Era un hombre dueño _de si _mismo, de su vida, de sus emociones y no iba a desnudar su alma ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante su mujer. Sinmás palabras, el marqués volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en su habitación. Solo.

Entonces cerró firmemente la puerta para dejar al otro lado a su esposa y a las cosas insustanciales y debilitantes como el amor.

Aunque no tenía hambre, Hermione se apresuró a bajar al comedor por si todavía estaba a tiempo de encontrar a Harry desayunando. No había podido pegar ojo hasta el amanecer. Ya era mediodía, pero a pesar de unas horas de descanso, ella se encontraba agotada y con el corazón pesaroso.

Por primera vez desde su boda, Harry no había acudido a su cama y ella sentía su ausencia profundamente. No sólo echaba de menos el placer abrasador, la fugaz y exquisita compenetración, sino que no era capaz de dormirse sin que él la acunara entre sus brazos cuando la pasión remitía.

Lo peor de todo era que aquel cambio en la rutina del pelinegro conjuraba en ella un miedo que la dejaba helada hasta la médula. Quizá no hubiera debido forzar la discusión de anoche, pero había empezado él al denigrar el más atesorado de sus sentimientos. Era como si hubiera tomado su amor para tirárselo a la cara poseído por un rencor irracional.

Y, no obstante... Cuando le acusó de tratarla como si fuera una yegua de cría, Hermione hubiera jurado que había visto espanto en su rostro. En realidad, le había parecido ver algo tan profundo que se le había parado el corazón. Sin embargo, el desdén habitual no había tardado en borrar todo rastro de humanidad de su cara. Y luego se había marchado, como para demostrar que no le era de ninguna utilidad.

La castaña trató de armarse de valor cuando entraba en el comedor, pero no era necesario. La mesa estaba vacía, Harry no estaba allí. Se dijo que era tarde y que podía estar esperándola en el salón, de modo que, cuando una doncella apareció con un servicio de té recién hecho, ell se obligó a sonreír.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes decirme dónde está su excelencia esta mañana?

—Si, milady. Ha dejado encargado decirle que estaría en su club. Hace una hora que se fue.

Ocultando la decepción que la traspasaba, la ojimiel se limitó a asentir. Incluso fingió que se servía de las diversas viandas que había preparadas. Pero cuando oyó que los pasos de la doncella se alejaban se dejó caer en una silla frente a la mesa desierta.

Allí estuvo largo rato, pensando en el fracaso de su matrimonio. Sumida en sus tristes meditaciones no se movió hasta que una voz la arrancó de ella.

—Milady.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a uno de los lacayos a su lado. Traía una pequeña bandeja de plata con un trozo doblado de pliego.

—Esto acaba de llegar.

¿Una carta? ¿De Luna? Hermione se apresuró a apropiarse de aquel tesoro. Dio las gracias al sirviente le ordenó marcharse con un movimiento de la cabeza. Cuando se encontró sola una vez más, abrió la misiva ansiosamente porque nunca había esperado que su voluble hermana se tomara la molestia de escribirle.

Y no se equivocaba. La ojimiel contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que el mensaje no era de Luna. En realidad, no iba firmado y su contenido explicaba claramente el porqué. Con todo, se obligó leer hasta el final antes de dejar caer el papel. _Era _un chantaje, puro y simple.

El autor la amenazaba con revelar cierta información sobre su hermana y ella misma, incluyendo los detalles para la boda apresurada de Luna. El preció de su silencio era de doscientas libras.

Para Hermione, que llevaba años sufriendo una escasez casi absoluta, aquella cantidad suponía una fortuna. En un momento de pánico, sintió ganas de echarse a reír. Sólo tenía que mirar a _su _alrededor y ver los lujos que la rodeaban para saber de dónde pensaba el villano obtener su dinero sucio. Para Harry sería una minucia.

Una risa histérica volvió a adueñarse de ella y sólo consiguió dominarse con un esfuerzo desesperado. Obviamente, el chantajista no lo sabía todo sobre ella, de lo contrario habría averiguado que su matrimonio era un fraude. ¿Qué importancia tenían unos cuantos rumores más? El marqués estaría más que dispuesto a dejar que la gente aireara sus trapos sucios antes que entregarle doscientas libras sin hacer preguntas.

Tampoco iba a pedírselas. Harry se había casado para salvar su propio honor y ella no había hecho sino darle problemas. La risa se transformó en sollozos. Había fracasado abismalmente en su misión de lograr que la quisiera y ahora se vería forzado a soportar más indignidades por su causa, por aquella odiosa misiva.

¿Quién tenía valor para hacer una cosa así? Pero sabía que Londres estaba lleno de depravados que se hacían pasar por caballeros. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Hasta era posible que aquello fuera obra de tío Tom! Habiendo derrochado su fortuna, era lógico que ahora también quisiera desangrar a su marido.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Jamás lo conseguiría.

Había llegado el momento de limitar las pérdidas y marcharse a casa. Quizá Harry pudiera conseguir la anulación. Sintió que el dolor la traspasaba, pero sabía que era mejor una ruptura limpia que prolongar la desdicha que se había apoderado de ellos. No podía consentir que él continuara pagando por la locura de su matrimonio. Tampoco podía ella seguir luchando contra su indiferencia. El ojiverde parecía alimentar un resentimiento que sólo podía conducir a una amargura mayor aún y ella no soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo pisoteaba su corazón hasta hundirlo en el polvo.

Miró la carta y tomó nota mental de la hora a la que el chantajista la citaba. Después se levantó y tiró la nota a la chimenea. Vio cómo las llamas lamían el papel y se avivaban mientras consumían la carta y las esperanzas que ella había puesto en su matrimonio.

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que esperaba, si un hombre recio, grande y amenazador, o un tipo delgado y nervudo, quizá con los ojillos pequeños y saltones. Aunque poco acostumbrada a los tipos humanos más sórdidos de la ciudad, había visto los rufianes que se movían entre la multitud robando billeteras, y se imaginaba al hombre que la había citado cortado del mismo paño. Un matón. Quizá unasesino y, desde luego, un individuo de cierta envergadura. Podía tratarse de Tom en persona, a quien no conocía pero que debía tener todas las trazas de un villano.

Pero cuando llegó a la zona retirada de Hyde Park donde tenía que esperar a su chantajista, no vio a nadie con esas características por los alrededores Recorrió la rotonda un par de veces antes de detenerse y escudriñar la lejanía. No iba a quedarse esperando, sobre todo cuando había ido siguiendo las instrucciones de la nota, sin compañía masculina que la protegiera.

Y entonces volvió a tener la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba. La castaña volvió a buscar en los alrededores, pero no había nadie a la vista. ¿Acaso se había emboscado tras un arbusto, listo para lanzarse sobre ella? De repente se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era, por mucho que se encontrara en un lugar público.

—¡Hola, lady Potter!

Sobresaltada por la voz que rompió el silencio, Hermione se dio la vuelta. Seguía sin ver a nadie, a no ser... Entornó los ojos cuando divisó una silueta femenina sentada en un banco de piedra que estaba un poco apartado del sendero que conducía a aquel claro. Parpadeando, la castaña vio que la mujer le hacía señas y frunció el ceño. Había visto aquella cara en alguna parte.

¡La señora Lestrange! Lo único que le faltaba era tener que soportar el parloteo de aquella mujer desagradable cuando tenía entre manos un asunto tan acuciante. ¿Y si la viuda espantaba al chantajista? Hermione iba a salir de la ciudad en cuanto hablara con aquel individuo. No quería esperar hasta que concertaran un nuevo encuentro.

-¡Oh lady Potter!

Por desgracia, la castaña no podía hacerla callar, de modo que se obligó a sonreír y la saludó con un gesto antes de echar a andar. Y entonces, muy despacio, como una sonámbula que se despertara y se descubriera andando, Hermione se volvió hacia la figura del banco como si la viera por primera vez.

Estaba allí sola. Ninguna acompañante la escoltaba en aquel lugar tan apartado, como ordenaban las estrictas normas de la decencia. Y tampoco parecía consternada porque ella hiciera lo mismo. La ojimiel empezó a sentirse mareada, incluso trastabilló un momento antes de recobrar su compostura y su valor. Enderezando los hombros, levantó la barbilla y acudió a su cita.

La marquesa había ido para ver la cara del villano, para comprobar si verdaderamente se trataba de Tom, y averiguar hasta dónde sabía. Por muy doloroso que fuera que su pasado se hiciera público, a Hermione sólo le preocupaba que se supiera lo del disparo. Aquello iría mucho más allá del simple escándalo. A pesar de todo, se había preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, incluso a su tío. Pero el descubrimiento de que quien la amenazaba sólo era aquella lastimosa viuda la enfureció. Se acercó al banco y permaneció de pie frente a la otra mujer.

—¡Ah! Ya veo que ha deducido el significado de mi presencia aquí. ¡Vaya con la lagarta! —dijo la señora Lestrange sin dejar de abanicarse.

—Usted me ha mandado la nota.

—En efecto. ¿Ha traído dinero suficiente como para que yo deje quieta mi triste y larga lengua? -preguntó mientras lanzaba a la escarcela de Hermione una mirada taimada.

—No.

El abanico se cerró con un chasquido.

—Quizá no me tome en serio, pero le advierto que pienso sacar tajada de esto. ¿O es que pretende averiguar hasta dónde sé?

Hermione no respondió y la viuda sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Oh! Sé muchas cosas, más de las que le gustaría que fueran de boca en boca.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

La señora Lestrange rió y volvió a desplegar su abanico.

—-Toda la sórdida historia. Usted y su hermana reducidas a simples sirvientas, viviendo solas. ¡Inconcebible! —dijo, al parecer muy complacida— . Y qué decir del matrimonio de su hermana, eso sí que es descender de escala social. Pero, claro, debía encontrarse desesperada, ¿verdad?

Aquella horrible mujer se inclinó hacia delante con la codicia brillando en sus ojos.

—He oído rumores, cosas horripilantes que no quisiera repetir, pero, como es su hermana, estoy segura que sabrá de qué se trata... que se había prometido con Potter y que se veía con él secretamente en su pabellón de caza, que eran amantes... Y entonces, de repente, es usted la que se casa con él mientras que a ella le endosan un campesino —dijo y chasqueó varias veces la lengua-—. ¿No es usted una chica muy avariciosa? ¡Mira que robarle el novio a su propia hermana! ¿Le parece suficiente? Hay más —dijo mientras la tocaba en el brazo con el extremo del abanico.

La señora Lestrange volvió a erguirse con una sonrisa avariciosa en los labios.

—-Pero los negocios van antes que el placer, me temo. A pesar de lo mucho que la admiro, no puedo olvidar lo que sé sin alguna clase de compensación. Estoy necesitada de fondos, señora ¿y qué son unas pocas libras entre amigas?

Aunque Hermione se había propuesto no reaccionar, no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto ante la insinuación de que Luna había sido amante de Harry. Aquélla era una confusión que ella no había previsto. La señora Lestrange, anticipando su victoria, siguió presionando.

—Imagine el daño que le haría a su reputación si esto sale a la luz. ¡Bueno! ¡Se convertiría en una paria social! Y su esposo, el gran Potter, se vería degradado por el escándalo. Estoy convencida de que usted querrá evitarlo a cualquier precio —dijo con una sonrisa astuta, segura de su triunfo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de dejarse arrastrar por el pánico, pero entonces recordó una de las frases arrogantes de Harry. Había dicho que sólo un asesinato podía afectarlo. Bien, pensó sombríamente, aquella braveza pronto iba a ser puesta a prueba. Fijó en aquella mujer una mirada tan despectiva como las de su marido y se negó a dejarse amilanar.

—No. No conseguirá el dinero. Hable cuanto quiera, pero no tengo nada para usted.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó, ignorando los gritos de protesta. Sus asuntos en Londres habían concluido.

¿Qué hará Hermione? y ¿Harry? ya estamos cerca de los momentos culminantes.

Bye cuídense.


	16. Chapter 16

Este es el penúltimo capítulo y uno de mis favoritos y a pesar de sus pocos comentarios, aquí sigo actualizando, dentro de poco menos de 1 semana (lo prometo) actualizaré las dos historias, Estamos juntos en esto, que también está en su fase final. Entonces nos encontraremos pronto.

CAPITULO 16

Ella se había ido. Cuando acabó de recorrer la casa como un loco, pensando lo peor, que Hermione había sido raptada o que había decidido demostrar que Cedric tenía razón y estaba revolcándose con algún sinvergüenza (¡los hombres siempre malpensados!), Snape se lo dijo. Por lo visto, el resto de aquella pandilla de inútiles temblaba de terror ante la idea de tener que comunicarle que su esposa lo había abandonado. La castaña se había ido a la casa de su infancia en uno de sus propios carruajes.

El coche había regresado sin ella, por supuesto. Harry había estado a punto de despedir al cochero allí mismo, pero sabía que el pobre hombre no había podido llevarle la contra a la marquesa. De todas maneras, una vez decidida, la ojimiel hubiera encontrado cualquier otro medio de transporte, si no su vehículo privado, el coche del correo o la diligencia de los plebeyos. Sentía escalofríos al pensar en los peligros que podía haber corrido.

¿Y cuál era su situación ahora? ¿Acaso se encontraba segura en una casa que había estado cerrada, sin contar siquiera con el viejo idiota de Hagrid para vigilarla? ¡Maldición! La chica que él había creído tan razonable le había demostrado ser una completa idiota. Tendría que ir él en persona y traerla a casa.

Pero aún seguía demasiado colérico por su deserción. ¿Qué más quería de él? Se había casado con ella, le había dado su apellido, su título, su fortuna y su atención, mientras que ella... Ella había destruido el dominio de sí mismo que había logrado tras años de autodisciplina para dejarlo convertido en un condenado esclavo de su propio cuerpo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Qué más podía darle una delicada declaración de amor? ¿Entregarle el alma entera?

Cerró los dedos sobre la copa de Brandy que Snape le había servido, pero no perdió la cabeza. No, la tiró a la chimenea y contempló satisfecho cómo saltaba en añicos sobre la parrilla. Le habría gustado hacer lo mismo con las fantásticas ideas del amor romántico del mequetrefe de Malfoy. Su esposa lo había abandonado y que el diablo lo llevara si iba a ir tras ella como un perro apaleado. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Había vuelto a Londres para poner en orden sus asuntos, pero se había convertido en el pelele de su mujer. Se había acabado Necesitaba ponerse al día de sus negocios, además de averiguar el misterioso paradero de Tom Riddley. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ominosa, estaba más que dispuesto a descargar su mal humor sobre alguien que lo mereciera tanto como el tío de Hermione.

La sonrisa desapareció. En cuanto a ella... no la necesitaba. Él no necesitaba a nadie ¡Ahora tendría ocasión de demostrarlo! Era hora de que acabara de raíz con su obsesión _y _le demostrara a su esposa que él era dueño y señor de todo lo que poseía, incluido él mismo.

Que se fuera al diablo, pensó. Sin embargo, no había en él una sensación de triunfo, sino un vacío negro que se abría ante su vida como la mismísima boca del infierno, esperando para tragárselo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione recorrió lentamente los salones silenciosos de Hogwarths acariciando los objetos familiares o deteniéndose frente a algún retrato de sus antepasados, pero ni siquiera la casa de su infancia podía levantarle el ánimo. La sensación gozosa de bienvenida que había esperado sentir no se había producido, ni cuando el caserón había aparecido en la distancia ni cuando despidió al cochero y se quedó sola en el vestíbulo. Y menos ahora, cuando sus pasos resonaban atronadores mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Hogwarths nunca le había parecido tan grande y desolada, ni siquiera cuando sólo contaba con Luna y Hagrid para hacerse la ilusión de que formaban una familia. Quizá ésa fuera la diferencia. Mientras que una persona se encontrara rodeada por la gente que la quería, el tamaño de la residencia no importaba. Parpadeando rápidamente, la ojimiel apartó a un lado aquellos pensamientos que la llevaban por un rumbo tan peligroso. De regreso a Harry. Y estaba mucho mejor sola que aferrándose a esa ilusión en particular.

Un sonido en el exterior le hizo abrir una rendija la puerta de la cocina. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás cuando una bola de pelo anaranjado pasó como una exhalación junto a sus tobillos. ¡Crookshands! Hermione se agachó para tomar al gato en brazos y estrecharlo contra su pecho.

—¿Has estado cazando ratones para mantenerte tan gordo, amiguito?

La castaña bajó la cabeza hasta que, de algún modo acabó ocultando la cara contra la pelambre del gato, y derramando las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había reprimido en largos y desolados sollozos.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando acabó de lavar los platos, uno para ella y otro para su gato. Tras alimentarse, el animalito ocupó su sitio preferido junto a la chimenea y Hermione lo contempló pensativamente. Su antigua habitación iba a parecerle fría y solitaria aquella noche, la cama enormemente vacía. Tragó saliva y procuró distraerse con otras cosas.

Mañana iba a mandar recado a su hermana de que había vuelto a casa y entonces aquella mansión no parecería tan desierta, al menos hasta que Luna se casara. Como si sus pensamientos hubieran conjurado a su hermana, oyó sonidos de caballos fuera y corrió a la ventana. Un coche pequeño se acercaba a los establos, pero no podía ser Luna porque conocía demasiado bien aquel blasón, era el escudo de armas de los Potter. ¿Había venido Harry a buscarla?

Con el corazón en la garganta, trató de hacerse a la idea de que tenía que enfrentarse con su esposo. Mientras corría a la puerta, la excitación, la cólera, la desesperación y el amor lucharon por conquistarla. En realidad, no sabía qué sentir, no esperaba que Harry fuera tras ella.

Y no había ido.

Hermione tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver que Hagrid salía de los establos solo. Naturalmente, el marqués jamás habría ido a Hogwarths a recuperarla. Estaba segura de que se había sentido aliviado por verse libre de ella para siempre. Tuvo que recordarse con firmeza que eso era lo que los dos querían. Apartó a su esposo de su mente y puso en los labios una sonrisa de bienvenida para el cochero.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No pensarías que iba a dejar que estuvieras sola, verdad?

Aquella pregunta la emocionó y tuvo que parpadear. Aunque aceptó codiciosamente la muestra de afecto malhumorado, no quería volver a ser una carga para nadie.

—-¡Oh, Hagrid! No tienes por qué quedarte —protestó.

—Pues yo digo que sí, y si tú crees que no, entonces eres una idiota, Mione. Ahora eres marquesa. No puedes vivir como una campesina!

La sonrisa de la castaña desapareció.

—Puedo vivir cómo y dónde me dé la gana.

—No ahora que estás casada.

—Bueno, quizá pueda conseguir la anulación.

El cochero juró y maldijo a sus anchas.

—¿Estás chiflada? Tú quieres a ese hombre, Mione. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara puede ver que él también te quiere.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Hagrid continuó alzando la voz ferozmente.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto, chiquilla. ¡Vaya¡ Si hasta yo sentí lastima por el pobre cuando llegó a casa y vio que no estabas. Se puso como un loco hasta que Snape tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad.

—Este matrimonio ha sido un error -—insistió ella.

Hagrid se quedó mirándola un rato y luego meneó la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios! Eres tan cabezota como él. Yo diría que hacéis una pareja perfecta —añadió.

Y, con un resoplido de disgusto, pasó a su lado y entró en el caserón.

Luna necesitó dos días para acercarse al caserón, dos largos días que la ojimiel empleó en ir malhumorada de un sitio a otro vestida con sus viejos pantalones. El cochero y ella seguían picados. La paz que había esperado encontrar allí la rehuía, la familia improvisada que había reunido en otro tiempo se había desintegrado.

Hermione necesitaba frenéticamente volver a reunirlos. Estaba a punto de enviar otra nota a casa del hacendado cuando llegó Luna en un coche de Dudley, escoltada por el señor Wesley. Vestida con un modelo alegre y atrevido y arrullada en los constantes mimos de su prometido, Luna flotó hacia su antiguo hogar como si fuera una visitante de la realeza.

Sus saludos fueron menos que entusiastas. Sufrió el breve abrazo de Hermione y se quedó mirando a su alrededor en el vestíbulo frunciendo el ceño, como si censurara la ausencia de sirvientes que la atendieran a su llegada.

— Ronald, ¿quieres por favor esperarme en el jardín? Deseo hablar en privado con mi hermana.

Impaciente ante tantas formalidades, Hermione frunció los labios, pero siguió a su hermana por la galería y entraron en el salón.

—¡Cielos, qué calor! ¿No tendrás nada frío para beber, un poco de limonada, quizá?

La castaña rió sin humor. Aunque la despensa no estaba tan vacía como antes, no había limones para hacer refrescos en Hogwarths. Al parecer, Luna se había acostumbrado al lujo de otra mesa en casa del hacendado. Y, a juzgar por la languidez de sus movimientos, a Hermione le extrañaba mucho que siguiera preparándosela con sus propias manos.

—Pues entonces, un poco de agua. Mi estado requiere líquidos fríos y reposo, Mione —dijo mientras amontonaba los cojines para sentarse en el sofá.

La castaña no esperaba tener que hacer de sirvienta para su hermana, pero asintió secamente. No podía pedírselo a Hagrid, que pasaba la mayor parte del día en los establos, de modo que fue a la cocina, acallando una creciente nostalgia por la nube de sirvientes que había en casa de Harry. Cuando volvió con el vaso de agua, Luna lo miró e hizo un puchero.

—¿Es que no tienes hielo?

Hermione se mordió los labios para no darle una respuesta hiriente y se obligó a sonreír.

—No me apetece ir a buscártelo a la fábrica.

—En casa del hacendado, siempre lo tienen disponible. Te lo prometo, es lo único que evita que sufra arcadas. Me han mimado mucho, de verdad. Sentiré mucho dejar el seno de la familia de mi futuro esposo cuando nos casemos.

La ojimiel se refrenó para no decirle que su futuro tío había rapiñado Hogwarths, su patrimonio, con su codicia. Estaba decidida a no discutir con su hermana.

—Lamento que eches de menos las comodidades de allí, pero me alegraré infinitamente de tenerle aquí conmigo, Luna —dijo Hermione con una sinceridad desesperada.

El ceño de Luna se transformó en consternación.

—¿Aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

La castaña se quedó estupefacta. ¿Qué diablos iba a querer decir?

—Ahora que he vuelto, no hay necesidad de que te quedes en casa de Dudley.

—No estarás diciendo que pretendes quedarte aquí, así...¿verdad? —preguntó Luna horrorizada—. ¿Sin ningún servicio?

—No es distinto de como era antes —dijo Hermione, negándose a hacer alusión a su nuevo apellido o a su esposo.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —protestó Luna—. No te entiendo, Mione. El hacendado dice que Potter es uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el país. Puedes tener todo lo que quieras tras años de sufrir penurias y escasez y lo tiras todo por la borda para... ¡para volver aquí! ¡Aquí, donde no hay nada! Nunca te comprenderé, pero esto... esto va más allá de la locura.

—Tu sitio está en Hogwarths —dijo con firmeza.

Clavó en su hermana una mirada que no admitía discusión. Se quedaron mirando mucho tiempo, pero, al cabo, Luna se levantó.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Tú ganas, como de costumbre! Me quedaré aquí, pero no pienso mover un dedo para ayudar. Sin embargo, recuerda lo que te digo, en cuanto Ronald y yo nos casemos, no perderé un instante para marcharme.

Con un revuelo de faldas brillantes, fue a buscar a su adorado, pero se detuvo en la puerta para lanzar otra pulla a su hermana mayor.

—Disfruta sufriendo, Hermione.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry estaba sufriendo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo gemido gutural. Nunca había pensado que sería tan difícil sobrevivir sin ella, pero, como un adicto al opio privado de su pipa, cada día era un continuo tormento. Cada hora. Había esperado recobrar el control y la cordura, ahora se preguntada si alguna vez podría volver a ser el hombre que era antes de que Hermione entrara en su vida.

Hermione lo había cambiado irremisiblemente.

Y no para mejor, pensó sombrío. Con todo, por mucho que despreciara su propia debilidad, también empezaba a preguntarse si era un precio tan grande a pagar por ella, por su compañía, por su calor, por su pasión. Echaba de menos sus cabellos brillantes, sus asombrosos ojos como topacios, su boca, su sabor, su expresión cuando gritaba su nombre...

¡Maldición! ¡La echaba de menos como un muchacho enamorado! Descargó su puño sobre el escritorio, como si pudiera recuperar el juicio con aquel gesto violento. Lo necesitaba. Había mantenido el abandono de Hermione en secreto, no quería seguir alimentando especulaciones sobre lo repentino de su matrimonio, pero algo debía haber trascendido porque había recibido una críptica nota de una cierta señora Lestrange solicitando una entrevista con él para tratar un asunto que concernía a su mujer.

Harry estaba dispuesto a bajar por su propio pie al infierno antes que permitir que el abandono de su esposa lo hiciera vulnerable a nadie ni a nada. Sepuso en pie y borró de su cara toda huella de preocupación y añoranza cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho y apareció el mayordomo.

—La señora Lestrange ha llegado, señor —dijo Flitwick con un ligero ceño desaprobatorio.

La servidumbre le había tomado cariño a Hermione durante su breve estancia allí. Harry llevaba recibiendo ese tipo de miradas de casi todos desde que ella se había ido. Empezaba a preguntarse si la paz, o un reflejo pálido de ella, volvería a reinar en su vida alguna vez. Clavando en aquel insolente una mirada feroz, Harry asintió y se inclinó apenas ante la mujer que entraba.

—Le agradezco que me reciba en unas circunstancias tan poco ortodoxas —dijo la señora Lestrange abanicándose suavemente y tomando asiento mientras el mayordomo se retiraba— Seguro que piensa que no es habitual que me presente así, pero tengo un recado de lo más urgente.

A Harry le parecía excesivamente poco habitual que una mujer, aunque se tratarade una viuda, fuera a verlo, pero ya no se sorprendía con nada que pudiera tener relación con Hermione.

—¿Tiene algo que contarme referente a mi esposa?

—En cierto modo, sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa astuta por encima del abanico.

—¿A qué se refiere?

A Potter no le impresionó aquella mirada maliciosa y levantó una ceja inquisitoria.

—Bien, si desea que sea directa, puedo serlo — dijo la mujer, dejando a un lado sus intentos de coquetear— La verdad del asunto es que estoy en posesión de ciertas informaciones sobre la marquesa y me hallo convencida de que usted no querrá que sean del dominio público.

La cólera, inmediata e imparable, hizo que Harry apretara un puño, pero lo ocultó al otro lado del escritorio. Estaba acostumbrado a defenderse de los ataques dirigidos contra él, pero Hermione era una cosa _muy _distinta.

—Tenga la bondad de ponerme un ejemplo.

—¡Cielos, sí que es usted frío! —exclamó la señora Lestrange con una mirada taimada que pretendió ocultar entrecerrando los párpados.

Se inclinó hacia delante, incapaz de disimular su avaricia.

—Es mucho lo que sé, pero no soy tan tonta de decirlo sin la promesa de que me veré adecuadamente recompensada por la molestia.

Harry se echó a reír. La mujer se sobresaltó y volvió a apoyar la espalda en la silla. El pelinegro la taladró con una mirada feroz.

—No conseguirá un solo penique de mí. Y si piensa poner su lengua a trabajar, permita que le dé un aviso, únicamente conseguirá convertirse en una desgraciada.

Extendiendo la mano a su espalda, Harry abrió uní cajón y puso un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio.

—-¡Santo Dios! —chilló la mujer en cuanto reconoció las evidencias de sus deudas—. ¿Como las ha conseguido?

-—¿Acaso cree que es usted la primera persona, que intenta tratar conmigo innoblemente? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja desdeñosa—. SÍ es así, le advertiré otra vez que vuelva a pensárselo. Le he ganado a los mejores, sus lastimosos intentos por robar minucias no merecen que les preste atención. Conténtese con que no la meta en presidio.

Potter se levantó y la miró de soslayo con toda su arrogancia.

—Otra advertencia. No vuelva a jugar conmigo o con lo que es mío. Por su bien, espero que no tenga que enterarme de que ha molestado a mi esposa con sus repugnantes rateos.

El brillo de miedo en los ojos de la mujer hizo que Harry sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Ya he hablado con ella —dijo suavemente.

La acusación dio en el blanco. La señora Lestrange se encogió sobre sí misma, olvidándose de su papel de orgullosa chantajista. Debió adivinar el alcance de su rabia, porque creyó que iba a golpearla. El ojiverde sintió tentaciones de desatar su venganza sobre ella, sobre cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer daño a Hermione. Sólo con su voluntad formidable pudo contenerse. Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquella miserable criatura podía ser la responsable de que su pequeña lo hubiera abandonado.

El marqués se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por eso lo había dejado, para protegerlo de las habladurías? Luchando contra las poderosas emociones que surgían de sus entrañas, Harry fue a la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Más tarde trataría de descifrar las extrañas motivaciones de su esposa, ahora sólo quería librarse de esa mujer.

—Largo —masculló ante la mujer aterrorizada—. Como se le ocurra abrir la boca para murmurar algo sobre mi esposa, me encargaré de verla reducida a una mendiga de Askaban, prostituyéndose para poder comer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione fregó en silencio el plato de su desayuno. El placer que había encontrado en cocinar para Luna y Hagrid se había desvanecido, como el resto de su pasado. Hirviendo de desconsuelo . Luna pasaba en la casa el mínimo tiempo posible, mientras que el cochero ya no le agradecía sus esfuerzos, lanzándole miradas reprobatorias y alabando a Harry incluso en su mesa.

—Ahora tienes una nueva vida, Mione. Es hora de que dejes la vieja atrás. Tu padre está muerto, no habrá otro conde hasta que tú tengas un hijo —le había dicho.

Hermione se había sonrojado para luego lanzarle una mirada furiosa. Temerosa de considerar la posibilidad de tener un hijo, lo había echado de la cocina. Prefería lavar los platos antes que oír sus reproches. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre Harry y ella. ¡Nadie la tenía! Nadie sabía que se pasaba las noches llorando hasta dormirse, anhelando que él fuera a buscarla. Pero la realidad era que no le importaba lo suficiente.

Mientras que ella lo amaba demasiado como para contentarse con menos.

El orgullo la obligaba a tragarse su desdicha. Relegando las lágrimas a la oscuridad y el silencio, se concentró en las tareas que la esperaban. Acababa de decidir que iba a trabajar en el jardín, cuando oyó llegar un carruaje. Corrió a la ventana y vio que era el del hacendado, no el de Harry. Nunca era el de Harry. Se trataba de Luna, pero aquel día era domingo. Le extrañó que su hermana renunciara a los mimos de la casa del hacendado y sus criados. Además, era demasiado pronto para que estuviera de camino a la iglesia.

Secándose las manos, Hermione corrió al vestíbulo segura de que Luna entraría por allí, se había vuelto demasiado remilgada para hacerlo por la puerta de servicio. Llegó en el mismo momento en que su hermana, seguida de Wesley y otro hombre, entraban en la casa. Vestida como iba con sus pantalones, la castaña no estaba para recibir visitas, pero abandonó toda esperanza de huir escaleras arriba cuando Luna se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¡Ay, Hermione! ¡Es una catástrofe! Y todo por culpa de Potter. Darme esperanzas para luego aplastarlas tan cruelmente —gritó mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Frenética, Hermione miró a Wesley, que movió cabeza impotente.

—Yo le diré lo que ha pasado, jovencito.

El otro hombre se adelantó con un contoneo y la castaña lo miró con curiosidad. Era bajo y nervudo y, aunque vestía como un caballero, la ropa le sentaba mal y tampoco era de la mejor calidad. El pelo era escaso y grasiento, los ojos negros y saltones y, de hecho, encajaba mucho mejor en la imagen que Hermione se había hecho de un chantajista que la señora Lestrange.

Luna levantó la cabeza lo justo para lloriquear

—-¡No puedo casarme!

—¿Qué?

Luna volvió a deshacerse en lágrimas y Hermione miró furiosa al intruso.

—¿Quién se cree usted que es, señor?

—Soy Peter Pettigrew. El señor Pettigrew para ti. Me manda el propietario de esta casa. Él es el tutor de esta joven, ella no tiene derecho a casarse sin su consentimiento.

¡Tío Tom! Hermione sintió que se le caía el corazón a los pies. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Aunque sus pensamientos eran un torbellino de confusión, alzó la barbilla.

—¿Y cómo podemos saber que es usted quien dice ser? ¿Ha traído alguna carta de presentación?

Pettigrew se echó a reír. Era un sonido siniestro y feo.

—No, no he traído ninguna carta. Y tampoco la necesito. Vamos, ¿dónde está la hermana? El negocio también va con ella —dijo con una evidente expresión de lascivia.

Hermione lo miró fríamente.

—Yo soy su hermana —dijo imitando el tono más arrogante de Harry.

El individuo se quedó un momento con boca abierta y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiá, no me embromes. Busco a la hija del conde, no a una zorra con ropas de chico.

Por primera vez, la castaña se lamentó de su atuendo. En Londres había aprendido que la apariencia lo era todo. No obstante, se enfrentó a aquel intruso con una mirada imperiosa.

—Puede creer lo que quiera, pero no es bienvenido en esta casa.

—Ya le dije que Hermione le echaría fuera, ¡malvado! —dijo Luna, volviendo a levantar la cabeza lo justo para hacerle una mueca a Pettigrew.

Entornando sus ojos diminutos, el recién llegado se quedó un rato mirando a las dos hermanas.

—¿Hermione, has dicho? —dijo, sonriendo mientras contemplaba su cuerpo con descaro—. Bien, bien. De modo que aquí tenemos a Hermione.

El alboroto alertó a Hagrid, que escogió aquel momento para llegar todo lo deprisa que podía.

—¿Quién es éste, Mione? —preguntó mientras se subía los calzones.

—Dice que viene mandado por nuestro tutor -contestó ella, obligándose a hablar con calma.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, viejo. Sólo he venido a asegurarme que éstas dos se comporten hasta que llegue Tom —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra—. Y me refiero a que no habrá boda para ellas.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo la castaña fríamente—. Ya estoy casada y mi marido, el marqués de Godric, no será indulgente con esta interferencia.

Deliberadamente, dejó que la amenaza fuera ambigua. ¿Qué clase de marido iba a dejarla quedarse allí, casi completamente sola? De repente, su retirada a Hogwarths le pareció una chiquillada.

El hombre bajo volvió a soltar una risotada.

—Bien, entonces tendrás que conseguir la anulación, ¿no?

Aunque Hermione había pensado en eso, oír aquella en voz alta hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Era demasiado definitivo, demasiado permanente, demasiado doloroso. La ojimiel se dio cuenta en ese momento de que, tanto si Harry la amaba como si no, nunca podría renunciar a él. ¡Jamás! Aquel descubrimiento le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para sonreír con ironía.

—No puede tocar a Potter. Es uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino.

—¡No me amenaces! —dijo Pettigrew avanzando hacia ella.

Hermione se mantuvo en su sitio, pero Hagrid se interpuso ante ella.

—Apártate de lady Potter, animal, o llamaré al juez y haré que te lleven a presidio prendido con grilletes. No pintas nada aquí.

La cara de Pettigrew se retorció en una mueca obscena.

—No, eres tú el que no pinta nada aquí. Esta casa no es de las chicas, ni tuya tampoco, de modo que largo. ¡Estás despedido!

Hagrid se hubiera lanzado contra él, pero Hermione lo retuvo. Aunque bajo, Pettigrew tenía aspecto de saber pelear, y nada limpiamente. Además, era posible que fuera armado. No quería que su viejo amigo saliera herido y poco podía hacer él si Pettigrew reclamaba Hogwarths.

Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarlos, inclinándose, susurró al oído del cochero.

—Ve a buscar a Harry.

Con una mirada extraña hacia Hermione, Hagrid se fue de mala gana, mascullando terribles amenazas para el caso de que algo les sucediera a sus muchachas. Luna volvió a llorar y Wesley se retorció las, manos impotente. Aunque sabía que el amante de su hermana era un cobarde, no creía que fuera a permitir que le sucediera algo a su amada. Por lo menos hasta que Tom llegara. ¿Qué iba a hacer el muchacho entonces?

Dominó un escalofrío. Sabía que su única esperanza estaba en Harry. Pero, ¿le importaría lo suficiente como para acudir en ayuda de una esposa que lo había abandonado?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hagrid entregó el caballo resollante a un sorprendido mozo de cuadras y entró corriendo en la casa. Por mucho que le reventara dejar a las muchachas solas con el cobarde de Wesley para protegerlas, sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Era mejor que llevara a Potter.

El marqués se encargaría de Tom y su matón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La opinión que tenía del marqués había cambiado mucho desde los primeros tiempos. Su respeto hosco se había convertido en franca admiración desde que se casó con su Mione. ¡Ah, si aquellos dos cabezotas bajaran la guardia un momento para admitir que se amaban!

Hagrid sacudió la cabeza. La vida era demasiado corta para malgastarla andando a la greña y dándose humos en vez de tener un cuerpo caliente que abracar por las noches. ¡Y cómo! ¿Acaso no había estado pensando él mismo en proponérselo a Maxi? Y eso iba a hacer, en cuanto se solucionara aquel maldito asunto entre Hermione y Potter. Y Tom Riddley.

—¿Dónde está Potter? —gritó para hacerse oír en la cocina.

-—Aquí no, desde luego —dijo Maxi, secándose las manos en el delantal— ¿Qué pasa?

¡Problemas! —dijo Hagrid mientras corría a las habitaciones principales sin detenerse a dar explicaciones.

Encontró al mayordomo de la mansión, Flitwick. Aquel estirado sacaba brillo a la plata en el comedor.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te crees para entrar aquí? —preguntó el hombre, escandalizado por la súbita aparición.

—Ando buscando al marqués.

—Bien, pues no está aquí. Y ahora, largo.

Pero un grupo de sirvientes, encabezados por la formidable Maxi, se habían reunido detrás de Hagrid.

—¿Hagrid, eres tú? —preguntó Snape, apareciendo en el comedor—. ¿Qué es eso de que hay problemas?

—Tengo que encontrar a su excelencia y rápido! ¡Hermione está en peligro!

Un murmullo atónito se elevó del grupo de sirvientes.

—¿Dónde está, Flitwick? —preguntó Snape al mayordomo.

El anciano se azoró.

—No sé. Puede que en alguno de sus clubs. No lo dijo, sólo se fue a caballo después de desayunar. Ya sabe cómo estaba últimamente.

Snape se volvió hacia los lacayos que rodeaban al cochero.

— Dobby, llévate a Kreacher e id a mirar por los clubs.

—Yo voy a echar un vistazo por el parque —se ofreció otro voluntario.

En cuestión de segundos, todos corrían a la búsqueda del marqués, pero Hagrid no se sentía aliviado. Una vez que lo encontraran, todavía quedaría el viaje a Hogwarths. Al cochero no le gustaba la idea de dejar a las muchachas con el matón de Tom más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—-Daos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo —gritó hacia los que salían, incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío de temor ante el retraso.

Una hora más tarde, Hagrid no se sentía mejor. Después de que el último de los criados volviera con las manos vacías, convocó una reunión en la cocina, donde todos los miembros del servicio parecían empeñados en hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Callaos y escucharme —chilló el viejo y el grupo le obedeció sumisamente.

Era evidente que estaban acostumbrados a recibir órdenes, pensó Hagrid, disgustado. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que convencerlos para que le hicieran caso a él.

—Para la mayoría de vosotros soy Hagrid, el de los establos. Llegué a esta casa con la marquesa. Como sabéis, el señor y su dama han tenido unas cuantas discusiones —dijo mientras levantaba una mano para acallar las murmuraciones—. No es el momento de decir otra cosa que, siendo Hermione una cabezota, volvió a su casa sola. Y allí está, sola, con su hermana y un matón a sueldo de su tío Tom que las está amenazando.

Estalló un griterío de mil demonios, todo el mundo hablaba, y Hagrid volvió a levantar la mano para imponer silencio.

—La misma marquesa me dijo que viniera a toda prisa y que volviera con su excelencia, pero no puedo hacer eso porque nadie lo ha encontrado. Esta es la situación, tal como yo la veo. Ahora, dejo esta reunión en manos de mi socio, Snipo.

—Snape —dijo el mayordomo, que lanzó una mirada paciente al cochero—. ¿A alguien más se le ocurre dónde puede estar el señor?

Una de las doncellas enrojeció violentamente, pero habló en voz alta.

—¿Qué hay de su secretario, ese tipo de las gafas?

—¡Bien pensado, Hanna! Dobby, corre su casa, ¿quieres? ¿Alguna idea más?

Otro criado se puso en pie.

—Con permiso, señor Snape, pero podría estar en cualquier parte, visitando a sus amigos o jugando en algún tugurio del que ni siquiera hemos oído hablar.

Hubo un murmullo aprobatorio.

—-Bueno. Puesto que la marquesa se halla en peligro y el señor no aparece por ninguna parte, sugiero que vayamos a Hogwarths nosotros.

Todo se quedaron estupefactos. Todos menos Hagrid, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Ése matón dice estar al servicio del tío de la señora. Bien, nosotros lo estamos al de uno de los hombres más notables de Inglaterra y yo digo que vayamos y le enseñemos quién es quién.

Una aclamación acogió sus palabras. Snape pasó entre ellos y eligió al más grande y fornido de los criados para que se colocara a su lado.

—¡Pero... pero esto es inconcebible! —exclamó Flitwick, mientras los demás salían.

—-¡Yo también voy! —exclamó Maxi.

Tomó un rodillo y lo estampó contra la palma de la mano. Flitwick se apartó de ella inmediatamente.

—¡Os habéis vuelto locos! —protestó.

—No, vamos a rescatar a la señora —dijo Maxi.

—¿Bajo qué autoridad? —-chilló Flitwick tras ellos.

—¡Bajo la mía! —le gritó Snape por encima del hombro.

Otra aclamación. Le dieron vítores cuando salió. Hagrid seguía sonriendo.

—¿Sabes? No tenía muy buena opinión de ti, Snopy, pero eres todo un tío —dijo mientras le propinaba un afectuoso palmetazo en la espalda.

—-¡Snape! —dijo el ayuda de cámara, desesperado.

Y entonces se fueron todos.

¡Que lindos, todos al rescate! y ahora donde estará el pelinegro ¿que hará cuando se entere? ¿Será el tío Tom alguien para fiar? ¿anularan su matrimonio los marqueses?.

En el próximo cap. el fin de esta historia.

Bye, cuídense.


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaa, aqui con el último cap de esta fantástica historia. Cuyo final es intenso así como sus protagonistas.

Po fin acabé una historia que aclaro no es mía sino una adaptación de la obra de Deborah Simmons.

Al final les pondré el prólogo de una nueva historia que me pareció muy buena para adaptarla a nuestro mundo HHer, si les gusta me lo dicen en sus comentarios.

CAPITULO 17

Harry escuchaba distraído los informes de Neville Longbotton sobre sus múltiples negocios e inversiones. Aunque Longbotton se consideraba a sí mismo secretario, era más bien un supervisor. Dejaba el manejo de la correspondencia y las cuentas a otros empleados de menor rango, pero revisaba todo y mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre las empresas de Harry para asegurarse de que marchaban bien.

No tenía precio y el pelinegro le estaba especialmente agradecido por su ayuda durante el último mes. Durante su ausencia de Londres, e incluso después de su vuelta, había tenido otras preocupaciones. Con todo, había estado seguro en todo momento de que no podía pasar nada serio mientras que Neville estuviera al mando.

De modo que Harry asentía de vez en cuando ** y **daba su consentimiento cuando era necesario y su desaprobación cuando lo consideraba pertinente, pero sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una linda castaña. La entrevista que había mantenido con la señora Lestrange el día anterior todavía le pesaba porque le había recordado cuan vulnerable era su esposa. A pesar de sus ropas de muchacho y sus disparos, no era invencible. Y, para acabar de arreglarlo, estaba de regreso en Hogwarths, completamente sola.

Al principio, la cólera que le había producido su abandono había evitado que mandara a alguien tras ella. Hermione sabía perfectamente en qué condiciones se encontraba el caserón y, si quería jugar a ser una campesina, Harry se sentía inclinado a dejarla. Si prefería afanarse en vivir como una ganapán en vez de disfrutar a su lado como una marquesa, le deseaba mucha felicidad.

El ojiverde confiaba en que tuviera el juicio suficiente para darse cuenta de lo precario de su situación, pero se preguntaba cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que era una muchacha razonable. Por supuesto, aquel cochero idiota había corrido tras ella, pero él sabía que Hagrid no podía ser de mucha utilidad. Además, si Hermione prefería la presencia del viejo a la de su marido, que fueran muy felices.

Frunció el ceño, ultrajado ante su perfidia. Aunque hubiera debido alegrarse de que ya no estuviera cerca para distraerlo, se sentía traicionado, como si un amigo apreciado le hubiera dado la espalda. Como si sus padres lo hubieran abandonado una segunda vez.

¡Maldición! ¿De dónde salía aquella idea? Sus padres no tenían la culpa de haber muerto y él tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo llorando su ausencia. Había estado demasiado ocupado haciéndose con las riendas de la enorme fortuna que dejaron a su cargo. Y de todas maneras, la situación con la ojimiel no tenía nada que ver, porque su lealtad, siempre dudosa, había sido puesta a prueba y declarada inexistente.

¿O no? Su entrevista con la señora Lestrange había arrojado una luz nueva sobre la situación, obligándolo a preguntarse si no habían sido las amenazas de aquella mujer las que habían hecho huir a Hermione. Por descontado, el orgullo de aquella mocosa no le permitía recabar de él el dinero del chantaje, ni siquiera pedirle consejo, según empezaba a sospechar. Quizá Cedric tuviera razón y los dos eran demasiado parecidos, demasiado obstinados y fuertes para llegar a los compromisos que su intimidad requería. Ahondó su ceño y sólo paulatinamente se dio cuenta de que Longbotton lo observaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin miramientos.

Neville sacudió la cabeza.

—Es sólo que nunca lo había visto tan distraído. ¿Se encuentra bien?

No. Se sentía pésimamente, furioso, traicionado, preocupado, invadido por una horda de otras emociones tan molestas como inútiles, una confusión que no estaba acostumbrado a padecer.

—Me encuentro bien —dijo arqueando una ceja.

Longbotton sabía que no era prudente insistir y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, espero que empiece a prestar atención a los últimos informes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, tensándose a su pesar.

—Tom Riddley viene hacia aquí —dijo Longbotton despertando por completo al marqués— Quizá se haya enterado de que una de sus pupilas se ha casado, o de las amonestaciones de la boda de la otra. Puede que sólo se haya cansado de su exilio autoimpuesto. Sea cual sea el motivo, está en Inglaterra y viene hacia aquí.

—O hacia el norte de Londres, a Hogwarths.

-—Quizá. Nuestros informantes no han podido acercarse lo suficiente para descubrir sus planes. Tiene un pequeño séquito en el que no han podido introducirse, pero se mantendrán todo lo cerca que puedan.

Asintiendo, Potter se llevó un dedo a los labios. No había nada particularmente alarmante en el hecho de que Riddle viajara hacia el sur. Era probable que sólo quisiera ver a sus abogados para esquilmar más dinero del patrimonio de los Granger. Con todo, si había logrado enterarse de las bodas, podía sentirse inclinado a protestar por la pérdida de su medio de vida.

Harry se envaró. Quizá debía mandar a alguien para que recogiera a Hermione. Y a Luna, también. Pero había un problema, su esposa era muy capaz de liarse a tiros con cualquiera que se entrometiera en sus planes. Frunció el ceño. ¡Maldición! Eso lo obligaba a ir él en persona.

La idea le debería haber parecido objetable. Sin embargo, sucedió al contrario, su pulso se aceleró. De repente, la simple idea de volver a verla fue suficiente para catapultarlo de su sillón. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por seguir sentado y dejó a un lado aquella idea para concentrarse en Tom. Si aquel bastardo aparecía, tendría una oportunidad perfecta para descargar su creciente frustración sobre alguien por el sencillo método de hacer puré al tío de su mujer con sus propias manos.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. No estaba acostumbrado a las interrupciones y lanzó a Longbotton una mirada dura e interrogante. El secretario se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir, sólo para quitarse de en medio cuando uno de los criados del pelinegro entró corriendo.

—¡Señor, debe venir conmigo enseguida! — exclamó el joven.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Es milady, su excelencia! ¡La tienen retenida contra su voluntad!

A la vista de las chimeneas de Hogwarths, Harry refrenó el galope de su caballo y lo sacó del camino. Aunque desde allí no observaba nada extraño, quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Ya había cometido bastantes errores con Hermione y uno de los más graves era haber permitido que volviera a Hogwarths sola y desprotegida.

Tendría que haber mandado una servidumbre completa a la casa y hombres que la vigilaran. ¡Demonios! Tendría que haber estado allí él en persona para cuidar de ella en vez de pensar únicamente en sí mismo. Harry volvió a maldecirse, como no había dejado de hacer desde el principio de aquella galopada interminable. Aunque se hacía completamente responsable de su personal y de sus negocios, rara vez había habido problemas serios, hasta la aparición de Hermione.

Ahora, cada momento que pasaba era una lucha, contra sí mismo, contra la tentación, contra el miedo que amenazaba consumirlo. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a Hermione... Harry contuvo el aliento, incapaz siquiera de completar aquel pensamiento. Entonces llegó a la cima de la colina y vio la mansión Granger en silencio y tranquila ante él.

Cuando se acercaba a los establos, se preguntó si las frenéticas llamadas de su lacayo no habrían sido una equivocación, una reacción histérica por algo que aquel idiota de Hagrid hubiera dicho. Frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a formarse en su mente una desagradable sospecha. No habría perdón si el cochero había maquinado alguna treta para hacerlo ir hasta allí, junto a Hermione. ¡Maldición! Si ése era el caso, daría media vuelta y se marcharía a Londres al instante. Se negaba a hacer el tonto, aunque fuera por su mujer.

De mal humor, el ojiverde dejó su montura en la parte trasera del edificio sólo para quedarse parado de la sorpresa. Los hasta hacía poco bostezantes establos estaban llenos de caballos. Sus caballos. Avanzó con cuidado y también descubrió su carruaje y el lando que había conducido en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Enojado, echó a andar hacia la casa, decidido a averiguar cómo la mitad de sus establos londinenses habían ido a parar al caserón.

El alboroto fue como un golpe al abrir la puerta, un ruido infernal como nunca había oído en aquella casa. Era la batahola de muchas voces que discutían. Harry recorrió la galería de camino al salón. Allí se quedó paralizado por lo que veían sus ojos.

Su cochero, su ayuda de cámara, media docena de sus lacayos e incluso su cocinera, que blandía un rodillo de amasar como si fuera un arma, estaban reunidos con Luna y Wesley en torno a una figura central que no podía distinguir desde su posición. Cómo podían estar sus sirvientes en Hogwarths era algo que no podía concebir y ni siquiera se aventuró a conjeturar qué podían estar haciendo allí.

Escogió a quien podía proporcionarle las explicaciones menos confusas.

—¡Snape! —dijo avanzando con una voz deliberadamente amenazadora—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Su ayuda de cámara se dio la vuelta de inmediato, dejando ver que llevaba una pistola al cinto que le hacía parecer una especie de pirata gallardo, o de bandolero exaltado.

—¡Mi señor! —gritó Snape.

Entonces todos volvieron a gritar a la vez, arremolinándose en torno a Harry como un enjambre de abejas dementes, olvidando por completo la discusión que mantenían. El marqués lo supo porque, al entrar, había visto a un hombre sentado en una silla blasonada, con las manos y los pies atados a ella.

El pelinegro se negó a sorprenderse. Diciéndose que ya nada podía asombrarlo, se acercó al individuo que más parecía un pollo atado y mal vestido. Para el marqués, aquel tipo no parecía una amenaza para Hermione y mucho menos para toda la gente que atestaba el salón.

—¿Y quién es éste? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—-Mi nombre es Pettigrew y me alegro de ver que hay alguien cuerdo en esta casa de locos. ¡Sáqueme de aquí!

—¡Es un hombre perverso! ¡Un demonio! -ululó Luna por encima de las demás voces.

—Snape —dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía réplica.

AI instante, el ayuda de cámara estaba a su lado farfullando sin sentido.

—No pudimos encontrarlo, señor, por eso nos vimos obligados a solucionar solos este asunto.

—¿Y que asunto es éste? —dijo el marqués con una mirada que hizo temblar al mayordomo.

—¡Señor, este rufián ha puesto en peligro a la señora marquesa!

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, el gentío se apartó y Hermione entró en el salón, tan altiva y elegante como una reina. Iba vestida con un sencillo modelo de seda a rayas que lograba que su piel pareciera aún más inmaculada, su pelo tan reluciente como el cielo estrellado, y los ojos tan hermosos y llenos de misterio como el ocaso.

Harry se quedó sin respiración. No esperaba el estallido de deseo que lo conmocionó, ni aquella extraña sensación de haber llegado a su hogar tras un largo viaje. Se quedó inmóvil mirándola, embobado con su luz, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un silencio reverente y todos los contemplaban sin disimular su interés. Cuadrando los hombros, Potter dejó a un lado sus apetitos con disgusto. Hermione no sólo le había robado la dignidad, sino que había convertido a sus empleados en un puñado de locos rabiosos.

—¿Y bien?

La pregunta explotó con más dureza de la que él pretendía y el ojiverde sintió, ya que no pudo verlo, que ella se encogía sobre sí misma un momento, antes de recobrar el aplomo.

—El señor Pettigrew dice que lo manda mi tío Tom.

—-Desde luego, guapa. Y cuando llegue, os hará pagar por vuestra pequeña travesura.

Harry se dio la vuelta despacio y miró al hombrecillo con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Lo ves? ¡Es diabólico! —exclamó Luna, aprovechando la oportunidad para desmayarse en los brazos abiertos de su adorado.

El pequeño drama hizo que Maxi soltara el rodillo y corriera a auxiliar a la joven. Potter se vio obligado a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Todavía no había oído una explicación coherente que aclarara aquel caos ni la presencia del señor Ojos Saltones. Para colmo, el silencio que había reinado con su entrada, desapareció con otro alboroto de gritos a su espalda. Ignorándolo por el momento, el marqués estudió a aquel individuo, cuya forma de hablar y ropas lo señalaban como plebeyo. ¿Qué relación tenía Pettigrew con Riddle? ¿Y por qué llamaba tan familiarmente a su patrón?

—Cuando llegue Tom... —empezó otra vez.

Harry lo atajó con una mirada firme.

—¿Y cuándo ha de llegar nuestro querido Tom?

Como respuesta, oyó las maldiciones de Hagrid. Snape intervino en un tono más razonable.

—Creo que acaba de hacerlo, señor.

Harry se dio la vuelta ansioso. La solución estaba al alcance de la mano y tenía la esperanza que fuera una que implicara la sangre del querido tío Tom. Contempló a su víctima detenidamente. Vestido con los colores chulones y el cuello alto de un dandy, era de estatura media y tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro que Hermione. No era delgado, pero sí tenía un aspecto ligeramente mundano que delataba una vida disoluta. Mientras Harry lo miraba con ojos penetrantes, Tom parpadeó, como aturdido por aquel jaleo. Paseó la vista por el salón hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry, que creyó ver un brillo de reconocimiento en aquellos ojos oscuros antes de que se apartaran de él.

—Nadie respondía a mis llamadas, de modo que heabierto yo mismo. ¿Hermione? ¿Luna? ¿Dónde están mis adorables sobrinas?

—¡Tom! ¡Haz que me desaten! —chilló Pettigrew.

Ignorando la súplica de su matón, Tom avanzó hacia Potter.

— El marqués de Godric, ¿verdad? Creo haberlo visto en la ciudad —dijo con una sonrisa cuando Harry asintió—-. ¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, su excelencia! Hace poco que me he enterado de su matrimonio con mi sobrina, nada podría haberme hecho más feliz que verme emparentado con tan ilustre personaje. Mi queridísima Hermione se merece lo mejor. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

—Yo no soy tu pequeña, de ningún modo- dijo la castaña con una voz gélida,

El pelinegro admiró su aplomo y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿No me conoces? —presunto Riddle, alicaído.

—Debe perdonar a mi esposa por su escaso entusiasmo. Este hombre ha venido antes y, pretendiendo que era su representante, ha amenazado a Hermione y a su hermana.

— ¡Y no sólo eso! -—intervino la ojimiel alzando la barbilla en un gesto que Harry conocía bien—. Se ha opuesto a las amonestaciones de la boda de Luna y me ha dicho que me vería obligada a conseguir la anulación de mi matrimonio.

Potter se puso rígido y se volvió hacia el hombre maniatado. ¿Anulación? Toda su rabia por la obsesión que sentía con su mujer se desvaneció ante la idea de perderla para siempre. Una cosa era vivir separados y otra muy distinta renunciar a ella. No podía, no quería. Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco al mirarla. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba de acuerdo con esa sugerencia?

Debilidad. En cuanto la reconoció, Harry la pisoteó salvajemente. Ahora necesitaba tener la mente despejada para vérselas con Riddle y su pequeño secuaz. Ya se encargaría de la castaña más tarde.

Y como si acabara de comprender la acusación de su sobrina, Riddle lanzó una exclamación de horror y se volvió hacia el hombrecillo.

—¿Qué clase de mentiras andas pregonando? — le preguntó a Pettigrew que se quedó con la boca abierta— Este individuo trabajó para mí durante un tiempo, pero lo despedí al sorprenderlo robándome.

Pettigrew barbotó una respuesta desde su silla, pero Riddle lo ignoró.

—En realidad, ésa es una de las razones de que me halle aquí porque he descubierto que robaba el dinero que yo le confiaba para que se lo enviara a mis preciosas pequeñas. ¡Lo robaba para pagar sus deudas de juego!

Moviendo sus manos en un floreo, Tom se volvió hacia aquel desgraciado.

—Ahora contesta con la verdad y seremos clementes contigo. Ya no trabajas a mi servicio, ¿verdad que no?

El hombrecillo se quedó estupefacto mirando a Tom. Al cabo, dejó caer la cabeza.

—No, señor.

—Ahí tienen, ¿lo ven? No hay razón para alarmarse —dijo Riddle— El culpable ha sido detenido. Ahora quisiera enmendar sus viles acciones.

Harry estudiaba al famoso tío Tom con recelo.

—Me temo que tendrá que explicar bastante más con respecto a su administración de la herencia Granger, señor Riddle.

Tom se quedó perplejo.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

—Quizá debiéramos ir al despacho para discutir esto en privado.

—Lo que usted diga, pero si vamos a hablar de finanzas, he de confesar que mi ignorancia es absoluta _— _saliómientras movía la cabeza y sonreía con pesar—. Me temo que todos mis negocios están en manos de mi abogado. ¿Por qué no vamos a Londres de modo que pueda hablar con él en persona? Si existe algún malentendido, quisiera solucionarlo cuanto antes, de modo que pueda volver y relajarme. He venido para hacer una larga visita _a _ mis pequeñas.

Harry titubeó. Acababa de llegar, al igual que Tom. Por mucho que le gustara ver la situación resuelta cuanto antes, tampoco era motivo para salir hacia Londres de inmediato, cuando podían quedarse a pasar la noche...

Aquella idea puso fuego en sus venas. Miró a su esposa, impaciente por reconciliarse con ella. Cuando Hermione se negó a devolverle la mirada _y _se volvió hacia Riddle, Harry sintió que le había echado un cubo de agua helada por encima,

—Creo que ésa es una buena idea, tío. Estoy segura de que entre los dos llegaréis a un acuerdo. Verás, me temo que no disponemos de personal suficiente para recibir visitas, de modo que será mejor que busques alojamiento en Londres —dijo la ojimiel.

Entonces sí buscó a su esposo con una mirada fría y remota que le hizo envararse. Entretanto, la perplejidad de Tom iba en aumento. Aunque menos de los habituales, la servidumbre congregada en el salón le parecía más que suficiente.

Potter enmascaró su ira con desprecio y la rechazó con una mirada.

—Muy bien. Puede quedarse en mi casa de Londres, señor Riddle.

—¡Oh, es usted muy generoso! —dijo Tom con deleite— Le agradezco su generosa oferta, pero creo que la casa de Chester está disponible, ¿no? —preguntó a Hermione.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió ella.

—¡Ay, señor! Nunca tendría que haber salido de Inglaterra. Es evidente que, en mi ausencia, mi abogado no ha manejado mis asuntos correctamente. ¡Vayamos a su oficina enseguida y aclaremos todo esto! ¡Juro que no me siento capaz de pegar ojo hasta que no esté todo arreglado!

—Muy bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Desea que lo siga?

No tenía intención de dejar que aquel individuo escurridizo volviera a escapársele. Claro, cabía la posibilidad de que el tío de Hermione no mintiera, el más inteligente de los hombres podía ser engañado por otros más intrigantes y desalmados. De ser así, Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar un acuerdo como pago por la restitución del patrimonio. Si no... Estaba deseando ponerle las manos encima a aquel bastardo comediante.

Sin poder adivinar las intenciones del marqués, Tom volvió a sonreír.

—En verdad que sí. ¡Eso sería delicioso! ¡Ah! Otra cosa, pequeñas, pienso volver a haceros una larga y tranquila visita cuando todo haya quedado aclarado —dijo con un guiño a Luna—. No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo, querida.

—Snape, ocúpate de que todo esté dispuesto para marchamos —dijo Harry.

—Sí, señor —contestó el ayuda de cámara con un ceño desaprobatorio—. ¿Y qué hacemos con este individuo? —añadió señalando a Pettigrew.

—Que uno de los lacayos lo lleve ante el juez y que luego vuelva aquí.

Aunque no le gustaba ordenar a sus sirvientes que se quedaran cuando no se habían preparado para hacerlo, de ningún modo iba a dejar Hogwarths sin vigilancia. Al díasiguiente se encargaría de que hubiera un servicio en condiciones. Mientras tanto, el lacayo y los dos hombres que Logbotton había mandado tras él tendrían que bastar. La casa quedaba protegida y en cuanto a Hermione...

Harry apretó los dientes. Ya se ocuparía de ella más adelante. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad supremo, se inclinó, primero ante Luna y luego más o menos hacia su esposa.

—Buenas noches, señoras —dijo fríamente.

Al salir del salón, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que, al menos en la superficie, aparentaba tener el matrimonio decoroso que siempre había deseado. Pero eso no le proporcionaba ningún placer. Tras aquella fachada de buenos modales, el hombre primitivo que Hermione había despertado volvió a la vida, rugiendo de frustración. Sólo con un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad contuvo a aquel salvaje, prometiéndole que pronto ajustaría cuentas con su esposa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry saludó con un movimiento a un mayordomo mortalmente serio que lo recibió en la elegante casa de lady Boot. Había estado muchas veces allí, pero aquella noche maldijo el compromiso social. Estaba cansado, físicamente agotado de cabalgar de un lado para otro de la campiña, y emocionalmente exhausto además.

Habían llegado a Londres al anochecer y accedió a reunirse con Tom y su abogado durante la cena. Tras cambiarse de ropa, Harry tuvo que aguantar unas horas interminables en compañía de Riddle. El abogado había salido y era imposible localizarlo, pero Tom le había dejado un mensaje. Harían planes para el día siguiente prometió el tío de Hermione.

Con lo que el marqués se vio obligado a cenar y mantener una conversación civilizada con un hombre de que empezaba a creer que era un completo imbécil. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas de inferior intelecto, su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba durante el día yse descubrió más que dispuesto a encontrar una excusa para evitar la compañía del famoso tío el resto de la velada.

De modo que se encontraba en casa de lady Boot, lo que suponía cambiar un fastidio por otro, aunque menor. Acalló el tumulto que le devoraba las entrañas y se adentró entre los invitados. Su vieja inquietud parecía haber vuelto con más fuerza que nunca, sólo que ahora aquel vago desasosiego tenía un nombre, Hermione. Con el ceño fruncido fue al salón de juego, donde se quedó a mirar la partida con escaso interés. Aunque podía encontrar mejores partidas en cualquiera de los clubs o en los tugurios que había frecuentado en el pasado, el juego ya no lo tentaba.

Tenía una pasión nueva.

Y pesaba agobiante sobre sus hombros. Salió al jardín buscando el aire fresco, pero no podía escapar de la mujer que había invadido su vida. Estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, en su sangre, en su corazón... Se rebeló ante aquella idea. Trató de convencerse de que no se la quitaba de la cabeza porque aún había algo que resolver entre ellos. Necesitaba saber por qué lo había abandonado, porqué lo había rechazado aquella tarde, qué sentía por él...

Cruzó los brazos sobre la balaustrada y contempló la noche. De pronto, era muy consciente de su existencia solitaria, de su mortalidad. La separación de Hermione no había aplacado la obsesión que sentía por ella. Sólo había añadido una sensación nueva, un dolor acechante que le decía que la echaba de menos cada vez que respiraba, con cada latido de su corazón.

—¿Potter?

Harry acalló sus inquietudes al oír su nombre, pero no hizo el menor movimiento para saludar a la mujer que lo había pronunciado. La mayoría de las mujeres sabían que no debían abordarlo y tenía la esperanza de que su silencio alejara a aquella imprudente.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

Momentáneamente sorprendido, Harry arqueó una ceja y se dio la vuelta. Era Ginebra. Parecía un tanto pomposa con un elegante vestido plateado. El ojiverde se preguntó qué había podido ver en ella. Sus cabellos lacios y pelirrojo no se parecían en nada a los de Hermione, suaves, indomables y excitantes, y lo excesivo de sus contornos distaba mucho de la esbeltez de su esposa.

¡Dios, cómo la echaba de menos! Apretó los puños sin poder evitarlo.

—Se ha ido a su casa —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué? Está claro que te quiere.

Aquellas palabras provocaron escalofríos en su cuerpo y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por dominarse. Si su pequeña sentía algo por él, ¿por qué lo había dejado? Había sido un buen esposo, amable, atento, generoso con el dinero y en la cama. Y todo el tiempo había tenido que luchar contra la atracción que sentía hacia ella, tachándose de infame, de primitivo, avergonzado de su debilidad...

—Ya sabes cómo son los matrimonios de la aristocracia.

—¡Basta! —dijo Ginebra, sorprendiéndolo con su vehemencia.

Demasiado cansado como para montar en cólera, Potter se limitó a contemplar la noche.

—¡Maldita sea, Ginebra! No todos suscribimos las fantasías ridículas de ese idiota con el que estás casada. ¡Mi esposa y yo tenemos un acuerdo civilizado!

—Es difícil que el gran Potter se conformara con eso —dijo ella, indignada—. El amor, la pasión genuina o como prefieras llamarlo, vale más que cien aventuras intrascendentes, más que un millón de contratos civilizados.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada, la pelirroja sacó su abanico y se lo quedó mirando.

—Tu sinceridad es legendaria. Permite que te haga una pregunta y contéstame deprisa, ¿preferirías haberte casado conmigo?

El marqués la miró sorprendido, perplejo. Tiempo atrás, llegó a considerarla una esposa apropiada, pero ahora... Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente ante la idea de cambiar a Hermione por cualquier otra mujer.

—Ya decía yo que no —dijo ella, sonriendo y dándole con el extremo del abanico en el brazo— Pero no es fácil ir más allá del acuerdo normal. Para vivir una gran pasión, has de dar algo de ti mismo. No puedes tenerla de las dos maneras, Potter. O tienes un matrimonio vacío, como la mayoría de esas criaturas miserables, o te arriesgas a algo mejor, más exquisito, más profundo. Es evidente que eres un hombre de pasiones feroces. ¿Por qué habías de conformarte con menos?

«Porque es un signo de debilidad», pensó Harry amargamente. Pero, ¿lo era? Quizá la debilidad estuviera en seguir la corriente, en avanzar por un camino ya trillado por hombres que no sentían nada por sus esposas o por las queridas que desfilaban ante ellos. De repente, el ojiverde se preguntó si no debería admirar a Malfoy por su valentía. Él había tenido el coraje de amar delante de todo el mundo.

Como si presintiera su capitulación, Ginebra se acercó un poco más.

—Ve con tu esposa —susurró por encima del abanico— Ve y cuéntale lo que hay en tu corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, como había hecho desde su regreso a Hogwarths. Pero aquella noche era peor. Habría podido estar acostada junto a su marido Harry. Su imagen le llenaba la mente. Cerró los ojos para apartar su imagen musculosa y dorada a la luz de la luna, amándola con su cuerpo, ya que no con el corazón.

Sólo con verlo había olvidado sus juramentos de olvidarlo. Hermione empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría huyendo de lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida. Ahuecó la almohada violentamente y se detuvo al pensar que Luna podía tener razón.¿Tan acostumbrada estaba a sufrir que no experimentaba placer con la felicidad? ¿Era Harry el insoportable o había sido ella la que había buscado una razón para protegerse del sentimiento más fuerte que jamás había experimentado?

De repente, tuvo la misma sensación horripilante que había sentido en Londres. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y abrió los ojos para escudriñar la oscuridad. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Era ridículo! No había nadie allí, vigilándola. Estaba sola y Luna en la habitación contigua.

Y entonces lo oyó. El picaporte de la puerta. Se sentó de un salto y apretó la manta contra el pecho mientras la puerta se abría para dar paso a la silueta oscura de un hombre.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿No es la todopoderosa y altiva lady Potter?

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Porque la voz era la del hombre que la había amenazado durante toda la tarde. ¿Pero no habían ido a entregarlo al juez?

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó ella, alzando la barbilla.

—Estoy apuntándote con una pistola, milady — volvió amenazarla y Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver un reflejo de metal en la oscuridad— Esta vez, tu banda de harapientos no va a poder salvarte. ¿No te dije que ibas a pagar por haberme atado? Bueno, pues ha llegado la hora. ¡Levántate!

—Deje que me vista, al menos —dijo ella con toda la presencia de ánimo de que era capaz.

Sus pensamientos volaban a toda velocidad. ¿Estaba solo? ¿Cómo se había escapado? ¿Dónde estaban Hagrid, el lacayo y los dos hombres que Harry había dejado para protegerlas?

—No, levántate tal como estás y lleva tu noble trasero abajo, Tom espera.

¡Tio Tom! Hermione se levantó con el corazón en la garganta. Aquello no era la venganza mezquina de un bribón, era mucho más porque Harry se había ido con su tío de buena fe. ¡Harry! Hermione tropezó cuando un temor repentino se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si Riddle le había hecho algo a Harry?

La ojimiel supo que era capaz de matarlo con las manos ...la determinación le infundió valor, ahuyentó el pánico y despejó su cabeza. Mientras recogía su bata, deslizó la pistola que tenía bajo la almohada en uno de los bolsillos, dando gracias al cielo por no haber tirado aquella vieja prenda de terciopelo. Sus gruesos pliegues ocultaban perfectamente el arma que llevaba en la mano. Se puso las zapatillas, se levantó e irguió la cabeza.

Ahora todo dependía de ella.

En silencio, bajó las escaleras delante del rufián. Pettigrew la seguía de cerca. La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales que flanqueaban la entrada, donde Tom Riddle los esperaba con la mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Luna. La habían atado de pies y manos a una silla, igual que a Pettigrew antes. Hermione ahogó una exclamación ultrajada.

—¡Ah, ya estás aquí! Baja, querida. Hemos pensado que lo mejor era encargarnos de la querida Luna primero, por si acaso a la testaruda de su hermana mayor se le ocurría ponérnoslo difícil, ¿eh, Peter? —preguntó Tom mientras que su secuaz reía— Y debo añadir que te agradezco que hayas mantenido la casa tan vacía. Mis asociados se han hecho con la situación en unos minutos. En serio, Hermione, una casa de este tamaño debería tener una servidumbre más acorde con su rango, ¿no te parece? Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que hayas conservado alguna. ¿Acaso tu querido papá tenía dinero escondido en alguna parte para que hayáis sobrevivido?

Cuando Hermione se negó a responder, Tom sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora no tiene importancia. Sigo teniendo el grueso de vuestra fortuna, Y la tierra. Desgraciadamente, habrá que quemar la casa para que vuestra muerte parezca un trágico accidente.

Luna gimió al oírlo, demasiado asustada para lanzarse a una de sus actuaciones melodramáticas. Aunque la ojimiel ansiaba consolarla, no quería que la ataran. Tenía que conseguir una posición más adecuada. Desde allí, sólo podría disparar contra su tío y eso dejaría a Pettigrew libre y armado. Apartándose del hombrecillo, contempló a su tío con una mirada gélida.

—¿No irás a prenderle fuego a Hogwarths? ¿No lo dirás en serio?

—Pues claro que sí, querida sobrina. Verás, no puedo permitirme perder todo ese precioso dinero, sencillamente. De éste modo, Luna muere soltera y yo heredo su parte. En cuanto a ti...

—Ya estoy casada. ¿Qué hay de Potter?

Hermione contuvo el aliento, incapaz de soportar la idea de que Tom Riddle ya había asesinado a su marido. Su mente, despojada de sus preocupaciones habituales, se centró únicamente en Harry con deslumbrante claridad. Todos los desacuerdos entre ellos le parecieron mezquinos y absurdos y se dio cuenta de que lo querría siempre, tanto si él la amaba como si no.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Naturalmente, me hubiera gustado incluirlo en este pequeño incendio, pero es demasiado listo para caer en una trampa tan simple. Sin embargo, y puesto que es rico como un raja, dudo que me escatime tu insignificante herencia.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero se contuvo cuando observó un movimiento entre las sombras.

—¡Te equivocas, bastardo!

¡Harry! la alegría de Hermione al oír la voz de su esposo se vio empañada con el miedo por su integridad. ¿Estaba solo? ¿Armado? Tom era un hombre desesperado y sin escrúpulos, capaz de cualquier cosa y, como para demostrarlo, sonrió siniestramente.

—Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña fiesta, su excelencia. Ha venido justo a tiempo de morir.

—A mí me parece que no —respondió Potter con su frialdad habitual. En aquel momento, Hermione vio el brillo de un arma que apuntaba directamente al pecho de su tío Tom tomó aliento, pero no se movió.

—Parece que estamos en tablas, su excelencia. Puede que me alcance con su disparo, pero, ¿qué me dice de su esposa? Para Pettigrew será todo un placer matarla, sin duda.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó Hermione.

Antes de que Pettigrew pudiera reaccionar, la ojimiel sacó su pistola y disparó. La explosión la sacudió y, cuando abrió los ojos parpadeando, vio a Harry descargar un puñetazo en el rostro de su tío.

—Harry, hay más ahí fuera —le advirtió, temerosa de que el disparo los alertara.

—No, me he encargado de ellos al llegar —dijo acercándose al sitio donde Pettigrew yacía tumbado sobre las baldosas.

Hermione no sabía cómo había reducido a los otros y tampoco le importaba. ¡Estaba vivo! Las manos empezaron a temblarle mientras él contemplaba al secuaz. Entonces, Harry alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa trémula.

—Ya veo que tu puntería ha mejorado.

El marqués subió las escaleras, el cansancio había dado paso a una excitación inusual, una mezcla de anticipación y recelo ante la idea de encararse con su esposa.

No habían tenido un momento para estar a solas desde el disparo. Harry había estado ocupado hablando con el juez, acordando el encarcelamiento de Riddle, el levantamiento del cuerpo de Pettigrew y otros detalles menores que no podía confiar a sus hombres que se sentían como si hubieran vuelto a nacer. Hermione, entretanto, había preparado té y atendido a Luna, cuyo embarazo había hecho que la noche fuera más angustiosa todavía. No para Hermione, que se había enfrentado al peligro con su valentía de siempre.

A Harry le daba un vuelco el corazón cuando se acordaba de ella haciéndole frente a Riddle y a su secuaz. Por primera vez en la vida, el marqués había conocido lo que era el miedo de verdad, observando desde las sombras mientras ella se mantenía en su sitio, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podían matarla, que podía llegar demasiado tarde.

Había sido una pesadilla, pero, al menos, él había estado allí. Si no llega a ser por Ginebra... el ojiverde se prometió enviarle un regalo tardío y muy caro por el nacimiento de su primogénito. Si ella no le hubiera desafiado, era posible que no hubiera ensillado su caballo para volver junto a su esposa, a pesar de la hora, sólo para encontrar Hogwarths asediado y a sus hombres fuera de combate.

El desenlace había sido rápido, gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento de Hermione y a su puntería. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en que se había arriesgado por él, sentía náuseas y mareos. Otra vez sus emociones eran primitivas y fuertes. Ahora debía encontrar el verdadero coraje, el que necesitaba para desnudar su alma ante ella.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio en silencio. No quería despertarla, si es que dormía. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Cerró la puerta con sigilo y apoyó la espalda contra ella. La castaña se levantó. Estaba despierta, esperándolo.

—Hermione.

Y Hermione fue a él como una visión vestida en encajes blancos. Harry sintió que su mente se quedaba vacía cuando el deseo ocupó todo el espacio que había en su cuerpo, barriendo todo lo demás. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Harry la abrazó, enterrando las manos en sus cabellos, buscando su boca.

—Hermione, Hermione. ¡Dios mío, Hermione! farfullaba y ella lo tranquilizaba mientras lo desvestía. Él la dejó, extasiado de sentir sus manos, embriagándose con su fragancia de chocolate y vainilla. Ella le besó el pecho. Pasándole la lengua por los pezones y susurrando casi sin aliento.

—Eres tan hermoso. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Harry.

La ojimiel gimió cuando bajó la mano a su bragueta. El marqués se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Y entonces, con manos frenéticas, le abrió los pantalones y lo tuvo en las manos.

—Sí —susurró él, incapaz de articular más palabras.

Para su pasmo, Hermione bajó la cabeza y besó su erección, pasando la lengua sobre ella, lamiéndola en toda su longitud y, por primera vez en su vida, Harry se dejó llevar por el placer puro, con las manos entre sus cabellos, la introdujo en el ritmo preciso, gimiendo con sus inexpertas aunque entusiastas atenciones. Apoyó la nuca contra la puerta, cerró los ojos y se entregó a su mujer.

Nada existía excepto ella, su boca, su calor, su lengua húmeda. Se inclinó hacia ella, advirtiéndole con los últimos vestigios de control.

—Será mejor que pares, mocosa, enseguida -jadeó.

Pero ella no le hizo caso.

Y entonces Harry conoció un alivio interminable, bienvenido y maravilloso que estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Se apoyó en la puerta, incapaz de moverse mientras que su cuerpo gozaba de una satisfacción absoluta. Y cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, Hermione estaba allí, sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios maliciosamente.

Harry la tomó de la mano, la obligó a levantarse y le dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

—Te quiero.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

El ojiverde le tomó la cara entre las manos para mirar a sus ojos como atardeceres y encontrando allí aquel algo indefinible que tanto tiempo había buscado para luego luchar contra ello desde el primer momento.

—Te amo. Y si quieres quedarte en Hogwarths, yo me quedo contigo.

Ella parpadeó otra vez, incrédula, perpleja.

—No será necesario. Estaré a tu lado vayas donde vayas porque allí estará mi corazón- le respondió.Entonces, su aplomo se resquebrajó y le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo como si nunca fuera a soltarlo.

—¿No vas a escaparte nunca más?

Aunque Harry bromeaba, necesitaba que ella se lo asegurara tanto como necesitaba su amor. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con aquellos ojos directos que él veneraba.

—He acabado de huir, si tú haces lo mismo.

—Yo también —respondió él.

Nunca más volvería a huir ni a esconderse de sus propios sentimientos, ni volvería a luchar contra sus instintos primitivos. Le parecía que se había rebelado contra la tentación desde el primer momento en que había visto a Hermione, pero eso se había terminado. Con un solo y rápido movimiento, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde planeaba quedarse hasta que ambos estuvieran saciados y lánguidos y no pudieran más. No importaba el tiempo, o lo a menudo, que fuera necesario. Estaba decidido. Harry sonrió mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

—Prométeme una cosa —dijo él.

—¿Hum?

—No más pistolas por favor.

FIN

Y ahora los aplausos :) ja,ja,ja… y como les dije al inicio aquí el prólogo de la historia Ligeramente casados de Mary Balogh adaptada a nuestro mundo Harmony

_Cueste lo que cueste_. Aunque, como todos los varones de su familia, el coronel lord Harry Potter tiene fama de altivo y arrogante, también es un hombre de honor. Fueron esas palabras, en la promesa de proteger a su única hermana que hizo a un hombre moribundo, las que le han llevado ante Hermione Granger. Un juramento que él está determinado a cumplir… cueste lo que cueste. Incluso cuando se encuentra con que Hermione no desea ser protegida y que por nada del mundo querría reconocer que necesitaba ayuda.

Prólogo

_Toulouse, Francia,  
10 de abril de 1814_

Aquella escena era terriblemente familiar para el hombre que la contemplaba. Su larga experiencia le decía que un campo de batalla y otro se diferenciaban en poco, al menos cuando el combate había concluido.

La humareda provocada por la artillería pesada y por la miríada de mosquetes y rifles de los dos ejércitos comenzaba a despejarse, revelando cómo las victoriosas tropas británicas y aliadas consolidaban las posiciones que acababan de conquistar en torno al cerro Calvinet, al este de la ciudad, y volvían los cañones en dirección a la mismísima Toulouse, donde las fuerzas francesas, al mando de Durriere, se habían replegado hacía poco. Un hedor acre flotaba en el ambiente, mezclado con el olor a polvo, a lodo, a caballos y a sangre. Pese a que los ruidos no se habían acallado —gritos, órdenes, el relincho de los caballos, el entrechocar de las espadas y el estruendo de las ruedas—, ahora que habían enmudecido las explosiones atronadoras de los cañones se iba imponiendo ese silencio tan poco natural y tan conocido de los oídos cuando zumban. El suelo estaba cubierto de muertos y heridos.

Era una visión a la que el coronel lord Harry Potter no lograba acostumbrarse. Alto, fuerte y pelinegro, de ojos esmeralda y rostro duro, el coronel solía inspirar temor. Pero siempre, después del combate, se tomaba el tiempo necesario para recorrer el campo de batalla, examinando los muertos de su batallón o dando consuelo y socorro a los heridos.

Con las manos a la espalda y la gran espada de caballería, sucia tras el combate, envainada a su costado, se detuvo y clavó los oscuros ojos en un bulto escarlata.

—Un oficial dijo, indicando el fajín rojo con un leve gesto de la cabeza. El hombre que lo portaba yacía boca abajo sobre la tierra, con los miembros dislocados por la caída del caballo—. ¿Quién es?

Su edecán se agachó y dio la vuelta al oficial muerto, dejándolo boca arriba.

El muerto abrió los ojos.

—Capitán Granger —dijo el coronel Potter—, está usted herido. Consiga una camilla, Finnigan. Enseguida.

—No —susurró el capitán—. Estoy acabado, señor.

Su comandante en jefe no rebatió aquellas palabras. Con un ligero ademán indicó a su ayudante que permaneciera a la espera y observó al moribundo, cuya chaqueta roja se teñía por momentos de un rojo más oscuro. Le debían de quedar pocos minutos de vida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —le preguntó el coronel—. ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

—Un favor. Una promesa. —El capitán Granger cerró los párpados, pálidos como el papel, sobre los ojos mortecinos y, por un momento, el coronel creyó que había expirado. Apoyándose sobre una rodilla, se inclinó a su lado al tiempo que apartaba la espada. Inesperadamente, los párpados se agitaron y se volvieron a entornar— La deuda, señor. Dije que nunca apelaría a ella. —Su voz era apenas audible, y tenía la mirada turbia.

—Pero yo juré que la honraría pese a todo. —El coronel Potter se acercó aún más, para oírlo mejor— Dígame qué puedo hacer.

Dos años antes, el capitán Granger, que por entonces era teniente, le había salvado la vida en la batalla de Salamanca, cuando habían abatido su caballo y había estado a punto de ser asesinado por la espalda mientras luchaba fieramente contra un adversario a caballo. El teniente había matado al segundo enemigo y luego se había apeado de su montura e insistido en que su oficial superior tomara su caballo. Después sería gravemente herido en la batalla. Gracias a ello había ascendido a capitán, una promoción que, de otro modo, no habría estado en condiciones de conseguir. En aquel entonces insistió en que el coronel Potter no le debía nada porque, en una batalla, el deber de un soldado era guardar las espaldas de sus camaradas, en especial las de sus oficiales superiores. Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero su coronel nunca había olvidado la obligación contraída.

—Mi hermana —dijo el capitán, con los ojos otra vez cerrados— Dele la noticia.

—Lo haré en persona —le aseguró el coronel— Le informaré de que su último pensamiento fue para ella.

—Que no lleve luto —El aliento del hombre iba menguando y sus estertores eran claramente audibles— Lo ha llevado demasiado tiempo. Dígale que no debe vestir de negro. Es mi última voluntad.

—Se lo diré.

—Prométame… —La voz se desvanecía. Pero la muerte todavía no había acudido en su busca. Súbitamente abrió los ojos de par en par, encontró la fuerza para mover un brazo hasta tocar la mano del coronel con unos dedos yermos, fríos como la muerte, y le habló con la urgencia que solo puede provocar la inminencia del final— ¡Prométame que la protegerá! —exclamó. Sus dedos se aferraban débilmente a la mano del coronel— ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

—Se lo prometo —El coronel inclinó aún más la cabeza para que su voz y su mirada atravesaran la niebla de la muerte que estaba engullendo a aquel hombre atormentado— Se lo juro solemnemente.

El capitán exhaló su último aliento en el preciso momento en pronunciaba aquellas palabras. El coronel alargó una mano para cerrar los ojos de Granger y permaneció de rodillas dos minutos más, como si rezara, aunque en realidad meditaba sobre la promesa que había hecho al capitán . Le había prometido darle personalmente la noticia de su muerte a su hermana, aunque no sabía quién era ni dónde vivía. Había prometido comunicarle la última voluntad de Granger: que no llevara luto por él.

Y había jurado por su honra protegerla. De qué o quién, no lo sabía.

«¡Cueste lo que cueste!»

El eco de las últimas palabras del moribundo resonaba en sus oídos. ¿Qué querrían decir? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había jurado?

«¡Cueste lo que cueste!»

Espero sus comentarios. Cuídense

Ahh y esta semana actualizo mi historia ¿estamos juntos en esto?. Bye.


End file.
